My Ice Cream Doctor?
by Cendana1204
Summary: "Hidup Sehun yang semula baik baik, damai dan tenang tenang saja, harus berubah semenjak kedatangan makhluk berparas wanita cantik yang menjelma menjadi muridnya itu. Menganggu Sehun dengan kata kata sinisnya dan menuduhnya pedofil. Belum lagi ulah ibu Sehun yang akan mendaftarkanya disitus cari jodoh jika dia tidak cepat cepat menikah. " ( GS, HUNHAN , EXO)
1. First Meet

**_Title : My Ice cream Doctor.?_**

 ** _Author : Rilakkumaa_94_**

 ** _Cast : Oh Sehun._**

 **** ** _Xi Luhan._**

 **** ** _Park Chanyeol._**

 **** ** _Do Kyungsoo._**

 ** _Pairing : HUNHAN ( SEHUN X LUHAN)_**

 ** _Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship, Comedy (gaje) dll._**

 ** _Rating : T_**

 ** _Playing : Bolbbalgan4 – YOU = I_**

 ** _Foreword : Annyeong yeorobeun ini ff hunhan pertama saya -_- / sebenernya akutuh Chanbaek Shipper, dan ngebim masnya Sehun, tapi asyudahlah kayaknya kalo di ff ini yang main si Sehun jadi complicated banget. Jadi dengan lapang dada saya serahin Sehun buat Buncan. Maapkeun kalo ceritanya ngebosenin dan nggak banget, atau pasaran._**

 ** _Hope you all like it! Happy reading^^ Sorry for typo :v_**

 ** _Rilakkumaa_94_**

 ** _present_**

.

.

.

 ** _"_** ** _Ini terlihat seperti taman bermain."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Lihat kau terlalu kaku untuk ukuran pria dewasa sehun-ah."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Mati kau Xi Luhan."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

" Kau harus jadi Guru."

" Kau harus jadi Dokter."

" Kau harus jadi Pilot."

" Kau harus jadi Pramugari."

" Kau harus jadi Arsitek."

Sepenggal harapan orang tua yang ditujukan kepada anak anaknya. Semua orang tua berkeinginan kehidupan anaknya dimasa depan lebih baik dari mereka. Anak anaknya menjadi orang yang berguna, hidup dengan layak , membangggakan, dan bisa mengangkat derajat mereka. Meskipun dengan catatan banyak dari para orang tua malah memaksakan kehendak mereka pada anaknya.

Terkadang 9 dari 10 anak yang diperlakukan seperti itu menolak dan ingin memilih jalan kehidupanya sendiri, tapi orang tua seperti tidak mau tahu dan tidak peduli terhadap perasaan anaknya. Para orang tua beranggapan bahwa yang dinginkan orang tua untuk anaknya lebih baik, karena mereka yang paling tahu dan sudah memiliki banyak pengalaman.

Seperti yang dialami gadis cantik bernama Xi Luhan ini. Dia harus menjadi salah satu korban dari keegoisan orang tuanya, gadis cantik yang sudah memasuki kepala dua ini harus lebih melapangkan dada jika kehidupannya dimasa mendatang tidak akan sesederhana sekarang ini. Gadis cantik yang memiliki rambut panjang sebahu, bulu mata lentik dan tentu saja cantik itu dipaksa menjadi seorang ahli bedah yang handal oleh kedua orang tuanya. Bahkan mereka tidak segan segan mengeluarkan uang banyak untuk memasukkan putri mereka kesalah satu universitas terbaik di Seoul dan tentu saja itu mahal. Bukanya otak Luhan tidak mencukupi atau kurang diatas rata rata , dia bisa saja masuk ke Universitas yang lebih baik karena jujur saja otak Luhan juga mampu diajak bekerja jika ia mau tapi lain halnya dengan yang satu ini, _" menjadi dokter"_ Ya! dia hanya tidak suka dan malas untuk belajar hal dibidang kedokteran dan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ia sukai.

Ck! Bayangkan saja dia sungguh benci dengan cairan kental berwarna merah dan berbau amis yang disebut darah. Luhan sangat menyukai warna merah, hitam dan biru. Merah salah satu warna favoritnya tapi untuk darah. Tidak, terima kasih.!

Kringg Kringg

Bunyi alarm memenuhi kamar bercat biru laut ini. Seluruh penjuru kamar terkesan penuh dan tidak ada satupun yang kosong. Banyak sekali poster poster boyband yang Luhan sukai.

" Eunggghhhh…" Erang gadis cantik itu yang masih bergumul didalam selimut hangatnya. Merentangkan kedua tanganya keatas sembari menguap dengan lebar.

Gadis itu terduduk kemudian dan mengamati kamarnya, masih enggan untuk bangun.

Luhan melirik kearah meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya, jam 6.15 am,masih pagi pikirnya.

Luhan mengucek ucek matanya dan segera bangun untuk menuju kamar mandi. Hari ini hari yang katanya penting bagi orang tua Luhan, tapi untuknya tidak. Hari ini tepat hari Selasa, Luhan akan menjalani kegiatan terbarunya menjadi seorang asisten dokter atau _coass._

30 menit kemudian gadis itu sudah memakai pakaianya dengan lengkap dan rapi. Celana jeans berwarna navy dan sebuah sweeter berwarna biru laut dengan kombinasi tas kecil berwarna pink membuat Luhan tampak cantik. Meskipun dia tidak secantik _Yoona SNSD_ dan tidak seseksi _Miranda Kerr_ tapi Luhan juga lumayan cantik.

Luhan memoleskan lipstick berwana pink pada bibir mungilnya, untuk menyokong penampilanya yang sudah maksimal hari ini. Setidaknya untuk hari ini dia harus tampil cantik dan juga sopan. Kesan pertama yang harus ditunjukkan Luhan adalah dia wanita baik baik.

" Luhann, Turun sekarang.." Suara teriakkan wanita paruh baya dari arah bawah menginterupsi kegiatan Luhan bersolek ria didepan kaca besarnya.

" Ya.." Sahut Luhan singkat, melihat penampilanya sekali lagi lalu turun kebawah.

Ibu Luhan melihat putrinya dan menghampirinya sembari tersenyum lebar.

" Aigoo kau sangat cantik." Puji Ibu Luhan –Kang Soyou- sembari membenarkan rambut Luhan dan mengarahkanya kebelakang telinga.

" Aku memang cantik." Balas Luhan ketus sembari berjalan duduk menuju meja makan untuk sarapan.

Dimeja makan hanya ada ayahnya dan ibunya. Adik Luhan sudah meninggal 4 tahun lalu dan sekarang dia menjadi putri satu satunya keluarga Xi.

Mereka makan dengan sesekali bercanda, menyemangati Luhan untuk hari berharganya saat ini. Setelah selesai makan gadis cantik itu berpamitan pada kedua orang tuanya dan melenggang pergi menaiki mobil bersama sang supir.

Salah satu Rumah Sakit terbaik dengan berbagai fasilitas memadai dan banyak dokter professional menjadikan Hansin Medical Center menjadi salah satu Rumah Sakit terbaik di Korea. Tempat dimana Luhan dan teman teman seangkatanya magang dan bekerja menjadi seorang dokter sungguhan. Mereka harus menyiapkan mental dan melapangkan dada mereka sebesar lapangan sepak bola agar mereka bisa kuat dan tahan berada di Rumah Sakit ini. Mereka harus siap dengan keadaaan yang ada dan cacian atau perlakuan tidak menyenangkan dari beberapa pegawai Rumah Sakit.

Ketiga gadis itu menatap lekat lekat pemandangan dihadapan mereka, meneliti setiap penjuru ruangan ini. Ruangan ini begitu penuh dengan orang orang yang berlalu lalang dengan wajah panic dan tidak sabaran. Sesekali berteriak dan menyuruh orang lain seenak jidatnya sendiri. Luhan dan teman temanya mengamati bagaimana cara orang orang itu bekerja di UGD.

" Ini terlihat seperti taman bermain." Ucap Luhan asal, tidak mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari depan.

" Kau benar. Mereka seperti bermain kejar tangkap." Salah satu teman Luhan membenarkan – Kim Eun Ha-

Gadis yang satunya hanya melongo mendengar penuturan konyol dari kedua temanya ini. Mereka berbicara asal tanpa dipikir terlebih dahulu.

Plakk plakk.

Tampar Kyungssoo di kedua kepala temanya " Ya!" Ucap Luhan dan Eun Ha berbarengan. Mereka menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan – _Kenapa kau memukulku?-_

Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata " Berfikir dulu sebelum bicara, mereka ini sedang mencoba menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang. Bukan sedang bermain. "

Luhan dan Eun Ha hanya saling berpandangan dan mentap Kyungsoo kemudian "Kalian seharusnya mengamati mereka dan berdoa semoga mereka selamat." Lanjut Kyungsso lagi. Dia berucap seperti itu untuk menyadarkan kedua temanya dari ketololan mendadak mereka. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sedikit gemetar melihatnya tapi mau bagaimana lagi ini sudah pekerjaan.

Luhan dan Eun Ha hanya mengangguk dan kembali memperhatikan para dokter dan perawat yang sibuk.

Beberapa menit kemudian datang seorang dokter yang dilihat dari umurnya tidak terlalu tua bersama seorang suster paruh baya mendekati mereka. Menggunakan snelli dokter melapisi pakain biru muda yang ia kenakan dengan sedikit kusut. Dokter itu kemudian mengelap keringat dipelipisnya dan menatap para calon asisten dokter.

" Mari aku perkenalkan pada kalian dokter Kim Joon Myeon yang akan membimbing kalian di UGD." Ucap perawat Song kepada asisten dokter dihdapanya.

Para asisten dokter itu membungkuk dan mengucapkan salam dan mengenalkan diri masing masing.

" Halo namaku Do Kyungsoo kalian bisa memanggil saya Kyungsoo. Saya akan bekerja keras dan sebaik mungkin." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan sopan sembari tersenyum manis.

Lalu selanjutnya " Halo nama saya Kim Eun Ha. Saya akan bekerja dengan keras, mohon bantuanya."

Dan yang terakhir giliran Luhan " Halo nama saya Luhan, mohon bimbinganya." Jelas dan singkat perkenalan Luhan kali itu.

Kepala UGD Kim menjelaskan tugas masing masing yang harus dilakukan para _coass_ itu. Dokter Kim menjelaskanya dengan begitu panjang dan lumayan berbelit.

" Kalian tim 5 yang mendapat tugas di UGD harus siap dengan segala hal yang terjadi selama 2 bulan kedepan setelah itu kalian akan mendapat bimbingan dari dokter lainya. Saya harap kalian akan bekerja dengan keras dan sungguh sungguh demi keselamatan pasien. Jangan pernah mengeluh dan teruslah berusaha, kalian mengerti?" Ucap Dokter kim tegas.

Keenam _mahasiswa magang_ itu menjawab serentak dan membungkuk hormat.

" Kalian harus ingat, yang dibutuhkan adalah kerja sama tim dan saling membantu, jika salah satu dari kalian mendapat nilai E maka semuanya juga mendapat nilain E."

Sesudah Kepala Kim mengatakan kata laknat itu, keenam makhluk itu langsung mengerang frustasi.

" Bukankah itu tidak adil.." Ucap salah seorang yang bernama Park Ji Sung.

" Anda tidak bisa melakukan itu" Lanjutnya

Dan perkataan Ji Sung barusan mendapat anggukan dari yang lainya.

" Aku bisa melakukanya." Jawab Ketua Kim tegas.

" Anda tidak bisa bersikap seperti itu, lalu bagaimana dengan kami yang bekerja sungguh sungguh. Itu sama sekali tidak adil dokter." Ucap Lee Hyun Mi tidak terima.

" Ya benar dokter." Ucap mereka bebarengan.

Ketua Kim hanya menatap mereka acuh " Bukankah sudah kukatakan yang paling dibutuhkan di UGD adalah kerja sama tim, untuk itu kalian harus saling bekerja sama agar tidak mendapat nila E. Aku tidak menerima penolakan, jika kalian tidak suka, silahkan pergi." Jelasnya sembari menunjuk pintu keluar.

Keenam _intern ( dokter magang)_ itu hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Hidup keenam orang itu sudah diujung tebing curam, dan disamping jalan menukik yang berbatu terjal, terhitung sudah 3 minggu sejak mereka ditempatkan di UGD. Sekarang banyak yang sedikit berubah. Dulunya mereka bisa tidur dengan cukup, makan teratur, bisa keluar saat malam minggu atau menonton film saat hari libur bahkan berkencan masih bisa. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang, kehidupan mereka seperti dijungkir balikkan dari atas atap gedung.

" Hah, aku sangat lelah." Desah gadis cantik bermata bulat ini – Kyungsoo.-

" Aku juga." Balas Eun Ha sembari menyenderkan kepalanya diatas meja.

Ketiga gadis itu sekarang berada di cafeteria Rumah Sakit, sekarang waktunya makan siang. Dan mereka harus mengisi tenaga mereka agar bisa bekerja dengan baik nantinya.

" Aku sungguh tidak suka UGD." Ucap Luhan sembari menyeruput _Americano_ nya.

Kepala Kyungsoo terangkat. " Itu sudah tanggung jawab kita."

" Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja aku tak suka jadi dokter. Melelahkan tahu." Keluh Luhan sembari mempoudkan bibrnya lucu.

" Tapi sekarang kau jadi dokter." Tembak Eun Ha langsung.

Luhan hanya memandang sinis Eun Ha lalu berpaling.

"Itu karena orang tua ku yang memaksaku menjadi dokter, jika saja mereka mengizinkanku menjadi artis, sekarang mungkin aku tengah syuting film dengan Chanyeol oppaa." Ucap Luhan sembari berfangirl ria.

" Ck bermimpilah terus, jika nanti kau jatuh aku tidak akan sudi membantumu." Sindir Kyungsoo sinis.

" Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, Chanyeol oppa yang akan menarikku kepelukanya jika aku terjatuh."

Kyungsoo dan Eun Ha hanya mencibir Luhan, Gadis itu sudah gila, dia membayangkan hal yang tidak tidak.

Mereka masih ingat bagaimana Luhan pernah bercita cita ingin menjadi artis dan bermain dalam satu judul film yang sama dengan Chanyeol member boyband _EXO_ itu, lalu yang dipikirkan selanjutnya adalah mereka terlibat cinta lokasi, lalu menikah dan hidup bahagia.

Kyungsoo dan Eun Ha bahkan sempat tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran gadis itu, seakan akan dunianya hanya berpusat di Chanyeol dan Luhan yang mengelilinginya. Seperti diibaratkan matahari yang dikelilingi bumi.

" Atas dasar apa kau berfikir begitu, Chanyeol oppa pasti memiliki kekasih lain." Cibir Eun Ha sembari menatap Luhan.

Luhan hanya mengedikan bahu acuh " Karena aku cantik, dan kurasa kami memang ditakdirkan berjodoh. Ya kau tahu lah seperti di film film, semua orang mempunyai _soulmate_ masing masing dan kurasa memang Chanyeol oppa akan menjadi suamiku kelak."

" Kalau begitu kau harus bersaing dengan ribuan fans lainya yang mungkin jauh lebih cantik darimu."

" Sudah kubilang jika Chanyeol oppa hanya ditakdirkan untukku." Ucap Luhan meninggi, dia sebenarnya tidak marah. Luhan tahu Eun Ha hanya bercanda, tapi jika menyakut tentang " _kekasih lain Chanyeol oppa"_ maka Luhan akan berubah menjadi macan kelaparan untuk menyerang orang yang berani beraninya mengatakan tentang Chanyeol dengan orang lain.

" Siapa tahu Chanyeol oppa akan menjadi suami mimi peri." Ucap Eun Ha asal, lalu tertawa melihat reaksi Luhan yang berlebihan jika menyakut mimi peri.

" Chanyeol oppa suamiku, titik gak pake koma." Ucap Luhan cepat, semari bersidekap didepan dada dan mempoudkan bibirnya. Sikapnya bahkan sangat kekanakan utuk diumur yang tidak lagi muda.

" Yayayaya kau cantik, dan Chanyeol akan jadi suamimu." Ucap Kyungsoo diakhirnya. Mengakhiri basa basi tidak penting Luhan dan Eun Ha tentang Chanyeol yang kelewat panjang.

Ting ting ting

Sebuah pesan masuk, ketiga gadis itu melirik ponsel masing masing, saling bertatapan sejenak lalu melenggang pergi dengan kecepatan cahaya.

" Aishh merepotkan saja." Kesal Eun Ha masih meminum sisa sisa jus nya yang belum habis.

Ketiga gadis itu berlari melewati lorong lorong Rumah Sakit menuju ke UGD.

Pintu terbuka menampakkan seorang wanita berumur mungkin awal 30 an memasuki ruang UGD dengan ceceran darah disekujur tubuhnya. Semenjak kedatangan perempuan itu, UGD seketika menjadi riuh, banyak orang berlalu lalang dan terburu buru. Mengambil peralatan yang dibutuhkan dan bergerak sangat cepat.

" Sebelah sini." Kata Perawat Song sembari menujukkan jalan kepada para perawat untuk memindahkan pasien.

Dia –Huang Zi Tao - salah satu korban dari kecelakaan bus disalah satu pusat perbelanjaan.

" 1 2 3.." Zitao dipindahkan kesalah satu ranjang rumah sakit. Setelah itu banyak para perawat menempelkan berbagai macam alat yang berbentuk aneh ke tubuhnya. Selang untuk bernafas dan ada juga bentuknya seperti penjepit yang diletakkan di jari pasien.

" Cepat panggil dokter Kim." Ucap perawat Song memerintah.

Tak lama sebelum dipanggil dokter Kim sudah datang dan langsung berhambur untuk memeriksa wanita tadi.

" Bagaimana keadaanya." Tanya Dokter Kim langsung.

" Denyut nadi dan tekanan darah normal, dia memiliki cedera di pergelangan tangan kananya." Jelas salah seorang petugas ambulance kepada dokter Kim.

Dokter Kim memegang tangan perempuan tadi dan seketika Zitao langsung menjerit.

" Hei intern" Dokter Kim memanggil Hyun Mi dan Jisung.

" Sepertinya dia mengalami patah tulang, berikan dia belat tangan dan lakukan rangkaian pegobatan tangan. Setelah itu lakukan sinar X pada lengan bagian bawah." Jelas dokter Kim kepada Hyun Mi

" Ya." Hyun Mi menjawab dengan cepat.

" Dokter Kim sebelah sini."

" Dan kau ikuti aku." Dokter Kim menunjuk Jisung. Jisung mengangguk dan mengikuti dokter Kim.

Dihadapan mereka seorang pria tua umur 40 tahunan yang merupakan supir bus mengalami cedera yang parah.

" Bagaimana keadaanya."

" Keadaanya cukup parah, dia memiliki luka tusuk dibagian perut." Ucap dokter Seohyun sembari menunjukkanya pada dokter Kim.

" Dia terjebak di bis cukup lama, butuh waktu sekitar 1 jam untuk menyelamatkanya." Jelas perawat Song.

Dokter Kim hanya mengangguk, kondisi supir bus itu terbilang cukup parah, kaki kananya terjepit di sela-sela bis dan juga ada sebuah kaca yang menancap diperut kiri bagian bawahnya.

" Cepat panggil dokter Oh."

Perawat Min yang mendapat perintah langsung mengangguk mengerti dan pergi mencari dokter Oh.

" Dan kau ambil alih operasinya bersama dokter Oh." Titah dokter Kim pada Seohyun dan diangguki singkat oleh dokter cantik itu.

Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Eun Ha yang baru sampai, ketiga makhluk itu langsung menghampiri dokter Kim, dan membantu merawat pasien yang lain.

" Kalian dari mana saja? " Bentak dokter Kim.

Ketiga dokter magang itu hanya mengucapkan maaf dan langsung membantu dokter Kim menangani pasien lain di UGD.

 _Oh Sehun_

Ada dua tipe lelaki yang biasanya di incar oleh para wanita. Tampan, dan mempunyai pekerjaan tetap.

Wanita yang mempunyai penglihatan normal dan juga _high class_ mungkin akan memasukkan Oh Sehun didalam daftar laki laki yang ingin mereka kencani. Seorang pria dengan perawakan sempurna, tubuh atletis, dada bidang, bahu tegap, rahang yang tegas, kulit seputih susu menjadikan seseorang yang bermarga Oh ini digandrungi kaum hawa.

Dia lebih mirip diibaratkan sebagai salah satu dewa dari mitologi Yunani, pria berperawakan sempurna dengan rahang yang runcing. Daripada menjadi seorang dokter diusianya yang terbilang masih muda. Oh sehun pria berumur 27 tahun awal ini , merupakan salah satu dokter ahli bedah di Hansin Medical Center. Salah satu lulusan terbaik dari Perguruan Tinggi di Seoul.

Sehun baru saja akan memasukki ruanganya setelah menyelesaikan makan siang harus terhenti saat seorang perawat menahanya didepan pintu.

" Hosh hosh." Perawat Min mebungkuk untuk menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu.

Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya, heran dengan perawat ini dan meminta penjelasan.

" Ada apa?" Tanyanya dingin, seperti tidak ada kehidupan dari caranya bersuara.

Perawat Min mendongak keatas, lalu berdiri dengan tegak.

" Di UGD ada pasien dengan luka parah, kami membutuhkan anda." Jelas perawat Min.

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan langsung berjalan menuju UGD.

" Ya lakukan dengan benar." Marah dokter Kim pada intern dihadapanya.

Luhan hanya menatap sekilas lalu melanjutkan pekerjaanya.

" Bukan seperti itu cara menjahit daging Luhan-ssi, kau bodoh sekali." Ucap dokter Kim frustasi

" Kau harus merapatkan jahitanmu, jangan menariknya terlalu lambat Ya!"

" YA ! Sudah tinggalkan saja, kau hanya memperparah lukanya." Bentak dokter Kim marah, dia menatap sengit Luhan sembari mengucapakan umpatan kotor pada Luhan.

Luhan yang tengah menjahit luka seorang pria muda itu harus menahan nafas dan mengatur emosinya agar tidak memanjatkan sumpah serapah secara langsung dihadapan dokter tua yang sok tampan dan berwibawa itu.

" Hei jisung, kemarilah." Panggil dokter Kim sembari mengibas ibaskan tanganya.

" Kau saja yang melakukanya, Luhan ikuti aku."

Luhan menyerahkan jarum jahit yang ada ditanganya kepada Jisung, Jisung menerimanya dengan senang hati dan tersenyum.

Suasana UGD tidak seriuh tadi, sekarang perlahan lahan mulai tenang, meskipun banyak beberapa orang perawat yang sedang terburu buru.

Sementara itu Sehun berada diruang operasi menangani supir bus tadi yang diketahui bernama Choi Han Moo.

Mengenakan pakaian berwarna biru muda, serta masker yang menutupi wajahnya sebatas hidung. Menjadikan dia sangat tampan meski hanya terlihat mata tajamnya saja.

Sehun menoleh pada Dokter Jung yang bertugas sebagai dokter anestesi.

" Kau bisa mulai sekarang, dokter Oh." Kata dokter Jung .

Sehun hanya mengangguk.

" Saya akan mulai." Ucap Sehun memberi kode dengan matanya.

Beberapa perawat dan dokter yang ikut serta dalam operasi itu mengangguk dan memulai pekerjaanya.

Pertama Sehun membuat sayatan pada perut kiri bagian bawah, lalu mulai memasukkan beberapa alat yang dibutuhkan. Dan operasi dilanjutkan seperti biasanya.

" Kenapa kau tidak bisa berubah?" Bentak dokter Kim dihadapan Luhan.

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada ditempat yang jauh dari keramaian.

" Ne." Luhan yang tadinya diam saja, langsung bersuara terkejut.

Dokter Kim mencoba berekspresi setenang mungkin, menghadapi Luhan bukan perkara mudah.

" Ayah mu mengeluarkan banyak uang untukkmu, seharusnya kau bisa berubah menjadi lebih baik." Prolog dokter Kim.

Luhan hanya mengangguk dan mengucapkan kaa _"Ya"_ dengan pelan.

Dokter Kim yang berstatus sebagai salah satu teman dekat ayah Luhan ini, terus saja memberikan pencerahan untuk Luhan.

" Aku akan mengadukanmu ke ayahmu jika kau tidak bisa berubah jadi lebih baik." Ancamnya.

" Aku sudah mencoba semampuku." Bela Luhan sembari menatap dokter Kim.

" Aku tau kau mampu melakukanya, hanya saja kau malas dan tidak suka melakukanya. Bukankah begitu Luhan-ssi." Tembak dokter Kim langsung.

Luhan menatap dokter Kim dengan tatapan terkejut yang cukup kentara _" Oh shit."_ Rutuknya dalam hati.

Bisa bisanya si tua ini tahu.

" Ayahmu bilang padaku untuk membimbingmu dengan keras." Ucapnya.

 _"_ _Pantas saja jika si tua ini selalu menyuruh dan mempersulit hidupku. "_ Pikir Luhan

Luhan hanya diam, dokter kim meneliti gerak gerik Luhan. Gadis ini pintar menyembunyikan perasaanya.

Dokter Kim menarik nafas pelan lalu berkata. " Orang tua-mu menginginkanmu menjadi dokter, seharusnya kau bisa menghargai impian mereka."

Luhan berdecih pelan " Itu keinginan orang tuaku bukan aku dokter." Jawab Luhan ketus.

" Lagipula itu impian mereka, dan mereka memaksakanya padaku. Aku hanya ingin memilih jalanku sendiri."

Dokter Kim menatap Luhan " Itu karena mereka ingin yang terbaik untukmu." Suaranya kali ini lebih pelan tidak seperti tadi.

" Ya." Ucap Luhan singkat, ia lebih memilih mengalah jika berurusan dengan dokter yang bermulut seperti dokter Kim. Jika Luhan membuat kesalahan maka dokter tua itu akan mengadukanya kepada ayahnya.

" Apa ada yang ingin anda sampaikan lagi? Jika tidak aku permisi." Ucap Luhan sembari membungkuk lalu berjalan pergi secara tiba tiba.

Dokter Kim hanya mengeleng gelengkan kepalanya sembari mengamati punggung Luhan yang menjauh.

Sehun baru saja menyelesaikan operasi nya. Operasi kali ini bisa berjalan dengan cepat dan berhasil karena luka bagian yang tertusuk tidak terlalu parah dan kondisi pasien juga stabil.

Dia membuang masker dan juga penutup kepalanya ketempat sampah, berjalan keluar dari ruang operasi tanpa mengganti baju terlebih dahulu. Dia mengambil jalan memutar menuju ruanganya, sekalian mampir untuk membeli minuman.

" Aishh dasar dokter tua sok tampan, beraninya mengancam saja." Gerutu Luhan sembari berjalan cepat.

Mulutnya tidak berhenti mengucapkan untaian sumpah serapah yang ditujukanya untuk si tua dokter Kim.

Terlalu banyak umpatan yang dikeluarkanya hingga membuat tenggorokanya terasa kering.

" Aish aku haus." Keluhnya.

Dia berjalan menuju salah satu mesin penjual minuman dan langsung mengambil nya. Tanpa mempedulikan salah seorang pria disampingnya yang menatap heran.

" Itu milikku, kau harus membeli sendiri, nona." Ucap Sehun datar, sembari mengamati gadis disebelahnya.

Luhan hanya menatap sekilas lalu menepuk pundaknya. " Terima kasih minumanya." Lalu berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Sehun yang menatapnya heran.

 _Sehun_

 _Sehun_ baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi beberapa menit yang lalu, masih dengan wajah datar dokter muda itu membuka masker dan penutup kepala lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Dia juga hanya tersenyum tipis saat ada seorang perawat yang menyapanya.

" Anda sangat hebat tadi dokter." Puji seorang dokter cantik yang tadi juga ikut ke ruang operasi bersama Sehun.

Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu mengucapkan _" Aku duluan."_ Kepada dokter Seohyun.

Pria muda itu berjalan sedikit lebih cepat agar sampai diruanganya. Dia sengaja mengambil jalan berputar ke ruanganya untuk sekedar membeli minuman. Sehun memasukkan satu buah koin lalu menekan minuman yang dipilihnya.

Menunggu sebentar karena minuman itu tidak kunjung keluar, menggedor pelan mesin minuman itu mungkin saja kalengnya tersangkut. Dia tidak menggerutu, hanya diam saja. Kejadian seperti ini, _kaleng tersangkut_ sudah sering ia alami. Mungkin akibat dari mesin penjual minuman yang sudah berumur tua.

Setelah dirasa keluar, dia baru saja hendak membungkuk untuk mengambil kaleng minumanya tapi lebih dulu dirampas oleh wanita muda yang juga mengenakan snelli dokter Rumah Sakit tempatnya bekerja.

Dia menatap heran gadis itu, penampilanya jauh berantakkan. Dia terlihat seperti sedang kesal, terlihat dari cara meminumnya yang sangat rakus, tanpa mempedulikan dia bisa saja tersedak.

" Itu milikku, kau harus membeli sendiri, nona." Ucapku datar.

Dia tidak mersepon, hanya menatap ku sekilas lalu menepuk pundakku " Terima kasih minumanya." Dan berjalan pergi.

 _"_ _Gadis itu tidak punya sopan santun"_ pikirku.

Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahu acuh lalu kembali memasukkan koin dan mengambil minumanya kembali dengan lancar tanpa ada adegan kaleng tersangkut lagi.

Lalu dia berjalan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju keruanganya yang terletak di Timur rumah sakit.

Sehun terduduk diruanganya, ruangan ini sudah ia tempati kurang lebih dua tahun lalu. Dia mengambil jalan yang sulit untuk bisa sampai pada tahap ini, merelakan waktu liburanya untuk mengambil kelas tambahan untuk menyokong nilai nilainya yang dirasa kurang. Dia bekerja dengan keras dan giat untuk bisa sukses mewujudkan mimpinya menjadi seorang ahli bedah yang handal. Dengan kemampuan otaknya yang genius dan juga tekad yang kuat menjadikan Oh Sehun termasuk kedalam salah satu lulusan terbaik di Perguruan Tinggi tempatnya menuntut ilmu.

Pandangan Sehun terfokus pada computer di hadapanya.

Drtt drttt drttt

Getaran ponsel Sehun mengalihkan pandangan mata tajam dokter muda itu, yang semula menatap komputer dengan serius serta menghayati setiap kata demi kata dikomputer itu harus lenyap dan terbang menjauh kemana mana dikarenakan sebuah panggilan.

" Ah ne ibu, ada apa.?" Ucap Sehun menjawab telepon dari sebrang sana.

 _"_ _Oh sehuniie kapan kau selesai bekerja,"_

Sehun melirik jam tangan _Givenchy_ yang melingkar ditangan kirinya.

" Mungkin masih lama ibu. Ada apa?."

 _"_ _Pulanglah kerumah mari makan malam bersama. Ayahmu sudah pulang."_

Sehun terlihat berfikir sebentar, meneliti kembali jadwalnya.

" Baiklah, tapi mungkin akan sedikit terlambat." Ucapnya diakhir.

 _"_ _Baiklah ibu akan memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu."_

" Ya! Aku sibuk ibu, aku matikan."

Sambungan telepon diputuskan terlebih dahulu oleh Sehun. Dia menaruh kembali ponselnya diatas meja, lalu menghadap kembali ke computer yang sempat dia abaikan.

Mengetik dengan gerakan jemari yang cepat, menulis riwayat medis sang pasien yang baru saja ia operasi hari ini.

Sekarang waktu menunjukkan tepat pukul 7 malam, jam kerja Luhan sudah selesai dan dia berencana untuk pulang. Dia menaruh kembali _snelli_ putih khas dokternya dan menyampirkanya diloker yang memang disediakan untuk dokter magang.

Gadis itu sudah memesan taksi online dan langsung pergi.

20 menit kemudian Luhan sudah sampai dikediamanya. Salah satu rumah megah disekitar perumahan elit Gangnam.

Keluarga Luhan merupakan keluarga yang mampu dan kaya. Ayah Luhan adalah CEO dari perusahaan dibidang property. Dan ibu Luhan hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa.

" Aku pulang." Seru gadis itu sembari meletakkan sepatunya ke rak sepatu. Menata dengan rapi, lalu memakai sandal rumah dan masuk kedalam.

Baru lima langkah sejak dia berjalan, di ruang tamu Luhan disambut tatapan tidak enak dari ayahnya.

" Oh putriku sudah pulang." Seru ibu Luhan –Kang Soyou- menghampiri putrinya.

" Kau sudah makan malam." Tanyanya untuk Luhan.

Luhan hanya menggeleng.

" Aku sudah makan Ibu." Ucapnya.

Luhan kembali menatap ayahnya, bertanya tanya _" Bukankah ayahnya sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis selama 3 bulan. Lalu sekarang kenapa tiba tiba ada dirumah."_

" Kemarilah." Ucap Ayah Luhan tegas, menyuruh Luhan duduk disofa dihadapanya.

Luhan menurut, lalu bersama ibunya duduk disofa besar itu.

Tuan Xi menarik nafas pelan " Apa yang kau lakukan di Rumah Sakit." Tanyanya.

Luhan menatap ayahnya heran, bingung dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

Seperti mengerti kebingungan putrinya Tuan Xi melanjutkan perkataanya " Dokter Kim bilang sesuatu pada ayah. Kau melakukan kesalahan apa hingga membuatnya marah."

Seperti otomatis pikiran Luhan langsung memanjatkan sumpah serapah untuk dokter Kim " _Dokter sialan, dia pasti mengadukanku."_

" Aku tidak melakukan apa apa." Bela Luhan menatap ayahnya.

" Dia bilang, kau tidak becus menjahit luka pasien." Jelas ayahnya.

" Aku sudah berusaha semampuku ayah." Ucap Luhan, nada suaranya meninggi.

" Seharusnya kau giat belajar, agar tidak mengecewakanya. Luhan" Ayah Luhan ikut ikutan emosi.

" Aku sudah belajar."

" Belajar apanya, dia bilang kau sangat malas dan lamban. Kau mengecewakan kami Luhan."

" Itu karena memang aku tidak berbakat menjadi dokter ayah." Ucap Luhan kesal.

Ibu Luhan hanya menenangkan putrinya, suasana dirumah mereka berubah panas jika memperdebatkan tentang Luhan dan dokter.

" Kau haus ingat, nenekmu, ayah dan ibu ingin kau menjadi dokter. Kau jangan egois Luhan" Ucap Ayah Luhan lembut, tidak berapi api seperti tadi.

Luhan hanya berdecih, tertawa remeh seolah olah kata yang diucapkan ayahnya tadi adalah sebuah lelucon yang sangat lucu. " Kalian yang egois bukan aku." Ucapnya lalu berdiri, dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

Sehun memarkirkan mobil mewahya disebuah perkarangan luas. Rumah yang ditempati Keluarga Oh berada di kompleks perumahan dipinggiran Seoul. Jauh dari hingar bingar, kemacetan dan hiruk pikuk kota Seoul. Meskipun letaknya yang jauh dari keramaian tapi perumahan ini merupakan kompleks perumahan yang biasa ditinggali oleh orang orang kaya.

Sehun keluar dari dalam mobil nya. Lalu berjalan masuk kerumah dengan memasukkan kedua tanganya disaku celana.

Dia berjalan santai, rautnya tetap saja datar. Tapi itu tidak mengurangi sedikitpun ketampananya.

Sehun memasuki rumah megah itu, disambut dengan hangat oleh ibunya.

" Oh putraku kau sudah datang." Ucap Ibu Sehun – Oh Jin Hee- sembari memeluk dan menuntun putranya kemeja makan.

Di meja makan terdapat ayah sehun yang sedang duduk dikursinya. Sehun tersenyum tipis lalu mengucapkan salam.

" Duduklah disini. Ibu akan mengambilkan makananya." Ucap Jin Hee sembari menyuruh sehun duduk, lalu ia pergi kedapur.

" Bagaimana pekerjaanmu.?" Tanya Tuan Oh pada putranya.

Sehun menatap ayahya dan berkata " Seperti biasa, tidak ada yang menarik."

Tuan Oh hanya mengangguk dan menatap putranya.

" Sebaiknya kita makan dulu." Potong Jin Hee lalu mengambilkan nasi ke piring Sehun.

" Makan yang banyak anakku, kau terlihat kurusan." Dan perkataan Jin Hee tadi hanya dia jawab anggukan pelan oleh Sehun.

" Ini sangat enak." Gumamnya sembari mengunyah nasi dimulutnya.

Jin Hee tersenyum lalu menatap lamat lamat putranya.

"Aigoo kau sangat tampan."

Sehun hanya tersenyum sembari melanjutkan makannya.

" Apa kau sudah punya kekasih anakku hm.?" Tanya Jin Hee lembut pada Sehun.

Sehun yang tengah menikmati makanan itu nyaris tersedak mendengar pertanyaan ibunya. Jin Hee mengambilkan Sehun minum dan langsung disambut oleh tangan Sehun.

" Aku tidak punya waktu untuk berkencan ibu." Ucap Sehun datar, masih melanjutkan makanya.

" Kau sudah 27 tahun, dan masih belum punya kekasih." Ucap Tuan Oh tidak percaya.

" Tidakkah kau tahu, ayah sudah ingin mengendong cucu." Lanjutnya.

Ibu Sehun hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

" Aku sibuk ayah, jadi tidak punya waktu untuk mencari pasangan."

" Apa perlu ibu mengadakan kencan buta untukmu." Saran Jin Hee pada Sehun.

Sehun hanya menggeleng dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

" Lihat kau terlalu kaku untuk ukuran pria dewasa sehun-ah." Racau Jin Hee mendapati sikap dingin putranya.

" Aku hanya tidak ingin membuang buang waktu berharga ku untuk sekedar mengencani seorang wanita dan merasakan sakitnya patah hati." Ucap Sehun mengutarakan alasanya yang belum berminat mencari kekasih diumurnya yang siap untuk menikah.

Sebenarnya Sehun tidak terlalu memikirkan untuk menikah, dia cukup nyaman dengan hidupnya sekarang. Tenang, aman dan damai. Dia juga belum menemukan seorang calon yang pas untuk mengisi ruang dihati Sehun.

Dia hanya ingin focus dulu terhadap pekerjaan dan segala hal yang bersangkutan dengan kesembuhan pasien pasienya.

" Jika kau masih juga belum mempunyai kekasih maka ibu benar benar akan mendaftarkan mu disitus situs cari jodoh. Aku tidak ingin anakku jadi perjaka tua." Ancam Jin Hee sembari pura pura marah.

Sehun menarik nafasnya pelan " Terserah ibu." Ucapnya mengalah. Menghadapi seorang wanita memang bukan hal yang mudah, apalagi wanita keras kepala dan seenaknya seperti penjelmaan ibunya ini. Membuat Sehun hanya harus mengalah dan menuruti kemauan ibunya.

Keesokan harinya.

Suasana jalanan dijalur ramai Seoul memang ramai, entah karena jalan yang sempit atau semakin banyaknya orang orang Seoul yang memiliki mobil pribadi. Yang jelas jalan Luhan untuk menuju Rumah Sakit tempat ia bekerja harus menempuh waktu yang cukup lama dikarenakan macet yang menyerang jalanan kota. Sekarang hari libur wajar jika banyak orang orang yang memadati jalanan kota. Sekedar piknik, berjalan jalan untuk memanfaatkan hari libur bersama keluarga atau bahkan berkencan.

" Aishhh,, macet sekali. Han ajhussi apakah tidak bisa kita menyalip saja. Aku akan telat." Racau gadis cantik ini, Luhan.

Luhan berada ditengah tengah kemacetan jalanan Seoul. Biasanya gadis itu selalu berangkat sedikit lebih siang dan tidak pernah tepat waktu. Tapi untuk hari ini, karena pesan ayahnya tadi sebelum berangkat kerja. Mau tidak mau Luhan harus mematuhinya agar uang bulananya tidak dipangkas habis tak bersisa oleh sang ayah.

" Kau harus berubah dari sekarang, jangan telat lagi. Patuhi dokter kim, mengerti.?" Ucap Tuan Xi tegas, ada sedikit ancaman dinada suaranya. Dia menatap Luhan mengintimidasi, menyalurkan sebuah perintah tanpa suara lewat perantara tatapan bahwa Luhan harus mematuhi perintahnya kali ini.

Luhan hanya menjawab Ya dengan singkat.

" Jika kau masih sama, ayah akan memotong uang bulanan mu agar kau tidak bisa membeli barang rongsokan kesukaanmu itu." Ancam Tuan Xi.

 _"_ _Oh shit!"_ umpat Luhan dalam hati, ayahnya pasti menyinggung soal poster poster dan segala macam barang barang berbau Chanyeol dikamar Luhan.

" Itu bukan rongsokan, itu hartaku ayah." Bela Luhan keras, dia tidak terima barang barangnya disebut rongsokan.

" Kau hanya menghabiskan uang untuk hal yang tidak penting."

" Kau sudah dewasa Luhan, berubahlah jadi wanita baik baik. Untuk apa menghabiskan waktumu hanya untuk menonton dan membayangkan hal hal tidak penting dengan seseorang bernama Chanseol itu." Lanjutnya.

" Namanya Chanyeol ayah, Park Chan..yeol…!" Ucap Luhan sengaja mengeja nama Chanyeol, agar ayahnya yang sudah berumur ini tidak sembarangan mengganti nama orang.

" Sama saja, dia hanya memberikan pengaruh buruk untukmu." Balas Ayahnya datar. Berniat menggoda Luhan yang terlihat kesal.

" Dia suamiku, ayah tidak boleh seperti itu." Bela Luhan, suaranya memenuhi ruangan ini.

" Ayah tidak meres.."

" Sudah sudah, lebih baik kau berangkat sekarang. Pergilah.." Ucap Soyou menengahi percakapan panas Luhan dan ayahnya.

Dengan segenap ingatan tentang tatakrama menjadi seorang anak baik dan patuh pada orang tua. Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan memaksakan senyuman pada sang ayah. Senyuman manis yang dibuat buat, hampir membuat ayahnya tertawa melihat wajah aneh Luhan.

" Apa?" Seru Luhan kesal mendapati raut menertawakan ayahnya

Tuan Xi hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

" Sudah sudah. Cepatlah pergi." Sela Kang Soyou.

" Aku berangkat ayah ibu." Ucap Luhan kemudian, dia tulus mengucapkanya.

Luhan berjalan meninggalkan pintu rumahnya sebelum sebuah suara memecah kesabaran Luhan menjadi butiran bom yang siap meledak.

" Jangan membuat ulah, atau ayah akan membakar semua koleksi Chanseol mu."

Luhan berbalik lalu menatap ayahnya dengan kilatan kemarahan " Aku benci ayaahhh.." Teriaknya lalu berjalan pergi.

Ayah dan ibu Luhan hanya tertawa melihat tingkah putrinya.

Luhan memasukki mobil mewahnya bersama sang supir yang selalu mengantar Luhan ke Rumah Sakit. Mobil itu melaju menembus jalanan di kompleks perumahan elit itu. Meninggalkan kedua orang tua Luhan yang tersenyum menatap putrinya.

" Dia sudah dewasa tapi masih sangat kekanakan."

" Kau benar, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana suaminya kelak mengurusi sifatnya itu."

" Aku berharap dia menemukan lelaki baik baik dan bersedia menerima dia apa adanya." Ucap Kang Soyou sembari tersenyum. Setelah mengatakan itu Tuan Xi menatap istrinya penuh cinta.

Kang Soyou yang ditatap suaminya kebingungan.

" Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Soyou kebingungan, suaminya masih tetap menatapnya tanpa mengucapkan kata apa apa.

Tuan Oh hanya menggeleng lalu menatap kembali istrinya. Soyou yang meras risih kemudian bersuara.

" Apa aku cantik.? Sudah kuduga kau pasti jatuh dalam pesonaku." Gurau Kang Soyou.

Tuan Xi hanya tertawa pelan lalu berkata " Kau berkeriput."

Seketika wajah Kang Soyou yang diliputi benang benang kebahagiaan harus putus begitu saja saat medengar kalimat pendek suaminya " Sialan kau pak tua.." Teriak Kang Soyou.

Tuan Xi hanya tertawa menerima pukulan dari istrinya.

Setelah menempuh waktu selam 1 jam akhirnya Luhan sampai ditempat tujuan. Dia sempat berniat untuk kursus mobil balap dan minta dibelikan ayahnya mobil balap agar bisa pergi kemana mana tanpa terjebak macet. Setelah sampai dia langsung keluar dan mengucapkan permintaan maaf untuk Han ajusshi yang tadinya sempat dibentak Luhan karena terlalu lama saat mengendarai mobil.

Luhan mengucapkan maaf singkat, mengingat Han ajhussi sangat baik padanya dan tidak pernah mengeluh atas sikap Luhan yang kelewat jahat. –menurutnya-. Luhan hanya tidak tega menyakiti hati seorang pak tua seperti Han ajhussi. Supirnya itu sudah dianggap Luhan seperti keluarga sendiri, karena selalu mendampingi Luhan kemana mana.

Luhan berjalan santai menuju rumah sakit. Dia menuju ruang ganti khusus _staff_ dan mengganti bajunya dengan _snelli_ khas dokter miliknya.

Drtt Drtt Drtt

Satu pesan masuk, Luhan merogoh ponsel dikantungnya lalu membuka pesan tersebut.

 ** _"_** ** _Dari : Kyungsoo."_**

" _Kau dimana? Cepat kemari, dokter Kim mecarimu."_

" _Shit._ Aku dalam masalah." Umpatnya sembari memakai jas dokternya cepat, lalu sedikit merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan.

Setelah dirasa cukup rapi, Luhan berjalan keluar mencari dokter Kim.

 _Sehun_

Pria tinggi itu baru saja sampai dirumah sakit dan berjalan memasuki ruanganya, berniat menutup pintu saat sebuah suara menahan langkahnya kembali.

Sehun berbalik, menatap seorang perawat dihadapanya.

" Dokter oh, ini.." Ucap salah seorang perawat sembari memberikan Sehun sebuah map biru.

Alis sehun terangkat, tidak mengerti untuk apa.

Seolah olah mengerti perawat itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

" Dokter Kim menyuruh saya menyerahkan ini untuk anda."

" Oh, terima kasih." Ucapnya datar menerima map itu.

Kemarin dokter Kim sempat memberitahunya bahwa dia mempunyai dua murid baru yang akan dibimbing Sehun. Dan yang dibawa perawat tadi merupakan berkas tentang dokter magang baru yang akan dibimbing Sehun.

Sehun memasuki kembali ruanganya, menyampirkan jas hitamnya dan menggantinya dengan _snelli_ dokter miliknya. Menyampirkan jas hitam yang tadi ia kenakan dengan rapi menggunakan hanger baju. Lalu melanjutkan kembali kegiatan yang biasa dilakukanya memeriksa pasien pasien yang ditanganinya.

Luhan mengetuk beberapa kali pintu dihadapanya. Setelah mendapat sahutan dari dalam, Luhan memutar knop dan masuk.

Luhan berjalan santai, menuju hadapan si tua dokter Kim.

" Anda mencari saya."

Dokter Kim mengangguk dan berkata. " Kau akan pindah kedepartemen lain." Ucapnya _to the point_.

Luhan terkejut " Ne."

" Kau bukan lagi di UGD, aku sudah berbicara dengan ayahmu dan kuputuskan kau pindah kebagian bedah dan jantung, sekalian belajar dibidangmu." Jelasnya.

Luhan hanya mangut mangut " Lalu saya bersama siapa di bagian bedah?"

Dokter Kim membuka kembali map yang berada dimejanya " Kau bersama dengan _intern_ lain, namanya Kim Soobin."

Luhan hanya mengangguk malas " Dan kau bisa bekerja dari sekarang, cepat temui pembimbingmu di lantai 5. Namanya dokter Oh Sehun." Jelas dokter Kim.

Luhan mengangguk dan membungkuk hormat dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruangan si tua dokter Kim.

Sehun membuka map biru itu, pandangaan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah perempuan muda.

" Kim Soobin, 24 tahun, Lulusan Hangguk University." Sehun membaca biodata muridnya.

Selesai dengan Soobin, Sehun melanjutkan kembali membuka map satunya. Nama Xi Luhan tertera disana.

" Xi Luhan, 23 tahun lahir 20 april 1994, Lulusan Hansin University."

Sehun menelusuri bidata Luhan, salah satu muridnya ada yang berasal dari China, _pikirnya._ Sehun mengamati pass photo Luhan, dan dia seperti mengingat sesuatu. Sehun menaruh map itu kembali lalu berfokus pada berkas lainya.

Tok tok tok

Pintu ruangan Sehun diketuk beberpa kali membuyarkan konsentrasi sehun mengamati riwayat medis pasienya.

" Masuk." Ucapnya datar.

Kemudian pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan seorang perempuan memakai _snelli_ putih yang tersenyum sumringah. Sehun menghentikan kegiatanya lalu menatap muridnya sebentar.

" Silahkan duduk." Dia menyuruh Soobin duduk disofa diruang kerjanya.

Sehun menghampiri Soobin dan duduk dikursi yang berbeda.

" Perkenalkan namamu."

Soobin tersenyum manis lalu bangkit " Annyeonghaseyo saya Kim Soobin, saya akan menjadi murid anda mohon bimbinganya." Ucapnya penuh percaya diri.

Sehun hanya mengangguk, rautnya tetap datar.

" Kau datang sendiri.?" Tanyanya.

Soobin hanya mempoudkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil dan bersuara " Aku tidak tahu yang satunya, dokter Kim bilang kalau dia memang selalu telat dan asal asalan." Soobin mengadu.

Sehun tidak terlalu mempedulikan itu.

Sehun menanyakan beberapa hal pada Soobin, dan dijawab Soobin dengan semangat 45. Perempuan ini terlampau semangat disetiap kata katanya dan juga pintar. Dia mampu menjawab dengan baik pertanyaan pertanyaan Sehun.

Tak lama pintunya kembali diketuk, dan dibuka dengan kasar.

Sehun dan Soobin melihat kearah pintu. Soobin cukup kaget, pintunya dibuka sekasar itu dan Sehun hanya menatap datar perempuan yang muncul dibalik pintu.

" Maaf saya terlambat." Ucap Luhan sembari membungkuk.

Luhan menatap kearah depan, mengamati dua orang dihadapanya, lalu berkata " Aku tidak tahu jika Soobin adalah laki laki." Ucapnya keras, menunjukkan keterkejutanya.

" Hai soobin-ssi." Sapanya untuk Sehun.

Sehun hanya menaikkan satu alisnya, heran dengan gadis ini.

Soobin asli menatap Luhan lalu bangkit kearahnya. Luhan membungkuk saat Soobin asli menghampirinya.

" Perkenalkan nama saya Xi Luhan." Ucapnya ramah.

Soobin yang dikira Luhan Oh Sehun itu hanya memandang aneh Luhan lalu berucap pelan. Seperti mengerti maksud Luhan, Soobin mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Luhan sedikit menunduk saat Soobin akan membisikkan sesuatu.

" Ya! Dia yang disana itu dokter Oh Sehun, dokter pembimbing kita." Soobin sengaja menekankan kata _dokter pembimbing_ kita dengan keras kepada Luhan.

Luhan melongo masih belum mengerti " Aku adalah Soobin, dan dia dokter Oh Se….hun..." Jelas Soobin, sengaja mengeja nama Oh Sehun.

Luhan terkejut begitu pula Soobin. Soobin terkejut karena sikap Luhan yang berubah dengan tiba tiba. Luhan kemudian menatap Sehun yang menatap dirinya datar. Sorot matanya tajam dan itu cukup membuat Luhan merinding.

 _"_ _Mati kau Xi Luhan." Rutuknya dalam hati._

 ** _TBC.?_**

Gimana? Minat baca kah? Mohon review nya ya, riview dari kalian berarti banget buat aku, biar semangat nulis. Jangan lupa _follow and favorite_ ya. Chapter 1 dibuat panjang karena emang ini penjelasanya. Dan juga minta saran ini enaknya dibuat kek gimana? juga maaf banget buat ada salah salah kata, jujur aja aku gak ngerti soal dokter dan embel embelnya, ini aja cuma liat dari drakor. Jadi buat yang sekolah kedokteran maafin kalo ada yang salah trus asal asalan..

Sekian terima keteknya Sehun oppa.. ^^^


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

 ** _Title : My Ice cream Doctor.?_**

 ** _Author : Rilakkumaa_94_**

 ** _Cast : Oh Sehun._**

 **** ** _Xi Luhan._**

 **** ** _Park Chanyeol._**

 **** ** _Do Kyungsoo._**

 ** _Pairing : HUNHAN ( SEHUN X LUHAN)_**

 ** _Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship, Comedy (gaje) dll._**

 ** _Rating : T_**

 ** _Playing : K-will – You don't know love._**

 ** _Rilakkumaa_94_**

 ** _Present_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _Bukankah itu lebih baik, dia dingin, tak tersentuh dan maha menggiurkan."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Oppa yang terbaik jjang, aku mencintaimu cepat nikahi aku oppaa.."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Sudah kuduga, kau memang tidak bisa dibaiki Luhan."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Soobin yang dikira Luhan Oh Sehun itu hanya memandang aneh Luhan lalu berucap pelan. Seperti mengerti maksud Luhan, Soobin mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Luhan sedikit menunduk saat Soobin akan membisikkan sesuatu._

 _"_ _Ya! Dia yang disana itu dokter Oh Sehun, dokter pembimbing kita." Soobin sengaja menekankan kata dokter pembimbing kita dengan keras kepada Luhan._

 _Luhan melongo " Aku adalah Soobin, dan dia dokter Oh Se….hun..." Ucap Soobin, sengaja mengeja nama Oh Sehun._

 _Luhan terkejut begitu pula Soobin. Soobin terkejut karena sikap Luhan yang berubah dengan tiba tiba. Luhan kemudian menatap Sehun yang menatap dirinya datar. Sorot matanya tajam dan itu cukup membuat Luhan merinding._

 _"_ _Mati kau Xi Luhan." Rutuknya dalam hati_

Sekarang Luhan sudah duduk disofa panjang diruangan Sehun disamping Soobin. Luhan menatap Sehun sesekali _,dia tidak terlihat tua, pikirnya_.

Bodohnya Luhan mengira bahwa Soobin adalah Oh Sehun dan Sehun adalah Soobin. Luhan bahkan masih ingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sehun saat di mesin minuman. Dia dengan seenaknya mengambil minuman pria itu dengan tidak sopan dan berjalan pergi. Luhan menyesali perbuatanya waktu itu. Luhan mengira bahwa Sehun adalah dokter magang sama sepertinya, jadi dengan santainya dia mengatakan itu dan memperlakukan Sehun dengan tidak sopan.

Luhan kembali mengamati Sehun dari ujung kaki sampai kepala, pria ini masih sangat muda untuk menjadi seorang dokter pembimbingnya. Berbeda dengan soobin disampingnya, perempuan ini terlihat jauh lebih dewasa. Jadi jangan salahkan Luhan jika mengira Soobin adalah dokter pembimbingnya.

" Perkenalkan namamu" Ucap Sehun datar, memecah pemikiran gadis itu.

Luhan yang merasa langsung berdiri dan membungkuk hormat " Nama saya Xi Luhan, mohon bantuanya."

Sehun hanya menatap datar, tidak memberikan komentar apapun.

" Dan juga dokter, maafkan saya yang mengira anda adalah teman seangkatan saya. Sekali lagi maafkan saya." Ucapnya lalu membungkuk sekali lagi.

Sehun hanya membalas _" Tidak apa-apa."_

 _"_ Lain kali jangan terlambat."

Luhan mengangguk dan meminta maaf sekali lagi, dan reaksi Sehun tetap datar.

 _Kemudian ia_ duduk kembali dikursinya, lalu menatap Sehun yang menjelaskan sesuatu.

" Baiklah, untuk pelajaran pertama kalian. Ikuti saya."

Luhan dan Soobin mengangguk.

Sekarang mereka bertiga berjalan menuju lantai 3 Rumah Sakit. Sehun berhenti tepat disalah satu pintu Ruang Inap nomer 235. Sehun mengetuk pelan lalu masuk kedalam dikuti Luhan dan Soobin.

" Oh dokter." Sapa seseorang wanita tua disana.

Wanita tua itu terlihat senang saat Sehun mengunjunginya.

Sehun menghampiri wanita tadi lalu menanyakan keadaanya.

" Aku tidak bisa tidur, dan juga dadaku sering sakit lagi." Adunya untuk Sehun.

Sehun hanya mengangguk lalu mulai memeriksa wanita tadi.

Luhan dan Soobin mencatat apa yang mereka lihat. Sebenarnya hanya Soobin yang mencatat dengan lengkap tentang keadaan pasien tua itu. Berbeda dengan Luhan, dia hanya merangkum semuanya dan kebanyakan hanya coretan tidak bisa dibaca.

" Menurut kalian apa yang tepat dilakukan untuk pasien ini." Tanya Sehun pada Luhan dan Soobin. Sehun mengantongi kembali _stetoskop_ yang sempat ia gunakan.

Soobin menjawab duluan, dia menjelaskan titik permasalahanya, dan diangguki oleh Sehun.

" Kurasa terlalu banyak pikiran dan itu mempengaruhi kondisi jantungnya. Anda hanya tidak boleh _stress_ dan focus saja untuk kesembuhan anda." Ucap Soobin ramah. Dia sempat mengeluarkan senyum manisnya untuk Ny. Zhang. Sehun mengangguk membenarkan dan Soobin terlihat senang karena dia bisa menjawab dengan benar.

" Lalu menurutmu.?" Tanya Sehun untuk Luhan.

Luhan menatap dengan tatapan aneh lalu berkata " Kurasa Ny. Zhang sedang marah."

Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya, dan seketika Ny. Zhang tertawa. " Kau benar, darimana kau tahu.?" Tanyanya untuk Luhan.

Luhan mengedikkan bahu acuh. " Aku tahu, nenekku juga seperti itu. Jangan bilang ini menyangkut serial drama di tv." Tembaknya dengan suara _datar._

Dan perkataan Luhan tadi membuat Nyonya Zhang tertawa lebih keras dari sebelumnya. _" Kau benar, aku sangat benci dengan Jooyoung itu seenaknya saja merebut Chanyeol dan menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai pembantu. Dan juga kenapa si Chanyeol malah membela Jooyoung dan menjadikanya sebagai simpanan lalu memukul istrinya, Baekhyun."_ Ungkapnya dengan berapi api. Dia terlihat marah.

Nyonya Zhang menceritakan drama TV kesukaanya. Cerita drama yang membuatnya murka.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan tidak percayanya. Gadis ini benar benar.

" Sebaiknya kurangi menonton drama, itu akan memperburuk kondisimu." Saran Sehun pada Nyonya Zhang, dan berpamitan keluar.

Luhan dan Soobin juga mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan mengikuti Sehun keluar.

" Kau…" Ucap Soobin untuk Luhan. Gadis itu menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Luhan menatap datar Soobin menunggu kelanjutan kalimatnya.

" Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Soobin untuk Luhan.

" Aku hanya asal menebak, nenekku juga terkadang bersikap seperti itu jika menyangkut soal drama kesukaaanya." Jelasnya acuh.

Sehun yang mendengar percakapan Luhan dan Soobin tidak terlalu mempedulikanya. Dia sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli dengan drama drama atau semacamnya. Tapi kali ini karena perkataan Luhan, Sehun jadi mengerti alasan kenapa wanita tua selalu terlihat marah dan uring uringan.

Setelah urusanya memeriksa wanita tadi Sehun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke ruang pasienya yang lain. Diujung timur rumah sakit lantai tiga itu tempat tujuan Sehun sekarang. Diikuti Luhan dan Soobin dibelakang Sehun berjalan santai. Sesekali berhenti untuk membalas sapaan dari anak kecil yang kebetulan melihat.

" Oppaa.." Seru salah orang anak kecil perempuan.

Sehun tersenyum lalu berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anak itu. Anak tadi tersenyum dan memegang tangan Sehun.

" Apa yang kau lakukan.?" Tanya Sehun lembut, suaranya sangat tenang dan juga membuat anak kecil tadi tersenyum dan tidak takut sama sekali.

Anak kecil tadi yang didampingi perawat dibelakang menoleh kerarahnya sekilas.

" Kami sedang bermain." Jawabnya sembari tersenyum, memperlihatkan gigi nya yang rapi.

Sehun mengelus rambut anak tadi.

" Begitu ya.?"

Anak tadi mengangguk semangat.

" Kau cantik sekali, siapa namamu.?" Soobin menyela, dia ikut ikutan duduk jongkok disamping Sehun.

Anak itu memandang Soobin lalu menoleh kearah perawat dibelakangnya. Perawat itu mengangguk, seolah memberi isyarat bahwa Soobin dihadapanya bukan orang jahat. Yeon Rin menatap Soobin dan tersenyum. " Nama saya Yeon Rin dokter."

Soobin mengangguk lalu tersenyum sangat manis. " Nama yang bagus."

Yeon Rin hanya tersenyum senang. " Terima kasih."

" Aigoo kau cantik sekali sih." Puji Soobin sembari mencubit pelan pipi Yeon rin.

" Dokter juga sangat cantik."

Soobin tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban Yeon Rin, dia jadi gemas sendiri melihat tingkahnya.

" Apa kita bisa berteman.?" Tanyanya.

Yeon Rin mengangguk senang dan Soobin juga ikut tersenyum begitupun Sehun yang tadi melihat interaksi antara Soobin dan Yeon Rin.

" Ayo kita bermain dokter.?" Pintanya kepada Sehun dan Soobin.

Perawat dibelakang menyela sembari memegang bahu Yeon Rin. " Ini waktunya minum obat dan tidur sayang."

Yeon Rin menggeleng, dia menolak keras ajakan perawat tadi.

" Tapi aku ingin bermain."

" Setelah kau tidur siang nanti boleh bermain lagi Yeon Rin." Bujuk perawat itu lagi.

Yeon Rin menghadap Soobin, meminta pertolongan. " Yeon Rin ingin bermain dengan dokter, apa boleh?" Tanyanya imut, sembari menampilkan puppy eyesnya yang lucu.

Soobin tersenyum. " Yeon Rin harus pergi tidur dulu, setelah itu kita bermain. "

Yeon Rin cemberut, sembari menggelengkan kepalanya menolak ajakan Soobin. " Tapi aku ingin sekarang." Dia kekeh ingin lanjut bermain, bahkan dia hampir mau menangis.

Soobin menatap Sehun, meminta izin. Dia sebenarnya tidak tega melihat anak kecil yang merajuk seperti Yeon Rin.

" Dokter Oh, apa boleh.?" Tanya Soobin memohon, sembari memegang bahu Yeon Rin yang menunduk ingin menangis.

Sehun menghela nafas pelan, kemudian menatap Yeon Rin.

" Yeon Rin harus tidur." Ucapnya tegas.

" Yeon Rin ingin bermain dokter." Pinta Yeon Rin lagi sembari menatap Sehun memelas.

" Tidak bo—"

" Tapi aku ingin bermain.. huee huee.." Teriaknya sembari menghentak hentakkan kakinya dilantai. Soobin menenangkan Yeon Rin lalu menghadap Sehun.

" Biarkan dia bermain sebentar saja dokter." Soobin meminta.

Melihat itu Sehun tidak tega dan menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

Soobin yang mengerti langsung bersorak gembira begitupun Yeon Rin.

" Terima kasih." Soobin berucap pelan.

" Kau tidak boleh sampai kelelahan mengerti.?"

Yeon Rin mengangguk semangat dan mengucapkan terima kasih untuk Sehun.

" Jangan lupa meminum obatmu Yeon Rin."

Yeon Rin mengangguk lagi dan langsung saja menyeret Soobin pergi dari tempat itu. Tak lupa Soobin membungkukkan badan dan mengucapkan terima kasih juga untuk Sehun.

Perawat yang bersama Yeon Rin tersenyum kearah Sehun, Sehun balas tersenyum tipis lalu bangkit berdiri.

" Pastikan dia tidak kelelahan." Ucapnya, dan diangguki mengerti oleh perawat itu.

Kemudian perawat itu menyusul Soobin dan Yeon Rin yang berlari keruang rawat Yeon Rin untuk segera bermain.

" Jangan berlari Yeon Rin." Teriak perawat itu, sembari membungkuk dan mengucapkan pamit untuk Sehun dan Luhan.

Luhan yang ada dibelakang mendengus melihat tingkah Yeon Rin. Inilah salah satu alasan kenapa dia tidak menyukai anak kecil, mereka merepotkan dan menyebalkan.

 _"_ _Menyebalkan." Komentarnya pelan, melihat tingkah Yeon Rin yang kelewat senang._

Sehun yang mendengar menghadap kearah Luhan sebentar. Gadis itu terlihat tidak suka dengan Yeon Rin.

Sehun tidak peduli lalu kembali melanjutkan jalanya yang terhenti kearah tujuanya. Luhan tersadar lalu mengikuti langkah Sehun lagi. Dengan berbagai pikiran yang berlalu lalang diotaknya.

Jam makan siang tiba. Ketiga gadis itu terduduk disalah satu bangku cafeteria Rumah Sakit. Yang satu terlihat frustasi, dan yang dua lainya hanya menatap bingung temanya itu.

" Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo sembari mengoncangkan tangan Luhan.

Luhan mendongak dan duduk dengan benar.

" Aku hanya frustasi."

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan bingung.

" Kau ada masalah.?"

" Kau terlihat tidak baik Lu.?" Eun Ha berkomentar setelah menyeruput minumanya.

Luhan hanya menggeleng malas, dan mulai bercerita tentang pertemuanya dengan Sehun dan kejadian Luhan salah mengira tadi.

" Jadi kau mengira dia dokter magang seperti kita?" Tanya Kyungsoo tidak percaya. Luhan mengangguk membenarkan.

" Kudengar dokter Oh memiliki banyak fans dirumah sakit ini." Ucap Eun Ha keras.

" Apa itu benar?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan mata O.O

Eun Ha meyakinkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menanyakan lagi pada Luhan dan ia hanya mengedikan bahu acuh.

" Dia mirip seperti Dewa tertampan dari mitologi Yunani. " Ungkap Eun Ha dilebih lebihkan.

" Aku tahu, dia memang sangat tampan." Balas Luhan dari pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

" Kau beruntung Luhan."

Kyungsoo memberikan selamat pada Luhan.

" Beruntung apanya, dia terlampau kaku seperti mayat hidup." Ucap Luhan mengomentari Sehun.

Ketiga orang itu sedang menggosipkan Oh Sehun.

" Bukankah itu lebih baik, dia dingin, tak tersentuh dan maha menggiurkan." Eun Ha mengungkapkanya dengan nada berlebihan.

" Dia malah seperti es krim jika kau mengibaratkanya seperti itu." Cibir Luhan mengomentari Eun Ha yang kelewat alay.

Dan diangguki setuju oleh Kyungsoo.

" Pria seperti itu, pasti sulit didekati." Ucap Kyungsoo.

" kau benar, dia masuk kedalam _type_ ku sebenarnya. Tapi mungkin butuh waktu lama untuk meluluhkan hati dokter Oh." Eun Ha mengucapkanya dengan nada sedih.

Luhan berdecih, " Semua lelaki tampan masuk dalam _kriteria_ mu Eun Ha. Dari yang tampan biasa, sangat tampan, dan lebih tampan juga masuk dalam seleramu."

Eun Ha hanya tertawa lebar mendengar itu. Memang benar yang dikatakan Luhan, Eun Ha penggila pria tampan. Ketiga orang itu sibuk bergossip sebelum melakukan tugasnya lagi.

Sehun.

Lelaki itu menatap datar kertas dihadapanya, sekarang waktunya jam makan siang. Lelaki dingin itu lebih memilih untuk menahan laparnya daripada harus keluar untuk makan siang. Sehun paling tidak suka keramaian. Dia lebih senang menghabiskan waktu makan siang sendiri di ruanganya.

Sehun meneliti lembar demi lembar kertas yang dipegangnya. Itu adalah catatan medis salah satu pasienya.

Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan, dia merenggangkan ototnya yang mulai kaku dan melirik jam yang melingkar ditangan kirinya.

12.55 am. Masih ada 15 menit untuk makan siang.

Tok tok tok

Pintu diketuk dari luar, Sehun mengehentikkan kegiatanya sebentar lalu mempersilahkan tamunya untuk masuk.

Sehun menatap siapa yang mengetuk pintu ruanganya ternyata Soobin yang masuk. Gadis itu berjalan kearah Sehun dan membungkuk hormat.

" Kau sudah selesai bermain dengan Yeon Rin?" Tanya Sehun datar.

Soobin mengangguk " Dia sudah tidur sekarang dokter."

Sehun hanya bergumam tak tertarik lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Soobin yang dihadapanya, tak henti hentinya memnadang Sehun dnegan ekspresi wajah yang berbeda beda. Gadis muda itu kagum dengan seseorang dihadapanya.

 _"_ _Dia tampan." Serunya dalam hati setelah menatap Sehun yang tengah serius memnadang kertas ditanganya._

 _Senyum diwajah Soobin mengembang. " Dokter Oh tampan sekali, aku harus tampil cantik."_

 _"_ _Supaya dia menyukaiku muehehehe.." Ucapnya dalam hati, tak lepas memperhatikan Sehun sedetik pun._

" Apa ada yang harus saya lakukan lagi.?" Tanya Soobin dibuat manis.

Sehun terdiam sebentar lalu menghadap Soobin.

" Pergilah memeriksa pasien kamar 212 dan laporkanlah keadaanya padaku."

Soobin mengangguk mengerti " Apa ada lagi.?"

" Kurasa itu saja, kau boleh pergi." Jawabnya.

Soobin mengangguk lalu mengucapkan salam dan pergi dari hadapan Oh Sehun.

Suatu hari.

Sehun, Soobin dan Luhan mengunjungi salah satu ruang inap pasien. Gadis muda umur 12 tahunan terbaring diranjang sana. Itu pasien Sehun, namanya Kang Ji Yeon mengidap penyakit jantung bawaan dari lahir.

" Selamat pagi." Sapa Soobin ramah untuk Jiyeon.

Hari ini Luhan dan Soobin akan mengambil darah Jiyeon dan Sena. Luhan dengan Sena dan Soobin dengan Jiyeon.

Sehun mengamati kerja kedua muridnya itu. Soobin dengan baik memeriksa dan membujuk Jiyeon yang terlihat ketakutan diambil darahnya. Soobin melakukan _aegyeo_ lucu untuk menarik perhatianya, sementara Sehun yang mengambil darahnya.

" Buing Buing, shy shy shy." Soobin melakukan _aegyeo_ dengan mengepalkan kedua tanganya dan menaruhnya dipipi lalu menaik-turunkan tanganya saat mengucapkan _shy shy shy_.

" Kerja bagus." Pujinya untuk Soobin.

Soobin tersenyum lebar mendapat pujian dari Sehun.

Lalu Sehun berjalan menghampiri Luhan dan Sena disudut ruangan.

Luhan yang melihat Soobin melakukan _aegyeo_ hampir muntah. Seumur hidup Luhan tidak akan mau berakting sok imut seperti itu. Luhan menatap kembali anak kecil dihadapanya, Jung Sena.

" Berikan tanganmu." Ucap Luhan datar sembari mengulurkan tanganya menyambut tangan kecil Sena.

Sena menatap Luhan ketakutan.

" Tidak mau." Ucap Sena keras.

" Anak cantik, berikan tanganmu pada dokter." Bujuk Luhan dibuat buat, dia orangnya tidak terlalu suka anak kecil dan akan marah jika mendapati anak kecil yang nakal dan tidak mau menurut.

" Dokter jahat, dokter akan menyuntikku kan?" Ucap Sena sembari menangis.

" Tidak disuntik, dokter hanya akan menusukmu sedikit menggunakan ini." Rayu Luhan semanis mungkin.

Sena tetap tidak mau memberikan tanganya " Aku gak mau ditusuk dokter.." Rengeknya.

Luhan menarik nafasnya kasar " Itu memang sudah tugasku, sekarang cepat berikan tanganmu, atau aku nanti akan menyuntikmu dengan cara yang paling menyakitkan. Hahaha" Ucap Luhan menakut nakuti sembari tertawa puas melihat raut ketakutan Sena.

" Kau nenek sihirr, hikss ibuu.." Tangis Sena menjadi jadi.

" Hey.. jangan menangis." Sehun yang ada disana menenangkan.

Sena sesenggukan, tangisnya tidak berhenti berhenti. Sehun menatap Luhan tajam, sedangkan Luhan hanya menatap acuh dan tidak merasa bersalah.

Soobin yang sudah selesai dengan Jiyeon menghampiri Luhan dan Sehun.

" Hey kenapa menangis.?" Tanyanya untuk Sena.

Sena menunjuk Luhan, mengadukanya pada Soobin.

" Dokter itu jahat, dia seperti nenek sihir. Aku takut."

Soobin tersenyum menenangkan sembari mengelus rambut Sena.

" Jangan menangis, bagaimana jika dokter saja yang mengambil darah Sena, Itu tidak akan sakit. Setelah itu nanti kita akan bermain." Bujuknya.

" Benarkah.?" Tanya Sena dengan mata berbinar.

" Iya." Jawab Soobin lembut.

Lalu yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Soobin yang seperti peri penolong dan Luhan yang terlihat seperti nenek sihir.

Luhan menarik nafasnya kasar dan menatap Sehun datar.

" Bukan seperti itu menangani anak kecil Luhan-ssi." Ucap Sehun, nadanya dingin. Sehun memang tidak pandai berekspresi.

" Mereka menyusahkan." Ungkap Luhan sinis.

" Seharusnya kau bisa bersikap baik pada mereka, mereka hanya anak anak."

Luhan mencibir melihat Soobin dan Sena yang bermain.

"Tidakkah kau melihat Soobin saat membujuk anak anak tadi." Lanjut Sehun datar, membanding bandingkan Luhan dengan Soobin.

" Lalu aku harus ber-aegyeo seperti tadi dan membuat wajah yang lucu seperti itu." Ucap Luhan sinis, merasa disalah salahkan oleh Sehun. Siapa suruh Luhan menangani anak kecil, sudah tau dia tidak suka dengan anak kecil. Menurutnya anak kecil hanya menyusahkan dan sering menangis membuatnya terganggu.

" Kau tahu aku akan terlihat seperti orang bodoh." Lanjut Luhan kesal. Dia memalingkan muka tidak lagi menghadap Sehun.

" Ya! Kau mengataiku seperti orang bodoh, hah?" Teriak Soobin tidak terima, mendengar ucapan Luhan tadi.

Sehun hanya memberikan kode pada Soobin untuk diam. Lalu dia menatap Luhan remeh. Luhan tidak peduli ditatap Sehun seperti itu, dia tetap memalingkan muka dan tidak merasa bersalah.

" Temui aku nanti." Ancam Sehun, lalu berlalu pergi.

Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum gembira dan memanjatkan ribuan rasa syukurnya. _" Yes, akhirnya."_ Ucapnya dalam hati.

Soobin yang menatap Luhan seperti itu hanya menggeleng tidak mengerti dan mengikuti Sehun dibelakang.

Di hari yang lain.

Sehun, Luhan dan Soobin berada di ruangan Sehun mengadakan rapat kecil kecilan membahas tentang keadaan Jiyeon.

" Jadi Jiyeon akan melakukan operasi jantung." Tanya Soobin terkejut.

Dan diangguki singkat oleh Sehun.

" Lalu siapa yang menjadi donor jantung untuk Jiyeon.?" Soobin bertanya pada Sehun, setahunya di Rumah Sakit ini belum ada donor jantung yang cocok untuk Jiyeon.

" Kemarin ada seorang pasien yang meninggal, dan dia berniat mendonorkan organnya untuk yang membutuhkan." Jelas Sehun datar.

" Jiyeon sangat beruntung, dia pasti akan senang. Bisa bersekolah lagi dan bertemu teman temanya." Ucap Soobin sok manis,

" Terima kasih dokter." Lanjutnya.

Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya, heran dengan perkataan Soobin barusan.

Seperti mengerti Soobin melanjutkan " Karena sudah menjadi dokter yang baik untuk Jiyeon." Soobin mengucapkanya dengan raut berbinar, berniat menunjukkan pada Sehun bahwa dia wanita yang lemah lembut dan penyayang.

Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis, berniat melepaskan rangkulan tangan Soobin dibahunya.

" Cih, _drama queen_." Umpat Luhan melihat kemesraan Sehun dengan Soobin.

Daripada Luhan akan muntah melihat Soobin yang bermanja manja pada Sehun, dia memilih menatap serius ke layar ponselnya. Menstalking Chanyeol.

 _"_ _Single terbaru Park Chanyeol '_ _ **Stay wih me**_ _' sukses menempati rangking 1 di chart Billboard Korea."_

" Oppa ku memang terbaik." Ucap Luhan berfangirl ria lalu membaca berita yang lain lagi.

 _"_ _Lagu terbaru Park Chanyeol memenangkan daesang kategori lagu terfavorit di Gaon Chart Awards 2017."_

" Lagunya memang enak, stay stay with,, ughh Chanyeol oppa nikahi aku." Lanjutnya bereaksi berlebihan saat mendapati photo Chanyeol yang mengenakan baju seperti ala ala Pangeran dinegri dongeng sembari memainkan piano. Membuat batin dan pikiran luhan berteriak histeris.

Luhan melanjutkan adegan berfangirl ria-nya sembari memekik tertahan. Jika berurusan dengan Park Chanyeol di berubah menjadi lebay dan _hyperactive_ mendadak.

Sehun menatap Luhan, gadis ini benar benar. Saat dirinya dan Soobin membahas tentang operasi Jiyeon dia malah memainkan ponselnya.

" Luhan." Panggilnya.

Luhan tidak menjawab, dia masih tetap focus _menscroll_ layar hpnya kebawah.

" Luhan-ah." Soobin ikut ikutan memangil Luhan.

Seperti menulikan telinganya, Luhan tetap saja tidak menggubris dan melanjutkan keinginanya menuliskan komentar diinstagram Chanyeol.

" Luhan-ah, dokter Oh memanggilmu." Bisik Soobin pelan sembari menyentuh tangan Luhan.

Luhan hanya menghempaskan tangan Soobin dan kembali menstalking Chanyeol.

Karena usaha Soobin yang tidak berhasil, kelakuan Luhan tadi sedikit membuat Sehun marah. Dia tidak suka ada yang menentang dan berani mengabaikanya.

Dia berjalan mnghampiri Luhan dan langsung merampas ponsel milik Luhan.

" Yaaaa!" Teriak Luhan histeris.

Luhan berniat mengambil lagi ponselnya ditangan Sehun.

" Kembalikan ponselku," Ucapnya meminta pada Sehun, nadanya tetap kesal.

Sehun melihat ponsel Luhan. Lalu _menscroll_ kebawah melihat apa yang ditatap Luhan dari tadi.

" Ya Ya! Jangan dibaca."

 _"_ _ **real_pcy**_ _oppa chukkae, jangan lupa makan…."_

Sehun membaca keras keras komentar Luhan diinstagram Park Chanyeol.

Luhan malu bukan main, kesabaranya habis. Dia meloncat mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Sehun, tapi Sehun mengangkatnya tinggi tinggi dan menahan dahi Luhan menggunakan tangan yang satunya.

 _"_ _Oppa yang terbaik jjang, aku mencintaimu cepat nikahi aku oppaa.." Lanjut Sehun membacakan komentar Luhan._

" Kembalikan, dokter oh.." Teriak Luhan kesal.

" Katamu kau tidak sudi bertingkah imut, lalu ini apa?" Sindirnya sembari menatap Luhan dengan pandangan meremehkan.

" Itu.. yaaa!" Luhan ingin membela diri. Tapi pandangan Sehun membuat Luhan marah, dan Sehun hanya bersikap meremehkan, seperti baru mendapati lawanya menjilat ludahnya sendiri.

Emosi Luhan sudah sampai diubun ubun, dia tidak peduli lagi akan akibat yang ditimbulkan. Luhan langsung mencakar tangan Sehun yang telanjang karena mengangkat ponsel Luhan tinggi tinggi. Sehun tidak memakai _snelli_ dokternya, lengan kemejanya digulung samapi siku.

Sehun mendesis pelan, rasa perih menjalar ditanganya akibat cakaran Luhan.

" Ya!" Bentaknya untuk Luhan.

Luhan terdiam kaget ditempat dibentak oleh Sehun. Lelaki kalem itu dimode marah.

" Kemarikan tanganmu." Ucapnya memerintah.

Luhan menunduk, dia masih menetralkan jantungnya yang kaget dibentak Sehun. Setelah dirasa baik baik saja dia mendongak menatap Sehun.

" kau membentakku.?" Luhan melontarkan pertanyaan yang memenuhi pikiranya. Menurut Luhan, Sehun itu tidak bisa marah, tapi sekarang dia malah dibentak oleh Oh Sehun.

Sehun tidak menjawab, dia menarik paksa tangan Luhan.

Sehun mengamati kuku jari Luhan yang panjang dan warna warni. Seharusnya seorang dokter tidak boleh memiliki kuku yang panjang.

Sehun mengambil penggaris dari mejanya lalu memukul tangan Luhan keras keras.

Ctaakk Ctakkk Ctakkk

" Ahh.." Teriak Luhan kesakitan.

" Potong kukumu." Desisnya dingin.

Luhan meniup niup jari tanganya yang terasa panas. Soobin hanya diam memandang Luhan iba.

" Sekarang keluar." Perintahnya untuk Luhan.

Luhan menatap Sehun sebentar, mengambil ponselnya lalu berjalan keluar. Banyak sumpah serapah berlalu lalang dikepalanya mengumpat si dokter menyebalkan Oh Sehun.

Hansin Medical Center adalah salah satu rumah sakit yang mempunyai fasilitas dengan standar baik. Bahkan untuk tempat makan siang para pegawai dibuat senyaman mungkin dan menu yang ditawarkan juga enak enak.

" Aku suka ini."

" Baiklah, akan aku pesankan."

Kyungsoo menunjukkan pilihan menu yang disukainya. Kyungsoo kembali duduk dikursinya sesudah menyerahkan pesananya kepada pelayan.

Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Eun Ha memiliki janji untuk makan siang bersama disalah satu Restoran dekat Rumah Sakit.

" Luhan belum kelihatan." Ucap Eun Ha.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu mulai bercerita.

" Kau tahu, tadi aku baru bertemu dengan pangeran." Mulai Kyungsoo, dia menceritakanya dengan semangat.

" Pangeran?" Tanya Eun Ha tidak mengerti.

" Ya! Kau tahu dia sangat tampan."

" Lebih tampan mana dari dokter Oh."

Kyungsoo nampak berfikir " Mungkin untukkmu dokter Oh sangat tampan, tapi untukku dia jauh lebih tampan." Jelas Kyungsoo.

" Memang seperti apa dia." Tanya Eun Ha antusias, tidak biasanya Kyungsoo akan bercerita tentang seseorang yang disukainya.

Kyungsoo terlihat berfikir, mencoba mengingat ingat.

" Dia tinggi, kulitnya eksotis, sorot matanya tajam, dahinya menawan.."

" Wahh, lalu lalu.." Ucap Eun Ha penasaran.

Pendeskripsian Kyungsoo tadi membuat fikiran Eun Ha langsung membayangkan sosok itu.

" Dan yang paling penting, dia sangatt seksii kkkkk.." Lanjut Kyungsoo sembari tertawa malu malu, sampai sampai menutup mulutnya.

" Kau beruntung Kyung, aku ingin bertemu denganya," Balas Eun Ha tertarik.

Kyungsoo memukul pelan bahu Eun Ha lalu mulai bercerita lagi.

" Dia sangat lucu, dia bahkan bertanya padaku. Aku dokter tetap apa magang."

" Lalu kau jawab apa?" Eun Ha penasaran.

" Magang, dia juga sempa ragu padaku karena belum berpengalaman menjahit luka." Cerita Kyungsoo pada Eun Ha.

Eun Ha mendengarkan dengan baik sesekali mengomentari.

" Jangan jangan dia tukang jagal." Tembak datar gadis yang lainya.

Eun Ha dan Kyungsoo yang tengah _berhigh five_ ria langsung memandang tajam sosok itu.

" Jangan sembarangan, dia pangeran." Bela Kyungsoo keras.

Luhan tidak peduli, dia langsung duduk dan menyeruput _Americano_ dimeja mereka.

" Kenapa kau terlambat." Kyungsoo bertanya pada Luhan.

Luhan menaruh kembali kopinya, lalu menghadap kearah teman temanya.

" Dokter es krim mu itu menyulitkan hidupku." Ungkapnya kesal, saat mengatakan _dokter es krim_ dia melirik kearah Eun Ha.

Eun Ha heran dengan Luhan. _Es krim, dokter.? Ah, Eun Ha ingat._

 _"_ _Dokter Oh_ maksudmu.?" Jawab Eun Ha langsung.

Luhan mengangguk.

" Kau pasti membuat masalah lagi." Temba Kyungsoo datar, dia sudah kelewat hapal _tabiat_ dari teman nya itu.

" Sudah kuduga, kau memang tidak bisa dibaiki Luhan." Eun Ha berkomentar.

Luhan tidak merespon, dia menganggap tuduhan temanya tadi merupakan angin lalu, tidak penting. Dia kembali mencomot _pizza_ dihadapan mereka.

Eun Ha dan Kyungsoo mengeleng melihat sikap Luhan, sampai mereka menyadari sesuatu.

" Ya! Kenapa dengan tanganmu.?" Tanya Kyungsoo panic.

Luhan masih makan dengan kesal menjawab. " Itu karena dokter es krim itu, dia memukul tanganku menggunakan penggaris besi." Ucapnya kesal, sengaja bicara keras keras, agar semua orang di Restoran itu mendengar dan tahu kekejaman si dokter menyebalkan itu.

" Karena kuku-ku yang panjang." Lanjutnya.

Eun Ha dan Kyungsoo menertawakan Luhan keras keras.

" Kenapa tertawa.?" Tanya Luhan kesal.

Kyungsoo mengehentikan tawanya " Salahmu sendiri, kenapa memanjangkan kuku."

" Sudah tau jadi dokter tidak boleh memanjangkan kuku, kau masih tetap memanjangkanya. Sekarang rasakan, kuku mahalmu rusak." Eun Ha mencibir Luhan.

Luhan kesal, tapi diam saja.

Setelah puas tertawa Kyungsoo melanjutkan " Jangan mencari masalah denganya Luhan, kau bisa saja tidak diluluskan olehnya." Ucap Kyungsoo mulai serius.

Eun Ha mengangguk menyetujui. " Sebaiknya kau potong kukumu. Dan bersikap baik padanya" Kyungsoo dan Eun Ha mengangguk membenarkan.

Luhan nampak berfikir. Ucapan Kyungsoo barusan tergiang dibenaknya.

 _"_ _Diberhentikan, tidak lulus."Pikir Luhan_

 _"_ _Jadi kalau aku membuat masalah denganya, dia bisa melakukan itu." Jiwa gelap ditubuh Luhan tersenyum miring._

 _Dia yakin rencananya kali ini akan berhasil, jadi dia hanya harus membuat si dokter ice cream itu membencinya, dan walah seperti sihir. Si dokter es krim itu akan memberhentikanya jadi dokter._

Luhan tersenyum aneh, dia menyukai opsi tadi. Berhenti jadi dokter, jadi dia akan menjalani kehidupan seperti sebelumnya. Hanya berdua dengan Chanyeol oppa dan bebas tidak perlu lagi mendapat cacian dan makian dari Sehun, ayahnya, bahkan si tua dokter Kim.

" Kau baik.?" Kyungsoo bertanya panic saat melihat Luhan seperti orang bodoh.

" Ya." Luhan menjawab dengan semangat.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu mereka mulai bercerita kembali.

Hari ini weekend, hari yang biasanya paling banyak pasien yang berkunjung ke Rumah Sakit mereka. Hanya sekedar menyapa para dokter dengan luka benturan, lecet dan sebagainya. Ada juga luka yang parah, sampai sangat parah. Suasana di UGD cukup sibuk, pasien disini didominasi anak muda yang mengalami kecelakaan.

Kyungsoo tidak dipindahkan seperti Luhan, dia dan Eun Ha tetap bertugas sebagai dokter UGD.

" Sedikit lagi," Kyungsoo berucap pelan. Dia menenangkan gadis muda dihadapanya.

Gadis yang terjatuh dari tangga itu mendapat luka benturan dikepalanya.

" Selesai." Ucapnya bersemangat kepada gadis itu. Gadis itu mengucapkan terima kasih, dan dibalas senyuman oleh Kyungsoo.

" Dokter, sebelah sini." Perawat Song memanggil Kyungsoo agar menghampirinya.

Kyungsoo mendekat, dia melihat siapa pasien itu.

Kyungsoo terpaku beberapa saat. _Demi apapun yang indah dan tumbuh dibumi ini. Dia yang terbaring disana dengan raut kesakitan jauh lebih indah._

Kyungsoo bahkan harus mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat Perawat Song menyadarkanya dari keterkejutan mendadak itu.

Kyungsoo mendekat, meraih pergelangan tangan pria kesakitan tadi.

Pria itu mengernyit sakit, Kyungsoo meneliti luka pria tadi. –Kim Jongin-

" Lukanya cukup dalam, ini harus dijahit." Kyungsoo mengomentari.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo sejenak " Lakukan semaumu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu menyuruh perawat untuk mengambilkan keperluan untuk menjahit luka.

Kyungsoo membersihkan luka Kim Jongin dengan cairan pembersih luka, dan itu membbuat Jongin mengernyit sakit.

Lalu Kyungsoo mau menyuntikkan anestesi ke bagian yang mau dijahit.

" Apa harus disuntik." Tanya Jongin, dia bertanya dengan nada panic.

" Ini agar kau tidak merasakan sakit." Jelas Kyungsoo, siap menyuntik lengan Jongin. Dia menahan lengan kekar pria itu dan menyuntiknya perlahan.

Kemudian Kyungsoo menyiapkan benang dan jarumnya.

" Berapa jahitan yang diperlukan.?" Tanya Kim Jongin sembari mengamati Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak menatap balik Jongin " Mungkin lima atau enam, lukanya cukup lebar." Ucapnya.

Kyungsoo mulai menjahit lengan Jongin yang terluka.

" Kau dokter tetap apa magang.?" Jongin bertanya kembali.

" Magang." Balas Kyungsoo acuh, dia focus menjahit lengan Jongin.

" Kau bisa menjahit kan.?" Selidiknya. Jongin ragu menyerahkan lukanya untuk dirawat oleh dokter magang.

Kyungsoo mengangguk " Aku dokter." Belanya.

Jongin hanya menggumamkan kata _oh_.

" Lalu bagaimana kau bisa mendapat luka ini." Giliran Kyungsoo yang bertanya.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang sesekali menatapnya juga. " Ini karena aku tidak hati hati saat melompat dari pagar."

" Memangnya kenapa kau melompat,? Apa kau maling." Tuduh Kyungsoo asal. Sebenarnya seorang dokter tidak boleh mencampuri urusan pasien, tapi untuk pria satu ini mungkin Kyungsoo harus melanggar sesekali.

Mendengar perkataan asal Kyungsoo, Jongin tertawa.

" Tidak, bukan seperti itu." Ucapnya membenarkan.

" Aku bukan maling, aku hanya membantu keponakanku mengambil mainanya yang tersangkut dipagar rumah." Lanjut Jongin, memberitahukan kebenaran pada Kyungsoo.

" Oh, sudah selesai." Kyungsoo mengatakanya pada Jongin. Kemudian Jongin menatap luka ditanganya yang sudah diperban.

Kyungsoo meletakkan kembali peralatanya, dan menghadap Kim Jongin yang mengamati lukanya.

" Aku sempat ragu, kukira kau tidak bisa menjahit luka." Ejeknya, dia berniat menggoda Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. " Sekarang kau percaya kan.? Aku bisa melakukanya." Ucapnya sinis.

Jongin tertawa pelan " kau menarik." Ungkapnya jujur.

Kyungsoo hanya mencibir pelan. Demi apapun jantungnya seperti sedang ada lomba lari marathon sesaat setelah Jongin mengatakan Kyungsoo menarik.

" Lain kali hati hati." Ingatnya untuk pria itu.

Dan dijawab anggukan singkat dari Jongin.

 **** ** _TBC.?_**

Chapter 2 akhirnya selesaii, yeay.. Ada yang nunggu ff abal abal ini gak? Gimana, puas gak. Ciyee Luhan yang kesel ama Sehun. Semoga reader-nim suka ya.. Jangan lupa tinggalkan riview dikolom komentar. Terima kasih banget yang udah review, semoga kalian gak bosen sama ff buatan aku ya..


	3. Chapter 3

**_Title : My Ice cream Doctor.?_**

 ** _Author : Rilakkumaa_94_**

 ** _Cast : Oh Sehun._**

 **** ** _Xi Luhan._**

 **** ** _Park Chanyeol._**

 **** ** _Do Kyungsoo._**

 ** _Pairing : HUNHAN ( SEHUN X LUHAN)_**

 ** _Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship, Comedy (gaje) dll._**

 ** _Rating : T_**

 ** _Playing : Bolbbalgan4 - Chocolate_**

 ** _Rilakkumaa_94_**

 ** _Present_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku lebih suka Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun, mereka sangat cocok."_**

 ** _"…_** ** _dan orang lain yang mendekatiku karena dia ingin mati.." Ucapnya sedih._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku curiga kekasihmu jangan jangan anak anak juga, trus dibawah umur.?"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Luhan memandang serius kearah computer dihadapanya. Wanita itu sekarang berada di ruang istirahat khusus dokter rumah sakit. Diujung ruangan ini terdapat rak buku yang berisikan buku buku tentang _anatomi_ tubuh manusia dan bagian lainya. Ada juga tempat tidur bertingkat disebelah kanan pintu masuk, dan sebuah mesin pembuat kopi. Meja belajar beserta kursi kursinya juga ada disana.

Sorot mata Luhan tidak lepas sedikitpun dari layar computer, jarinya bergerak gelisah kesana kemari, mengetuk ketukan tangan kirinya karena rasa khawatir yang melanda. Bahkan mulutnya tak berhenti melafalkan mantra mantra aneh.

" Asdfghjkl.. -_-/."

Luhan gelisah, karena yang ditunggunya tidak kunjung dibuka.

" Pallii.." Teriaknya, sembari memencet _mouse_ yang digenggamnya dengan memencet mouse itu dengan kasar dan liar juga berulang kali, seperti tengah berebut sesuatu. Setelah itu dia memalingkan wajahnya, dan memejamkan mata.

" Apa berhasil,?" Tanyanya sembari memandang kearah layar, sedetik kemudian dia bersorak gembira.

" Chanyeol oppaa aku datang.." Serunya sembari menarikan tarian abstrak. Melompat lompat saking senangnya.

Yaa! Luhan tadi sedang membeli tiket untuk konser boyband kesukaanya, EXO.

Luhan membeli tiket yang tempatnya sangat strategis untuk bisa melihat wajah wajah tampan member EXO dari dekat.

" Aku harus tampil cantik lusa, siapa tahu Chanyeol oppa tertarik melihatku dan berniat menikahiku." Ucapnya asal sembari tersenyum sumringah. Dia kelihatan sangat senang, kelewat senang malah.

" Buat dia jatuh dalam pesonamu Luhan mueheeeheee.."

Luhan masih tetap saja menarikan tarian abstrak bentuk dari kesenanganya. Dia bahkan berputar putar dan mengangguk anggukan kepalanya.

" _Oh ya ya ya ya Lotto Lotto_.." Nyanyinya asal.

" Kurasa aku akan memenangkan _lotre_ jika itu berupa Chanyeol oppa.." Cicit Luhan berfangirl ria kembali.

..

.

Sehun

.

Pria itu berjalan santai sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya di celana. Dia sesekali membalas tersenyum beberapa perawat yang menyapanya.

" Selamat siang dokter oh." Sapa dokter Seohyun saat tidak sengaja bertemu Sehun di meja administrasi.

Sehun mengangguk, tersenyum tipis membalas sapaan dokter Seohyun.

" Apa anda sudah makan siang." Tanyanya untuk Sehun disertai senyuman lebarnya yang terkesan cantik.

" Sudah." Jawab Sehun datar.

Dokter Seohyun menggumamkan kata oh pelan.

" Ada apa.?" Tanya Sehun balik.

Seohyun menggelng lalu berucap " Aku hanya ingin mengajak anda makan siang bersama, dan ternyata dokter sudah makan." Jelas dokter Seohyun sembari menunjukkan raut menyesalnya.

Sehun merasa sedikit tidak enak mendapati raut Seohyun yang berubah sedih.

" Lain kali saja." Sehun menawarkan, nadanya tetap saja datar dan dingin.

Seohyun mengangkat wajahnya dengan binar dimatanya yang kentara. Lalu dia mengangguk tanda setuju.

" Em, apa anda tidak ingin memeriksa pasien Choi Han Moo." Tawar Seohyun pada Sehun.

Choi Han Moo supir bus yang dioperasi oleh Sehun dan Seohyun beberapa waktu lalu.

" Apa dia sudah sadar."

" Sudah, tapi kondisinya masih belum stabil. Saya ingin anda memeriksanya." Seohyun mengatakanya dengan nada memohon.

" Baiklah." Sehun menyetujui, dan langsung berjalan pergi bersama Seohyun keruang rawat pasien Choi.

Beberapa perawat yang menyaksikan percakapan antara Sehun dan Seohyun hanya berdesis iri melihat kedekatan mereka.

" Bukankah ini tidak adil." Salah satu perawat mengeluh, sembari menatap punggung Sehun yang menjauh.

Perawat lainya membenarkan.

" Bagaimana bisa ada manusia setampan itu." Pujinya dengan raut takjub.

" Kau benar, dokter Oh memang sangat tampan."

" Dia terlihat seperti model,lalu cara berjalanya tadi aduh, tak kuasaa aku.." Keluh seorang perawat dilebih lebihkan.

" Kau gila." Ejek perawat yang lainya.

" Aku rela jadi gila, jika yang merawatku adalah dokter Oh Sehun." Ungkapnya saat mengatakan Oh Sehun ekspresinya berubah sumringah.

" Bermimpilah terus. Dokter Oh milikku." Kali ini perawat Jang ikut ikutan.

" Kau harus bersaing denganku.." Yoo Jung mengatakanya dengan lantang. Menatap perawat Jang mengintimidasi.

Perawat perawat diatas merupakan beberapa dari fans fans Sehun yang tersebar di Rumah Sakit ini.

" Tapi aku tidak suka dengan dokter Seohyun. Dia menggoda dokter Oh, ugh menyebalkan." Racau perawat tadi – Yoon Yoo Jung-

" Kau benar, aku tidak suka jika melihat nya" Tambah yang satunya,

" Ini tidak adil, kenapa makhluk setampan dokter Oh harus bersama wanita cantik seperti dokter Seo." Ungkapnya dengan nada kesal. Yoo Jung mempoudkan bibirnya kesal.

" Aku bahkan malu jika ingin mendapatkan cintanya dengan wajah seperti ini.." Ungkap perawat Jang sedih.

" Kau benar, dokter Oh terlihat seperti _Adonis_ dan dokter Seo adalah _Aprodhite._ "

" Mereka sama sama tampan dan juga cantik." Giliran perawat Cho bersuara.

" Tapi tetap saja mereka tidak cocok.." Jelas Yoo Jung cepat. Suaranya menunjukkan kepercayaan dan keyakinan yang kuat.

Perawat lainya hanya mencibir perkataan Yoo Jung tadi. Bukan rahasia lagi jika seorang Yoo Jung tergila gila dengan pesona dokter Oh.

Setelah menyelesaikan basa basi tidak penting itu, beberapa perawat tadi kembali melanjutkan tugas masing masing.

" Dasar perawat perawat genit." Komentar Eun Ha saat telinganya mendengar percakapan Yoo Jung dan perawat lainya tadi.

" Mereka saja yang tidak tahu kalau si Sehun itu menyebalkan." Luhan ikut ikutan berkomentar.

" Jaga bicaramu Luhan." Kyungsoo meperingatkan.

" Biar saja, biar Sehun tahu sekalian." Ucapnya keras keras.

Eun Ha , Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah kembali kerumah sakit lagi setelah menyelesaikan makan siangnya dan tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan beberapa perawat tadi.

" OH SEHUN MENYEBALKAN.." Seru Luhan keras leras.

" YA!" Kyungsoo memperingatkan lagi, sembari menampar lengan Luhan.

" Apa?"

" Kau dilihat oleh mereka." Bisik Kyungsoo pelan sembari memandang kearah beberapa perawat yang menatap tajam kearah mereka.

Luhan mendengus kasar, " Biarkan saja." Ucapnya acuh.

" Kau cari mati Luhan." Eun Ha berkomentar.

Luhan tetap saja tidak peduli dan malah lanjut menyumpahi Oh Sehun beserta beberapa perawat genit tadi.

" Oh Sehun tampan darimanya, dia seperti mayat hidup, jelek, tak berperasaan." Umpatnya, sembari menyilangkan tangan didepan dada.

Kyungsoo dan Eun Ha menggeleng, " Sudah tinggalkan saja dia." Eun Ha menyeret Kyungsoo pergi, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih kesal sendiri.

" Ya, mau kemana kalian.?" Teriaknya, sembari mengejar mengikuti jalan Kyungsoo dan Eun Ha. Kyungsoo dan Eun Ha mempercepat jalanya meninggalkan Luhan yang mengejarnya.

" Ya, tunggu.." Teriaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Luhan tampak senang, wanita yang berstatus dokter itu tak henti hentinya tersenyum dan terkadang membalas sapaan dari anak kecil yang ditemuinya. Baru sekarang dia mau menyapa anak kecil yang sudah dia anggap musuh sendiri.

Luhan bersenandung kecil, sembari berjalan santai. Memandangi sekitar area Rumah Sakit yang selalu ramai.

" Ah itu Min-ah." Katanya senang saat menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya dari tadi.

Luhan menghampiri seorang perawat yang sedang berada dimeja administrasi.

" Min-ah.." Panggilnya riang.

Yang merasa terpanggil menoleh kebelakang, mendapati Luhan yang tersenyum sumringah kearahnya.

Perawat bermata bulat, dan berpipi chubby itu tersenyum memandang Luhan dihadapanya. Lalu Luhan berjalan mendekatinya begitupun perawta itu.

" Ada apa dokter Xi, kau terlihat senang hari ini." Tanyanya penasaran pada Luhan saat sudah berada dihadapan Luhan yang sumringah.

" Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Luhan saja." Luhan menginterupsi.

Min-ah tepatnya Kim Min Seok itu menepuk dahinya pelan lalu mengulanginya. " Ada apa Luhanie kau terlihat senang.? Apa kau baru saja mendapatkan barang Chanyeol oppa _limited_ _edition_.?" Tebaknya.

Luhan menggeleng lalu, menyuruh Minseok menebak lagi.

Minseok terlihat berfikir. " Apa kau mendapat tanda tangan Chanyeol oppa."

" Tidak tidak, lebih dari itu."

" Tebak lagi yang benar." Pancing Luhan lagi. Masih enggan memberitahu Minseok.

" Apa kau baru mendapatkan tas _Prada_ limited edition?"

Luhan yang belum puas, menggelengkan bahunya tanda Minseok harus menjawab lagi.

" Bukan itu."

Minseok mengedikan bahunya lalu menyerah," Aku tidak tahu, sekarang cepat katakan." Desaknya pada Luhan.

" Baiklah baiklah. Taraaaa.." Ucap Luhan bahagia sembari menunjukkan sebuah tiket konser kepada Minseok.

Minseok terkejut, lalu sedetik kemudian dia mengucapkan selamat untuk Luhan " Selamat Luhan-ah akhirnya kau bisa menonton konsernya,."

Luhan mengangguk semangat. " Aku tidak menyangka, ini tempatnya sangat dekat Luhan-ah." Gumam Minseok takjub saat merebut tiket dari tangan Luhan.

" Aku juga, sekarang aku bisa melihat wajah tampan Chanyeol oppa dengan jelas, kyaa senangnya.." Ungkap Luhan senang sembari melompat bersama Minseo. Dia terlihat sangat senang terbukti dari rautnya yang cerah ditambah mata nya yang berbinar.

" Selamat.." Minseok mengucapkan sekali lagi. Mereka berdua masih senang senangnya berfangirl ria menceritakan tentang Chanyeol.

" Chanyeol oppa memang penyanyi yang hebat."

" Benar, lagu lagunya juga selalu enak didengar."

Luhan mengangguk membenarkan.

" Chanyeol juga tampan, aku ingin menikah denganya." Luhan mengatakanya dengan penuh harap.

Minseok memegang bahu Luhan. " Jangan bermimpi." Ucapnya sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Kau benar? Aku bahkan tidak pantas untuknya." Luhan membenarkan ucapan Minseok.

" Semua orang juga mengatakan bahwa aku terlalu bermimpi, dan mimpiku terlalu tinggi."

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Minseok lalu menghela nafas pelan. Dia berubah sedih, tidak seceria tadi.

" Mereka bilang aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjad istrinya begitupun Eun Ha dan Kyungsoo yang mengatakan begitu dan jika aku terjatuh mereka bilang tidak akan mau menolongku, tapi—" Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya, terdiam sebentar sembari membasahi bibirnya yang mulai kering. Minseok menatap Luhan menunggu kelanjutan kalimatnya.

" Tapi siapa suruh mimpi tidak ada batasanya, jadi aku bermimpi setinggi tingginya. Apa itu salah? "

" Tidak kan? " Luhan mengucapkanya kepada Minseok, meminta pembenaran atas kata katanya barusan.

Minseok mengangguk setuju, kemudian mengubah topic lain tidak membahas hal tadi dan melanjutkan menceritakan Chanyeol.

" Tapi aku lebih suka Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun, mereka sangat cocok." Ucap Luhan memperlihatkan foto Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berduaan kepada Minseok sembari tersenyum.

" Bukankah mereka sama sama laki laki." Tanya Minseok cukup terkejut saat melihatnya.

Luhan membenarkan. " Benar."

Minseok menatap Luhan penasaran, heran dengan gadis itu. " Lalu? Bukankah sesama lelaki tidak akan timbul perasaan cinta?"

Luhan menggeleng, lalu menatap Minseok yang menatapnya heran " Sekarang zaman sudah berubah, hubungan sesama jenis sekarang bukan hal yang _tabu_ lagi Min-ah."

" Tapi mungkin mereka pasti akan banyak yang menentang." Minseok bergumam pelan.

" Ya aku tahu."

" Aku berharap cinta mereka bisa terwujud tanpa ada penghalang." Lanjut Luhan lagi.

Luhan dan Minseok melanjutkan kembali cerita mereka.

Sampai sebuah suara berat mengiterupsi keasyikkan Luhan dan Minseok.

" Luhan.." Panggilnya.

.

.

.

Sehun

.

Pria muda itu keluar dari salah satu ruang rawat, tempat diamana pasien Choi Han Moo berada.

Didampingi Seohyun, Sehun baru saja memeriksa keadaan Pak Choi.

" Apa dia baik baik saja?" Tanya Seohyun pada Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk " Ya, lusa dia sudah boleh pulang." Jawabnya datar tidak memandang Seohyun.

Seohyun mangut mangut, " Dia pasti sangat senang." Ucapnya kemudian.

Sehun menatap Seohyun " Kau merawatnya dengan baik." Pujinya untuk Seohyun, tapi tidak ada perubahan dalam ekspresinya. Tetap saja datar.

Seohyun terkejut, dia tidak menyangka dokter dingin mengatakan pujian untuknya.

" Terima kasih." Balas Seohyun dengan binar dimatanya.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, tidak salah kan jika dia mengucapkan pujian untuk seseorang.

" Apa anda tahu bahwa anak Pak Choi juga salah satu pasien disini?"

" Benarkah?" Balas Sehun tidak tertarik, masih melanjutkan jalanya.

Seohyun mengangguk dan memandang Sehun lagi. " Namanya Choi Hyun Mi."

Seohyun menatap Sehun sebentar, lalu melanjutkan ceritanya. " Aku sempat melihatnya kemarin, kasihan sekali dia.?" Seohyun mengucapkanya dengan nada sedih.

" Memangnya kenapa.?" Tanya Sehun, tapi tidak memalingkan wajahnya untuk mengahadap Seohyun.

" Dia masih sangat kecil, dan harus mengidap penyakit kanker."

Sehun melirik sekilas kearah Seohyun yang terlihat sedih.

" Dia sempat menangis sewaktu selesai kemotherapy dan tahu bahwa rambutnya rontok." Jelasnya lagi.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. " Dia bahkan iri pada temanya yang bisa pergi bersekolah, ugh kasihan sekali." Seohyun memandang lagi Sehun disebelahnya. Lelaki dingin itu serius mengahadap depan.

Seohyun menundukkan kepalanya, ia merasa diabaikan.

Sehun melirik Seohyun disampingnya, heran dengan wanita disebelahnya yang tiba tiba terdiam.

" Lalu bagaimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Sehun.

Seohyun mendongak menatap Sehun, ia terkejut. Ternyata Sehun tidak mengabaikanya.

" Aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya.

Sehun mengangguk.

" Tapi apa bisa kita melihatnya sebentar." Usul Seohyun kepada Sehun dengan semangat.

Sehun terlihat berfikir sejenak. " Kamar inapnya berada dilantai tiga." Seohyun berkata lagi.

" Itu tidak jauh dokter."

Sehun melirik Seohyun yang kelihatan bersemangat. " Baiklah." Jawabnya pada akhirnya menyetujui permintaan Seohyun.

Seohyun tersenyum senang sembari memberikan senyuman yang paling manis untuk Sehun. Sehun hanya membalas tersenyum tipis dan sedikit merasa canggung.

.

.

Luhan

Gadis mengikuti arah kaki seorang pria tua dihadapanya. Setelah acara bergossip rianya dengan Minseok yang dirusak oleh pria tua dihadapanya itu, sekarang si dokter Kim mengajaknya kesuatu tempat. Mereka berjalan cukup jauh untuk menghindari keramaian, sepertinya mereka akan membahas sesuatu yang penting. Setelah lama berjalan mereka sampai kesalah satu balkon Rumah Sakit dilantai tiga ini.

Pria tua itu menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menatap Luhan. Luhan diam, dan ikut menatapnya juga.

" Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya pria tua itu basa basi – dokter Kim Joon Myeon.

Luhan menjawab datar " Baik."

" Kau belajar banyak darinya bukan?"

Luhan berdecih, mentertawakan pertanyaan dokter Kim.

Si tua tersenyum " Kau menyukai pembimbingmu.?" Tanyanya datar, ada nada meremehkan diujung kalimatnya.

Luhan tersenyum sinis " Ya! dia sangat _bermurah hati_ padaku.! " Ucapnya sinis, sedikit lebih menekankan saat mengatakan kata murah hati.

Dokter Kim tertawa " Bersikap baiklah padanya." Saran dokter kim, masih tertawa melihat Luhan yang kesal.

" Untuk apa?"

Dokter Kim tersenyum sinis. " Jangan membuatnya marah, atau kau tidak pernah bisa menjadi dokter."

Luhan tertawa sinis. " Kau sengaja melakukan ini ya?" Tuduhnya.

Dokter Kim hanya mengedikkan bahu acuh.

" Kalian selalu saja menyulitkanku." Racau nya.

" Itu untuk kebaikanmu."

Luhan berdecih " Kebaikan apanya." Bantahnya sembari menatap dokter Kim sinis.

" Kupikir hanya dia yang sanggup mengubahmu." Dokter kim mengucapkanya dengan lembut. Nadanya tdak seperti tadi, mengahadapi Luhan butuh kesabaran ekstra

Luhan mencemooh dokter tua dihadapanya ini " Memang sehebat apa dia? Kupastikan dia akan menyerah lebih dulu, sebelum bisa mengubahku." Ancamnya.

" Jangan seperti itu, kau akan menyesal nantinya." Desisnya tajam.

Dokter kim mengatakan itu untuk memperingatkan Luhan agar jangan macam macam pada dokter Oh Sehun.

" Aku tidak akan menyesal."

Dokter Kim berdecih pelan, mengomentari sikap Luhan.

" Kau akan tahu nanti."

Luhan ingin sekali tertawa dihadapanya lalu mengumpat dia dengan kata kata kasar.

" Begitukah?" Luhan masih menantang dokter Kim.

" Kau kan menyesal Luhan." Ancamnya lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan sendiri, Luhan mengamati punggung dokter tua itu lalu mengumpatnya didalam benaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun.

Kamar ini terasa begitu ramai, bukan karena orang orang didalamnya, bukan juga anak anak yang bermain. Diruangan serba putih ini terkesan penuh, karena banyak sekali alat alat penunjang kehidupan pasien disana sini. Ditempelkan dibeberapa bagian tubuh, dan menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup memekakkan telinga.

Sekarang lelaki dingin itu dan Seohyun menjenguk anak Pak Choi. Setelah menutup kembali pintu tersebut dengan pelan, diikuti Sehun yang sudah disamping Seohyun.

Seohyun terdiam sebentar, tidak melanjutkan jalanya kembali. Dia terlihat berfikir sembari melihat keseluruh penjuru ruangan, Sehun yang dibelakang mengikuti arah pandangnya.

" Ah itu dia." Ucap Seohyun bersemangat sembari menghadap Oh Sehun lalu berjalan dahulu.

Sehun mengikuti jalanya dibelakang. Seorang anak umur 12 tahunan terbaring disalah satu ranjang rumah sakit itu.

Seorang anak bewajah pucat dan kurus terbaring disana, dia menggunakan penutup kepala berwarna merah muda.

" Hai Hyun Mi." Sapa Soobin hangat.

Hyun Mi mendongak menatapnya, dan Sehun. Sehun mengeluarkan senyum tipisnya dan dibalas dengan senyum yang lebar oleh Hyun Mi.

" Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Hyun Mi menatap Seohyun kemudian. " Baik dokter."

Seohyun tersenyum, Hyun Mi kembali menatap Sehun lagi. Heran dengan dokter lelaki dihadapanya, wajahnya datar tapi dia seperti malaikat penebar kebaikan.

Seohyun mengikuti arah pandang Hyun Mid an mengangguk mengerti. " Dia dokter Oh Sehun ucapkan salam padanya."

Hyun Mi mengangguk " Annyeonghasseyo dokter."

Sehun mendekat kearah Hyun Mi, memegang kepalanya.

" Dokter sangat tampan." Hyun Mi berucap polos, mendapati wajah Sehun begitu dekat denganya. Seohyun terkikik geli, begitupun Sehun yang hanya tersenyum.

" Terima kasih. Kau juga cantik." Balasnya.

Hyun Mi tersenyum lebar, senang mendapat pujian dari Sehun.

" Kau sudah makan Hyun Mi?" Tanya Seohyun.

Hyun Mi mengangguk membenarkan. " Anak pintar." Pujinya sembari mengelus kepala Hyun Mi sayang.

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Sehun dan Seohyun menemani Hyun Mid an bermain bersama denganya. Untuk melupakan rasa sakit yang dirasakanya.

Hyun Mi begitu polos dan manis. Dia sama seperti dengan anak kecil lain, suka bermain dan merajuk. Tapi yang membuatnya berbeda adalah dia anak yang peka terhadap lingkungan sekitar. Dia sadar bagaimana kondisi orang tuanya yang hidip serba berkecukupan, dia juga tahu bahwa dengan sakitnya seperti ini akan mengahbiskan uang banyak. Untuk itu dia memiliki semangat hidup yang tinggi dan ingin mewujudkan cita citanya agar bisa membahagiakan orang tuanya. Bahkan anak kecil pun mempunyai pikiran seperti itu.

" Hyun Mi nanti ingin jadi apa?" Tanya Seohyun sembari menguncir rambut Hyun Mi dibelakang. Sehun duduk didepan Hyun Mi.

" Dokter." Ucapnya semangat.

Sehun menatap Hyun Mi, " Kenapa Hyun Mi ingin menjadi dokter?" Seohyun bertanya lagi.

Hyun Mi diam, terlihat berfikir. " Karena Hyun Mi suka dengan dokter." Dia mengucapkanya sembari mengadap Seohyun.

Seohyun tersenyum, lalu mengusak kepalanya gemas.

" Kalau begitu cepatlah sembuh dan kembali bersekolah."

Hyun Mi mengangguk semangat lalu tersenyum dengan lebar.

.

.

.

.

Setelah percakapanya dengan si tua menyebalkan dokter Kim itu, mood Luhan sedikit memburuk. Luhan sekarang berada di ruang istirahat dokter.

 _"_ _Si tua itu mengancamku.?" Tanyanya sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri, lalu tertawa meremehkan._

" Memang siapa dia." Desisnya dingin.

Meskipun Luhan tidak mau memikirkanya lagi, tapi seakan akan ucapan dokter Kim selalu terngiang diotaknya.

 _"_ _Kupikir hanya dia yang sanggup mengubahmu."_

Ucapan dokter Kim kembali terngiang.

 _"_ _Besikap baiklah padanya."_

" Aku tidak sudi bersikap baik padanya, setelah dia memukul tanganku." Ucapnya sembari memperhatikan jari tanganya.

" Kuku mahalku.." Dia memeriksa kuku kukunya dan mengelus elusnya.

Daripada memikirkan si tua dan si dokter es krim berwajah datar itu, lebih baik Luhan mengembalikkan moodnya yang buruk dengan menonton drama di laptop yang dibawanya dari rumah.

" _Ajhussi_ tampan, aku sangat merindukanmu." Ucapnya sembari menonton drama _Goblin_ dilayar laptopnya.

.

.

 ** _Dilayar menampilkan Ji Eun Tak berjalan dihamparan salju, sembari memakai syal merahnya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Brengsek." Umpatnya._**

 ** _Kembali mengingat tentang si Goblin yang mabuk dan bersandar pada tiang listrik, bersama Ji Eun Tak dihadapanya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku tak bisa menarik pedang ini, hanya kau yang bisa." Balas si Goblin saat Ji Eun Tak bertanya padanya._**

 ** _Ji Eun Tak terlihat bingung, kenapa harus aku pikirnya._**

" Kau itu pengantinya bodoh." Komentar Luhan marah marah sembari mengunyah _snack_ kentang dipelukanya.

 ** _Adegan selanjutnya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku harus menarik pedang ini agar aku terlihat.." Goblin menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ji Eun Tak menatap Goblin penasaran._**

 ** _"_** ** _Agar aku terlihat lebih tampan," Lanjutnya._**

" Aishh kau sudah tampan, kekasihku.." Ucap Luhan sungguh sungguh, matanya belum terlepas dari layar.

 ** _Goblin berjalan selangkah demi selangkah mendekati Ji Eun Tak yang diam mematung. Berjarak tiga langkah Goblin menatap Eun Tak yang menatapnya juga._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ayo kita pulang kerumah." Ajaknya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku tidak punya rumah." Jawab Eun Tak datar._**

 ** _"_** ** _Tempat yang kuanggap rumahku, ternyata juga bukan rumahku." Lanjut Eun Tak._**

 ** _Ji Eun Tak mengungkapkan kisahnya, tentang bibinya yang ingin uang asuransinya. Ji Eun Tak merasa bahwa semua orang yang didekatnya hanya ingin maunya saja._**

 ** _"…_** ** _dan orang lain yang mendekatiku karena dia ingin mati.." Ucapnya sedih._**

Luhan menghayati dramanya dengan sungguh sungguh.

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Luhan yang terus melihat drama, tanpa tahu jam sekarang tengah sibuk sibuknya dirumah sakit terutama UGD. Luhan jika sudah didepan laptop, menonton drama sambil ngemil. Dia bisa lupa segalanya.

.

.

.

Sekarang lewat tengah malam, Soobin baru saja keluar dari UGD. Dengan wajah kelelahan gadis itu berjalan dengan menggerakkan kepalanya yang terasa kaku. Dia diminta membantu pasien kecelakaan beruntun tadi di UGD. Pasiennya sangat banyak dan pihak UGD meminta pada dokter yang lainya membantu.

" Sebaiknya anda beristirahat." Saran perawat Jang yang berjalan bersamanya.

Soobin mengangguk lalu mengucapkan permisi.

" Hati hati dokter Soo." Ucap perawat Jang yang melihat Soobin hampir menabrak tembok.

Soobin berjalan dengaan pelan sembari memgang kepalanya yang sakit. Gadis itu terlihat lelah, dan lemas setelah menangani banyak pasien, terlebih dia belum memakan apapun sejak tadi siang. Soobin berjalan menuju ketempat istirahat. Dia langsung masuk dan mendapati Luhan disalah satu kursi disana dengan memandang serius kearah layar laptop didepanya.

" Kau disini." Tanyanya malas pada Luhan.

Luhan hanya bergumam tak tertarik, dan selanjutnya tanpa mempertanyakan alasan Luhan lagi. Soobin langsung menuju tempat tidur dan berbaring dengan damai diatasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan ini sangat lebar dan luas, banyak sekali perabotan mahal yang mendominasi. Ruang TV ini begitu nyaman dan tenang.

Dua orang laki laki dan perempuan duduk berdampingan disana. Terlihat nyaman dengan acara TV yang ditontonya. Menampilkan acara pencarian bakat menyanyi.

" Suaranya bagus sekali." Yang perempuan berkomentar sembari memakan camilan di toples.

Sang lelaki memandang sebentar ke arah TV lalu berkomentar dalam hati.

Sang wanita melirik suaminya, " Sayang."

" Ya.!"

" Apa kita terlalu keras pada Luhan?" Soyou bertanya.

" Itu demi kebaikanya."

Soyou menghela nafas, seperti tidak puas akan jawaban suaminya itu.

" Tapi bukankah kita terlalu memaksakan keinginan kita padanya.?"

Tuan Xi menatap istrinya. " Aku hanya tidak tega melihatnya, dia seperti tidak ingin menjadi dokter." Lanjut Soyou.

" Lalu harus bagaimana lagi, ibu ingin dia menjadi dokter." Tuan Xi membalas.

Soyou mengangguk. " Andai saja adiknya masih hidup, Luhan pasti tidak akan kesulitan seperti sekarang."

" Jangan mengingatnya lagi, dia sudah tenang sekarang."

Soyoun cemberut, Tuan Xi memeluk istrinya menenangkan.

" Luhan pasti mengerti. Kau tenang saja! " Tuan Xi berucap, Soyou membalas pelukan suaminya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, tepat hari Selasa. Hari ini bukan weekend atau hari libur Nasional. Para pegawai, dokter dan perawat di Hansin Medical center masih melakukan pekerjaanya seperti biasa. Sangat sibuk dan masih banyak pasien yang perlu ditolong.

Luhan sudah berada didepan ruangan Sehun bersama Soobin. Gadis itu tampak cantik dengan rambut yang dikuncir sengaja dibuat tinggi tinggi.

" Kau baik." Tanyanya untuk Soobin disampingnya yang terlihat pucat.

Soobin mengangguk, dan mengatakan bahwa dia baik baik saja.

" Tapi kau kelihatan sakit.?"

" Serius aku tidak apa apa, Luhan." Soobin mengucapkanya dengan nada kesal.

Luhan mangut mangut, tidak mempedulikan Soobin lagi.

Setelah menunggu sekitar 10 menit lamanya, seseorang yang ditunggu muncul dibalik pintu.

Dia Sehun, hari ini sangat tampan. Dia menggunakan kemeja berwarna biru tua dibalik _snelli_ dokternya, rambut cepaknya disisir keatas, tak lupa _pomade_ yang ia gunakan membuatnya tampak rapi. Dan juga sepatu pantopfel yang mengkilat dan celana dasar berwarna hitam.

Luhan sempat terkesima sesaat memandang dokter dingin dihadapanya ini, dia masih bisa menyembunyikan raut keterkejutanya tidak seperti Soobin yang terang terangan menunjukkanya. Gadis pintar itu ternganga dihadapan Sehun, matanya berbinar tak lupa juga matanya yang tadi sayu sekarang melebar. *alay

Mendapat tatapan seperti itu Sehun hanya bersikap biasa saja. Dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan pandangan orang lain terhadap dirinya.

Sehun menatap Soobin yang menatapnya sembari menganga " Apa kau sakit." Tanya Sehun, mendapati wajah Soobin yang pucat, terlebih tidak ada polesan make up satupun diatasnya. Biasanya Soobin paling rajin berdandan agar tampak cantik. Berbeda dengan Luhan, gadis itu lebih suka make up natural dan menguncir rambutnya dengan kuncir kuda. Luhan bukan _tomboy_ hanya saja tidak suka berdandan.

Soobin menggeleng dan menjawab dia baik baik saja. Soobin sempat memerah karena pertanyaan Sehun tadi, _" Dokter Oh memperhatikanku." Pikirnya_

" Ayo." Ajaknya pelan.

Luhan mengangguk lalu menarik Soobin berjalan.

.

.

Luhan, Sehun dan Soobin berada diruang salah satu pasien Sehun. Wanita berumur sekitar 37 an terbaring diranjang kecil rumah sakit itu.

Wanita tadi menyapa Sehun yang berjalan menghampirinya. Sehun memeriksa pasien wanita tadi lalu menanyakan keluhanya.

" Aku tidak apa apa. Kau merawatku dengan baik dokter." Puji wanita itu.

Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

" Kalau begitu istirahatlah, jangan terlalu lelah."

Wanita tadi mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Luhan dan Soobin juga ikut tersenyum membalas wanita itu.

Sehun mengucapkan kata pamit dan pergi keluar diikuti Luhan dan Soobin. Setelah mendapat jawaban wanita tadi dan pencerahan singkat dari Sehun , ia melanjutkan kembali memeriksa pasien yang lainya diikuti Luhan dan Soobin yang mencatat.

Setelah lima pasien Sehun selesai diperiksa, Soobin tiba tiba hampir terjatuh saat berjalan. Untung dengan cepat Luhan menariknya dan mendudukanya di kursi rumah sakit.

" Kau tidak apa apa?" Luhan bertanya sembari memegang tubuh Soobin dan menuntunya duduk dikursi.

Sehun menghentikkan langkahnya dan berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua. Luhan duduk sembari meletakkan kepala Soobin dipundaknya.

" Ada apa.?" Tanyanya untuk Luhan saat melihat Soobin. Sebelum Luhan menjawab Sehun sudah duduk disamping Soobin.

" Kau tidak apa apa?" Tanyanya datar untuk Soobin yang terkulai lemas.

Soobin tidak menjawab, kemudian Sehun mulai memeriksa dahi Soobin, mengecek suhu tubuhnya.

" Kau demam Soobin."

Soobin menatap Sehun dengan mata sayunya. Sehun menarik nafasnya pelan.

" Kau sudah makan.?" Tanyanya lagi.

Soobin menggeleng lemah.

" Kenapa kau belum makan.?"Giliran Luhan yang bertanya, dia merasa sedikit bersimpati pada Soobin.

" Aku tidak lapar."

Sehun menatap Soobin sebentar, ingin memarahi kecerobohan gadis ini. Tapi mengingat keadaan Soobin, Sehun urung melakukanya.

" Sebaiknya kau istirahat." Perintah Sehun setelah berfikir cukup lama.

" Aku tidak apa apa." Tolak Soobin mencoba ingin berdiri.

" Kau butuh istirahat Soobin." Ucap Sehun tegas.

" Tapi nanti tidak ada yang membantu dok—"

" Tidak apa apa." Potong Sehun cepat.

" Masih ada Luhan yang akan membantu." Sehun mengatakanya sembari mentap kerah Luhan.

Luhan yang ditatap merasa mengerti dan berucap " Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja."

Soobin menatap Sehun sebentar lalu mengangguk pasrah.

Kemudian Luhan dan Sehun mengantar Soobin ke UGD untuk bersitirahat disana. Sehun membantu membopong Soobin dengan Luhan.

DI UGD.

Soobin sudah ditidurkan diranjang rumah sakit, Sehun menyuntikkan sesuatu ke lengan kanan Soobin, gadis itu sudah tidur telentang diranjang. Luhan hanya memandang ngeri saat jarum yang dipegang Sehun menusuk jahat kulit putih Soobin.

" Kenapa kau bisa sampai kelelahan, Soobin-ssi.?" Tanya Sehun kepada Soobin yang menatapnya, masih tertidur.

Sehun berdiri disisi kanan ranjang Soobin.

Soobin mengigit bibir bawahnya ragu, bingung mengatakannya atau tidak.

" Semalam saya membantu menangani pasien kecelakaan di UGD dokter." Soobin memutuskan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Sehun.

" Seharusnya kau jangan lupa makan." Ingatnya, wajahnya masih datar.

Luhan yang berdiri disamping Sehun juga mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Sehun. Soobin mengangguk membenarkan ucapan dokter dingin itu, untuk kedua kalinya Soobin merasa diperhatikan.

" Dokter Soo kemarin bekerja sangat keras sendirian." Ucap perawat Song tiba tiba.

Dia berdiri berhadapan dengan Luhan.

Sehun menatapnya datar, menunggu kelanjutan ceritanya.

" Dokter Luhan tidak membantunya." Adu perawat Song pada Sehun.

Ekspresi Luhan berubah kaget saat Perawat Song membawa namanya.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, lalu menatap Luhan tajam.

Luhan menatap Sehun juga, berniat melayangkan pembelaan. Tapi melihat Sehun yang tampak marah, suara Luhan tak kunjung keluar.

" Apa itu benar,?" Tanyanya datar, masih dengan raut dingin.

" Tidak ada yang mengatakan seperti itu padaku jika mereka memintaku membantu di UGD." Belanya.

Perawat Song yang menjawab " Dokter Soo telah menelpon anda berulang kali, tapi anda tidak mengangkatnya."

Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar " Aku menon-aktifkan ponselku." Jawabnya keras. Lalu dia melihat Sehun yang menatapnya dingin.

" Jadi, kau benar tidak membantunya?" Tanya Sehun sekali lagi.

Melihat Sehun seperti itu, terbesit ide jahat dipikiran Luhan untuk melancarkan aksi nya. Dia pikir ini waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan pembalasan.

" Iya.." Jawabnya santai, tidak merasa bersalah.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan tak bisa dibacanya, gadis dihadapanya ini bodoh atau dungu sih. Gadis bernama Luhan ini tidak ada satupun peri yang mencerminkan sisi kemanusiaan tertanam padanya. Dia tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun melihat Soobin yang sedang sakit.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua tidak lagi di UGD. Sehun dan Luhan, hanya mereka berdua Soobin sedang istirahat di UGD.

Setelah insiden tadi Sehun tampak tenang tenang saja, tidak mempedulikan apapun. Luhan pikir dengan cara yang tadi dia bisa membuat Oh Sehun marah dan berniat tidak meluluskanya.

Dia bahkan tadi tidak mengatakan apapun saat Luhan mengakui bahwa dirinya kemarin sedang menonton drama di ruang istirahat dan Luhan juga mengakui dia tidak membantu Soobin di UGD. Tapi Sehun tenang tenang saja, tidak berubah marah seperti dipikiranya.

Normalnya seseorang yang menghadapi sikap seenaknya Luhan akan marah bahkan sampai membencinya, tapi si dokter dingin ini tidak.

Luhan sempat berfikir sifatnya Oh Sehun memang dingin dan cuek, atau memang ini caranya membuat Luhan berubah, dan pria itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu , atau bisa juga Sehun adalah makhluk astral yang tercipta dari es mengingat betapa dinginya pria itu.

Luhan mencoret opsi terakhir, berhadapan dengan Oh Sehun membuatnya pusing sendiri.

Luhan dan Sehun masuk kesalah satu ruangan. Luhan berdiri disamping Sehun, arah pandangnya menuju ke depan.

 _"_ _Shit! Anak anak lagi."_ Umpatnya dalam hati.

Sehun berjalan menghampiri seorang anak kecil berusia 9 tahunan disana.

" Kau itu dokter ahli bedah jantung apa dokter anak anak sih?" Tanya Luhan kesal.

Sehun tidak membalas pertanyaan kesal Luhan, dia lebih memilih mengabaikan.

" Kau suka anak anak ya?" tanyanya bodoh, sehun hanya bergumam pelan.

" Aku curiga kekasihmu jangan jangan anak anak juga, trus dibawah umur.?" Lanjutnya asal mencemooh Sehun.

Sehun tidak menjawab, Luhan kembali bersuara " Dasar _pedofil."_ Tuduhnya. Sengaja mendekatkan dirinya saat mengatakan kata _pedofil_.

" Terserah.." Balas Sehun singkat.

Luhan mengikuti Sehun dari belakang. Sehun menanyakan kabarnya, dan dijawab manis oleh pasien itu – Yeri-

Sehun mulai memeriksa Yeri, mulai detak jantung, dll.

" Kenapa kau melepas infusmu." Tanyanya dingin saat mendapati infus Yeri yang tidak menancap dilenganya, sontak saja membuat Yeri menegang takut.

" Tadi tertarik saat aku terjatuh." Jelasnya takut takut. Sehun mengangguk lalu memeriksa bagian tubuh Yeri yang lebam akibat terjatuh.

Sehun duduk dikursi, lalu mengoobati luka Yeri di dengkulnya. Dengan telaten Sehun mengoleskan obat merah dan memperban luka itu. Luhan berdiri disamping Sehun masih mencatat sesuatu.

" Infus dia.." Ucap sehun datar kepada Luhan setelah selesai mengobati memar didengkul Yeri.

Luhan menatap Sehun sebentar " Kenapa bukan kau saja?" tanyanya kebingungan.

Sehun tidak menjawab, malah menyerahkan jarum infusnya pada Luhan. Mau tak mau dengan berat hati Luhan menerimanya.

" Tidak bisakkah aku tidak usah diinfus lagi -." Yeri memohon.

" Tidak bisa.—" Potong Sehun cepat.

Luhan menghembuskan nafas pelan lalu meraih lengan Yeri, Yeri ketakutan saat melihat jarumnya.

" Pelan pelan.." Pintanya, Luhan mengangguk malas.

Luhan mencari pembuluh darahnya lalu akan mulai menusuk. Sebelum jarum itu menusuk sempurna, Yeri menarik tanganya.

Luhan memegangnya cepat, Yeri masih berusaha melepaskan pegangan Luhan ditanganya.

" Aku tidak mau.." Teriaknya, Luhan memegang erat lengan gadis itu, sementara Sehun menenangkan.

Luhan menarik tangan Yeri dan menusukkan jarumnya cepat, Yeri bergerak kembali tapi tidak sengaja Luhan mengores lengan Yeri dengan kukunya. Sontak membuat Yeri terkejut dan menangis.

Luhan membenarkan infusnya dulu dan menatap luka baru dilengan Yeri yang disebabkan oleh kukunya.

Sehun memandang Luhan lagi. " Kau belum memotong kukumu ya?" Tuduhnya langsung.

Luhan menggeleng acuh lalu mengangkat jari tanganya.

" Aku sudah memotongnya, ini.." Tunjuk Luhan pada Sehun. Mengangkat kedua tanganya dihadapan Sehun.

Menggerak gerakkan jari telunjuknya yang pendek dan tidak ada kuku panjangnya. Sedangkan keempat jari lainya kukunya masih panjang.

" Kau melihatnya kan?" Tanya Luhan lagi, masih menggerakkan telunjuknya.

Sehun menggeram menahan marah. Dia menatap Luhan tidak percaya.

" Temui aku nanti Xi Luhan.." Desisnya tajam.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Anggep aja disini Luhan tuh kayak fangirl alay kayak kita. Yang suka banget sama Chanyeol dan rela ngelakuin apapun buat dia. Dan juga kalian ngerti maksudnya yang kuku? Maksudnya kuku yang dipotong sama Luhan itu cuma telunjuknya aja, yang lainya enggak. Jadi selain jari telunjuk yang lainya masih panjang kuku kukunya. Makasih yang udah mau baca ff abal abal ini, semoga reader-nim gak bosen sama ff buatan aku. Big thanks buat kalian semuaaa.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4._**

 ** _Title : My Ice cream Doctor.?_**

 ** _Author : Rilakkumaa_94_**

 ** _Cast : Oh Sehun._**

 **** ** _Xi Luhan._**

 **** ** _Park Chanyeol._**

 **** ** _Do Kyungsoo._**

 ** _Pairing : HUNHAN ( SEHUN X LUHAN)_**

 ** _Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship, Comedy (gaje) dll._**

 ** _Rating : T_**

 ** _Playing :EXO – Tender Love._**

 ** _Rilakkumaa_94_**

 ** _Present_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _Untuk apa, aku bahkan tidak ingat pernah bertemu denganmu."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Park Chanyeol….. Park Chanyeol… Park Chanyeol…."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kena kau.."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Flashback._

 _._

 _Sekarang pukul 11.30 pm. Luhan baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, masih menggunakan handuk yang membalut rambutnya yang masih itu menggunakan baju tidur lengan panjang berwarna biru muda.. Dia baru 15 menit yang lalu sampai dirumahnya, terhitung sudah tiga hari dia tidak bercumbu dengan kasur empuknya Luhan memutuskan untuk pulang._

 _Luhan duduk didepan kaca besarnya, berniat mengeringkan rambutnya. Gadis itu focus menatap kaca, sembari bersenandung ria._

 _"_ _Jangan mencari masalah denganya Luhan, kau bisa saja tidak diluluskan olehnya." Ucapan Kyungsoo kembali tergiang lagi._

 _Luhan mengehentikan aktivitasnya, lalu tersenyum evil._

 _"_ _Sebaiknya kau potong kukumu. Dan bersikap baik padanya" Ucapan Eun Ha lewat dipikiranya lagi._

 _Luhan meninggkalkan kaca besarnya, lalu mulai berjalan kearah meja belajar. Duduk disana, sambil mengambil buku dan menulis sesuatu disana._

 _Dia menuliskan sambil tertawa dan kelihatan senang._

 _Luhan tertawa lagi menatap kertas ditanganya. Kali ini lebih keras, entah apa yang ditulisnya._

 _"_ _Lihat saja, dokter sialan. Aku akan menunjukanmu siapa Luhan sebenarnya." Luhan mengatakan itu penuh percaya diri._

 _"_ _Jangan main main denganku." Ucapnya sinis._

 _._

 _Flashback end._

.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, tanpa mengucapkan kata apapun Luhan pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Yeri dan Sehun.

Setelah menutup pintu ruang inap Yeri, Luhan tersenyum miring.

 _"_ _Rencanaku berhasil." Serunya dalam hati._

Luhan terlihat senang karena berhasil membuat Sehun marah. Setelah ini Sehun pasti akan memberikannya hukuman, atau lebih parahnya Sehun tidak akan meluluskanya dan menyuruhnya berhenti jadi dokter.

Opsi terakhir jauh lebih menggiurkan.

Luhan memilih meninggalkan tempat itu dan berniat mencari Minseok untuk diajak menggosipkan Chanyeol.

" Jangan menangis.." Sehun menenangkan Yeri. Yeri memang anak yang manja dan mudah menangis, Yeri tidak suka benda tajam dan terluka.

Yeri yang sesenggukan mulai tenang.

" Dokter tadi hiks nenek hiks sihir." Adunya pada Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum tipis " Bukan cuma kau yang mengatakannya mirip nenek sihir." Ucapnya.

Mengingat sudah banyak korban Luhan yang mengatai gadis itu nenek sihir, Sehun pun mulai mempunyai pikiran yang sama dengan anak anak itu.

Sehun mengobati lagi luka Yeri yang dperbuat oleh Luhan.

" Jangan menangis." Ucap Sehun lagi.

Yeri mengentikan tangisnya, dan menatap Sehun.

.

.

Luhan berjalan santai melewati lorong lorong Rumah Sakit menuju ruang administrasi. Setelah mencari kesana kemari, matanya menangkap sosok Minseok diujung sana. Dengan gembira Luhan menghampiri dan menyapa Minseok.

" Oh Luhanie, ada apa kesini.?" Tanya Minseok sopan.

Luhan menjawab " Aku mencarimu."

Minseok tersenyum dan mengajak Luhan untuk duduk dikursi panjang.

" Apa kau jadi melihat konser Chanyeol oppa besok.?" Tanya Minseok setelah mereka berdua duduk.

Luhan mengangguk semangat " Tentu saja, ini kesempatan emasku bisa melihatnya dari dekat."

" Lalu kau sudah meminta izin cuti.?" Tanya Minseok Lagi.

" Aku akan memintanya nanti."

Minseok terdiam sejenak lalu bersuara " Besok hari minggu, mungkin di Rumah Sakit akan sibuk. Dokter Oh pasti tidak mengizinkanmu mengambil cuti."

Luhan tersenyum " Tenang saja aku akan memikirkan alasanya." Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya.

" Berbohong pun tak masalah yang penting aku bisa melihat Chanyeol oppa.." Lanjutnya gembira.

 _._

 _._

 _Sehun_

 _._

Selesai dengan masalah yang ditimbulkan oleh Luhan pada Yeri. Sehun mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan menyuruh Yeri istirahat.

" Istirahatlah." Perintahnya sembari membenarkan letak selimut gadis itu.

Yeri mengangguk lalu menutup matanya.

Sehun menutup kembali pintu ruang inap Yeri. Dia mendesah pelan, pikiranya terus terusan menyinggung Luhan.

Sehun tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan gadis itu. Sebelumnya dokter Kim memberitahunya tentang sifat Luhan yang tidak suka menjadi dokter dan asal asalan. Sehun tidak peduli, yang penting dia sudah mengajarkan yang dia bisa untuk Luhan, mengubah seseorang itu bukan hal mudah.

Lalu dokter dingin itu memutuskan mencari Luhan. Dia berjalan santai, melewati lorong lorong Rumah Sakit.

Tujuan pertamanya adalah meja administrasi, setahunya Luhan senang sekali berkunjung kesitu karena ada Minseok.

Ternyata dugaan Sehun benar, Luhan dan Minseok duduk dikursi panjang. Mereka terlihat membicarakan sesuatu, Sehun menghampiri mereka. Berjarak kurang lebih delapan langkah dibelakang Luhan, Sehun sayup sayup mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

 _"_ _Lalu kau sudah meminta izin cuti.?" Minseok bertanya pada Luhan._

 _"_ _Aku akan memintanya nanti." Luhan mengatakanya dengan santai._

 _Minseok terdiam " Besok hari minggu, mungkin di Rumah Sakit akan sibuk. Dokter Oh pasti tidak mengizinkanmu mengambil cuti."_

 _"_ _Kenapa mereka menyebut namaku." Ucap Sehun dalam hati._ Dia kembali menguping pembicaraan Luhan dan Minseok.

 _Luhan tersenyum " Tenang saja aku akan memikirkan alasanya." Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya._

 _"_ _Berbohong pun tak masalah yang penting aku bisa melihat Chanyeol oppa.." Lanjutnya gembira._

" Luhan." Panggil Sehun.

Luhan menoleh kebelakang mendapati Sehun berdiri delapan langkah dibelakangnya. Luhan menghadap Minseok kembali lalu mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Luhan bangkit dan berjalan pergi menghampiri Sehun. " Fighting Luhan-ah." Seru Minseok sembari mengepalkan tanganya didepan dada dan mengarahkanya pada Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum.

" Ada apa?" Tanyanya sesaat setelah sampai dihadapan Sehun.

Sehun tidak menjawab malah berjalan pergi. Luhan mendesah kasar, Sehun begitu menyebalkan.

Luhan mengikuti langkah jenjang Sehun keruanganya tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka berdua, Luhan maupun Sehun larut dalam pikiran masing masing. Sehun masuk duluan lalu disusul Luhan yang menutup pintu.

" _Sit down there_." Titahnya untuk Luhan. Luhan menurut, ia duduk disalah satu sofa panjang dengan tenang. Menunggu Sehun memarahinya, dia sudah siap dengan kemungkinan diberhentikan jadi dokter.

Sedangkan yang dilakukan Sehun adalah, lelaki dingin itu mencari cari sesuatu dilaci meja kerjanya. Setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya dia berjalan menghampiri Sehun mengeluarkan barang yang dicarinya tadi dan melemparkanya pada Luhan.

Luhan refleks menangkap barang yang dilemparkan Sehun, sebuah pemotong kuku ada digenggamanya sekarang.

" Potong kukumu sekarang." Ucapnya memerintah.

Luhan sontak membalas " Tidak mau-."

" Potong sekarang—" Potong Sehun cepat, masih dengan wajah datar -_-

Luhan mendesah " Aku akan memotongnya disalon." Tawarnya, sambil menatap Sehun.

Sehun tidak peduli, dia masih memandang dingin gadis itu. " Aku tidak bisa memotong kuku, nanti akan terlihat jelek dan tidak rapi." Lanjut Luhan mempertahankan kuku cantiknya.

Sehun berdecak pelan, pria dingin itu duduk dihadapan Luhan kemudian dan mengambil pemotong kuku ditangan gadis itu.

" Kemarikan tanganmu." Ucapnya memerintah, mengulurkan tanganya menyambut jari jari Luhan.

Sehun memandang _horror_ Luhan yang menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon- _" Jangan rusak kuku cantikku."-_

Sehun memaksa Luhan, dia tidak suka diajak tawar menawar lagi mulai sekarang.

Dengan berat hati Luhan menyerahkan tanganya pada Sehun. Sehun menarik tangan Luhan cepat lalu mulai memotong kukunya.

Sehun memotong kukunya dengan asal asalan dan tidak rapi, yang penting pendek.

"Kau merusak kuku mahalku.." Kesal Luhan pada Sehun, gadis itu mau menangis melihat kukunya yang terbaring dilantai menjadi korban kekejaman Oh Sehun.

Asal Sehun tahu memanjangkan kuku Luhan butuh waktu yang lama, dia bahkan sangat menyukai kuku kukunya terbukti dari Luhan merawatnya dan mewarnainya dengan warna warni.

" Kau jahat sekali sih.?" Rengek Luhan.

Sehun tidak menjawab dia focus memotong motong kuku Luhan.

" Kau punya dendam padaku ya?" Tebaknya asal. Luhan mulai mencurigai Oh Sehun.

" Untuk apa, aku bahkan tidak ingat pernah bertemu denganmu." Jawabnya sarkastik.

" Bukankah kau marah karena aku mengiramu dokter magang sama seperti ku.?" Tebaknya lagi, Luhan mengutarakan apa yang dipikirkanya. Tiba tiba dia teringat dengan pertemuanya dengan Sehun dimesin minuman. Sehun masih diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan tidak penting Luhan.

" Satunya." Selesai dengan tangan kanan Luhan. Sehun meminta tangan kiri Luhan, Luhan menyerahkanya pada Sehun.

" Atau kau masih kesal padaku karena aku merebut minumanmu.?" Selidiknya lagi, masih menginterogasi Sehun.

" Iyakan-" Lanjutnya.

Sehun diam. " Kau kekanakan sekali." Ejek Luhan mencemooh si dokter menyebalkan Oh Sehun.

Luhan tertawa sinis, perubahan sikapnya cepat sekali " Aku akan menggantinya dokter Oh." Ucapnya sembari menepuk punggung Oh Sehun dari samping.

Sehun menghempaskan tangan kiri Luhan yang selesai dipotong kukunya, dan itu membuat badan Luhan berjengit kaget.

Kemudian Sehun memandang Luhan dingin. " Jangan memanjangkan kuku lagi, atau akan kupotong tanganmu sekalian." Ancamnya jahat.

Luhan memberengut kesal, berbicara dengan Oh Sehun tidak seindah memandang wajahnya yang tampan. _" Untung tampan." Gerutunya dalam hati_.

Lalu sedetik kemudian dia memandang jari tanganya.

Dia kemudian menatap Sehun " Selain menjadi dokter, kau juga pantas menjadi tukang salon." Ejek Luhan, mencemooh Sehun secara terang terangan.

 _What the hell?_ Wajah Sehun berubahjadi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya, dia tersinggung.

Apakah menurut Luhan Sehun sama seperti banci salon? Yang suka mengecat rambutnya warna warni.? Dan bersolek dihadapan laki laki tampan?

Luhan tertawa mengejek melihat Sehun, dia tidak akan kalah soal mencemooh orang, Luhan paling berbakat dalam hal itu. Kemudian masih diliputi tawa bahagianya bisa membalas Oh Sehun Luhan pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Sehun meninggalkan Sehun yang tengah membunuh Luhan dalam fikiranya.

.

.

.

Setelah menutup pintu ruangan Oh Sehun, baru selangkah berjalan dia berpapasan dengan Soobin yang bertanya padanya.

" Ada apa dengan wajahmu." Tanya Soobin yang sudah sembuh dari sakitnya.

Luhan menggeleng lalu berjalan pergi lagi, meninggalkan Soobin yang menatapnya heran.

Soobin mengedikan bahunya acuh, lalu masuk keruangan Oh Sehun tak lupa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

Soobin berjalan mendekati Sehun yang masih duduk disofa.

Soobin menyapa Sehun " Kau sudah baik baik saja" Tanyanya pada Soobin, Sehun menyuruh gadis itu duduk.

Soobin duduk disamping Sehun " Ada apa dengan Luhan, dia tadi terlihat senang?" Tanyanya penasaran.

" Tanyakan padanya." Sehun menjawab tanpa memandang Soobin.

Soobin yang dasarnya pintar, bertanya curiga.

" Apa dia membuat anda kesal." Tanyanya _to the point._

 _Sehun_ terdiam sejenak " Kurasa dia sengaja melakukan itu dokter,-" Ucap Soobin serius.

" Dia berniat membuat anda kesal." Lanjutnya. Soobin sempat melihat Luhan yang bertingkah aneh dan senang saat dimarahi oleh Sehun.

Sehun menatap Soobin, menunggu kelajutan ceritanya. " Saya pernah melihat Luhan tersenyum senang saat anda menyuruhnya keluar dari ruangan Jiyeon dan Sena." Cerita Soobin panjang lebar.

Sehun menatap tidak tertarik, itu bukan urusanya lagipula. " Biarkan saja." Ucapnya diakhir.

.

.

.

.

 _._

.

.

Jam kerja Sehun dalam seminggu itu Senin – Jum'at. Biasanya lelaki dingin itu pulang keapartementnya malam hari, atau bahkan tidak pulang sama sekali.

Sehun memilih untuk menetap sendiri diapartemen di kawasan _Gongbaek_ itu, dikarenakan jaraknya lebih dekat dari rumah sakit. Apartement sehun berada dilantaiteratas gedung ini. Apartement ini merupakan salah satu yang paling mahal, dilihat dari fasilitas yang ditawarkan, dan penjagaan kemanaan yang ketat.

Ckleek

Sehun membuka pintu apartementnya menggunakan sidik jari, ya! Sudah kukatakan apartemen Sehun _canggih_. Selain sidik jari bisa juga menggunakan _password_.

Sehun masuk kedalam apartementnya, ruanganya bersih dindingnya bercat putih gading. Perabotan didalam rumah Sehun juga merupakan barang yang mahal.

Pria dingin itu menuju kedapur, mengambil sebotol air mineral lalu meneguknya sampai habis.

Kemudian berjalan kearah kamar yang ditempatinya lalu bergegas untuk mandi. Apartement Sehun sangat bersih, bukan karena sering dibersihkan, lebih tepatnya tidak pernah dikunjungi. Ruangan demi ruangan terlihat sangat rapi, diseberang sana terdapat banyak rak berisikan buku buku tentang medis, dan disamping kiri terdapat lemari kecil tempat Sehun menaruh piagam penghargaanya. Perlu diketahui, waktu SMA Sehun itu _atlet_ renang, dia juga pandai berenang dan pernah memenangkan _medaliemas_ dipertandingan _tingkat nasional._

30 menit kemuudian.

Lelaki itu keluar dari kamar mandi bak kamar mandi hotel itu, mengenakan celana pendek dan baju putih tipis sehingga menampilkan badan Sehun yang mulai terbentuk. Tak lupa handuk kecil yang menggantung dilehernya. Wajahnya basah dan dia malah terlihat berkali lipat lebih tampan.

Lelaki dingin itu berjalan menuju ranjang _king size_ nya. Merebahkan dirinya diranjang empuk itu, mengistirahtakn badan dan otot otonya yang kaku karena terlalu lama berkerja.

Sehun menutup matanya, sekarang sudah tengah malam tapi Sehun belum bisa tidur.

Pikiranya menyinggung Luhan dan omongan Soobin tadi.

 _"_ _Kurasa dia sengaja melakukan itu dokter,-" Soobin mengucapkanya dengan raut serius._

 _"_ _Dia berniat membuat anda kesal." Lanjutnya._

Sehun membuka matanya " Untuk apa dia melakukan itu?" pikirnya.

.

.

.

 _._

 _Dua orang lelaki duduk berhadapan, yang satu terlihat masih sangat muda dan yang satunya jauh lebih matang. Diumur yang mau memasukki kepala empat itu, dokter Kim penampilanya jauh terlihat sangat tua dan tidak tampan._

 _"_ _Bagaimana operasimu.?" Tanya dokter Kim basa basi, pada dokter muda dihadapanya –Oh Sehun-_

 _Sehun meletakkan kembali kopi ditanganya " Berjalan dengan sukses." Balasnya pelan._

 _Dokter kim mengangguk lalu mulai membahas topic lain. " Apa Luhan membuat masalah?"_

 _Sehun menatap sebentar dokter Kim, lalu menjawab " Dia masih perlu banyak belajar."_

 _"_ _Ya aku tahu, maka dari itu aku menyerahkanya padamu." Ucap dokter kim._

 _Sehun tidak menjawab dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan Luhan " Kau hanya harus lebih sabar menghadapi sikapnya." Lanjut dokter Kim._

 _"_ _Ya." Sehun membalas singkat._

 _"_ _Orang tuanya menginginkan dia menjadi dokter." Dokter Kim bercerita, tanpa diminta Sehun._

 _"_ _Tapi Luhan tidak mau, lagipula jika dia membuat ulah, bersikap keraslah padanya." Saranya._

 _"_ _Kenapa anda sangat perhatian pada Luhan.?" Tanya Sehun pada akhirnya. Dia sedikit penasaran kenapa dokter Kim bisa bersikap baik pada Luhan._

 _"_ _Ayahnya memintaku menjaganya." Jelas dokter Kim._

 _Sehun mengangguk perlahan lalu meminum kopinya kembali._

 _"_ _Kau harus membuatnya berubah Sehun." Dokter Kim mengucapkanya dengan serius._

 _Sehun meletakkan kopinya lalu menaikkan satu alisnya._

 _"_ _Kenapa harus aku.?" Tanyanya heran._

 _"_ _Kupikir hanya kau yang bisa membuatnya berubah lebih baik."_

 _"_ _Aku minta tolong padamu, bisa kau berjanji?" Dokter Kim meminta lagi._

 _Sehun bingung, dia tidak tahu harus apa. Dia mengangguk sebagai jawaban._

 _"_ _Terima kasih."_

 _"_ _Tapi aku tidak berjanji, jika dia tidak bisa berubah." Dokter Kim mengannguk, lalu kembali melanjutkan pembicaraanya dengan Sehun._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hari ini tepat 10 jam sebelum konser Chanyeol dimulai. Luhan bekerja dirumah sakit seperti biasa, dia berniat bekerja setengah hari dan mengambil cuti sampai besok. Mengingat biasanya gadis itu setelah menonton konser Chanyeol akan begadang semalaman karena tidak bisa tidur.

Luhan mengetuk pelan pintu ruangan Sehun, setelah mendapat sahutan dari dalam. Gadis itu masuk dan menutup pintunya kembali secara perlahan. Dia melangkahkan kakinya kemeja Sehun dengan senyum yang mengembang.

" Ini." Luhan menyerahkan sebuah map berwarna coklat dihadapan Sehun.

" Taruh disana." Balas Sehun tanpa memandang Luhan, lelaki itu sibuk mengerjakan beberapa laporan penting.

Luhan menaruhnya disamping kiri meja Sehun. Luhan tadi sempat menawarkan dirinya untuk mengambil catatan medis salah satu pasienya Sehun hitung hitung berbuat baik.

Luhan menatap Sehun sebentar, dia berniat mengatakanya sekarang mumpung Sehun sepertinya lagi berbaik hati.

" Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun heran merasa diperhatikan oleh Luhan sembari tersenyum.

Luhan berdehem pelan, mengatur suaranya semanis mungkin.

" Saya ingin mengambil cuti nanti siang sampai besok." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

" Tidak boleh,-" Potong Sehun cepat, belum mengalihkan pandanganya untuk menatap Luhan.

Luhan mendesah " Kenapa?"

" Rumah sakit sedang sibuk sekarang, tidak ada yang boleh meminta izin jika bukan urusan yang penting." Ucapnya dengan tegas.

Luhan berdecak sebal, tanpa mengucapkan salam dan membungkuk hormat gadis itu keluar dari ruangan Oh Sehun.

.

.

30 menit setelah kepergian Luhan.

Sehun.

Lelaki dingin itu masih betah berkutat didepan komputernya. Mengerjakan beberapa laporan medis pasien pasienya. Sehun melirik jam ditangan nya sebentar, masih 11.45 am.

Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursi, lelaki itu diam dan lurus menatap kedepan. Melirik ruanganya sebentar lalu beralih melirik ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas meja.

Sehun menggeser ponsel itu, ada 5 panggilan tak terjawab.

" Ibu.." Sehun bergumam, saat mengetahui siapa yang menelponya.

Sehun berniat menelpon kembali nomor ibunya, siapa tahu itu hal yang penting. Sehun menekan tombol hijau dilayar ponselnya.

Tutt tutttt tuttt

" Halo.." Suara disana menjawab.

Sehun menempelkan ponsel ketelinganya.

" Ibu kenapa menelpon.?" Tanyanya.

" Oh ibu akan berkunjung ketempat kerjamu."

" Ibu ingin melihat ruanganmu, lagipula ibu mungkin akan menemukan wanita cantik disana, yang cocok denganmu." Lanjutnya bercanda.

Sehun terlonjak kaget, tapi rautnya masih datar.

" Tidak usah, ibu pulang saja."

" Kenapa, sebentar lagi ibu sampai."

Sehun berdecak sebal, ibunya memang selalu membuatnya pusing.

" Aku sedang sibuk ibu. Jadi tidak usah datang."

" Tidak bisa, ibu sudah sampai."

Sehun berdecak lalu berdiri, berniat menghampiri ibunya dan menyuruhnya pulang. Sehun berjalan cepat menuju depan Rumah Sakit.

" Ibu dimana?" Tanyanya.

" Di lobby Rumah Sakit, ruanganmu dilantai berapa.?"

Sehun mempercepat langkahnya. " Tunggu disana, aku akan menyusul kesana." Ucapnya lalu mematikan sambungan teleponya.

.

.

 ** _7 jam sebelum konser Chanyeol._**

.

Luhan kembali masuk keruangan Oh Sehun dengan ekspresi khawatir bercampur panic.

Dia mendorong pintu dengan kasar dan masuk tergesa gesa.

" Dokter oh." Ucapnya panic.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran dengan Luhan.

Luhan mencoba tenang, dia menutup matanya sejenak, lalu menarik nafasnya pelan dan dihembuskan asal.

" Ibu saya jatuh dari tangga, saya harus pulang sekarang." Ungkapnyadalam satu tarikan nafas dengan raut panic

Sehun tidak bereaksi apapun, dia hanya menatap datar gadis dihadapanya.

" Saya harus pulang sekarang." Ucapnya lagi, masih menatap Sehun dengan raut panicdibuat buat..

" Tidak boleh." Putus Sehun cepat.

Luhan diam sejenak " Kenapa.?" Teriaknya.

" Ini ibu saya loh, jatuh dari tangga." Perjelasnya lagi, sembari tanganya mengisyaratkan berguling guling.

Sehun berdecih pelan, mengomentari kebodohan Luhan.

" Berhenti berbohong." Sehun berucap datar, ada sedikit nada mencemooh disana.

Semua orang juga tahu jika melihat Luhan saat ini, gadis itu sedang berbohong.

Seperti maling yang tertangkap basah, Luhan mengehentikan segala aktingnya tadi. Rautnya berubah sinis bercampur malu.

" Berbohong tidak akan membantumu, sekarang kembali bekerja." Perintahnya.

Luhan menatap Sehun kesal, menghentakkan kakinya pelan lalu berbalik keluar menuju pintu.

 ** _"_** ** _Si dokter itu benar benar.." Rutuknya dalam hati._**

.

.

.

 ** _6 jam sebelum konser Chanyeol._**

 _._

Sena, gadis cantik itu hari ini marah pada semua orang dan tidak mau makan dan meminum obatnya. Ibu Sena pusing sekaligus khawatir melihat putrinya yang merajuk. Entah karena apa gadis kecil itu tiba tiba bersikap kurang menyenangkan pada semua orang.

" Makan ya?" Bujuk ibu Sena pada putri kecilnya yang tidur membelakanginya.

" Tidak mau." Bentaknya.

Sehun, Luhan dan Soobin yang berada diruangan itu menatap heran pada Sena. Biasanya gadis kecil itu selalu bersemangat dan bersikap manis pada semua orang.

Ibu Sena menghembuskan nafas frustasi. Lalu menghadap ketiga dokter itu, sebenarnya hanya menatap Sehun.

" Dia belum makan sejak tadi pagi." Ibu Sena mengadu pada Sehun.

" Biar saya yang membujuknya makan." Tawar Soobin baik hati.

Ibu Sena mengangguk dan menyerahkan mangkok yang dipegangnya tadi.

Soobin menghampiri Sena, lalu duduk disamping ranjang.

" Sena." Panggilnya lembut.

Sena bergeming, dia duduk ditempat tidurnya sekarang.

" Makan ya, nanti setelah itu kita bermain." Bujuknya sekali lagi sembari tersenyum manis.

" Nanti kita akan bermain dengan semua orang disini.?" Lanjutnya.

Sena tidak menjawab, dia malah menatap Luhan.

" benarkah?" Tanyanya.

Luhan mengangguk kikuk.

Sena tersenyum senang " Jadi makan _okay.?"_

" Aku ingin dokter melakukan aegyeo seperti dulu." Pinta nya untuk Soobin.

" Aku ingin nenek sihir yang menyuapiku." Lanjutnya menunjuk Luhan disamping Sehun.

Soobin mengangguk dan menyerahkan mangkoknya pada Luhan. Luhan menerimanya dan duduk disamping Soobin.

Luhan mengarahkan bubur itu kemulut Soobin, Sehun memeriksa Sena dan Soobin yang melakukan aegyeo.

" Dokter sangat imut." Pujinya sembari tertawa.

Soobin tersenyum senang, Sehun juga tersenyum pada Soobin.

Soobin masih melakukan aegyeo nya, Luhan menyuapi Sena yang tertawa terbahak bahak karena wajah lucu Soobin.

Hoekk hoeekkk

Sena memuntahkan makananya di tangan Luhan.

Luhan menegang kaget, Sena memegang tanganya dan muntah disana.

 _Tangan, muntah, bau? Pikiranya linglung seketika._

 _Luhan orang tidak suka hal menjijikan._

Sehun sontak memeriksa Sena dibantu Soobin. Sedangkan Luhan diam kaku sembari menengadahkan tanganya menampung muntahan Sena.

Setelah menemukan kesadaranya gadis berparas cantik itu langsung berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya menuju kamar mandi. Membersihkan tanganya dan menyabunya berulang kali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam makan siang, Luhan bahkan tidak menyentuh sedikitpun makanan dihadapanya yang terlihat lezat.

Kyungsoo dan Eun Ha memakan dengan porsi cukup besar, persetan dengan diet dan badan kurus berikut _seksi_ serta embel embelnya.

Yang dibutuhkan kedua dokter muda itu adalah makanan yang banyak agar bisa mengembalikan energy mereka yang terbuang setelah bekerja.

" Kenapa kau tidak makan.?" Tanya Eun Ha pada Luhan dengan mulut penuh.

Luhan yang menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan itu menggeleng malas.

" Aku tidak berselera makan." Ucapnya malas.

" Kau baik baik saja.?" Giliran Kyungsoo yang bertanya, tidak biasanya Luhan tidak makan.

Luhan menutup tanganya dan seolah olah bersikap akan muntah.

" Aku tidak nafsu makan setelah dimuntahi setan kecil tadi." Kesalnya mengklaim Sena sebagai setan kecil yang berwujud anak manis.

Eun Ha dan Kyungsoo menghentikan makanya sejenak.

" Kau dimuntahi.?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

" Bagaimana bisa?" Eun Ha melanjutkan dengan raut terkejut.

Luhan menarik nafasnya kasar " Dia begitu saja muntah ditanganku, dan itu menjijikan sekali." Rengeknya kesal.

Kyungsoo dan Eun Ha menenangkan Luhan.

" Sudah tidak apa apa." Kyungsoo berkata lembut.

" Sekarang cepatlah makan, nanti kau bisa sakit."

Kyungsoo menepuk punggung Luhan pelan.

" Benar, setelah ini kita akan bekerja keras lagi." Eun Ha menambahkan.

Luhan menggeleng dia tidak nafsu makan karena masih teringat muntahan Sena tadi, seakan akan itu masih menempel ditangan dan bajunya.

.

.

.

 ** _1 setengah jam sebelum konser._**

.

.

Gedung besar yang terletak di jantung kota Seoul itu adalah tempat yang akan digunakan sang maha bintang menggelar konsernya.

Gedung yang memiliki 5 lantai itu terlihat penuh dan sesak dibagian depan, bahkan halaman dan aula yang disediakan tidak cukup dan mampu menampung jutaan manusia yang bergerumul seperti semut itu.

Penggemar Chanyeol dan EXO didominasi oleh gadis gadis SMA. Mereka bahkan sampai rela hadir masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya. Seakan akan waktu hari itu sangatlah beharga untuk dibuang hanya untuk mengganti baju.

Luhan datang kesana tepat waktu, masih ada satu jam sebelum konser dimulai. Dia sudah tidak peduli dengan penampilanya yang berantakan dan belum mandi itu, yang terpenting dia bisa melihat Chanyeol.

Luhan masuk kegedung besar itu, menunjukkan tiketnya dan melakukan test keamanan. Baru dia diperbolehkan masuk.

Luhan menghela nafas lega setelah mengambil tas kecilnya. " Akhirnya," Ucapnya bahagia.

 ** _Hari konser._**

 _Lampu lampu dimatikan,_ semua penonton berteriak histeris. Musik dihidupkan dengan volume penuh, layar diatas panggung menampilkan sosok sosok yang sangat tampan.

" Kyaaaa opppaaaaa.." Teriak Luhan histeris sembari mengayunkan _lightstick_ yang dipegangnya.

Konser dimulai..

Lagu pertama dimainkan, berikut lagu selanjutnya.

 ** _"_** ** _Chan….yeoll…oppaaa…sarang….hae…"_** Ucap para fans itu bebarengan, saat diatas panggung menampilkan sosok Chanyeol yang sedang bernyanyi solo.

" Oppa ku sangat tampan." Ucap Luhan histeris, dia bahkan sempat menitikan air mata, menahan haru bisa melihat Chanyeolnya sedekat itu.

 **"** **Stay…. Stay…. Stay …. With….. Me…. "** Para fans ikut serta bernyanyi bersama Chanyeol, setelah itu digantikan teriakan histeris saat Chanyeol mulai nge-rapp dengan suaranya yang terdengar seksi.

 ** _"_** ** _Park Chanyeol.."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Park Chanyeol….. Park Chanyeol… Park Chanyeol…."_**

" Ughh…. Chanyeol…Nikahi aku.." Teriak Luhan bak orang bodoh.

Setelah selesai bernyanyi, teriakkan dan tepuk tangan bergemuruh.

Dan konser berjalan seperti pada umumnya.

.

.

 ** _2 setengah jam sesudah konser._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Luhan dan para fans lainya pergi meninggalkan _venue_ , Luhan tersenyum senang sembari memegang sebuah penjepit rambut dan _poster_ bertanda tangan Chanyeol diatasnya.

Saat dikonser, Luhan menangkap bola yang dilemparkan member EXO dan mereka bilang yang mendapatkan bola itu bisa menukarkanya dengan hadiah kepada para staff dibagian depan.

Luhan menukarkanya dan memilih hadiah. Pilihanya jatuh pada sebuah penjepit rambut yang cantik berbentuk pita dan ada hiasan pernak pernik diatasnya.

Luhan mengaktifkan ponselnya kembali, 12 panggilan tak terjawab dan 7 pesan belum dibaca. Luhan membuka nya, rata rata yang memenuhi panggilan di ponselnya adalah Soobin dan Sehun yang menanyakan keberadaan Luhan.

Luhan membuka salah satu pesan dari Sehun.

 ** _"_** ** _Cepat kembali kerumah sakit sekarang, atau aku tidak akan meluluskanmu.?"_** Pesan itu berupa ancaman, dan entah kenapa membuat senyum miring dibibir Luhan terukir.

" Kena kau.." Ucapnya dengan bangga.

.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Mau bacot sebentar. Sebenernya yah chapter 1 sama 2 itu udah aku edit. Udah aku kasih jarak tapi gatau jadinya malah kecampur kayak gitu dan bikin kalian pusing sendiri bacanya. Oh iya dan aku mau ngucapin terima kasih yang udah kasih saran buat pake titik titik itu ya, makasih loh. Trus juga mau cerita sebentar ini emang alurnya dibuat lambat yah, karena disini tuh sehun sama Luhan kalau saling suka itu harus ada alasanya, nanti kalau dibuat langsung jatuh cinta kan gk enak. Kek pandangan pertama langsung jatuh cinta, itu kek ftv menurut aku. Bukanya apa apa ya? Ini pendapat aku sendiri. Jatuh cinta gak secepat itu, bener gak? Kalau jatuh cinta cepet, Sehun bisa aja suka sama soobin, kan soobin kayaknya baik trus idaman laki laki banget.

Aku pernah baca ff dan authornya bilang kalau cinta itu mahal, jadi disini harus menjawab kenapa yang dicinta sehun itu Luhan, dan bukan Soobin?

Udah itu aja yg mau aku sampain, semoga kalian gk bosen sama cerita abal abal ini, dan aku paling cepet bisa updatenya 1 minggu sekali.

Anggep aja member EXO masih sama jumlahnya 12 ya *janbaper ibaratin aja namanya juga sama semua.

Buat kalian yang udah mengapresiasi ff ini, makasih banyak.

 **hellenfaringga** : Makasih yang udah mau baca, iya nanti dipikirin siapa yang jatuh cinta duluan.

 **OhXiSelu** : Anggep aja marganya gak usah diganti, jadi biarin kek gitu ya.

 **xiHan.a-oh** : sudah saya kabulkan permintaan saudara.? chapter depan pasti moment hunhan lebih banyak.

 **ohjasminxiaolu :** Liat aja chapter depan, sehun marah atau enggak.

Jangan lupa review man teman. Wassalam. ^-^ :v 3 3


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5._**

 ** _Title : My Ice cream Doctor.?_**

 ** _Author : Rilakkumaa_94_**

 ** _Cast : Oh Sehun._**

 **** ** _Xi Luhan._**

 **** ** _Park Chanyeol._**

 **** ** _Do Kyungsoo._**

 ** _Pairing : HUNHAN ( SEHUN X LUHAN)_**

 ** _Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship, Comedy (gaje) dll._**

 ** _Rating : T_**

 ** _Playing : 2ne1 – I Don't Care._**

 ** _Rilakkumaa_94_**

 ** _Present_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku tidak suka disentuh."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Banyak orang yang kesusahan , dan kau malah bersenang senang. Apa kau tak berpikir dengan waras, Luhan."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Saya tidak peduli, saya hanya memikirkan kondisi pasien. Luhan tidaklah layak menjadi dokter."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Flashback._**

 ** _._**

 _"_ _Aku duluan." Pamit Kyungsoo pada Luhan dan Eun Ha._

 _Ketiga gadis itu baru saja menyelesaikkan makan siangnya. Kyungsoo mendapat panggilan dan bergegas pergi._

 _"_ _Kau mau apa Luhan.?" Tanya Eun Ha sembari berjalan santai bersama Luhan disampingnya._

 _Luhan berfikir " Aku akan melakukan apapun agar bisa menonton konser…" Ucapnya berapi api._

 _"_ _Aku tidak akan menyia nyiakan kesempatan ini." Lanjutnya masih dengan nada semangat._

 _"_ _Bukankah dokter Oh tidak mengizinkanmu mengambil cuti." Eun Ha mengingatkan._

 _Tadi Luhan sempat bercerita tentang Sehun yang menghambat jalanya meminta izin cuti, dan mengetahui dirinya berbohong._

 _"_ _Aku tidak akan kalah dengan dokter itu,"_

 _"_ _Aku pasti bisa melihat suamiku.." Lanjutnya berteriak._

 _Eun Ha bahkan sampai ikut ikutan mengepalkan tanganya mengikuti Luhan yang berapi api._

 ** _"_** ** _Fighting."_** _Teriak Eun Ha._

 ** _"_** ** _Fighting."_** _Teriak Luhan lagi._

.

.

.

.

 ** _._**

 ** _4 jam sebelum konser._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Luhan melakukan pekerjaannya membantu Sehun dengan Soobin.

Gadis itu sesekali mencatat dan menatap Sehun bergantian. Gadis itu tengah merencanakan sesuatu.

Sehun mengantongi kembali _stetoskop_ yang digunakanya untuk memeriksa kondisi jantung Jiyeon. Ngomong ngomong Jiyeon sudah dioperasi beberapa hari lalu, dan sekarang dia sudah sadar.

Sehun menanyakan kondisi Jiyeon.

" Aku tidak bisa bernafas, kadang kadang ." Keluhnya.

Sehun mengerti lalu dia menghadap kearah Soobin dan Luhan yang tengah mencatat.

" Pakaikan dia selang oksigen." Perintahnya.

Luhan mengangguk dan berucap cepat " Baik.." mendahului Soobin yang akan membuka mulut.

Soobin menatap Luhan heran, tidak biasanya dia bersikap baik dan menurut saat Sehun meminta mereka berdua melakukan sesuatu.

Luhan memakaikan Jiyeon selang oksigen. Dan anak itu bisa bernafas dengan normal.

Sehun berbicara dengan Soobin.

" Berikan dia vitamin." Ucapnya untuk Soobin, Soobin mengangguk dan Sehun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Soobin menghampiri Luhan.

" Kau sakit ya.?" Tuduhnya saat dia pas didepan Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng.

" Kau berbeda dari biasanya." Lanjut Soobin heran.

Luhan hanya mengedikan bahu acuh " Aku memang seperti ini dari awal."

Lalu setelah selesai dengan Jiyeon kedua gadis itu pergi meninggalkan ruang inap Jiyeon.

.

.

 ** _._**

 ** _3 Jam sebelum konser._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Luhan berada didepan ruangan Sehun, menenteng kaca ditanganya sembari memoleskan bedak kewajahnya tebal tebal. Luhan sengaja menghapus lipstick pink yang gadis itu gunakan. . Melihat penampilanya sebentar, mengetuk pintu ruangan Sehun dan masuk kedalam.

" Dokter Oh.." Ucapnya pelan sembari berjalan dengan lambat menuju hadapan Sehun.

Sehun tidak menggubris, lelaki dingin itu tetap focus pada computer yang ia operasikan.

" Dokter oh.. uhukk.." Ucap Luhan sembari terbatuk dan memegang tenggorokanya.

Sehun mengalihkan tatapanya memandang Luhan.

Gadis itu, seperti.. ? Sehun tidak bisa mendeskripsikanya.

Luhan dihadapanya sekarang menggunakan sweeter tebal berwarna biru tua dibalik _snelli_ dokternya. Ini musim panas, apakah gadis itu tidak kepanasan.?

Tak Lupa wajahnya pucat, bibirnya pun pucat. Matanya sayu seperti habis menangis dan rautnya yang seolah olah kedinginan.

" Ada apa.?" Tanya Sehun datar. -_-

Luhan terbatuk sekali lagi lalu mengatakan " Apa saya boleh pulang.? Saya merasa sedang tidak enak badan karena dimuntahi Sena tadi dan mendadak pusing. Uhukkk.. " Ucapnya susah payah, sembari memegang kepalanya dan diakhiri batuk diujung kalimat.

Sehun menahan tawanya, dia tahu Luhan sedang berbohong, _lagi._

" Tidak boleh, jika kau sakit istirahatlah di sini." Ucapnya datar.

" Tapii… uhukk hukk saya lebih suka dirumah." Belanya lagi, menampilkan raut memelas.

Sehun berjalan menghampiri Luhan, tepat dihadapan Luhan dia mengulurkan tanganya ke dahi gadis itu. Sebelum tanganya sukses mendarat, Luhan melangkah mundur kebelakang, menghindar.

Sehun menatap Luhan heran.

" Aku tidak suka disentuh." cicit Luhan lirih.

" Apa aku boleh pulang.?" Tanyanya lagi sembari memelas.

Sehun tidak berekspresi apapun -_-

Luhan tetap terbatuk dan memegang tenggorokanya.

Sehun berdecak, lalu berjalan selangkah mendekat, mendekatkan wajahnya disamping gadis itu " Bukankah sudah kukatakan, jangan berbohong lagi." Desisnya tajam. Dia mengatakanya dengan pelan dan suaranya yang tajam. Seolah olah menguliti Luhan hidup hidup.

Luhan menegang, suara Sehun mengerikan. Dia menarik nafasnya lalu menghadap Sehun sinis.

" Aku tidak ber…berbohong." Bantahnya.

Ck! Padahal jelas sekali kalau dia berbohong.

Sehun tidak bereaksi apapun, masih memandang Luhan tajam sekali lagi.

" Kenapa kau tidak mengizinkanku pulang.?" Tanyanya kesal, menghentikan acting sakitnya sedari tadi.

Sehun kembali ke tempat duduknya, lalu memandang Luhan datar.

" Aku tahu kau hanya mencari alasan kan.?" Ucapnya menggantung.

Luhan penasaran akan kalimat selanjutnya.

" Kau meminta izin, dan melakukan hal hal tidak berguna seperti tadi hanya untuk bisa melihat konser, benar?" Ucapnya dingin.

Luhan tertohok, ucapan Sehun terlampau benar. Dia kebingungan bagaimana Sehun bisa tahu. Seakan akan mengerti kebingungan gadis itu, Sehun melanjutkan kata katanya.

" Aku mendengar percakapan mu dengan perawat Min kemarin."

Sehun menatap Luhan lagi, lalu beralih menatap computernya " Sekarang kembali bekerja." Titahnya mutlak tak dapat dibantah.

Luhan menggeram kesal, dia mengumpat Oh Sehun dengan umpatan paling kotor dibenaknya.

Dia menatap Sehun dengan kilatan kemarahan yang ketara, gadis itu kemudian menendang meja Sehun keras.

" Ahhh, _shit.!"_ Umpatnya, sambil memegang kakinya yang sakit.

Sehun memperingatkan " Jangan mengumpat disini."

Peringatan Sehun yang merambat masuk ketelinganya bagaikan sebuah permintaan dan dengan senang hati Luhan menurutinya.

 _"_ _Shit Shit Shit.."_ Ucapnya keras keras, lalu berbalik menuju pintu.

 _"_ _Apa aku kabur saja ya." Ide itu terbesit dipikiran Luhan sembari menyeringai._

Tinggal tiga langkah Luhan dari pintu Sehun bersuara " Jangan coba coba untuk kabur." nadanya memerintah.

Seperti dihantam palu besar, tubuh Luhan mematung dia kaget. Sehun mengetahui niatan Luhan untuk kabur. Gadis itu berdecak sebal lalu menutup pintu dengan keras.

.

.

Setelah Luhan keluar, Sehun mengeluarkan tawa tertahanya sedari tadi. Gadis itu benar benar! Pikirnya.

Sehun berdehem pelan, menghentikan tawanya. Perutnya hampir sakit karena tertawa.

" Bodoh."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu beralih menatap kertas yang sempat ditinggalkanya tadi.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menutu pintu Oh Sehun, gadis itu tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Sesuatu dalam dirinya menyarankan untuk kabur saja, tapi sesuatu dalam dirinya memperingatkan.

" Apa aku kabur saja ya?" Ucapnya menimang nimang keputusanya.

 ** _"_** ** _Kau kabur saja, ini kesempatanmu melihat suamimu." Suara itu muncul._**

 ** _Si peri jahat berwarna merah dan ada tanduk dikepalanya muncul disamping kiri, wujudnya seperti Luhan. Luhan melihat kesisi kiri. Lalu mengangguk membenarkan._**

 ** _"_** ** _Jangan." Suara yang berbeda muncul juga._**

 ** _Luhan menoleh menghadap kanan. Si peri baik, berbaju putih muncul disamping kanan Luhan ._**

 ** _"_** ** _Jangan dengarkan dia, daripada nanti kau menyesal tidak bisa melihat Chanyeol.." Si peri warna merah kembali bersuara. Mempengaruhi Luhan, dan tentu saja itu berhasil._**

 ** _"_** ** _Pikirkan ibu dan ayahmu yang mengingkanmu jadi dokter." Si peri baik berucap lagi._**

 ** _Luhan terdiam, benar juga pikirnya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Jangan pedulikan orang tuamu, mereka saja tidak pernah menghargai keinginanmu." Peri warna merah memanas manasi Luhan._**

 ** _Luhan membenarkan. " Kau benar."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Jadi kabur saja, pergi lihatlah konser Chanyeol oppamu."_**

 ** _Siperi putih menatap tajam si peri merah. Lalu meaatap Luhan yang mulai terpengaruh._**

 ** _"_** ** _Jangan dengarkan dia.—"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh Sehun itu kejam, dia bisa melakukan apa saja, dia bahkan memukul tanganmu. Jika nanti kau sampai kabur, bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi." Si peri baik hati bersuara lagi, masih memperingatkan Luhan._**

 ** _Luhan terpengaruh lagi " benar juga oh sehun itu kejam." Pikirnya._**

 ** _Si peri jahat menyeringai lalu berkata " Bukankah itu bagus jika dia jahat." Ucapnya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Dia bisa memberhentikan mu jadi dokter jika kau menentangnya." Lanjutnya diakhiri dengan senyuman miring._**

 ** _Luhan mengangguk " Benar juga."_**

 ** _Dan seketika peri peri itu menghilang._**

Setelah mendapat pencerahan, tanpa pikir panjang Luhan langsung berlari menuju ruang istirahat. Membukanya asal lalu melepas snelli dokternya, mengambil tas kecilnya dan bergegas pergi.

.

.

.

 ** _1 jam semenjak kepergian Luhan._**

.

.

Hari konser Chanyeol bertepatan dengan hari libur, biasanya hari libur banyak sekali terdapat kecelakaan. Biasanya kecelakaan terjadi dijalanan yang ramai, pusat perbelanjaan dan tempat hiburan.

Seperti sekarang di UGD sedang kedatangan tamu korban kecelakaan bus pariwisata anak anak SMP, banyak sekali yang menjadi korban. Anak anak SMP itu sedang melakukan study tur kesalah satu tempat wisata di daerah Busan.

" Sebelah sana." Perawat Song menujukkan jalan.

Suasana di UGD seperti biasanya, riuh, sesak dan menegangkan. Semua orang terlihat sibuk membawa ini dan itu, menempelkan ini dan itu. Saling berlarian dan tidak sabaran.

Dikarenakan pasien yang terlampau banyak jumlahnya, tenaga medis di UGD kekurangan dokter.

Soobin mengikuti langkah panjang Sehun menuju UGD.

" Ada satu anak mempunyai luka serius dibagian leher." Ucapnya untuk Sehun.

Sehun menerima laporan hasil CT Scan anak itu. Melihatnya sebentar dan mengomentari.

" Dimana dia.?" Tanyanya.

Soobin menunjukkan dan Sehun menghampirinya.

Sehun dan Soobin diminta membantu di UGD menangani pasien yang terlampau banyak.

Selesai dengan anak itu, Sehun bergegas ke anak selanjutnya.

Anak lelaki terbaring disana, dia terlihat kesakitan.

" Apa yang sakit?" Tanyanya untuk anak itu.

Anak itu mengatakan tanganya sangat sakit.

Sehun memegangnya dan anak itu berteriak kesakitan.

" Apa sakit sekali." Tanyanya. Anak kecil itu mengangguk.

Sehun meraba lengan anak tadi, dan mengobati lukanya.

Soobin juga begitu, ini pasien ketiganya. Dia menangani luka luka kecil, seperti memar dan lainya.

Sehun menghampiri Soobin dan bertanya " Dimana Luhan."

Soobin menatap Sehun " Saya tidak tahu, dokter." Balasnya, lalu kembali melanjutkan memperban luka gadis dihadapannya.

Sehun berdecak, dia kesal. Disaat seperti ini, Luhan malah tidak ada dan tidak membantu.

Sehun mengeluarkan poselnya dan menghubungi nomor Luhan.

 ** _"_** ** _Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada diluar jangkauan…."_**

Sehun mencoba kembali tapi tetap saja sama.

 ** _"_** ** _. Silahkan tinggalkan pesan setelah terdengar bunyi beep."_**

Soobin yang memperhatikan Sehun " Saya akan mencarinya diruang istirahat." Tawarnya, Sehun mengangguk.

Soobin juga ikut menghubungi Luhan dan bertanya kepada Kyungsoo yang ditemuinya.

" Kau tahu dimana Luhan?" Tanyanya saat bertemu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggeleng lalu melanjutkan jalanya.

Soobin kembali lagi dihadapan Sehun " Dia tidak ada disana." Ucap Soobin.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

" Dokter Oh, disini.." Perawat Jang memanggilnya.

" Ya.." Balasnya.

Sehun mengetikkan pesan untuk Luhan. Menekan cepat lalu menekan tombol _send._

Kemudian lelaki dingin itu menghampiri perawat Jang yang memanggilnya.

.

.

 _Luhan membuka salah satu pesan dari Sehun._

 ** _"_** ** _Cepat kembali kerumah sakit sekarang, atau aku tidak akan meluluskanmu.?" Pesan itu berupa ancaman, dan entah kenapa membuat senyum miring dibibir Luhan terukir._**

 _"_ _Kena kau.." Ucapnya dengan bangga._

 _._

.

 ** _Flashback end._**

 ** _._**

.

.

 _._

Setelah membayar taksi yang mengantarkanya kerumah sakit. Luhan masuk kegedung besar itu, berjalan dengan raut senang. Hari sudah larut , jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

Luhan memasukki gedung itu dengan santainya, menuju kesalah satu ruangan yang sudah dia hapal letaknya.

Setelah sampai didepan pintu, Luhan diam sebentar. Gadis itu belajar berekspresi, setelah dirasa siap. Gadis itu mengetuk pintu, dan masuk kedalamnya.

Luhan menutup pintu, lalu berjalan dihadapan Sehun yang menatapnya tajam.

Luhan menunjukkan raut bersalahnya.

" Darimana saja kau?" suara itu bertanya tajam.

Luhan diam sebentar, lalu menjawab " Aku tadi ada urusan.."

Sehun berdecih sinis " Urusan apa." Tanyanya dingin.

Luhan diam, " Urusan yang sangat penting dan tidak bisa ditinggalkan." Bohongnya.

Sehun bangkit, berjalan mendekat kearah Luhan.

Luhan diam ditempat dan menunduk. " Urusan menonton konser.?" Tembaknya langsung.

Luhan menatap Sehun, lalu mengangguk tak berdosa.

" Seberapa penting konsermu daripada orang yang butuh pertolonganmu disini. Kau tahu tadi banyak pasien kecelakaan di UGD." Bentak Sehun marah.

" Banyak orang yang kesusahan , dan kau malah bersenang senang. Apa kau tak berpikir dengan waras, Luhan." Lanjutnya membentak Luhan.

" Aku tidak peduli." Balas Luhan tak kalah keras.

" Mereka bukan urusanku, dan aku tidak peduli. Siapa suruh mereka memaksaku melakukan hal yang tak kusuka." Belanya, Luhan mengatakan itu dengan emosi yang meluap luap.

Sehun menahan nafasnya. " Kau sengaja melakukan ini ya.?" Selidiknya.

" Untuk apa.?" Lanjutnya bertanya.

Luhan menatap Sehun " Karena aku tidak ingin menjadi dokter." Ucapnya keras.

" Mereka selalu memaksaku untuk menjadi dokter, aku bilang aku tidak mau tapi mereka tetap memaksa." Ada kilatan kemarahan di matanya, Luhan ingin menangis karena marah.

Luhan mengatur nafasnya yang memburu " Mereka selalu memarahiku, begitupun kau jika aku melakukan kesalahan. Padahal aku melakukanya, agar mereka tahu bahwa aku tak suka dipaksa menjadi dokter." Ceritanya sembari akan menangis, nadanya tetap kesal.

Sehun berdecak sebal " Kau tidak pantas menjadi dokter.- "

" Memang." Potong Luhan cepat. Luhan menatap menantang pada Sehun.

Sehun kaget, gadis ini benar benar.

" Kalau begitu keluar dan jangan pernah kembali lagi. Rumah Sakit ini tidak butuh dokter sepertimu." Desisnya tajam, sembari menunjuk pintu keluar.

"Ya,!" Ucapnya, mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan sinis.

" Dan juga terima kasih selama ini sudah bermurah hati padaku." Lanjutnya sinis, berniat mencemooh Sehun lalu berjalan keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan membanting dengan keras pintu kamarnya lagi, sudah berulang kali dia mendapat marahan ayahnya selama sehari ini. Tak henti hentinya si tua yang menjadi ayahnya itu mengatakan dirinya anak tidak berguna dan bodoh. Ayah dan Ibunya sudah tau bahwa Luhan diberhentikan jadi dokter, dan itu membuat keduanya marah. Bahkan ibunya sempat pingsan karena kaget mendengar alasan Luhan dikeluarkan.

 ** _"_** ** _Luhan meninggalkan tugasnya dan lebih memilih menonton konser." Dokter kim memaparkan alasan Luhan kenapa dia dipecat._**

 ** _"_** ** _Luhan juga sering memainkan ponselnya dan berlaku semena mena."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Dan juga sering membuat dokter pembimbingnya marah."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Luhan pernah membentak anak kecil yang menjadi pasienya."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Luhan tidak mau belajar."_**

 ** _Dan banyak lagi._**

" Aishh… " Luhan berdecak sebal.

Ayahnya bahkan merobek poster poster kesayangan Luhan. Tapi untung bukan semuanya. Masih banyak poster Chanyeol dan EXO yang berhasil terselamatkan.

Luhan memandangi photo Chanyeol ditanganya.

" Mereka semua tidak mengerti oppa.." Ucapnya pelan.

" Aku tidak ingin menjadi dokter tapi kenapa masih dipaksa, kau tahu aku tidak suka dipaksa kan.?" Rengeknya lagi.

Luhan mengelus elus photo Chanyeol lalu memeluknya.

" Mungkin cuma kau yang mengerti diriku."

Kemudian gadis itu membaringkan tubuhnya dan tidur dibawah selimutnya.

.

.

.

Ruangan ini mirip seperti ruang kerja para pengusaha kaya raya. Banyak tumpukan buku buku tentang bisnis dan lainya, ruangan yang didominasi perabotan kayu itu terlihat mewah. Terlebih cara penataanya yang terkesan rapid an bersih. Diujung sana tepat di hadapan jedela, ada kursi kayu yang ditempati lelaki tua diatasnya. Lelaki itu didapingi istri disebelahnya berbicara dengan seseorang lewat telephone dengan raut serius.

" Apa kau tidak bisa membantu.?" Tanya pria tua itu kepada seseorang disebrang sana.

" Maafkan aku, itu bukan tanggung jawabku." Suara disana berucap menyesal.

Tuan Xi menghembuskan nafasnya frustasi.

" Tapi kau bisa meminta bantuan direktur." Suara disebrang menyarankan.

Tuan Xi menghadap istri disampingnya, istrinya mengangguk.

" Baiklah aku akan menemuinya, besok."

" Mintalah baik baik." Suara disebrang berkata lagi

" Iya, istriku juga akan menemui dokter pembimbing Luhan."

" Iya, temuilah Oh Sehun dan minta dia memikirkanya lagi. Aku juga akan mencoba bicara padanya." Suara disebrang sana menawarkan.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, keduanya bisa bernafas lega.

" Terima kasih." Ucapnya lalu memutuskan sambungan telephone mereka.

.

.

.

.

Suasana dirumah sakit seperti biasanya. Ramai dan padat pengunjung. Sehun dan Soobin kembali melanjutkan aktivitas seperti biasanya tanpa adanya Luhan.

Kyungsoo dan Eun Ha yang merasa kehilangan Luhan. Tapi mereka berdua mencoba menghargai keputusan Luhan.

" Aku merindukan Luhan." Keluh Eun Ha, saat mereka berdua makan bersama dicafetaria Rumah Sakit.

Kyungsoo mengangguk " Aku juga."

" Sedang apa dia sekarang, bersenang senang eh.?" Eun Ha menebak.

" Dia pasti sekarang sedang jatuh jatuhnya pada Chanyeol."

" Kudengar dia sedang syuting film." Eun Ha berkomentar, dan diangguki singkat oleh Kyungsoo.

" Iya film tentang seorang idola dan anti fans."

Kyungsoo menatap Eun Ha, " Kudengar akan ada kiss scene-nya.?"

Eun Ha melotot " Benarkah?" Dia berteriak kaget

" Luhan pasti akan terpuruk karena itu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk membenarkan. " Dan juga katanya aktris perempuanya model majalah dewasa"

Eun Ha memelotokan matanya lagi, dia terkejut " Wah,, aku tidak bisa membayangkan perasaan Luhan." Ucapnya sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kyungsoo ikut ikutan. " Kuharap dia tidak akan menjambak rambut si pemain wanitanya."

Eun Ha membenarakan ucapan Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua asyik bercerita sebelum melihat seseorang disana.

" Kyungsoo." Eun Ha menyenggol bahu Kyungsoo.

" Apa?"

" Lihat disana." Eun Ha menunjuk seseorang, Kyungsoo mengerti lalu mengangguk ikut berjalan menghampiri orang itu.

.

.

.

.

 ** _1 minggu semenjak keluar dari rumah sakit._**

 ** _._**

2 hari pertama, Luhan masih bersedih dimarahi ayahnya dan ibunya yang tidak mau bicara padanya.

 _Flashback_

 _._

 _"_ _Kau bodoh, anak tidak berguna." Tuan Xi memarahi Luhan yang berdiri kaku dihadapanya._

 _Mereka sekarang tengah berada di ruang kerja Tuan Xi._

 _"_ _Ayah sudah mengeluarkan banyak uang untukkmu, tapi kau—" Marahnya sembari menunjuk Luhan. Dia menggantungkan kalimatnya, menatap Luhan marah lalu menghela nafasnya pelan._

 _"_ _Tapi kau malah menyianyiakanya dan malah membuat ulah sampai diberhentikan jadi dokter seperti ini."_

 _Luhan berdecih sinis. " Kan aku sudah bilang aku tidak ingin menjadi dokter ayah."Teriaknya kesal._

 _"_ _Dasar tidak berguna, kau mengecewakan kami Luhan." Bentak ayahnya marah._

 _"_ _Kalian saja yang terus memaksaku.?" Bantahnya sembari menangis, dia sudah tidak tahan disalah salahkan lagi._

 _"_ _Jangan membantah Luhan." Tuan Xi membentak Luhan._

 _"_ _Kau itu anak yang tidak bisa dibanggakan, kau seharusnya bisa menjadi seperti adikmu."_

 _"_ _Kenapa aku dan dia harus disamakan ayah, kami berbeda."_

 _"_ _Selama ini kalian memaksaku untuk menjadi dokter, itu karena keinginan Nayeon kan.?" Tanyanya sembari menangis._

 _"_ _Aku hiks tidak mau, aku hanya ingin menggapai mimpiku, tapi.. tapii-" Luhan menarik nafasnya._

 _"_ _Bersikaplah dewasa Luhan jangan kekanakan seperti ini."_

 _"_ _Kalian menyuruhku mewujudkan cita citanya hanya karena dia memintaku."_

 _Tuan Xi menatap putrinya yang menangis, dia sebenarnya meraasa kasihan tapi itu semua demi kebaikkan Luhan._

 _"_ _Kalian semua egois, hanya memikirkan perasaan Nayeon dan bukan aku."_

 _Tuan Xi menarik nafasnya pelan, dia harus bisa menjadi ayah yang baik._

 _Tuan Xi marah, menghampiri Luhan didepanya._

 _"_ _Benar, dia bisa membuat kami bangga dan kau tidak berguna." Tuan Xi meremehkan Luhan._

 _Luhan tertohok, ucapan ayahnya barusan menyakiti hatinya. Dia terdiam beberapa saat, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa._

 _"_ _Bela saja dia, dia sudah mati." Luhan berteriak kesal._

 _PLAKK_

 _Tuan Xi marah lalu menampar pipi kanan Luhan. Luhan memegang pipinya yang terasa panas, dia menatap kearah ayahnya tajam. Itu menyakiti perasaanya, dia sungguh terluka._

 _"_ _Ayah." Ucapnya pelan, sudah menangis._

 _Tuan Xi tidak mengatakan apapun, dia masih menatap Luhan tajam._

 _"_ _Pergi.!"_

 _Luhan tercengang, ayahnya sungguh jahat. Ini bukan seperti dirinya._

 _Tanpa kata apa apa lagi, Luhan langsung berlari keluar sembari menangis, perasaanya sungguh terluka.!_

 _Luhan berlari menuju kamarnya, menutupnya dengan kasar. Berlari keranjangnya dan menangis disana semalaman._

 _Semenjak kepergian Luhan, Tuan Xi terdiam ditempat sembari memegang tangan yang dia gunakan untuk menampar Luhan._

 _"_ _Maafkan ayah Luhan." Gumamnya pelan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

3 hari.

Luhan berniat keluar dari kamarnya, setelah terpuruk Luhan memutuskan untuk berjalan jalan. Dia belum mau berbicara pada siapapun, termasuk ibunya.

Luhan keluar dari kamarnya, menggunakan celana jeans warna hitam dan baju warna biru tua.

" Mau kemana Luhan.?" Tanya Soyou saat berpapasan dengan ibunya di ruang tamu.

Seakan menulikan pendengaranya, Luhan berlalu begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan kata apa apa. Soyou menarik nafas pelan, anaknya bukan orang yang mudah memaafkan.

Luhan keluar dari rumahnya, menaiki taksi yang sudah dia pesan sebelumnya.

" Ke namsan tower pak." Ucapnya menyuruh sopir taksi.

Sang supir mengangguk lalu berjalan pergi.

Gadis itu memutuskan untuk pergi ketaman hiburan. Membeli barang barang Chanyeol terbaru dan berfoto foto disana.

Setelah lelah berkeliling Luhan duduk dibangku taman, dia meminum minuman yang dibelinya tadi.

" Ahhh.." Desahnya.

" Senangnya bisa hidup kembali." Dia bersuara dengan gembira.

Gadis itu memandang depan, disana terlihat banyak sekali pasangan yang sedang keluar bersama, berkencan lebih tepatnya.

Luhan memandang iri salah satu pasangan didepan, pasangan itu terlihat memakai atribut yang sama, mulai dari topi, baju, sepatu bahkan gelang pun sama.

" Anak anak jaman sekarang, membuat iri saja." Ucapnya.

Luhan memandang ke arah lain, disana terdapat pasangan yang saling menyuapkan makanan, lalu yang laki laki membersihkan sisa sisa makanan dimulut si wanita.

" Ughh, aku seperti menonton drama sekarang." Keluhnya sembari mempoudkan bibirnya lucu.

" Daripada aku mati karena iri, lebih baik pulang." Putusnya lalu beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

Sehun.

.

Sehun dan Soobin masuk keruangan Jiyeon.

Gadis itu sudah tampak lebih sehat. Soobin menyapanya, dan disapa balik oleh Jiyeon.

Sehun menyuruh Jiyeon berbaring dan mulai memeriksanya.

Sehun menyuntikkan sesuatu kedalam infus gadis itu.

" Jangan terlalu lelah, kau bisa sakit lagi nanti." Perintahnya, lalu diangguki oleh Jiyeon.

Sehun mengucapkan selamat tinggal, begitupula Soobin.

" Annyeong Jiyeon-aah, cepatlah sembuh." Pamitnya pada Jiyeon sembari melambaikan tangan.

Soobin menutu pintu lalu mengikuti langkah Sehun.

Soobin berniat bertanya, tapi urung dilakukan. Dia ingin bertanya tentang Luhan, meskipun semua orang dirumah sakit juga tahu alasan Luhan diberhentikan tapi tetap saja gadis itu ingin mendengar langsung dari Sehun. Gadis pintar itu beranggapan bahwa biasanya orang orang suka mengubah, menambah dan mengurangi suatu gossip. Makanya kenapa gossip dikatakan gossip dan bukan fakta. Karena gossip belum tentu terbukti kebenaranya.

Soobin mengimbangi langkah Sehun dan berjalan disampingnya, melirik sekilas.

" Dokter.." Panggilnya pelan. Sehun tidak menjawab mungkin tidak kedengaran.

" Dokter oh.." Soobin mencoba lagi dengan suara lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Sehun bergumam " Ada apa?"

Soobin terdiam sejenak " Apa saya boleh bertanya.?" Mulainya pelan.

" Bertanyalah."

Soobin menyusun kata katanya " Ini tentang Luhan.. Kenapa andaa-."

" Jika ini tentang alasan saya memberhentikan Luhan, saya tidak akan menjawab." Potong Sehun cepat, lalu masuk keruanganya.

Soobin tidak mengikuti Sehun masuk, gadis itu berbalik dan tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

.

Sehun menutup kembali pintu ruanganya, berjalan masuk melepas snelli dokternya lalu menggantungkanya. Dia terduduk dikursinya, menundukkan kepala sembari memijat pelan pelipisnya. Kenapa banyak sekali orang hari ini yang bertanya tentang Luhan padanya.

Tadi pagi dokter Kim memintanya memikirkan lagi soal Luhan, dan sekarang Soobin juga ikut ikutan.

.

 ** _"_** ** _Apa kau tidak bisa memberi Luhan kesempatan sekali lagi.?" Ucap dokter kim, ada nada memohon disana._**

 ** _"_** ** _Tidak bisa."_**

 ** _Dokter Kim menarik nafasnya pelan, Oh Sehun memang bukan orang yang bisa dimintai tolong. Keputusan yang dia buat tidak akan bisa diubah siapapun._**

 ** _"_** ** _Apa kau tidak memikirkan orang tuanya? Mereka ingin Luhan bisa menjadi dokter."_**

 ** _Sehun berdecak pelan, " Untuk apa? Jika Luhan tidak berniat, mereka sama saja buang buang uang." Sehun mengucapkanya dengan nada datar._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kau benar, Luhan memang tidak berniat. Tapi pikirkanlah Sehun-ah, ini bukan untuk Luhan tapi untuk ibunya."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kau tahu ibu, dan ayahnya menginginkan Luhan menjadi dokter. Seharusnya kau bisa membantu mewujudkan impian mereka. " Lanjut dokter Kim lembut._**

 ** _Sehun tidak peduli, dan tidak tertarik. Keputusanya sudah bulat, Luhan tidak pantas menjadi dokter._**

 ** _"_** ** _Maaf, saya tidak bisa." Putusnya cepat._**

.

Bukankah keputusanya sudah benar? Rumah sakit ini tidak butuh dokter tidak kompeten seperti Luhan. Luhan itu asal asalan dan tidak pernah serius. Sehun hanya takut bukanya sembuh pasien pasien Luhan yang ditangani tidak ikhlas oleh gadis itu malah semakin parah kondisinya. Sehun tahu bahwa gadis itu pasti akan melontarkan kalimat sinis berikut pedas untuk pasien yang tidak mau menurutinya. Seharusnya mereka, dokter kim bisa menghargai keputusan Sehun.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, lalu beralih menatap berkas dimejanya. Mengalihkan fokusnya yang dari tadi menyinggung Luhan.

.

.

.

 ** _Hari kelima setelah diberhentikan jadi dokter._**

 ** _._**

.

Luhan menyalakan TV dikamarnya, menyetel music dengan volume penuh. Gadis itu memakai celana panjang dan baju lengan pendek, rambutnya _diroll_ banyak banyak, sembari memegang sebuah botol ditanganya.

Di layar menampilkan sebuah lagu yang terkenal. Luhan ikut menyanyi dengan suaranya yang menggelegar.

" Naye dununel ga me amyeon tto eorenen gen nun dongja jakku gasemi sir yeosseo ijo jigil bareseo. Kuum iramyeon ije kaenasemyonn jeballllll.."

Teriaknya asal asalan.

" Aish suaraku jelek sekali.." Keluhnya, mengomentari suaranya sendiri.

Dilayar menampilkan bagian Chanyeol nge rapp.

" Kyaa oppaku, suaranyaaaa.." Seru Luhan berteriak histeris,

" Suaranya seksi sekali sih.." Ucapnya dilebih lebihkan.

" Stayyy with meee.." Nyanyinya sekali lagi..

Dan yang terjadi seterusnya Luhan masih berfangirl ria sembari menyanyikan lagu Chanyeol yang tadinya enak berubah menjadi jeritan yang memilukan jika dinyanyikan oleh Luhan.

.

.

 ** _Hari keenam setelah berhenti jadi dokter._**

 ** _._**

Luhan mengelap ingus yang keluar dari hidungnya, sembari tak henti hentinya mengunyah snack kentang ditanganya.

Luhan dikamarnya, kamarnya gelap lampu lampu dimatikan, layar TV dihidupkan, Luhan menyetelnya dengan volume penuh.

 ** _Dilayar menampilkan sosok Goblin yang tertusuk pedang dijantungnya, dan Ji Eun Tak dihadapanya._**

 ** _Goblin yang tampak kesakitan menarik pedangnya susah payah, setelah berusaha akhirnya pedang itu terlepas dan ia gunakan untuk melawan sosok berbaju putih yang jahat._**

 ** _Setelah berhasil mengalahkanya Goblin terduduk dilantai dingin itu. Perlahan lahan tubuhnya berubah menjadi debu._**

" Jangan mati hiks, nanti Eun Tak jadi janda. " Ucap Luhan sembari menghapus air matanya.

 ** _Goblin tampak menjadi butiran debu, Ji Eun Tak memeluknya begitu erat._**

 ** _Goblin mengatakan bahwa dia akan mati dan pergi, dan Ji Eun Tak harus hidup dengan baik._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku tidak bisa." Ji Eun Tak menolak dengan raut memohonya._**

 ** _Tapi Goblin tetap memaksa agar Eun Tak melupakanya dan hidup dengan baik._**

 ** _Keduanya berpelukan lagi. Dan adegan selanjutnya Goblin benar benar menjadi debu dan diterbangkan oleh angin yang membawanya pergi._**

 ** _Sedangkan Ji Eun Tak menangis tersedu sedu sembari berteriak frustasi._**

" Kasihan sekali.." Komentar Luhan lalu mematikkan layar TV nya karena drama Goblin sudah bersambung.

" Aku tidak bisa membayangkan, jika Goblin benar benar ada dan aku jadi pengantinya." Ucapnya sembari membereskan tisu tisu yang tadi dia gunakan, lalu bergegas tidur.

Menyalakan lampu tidurnya, " Selamat malam, mimpi indah Chanyeol oppa.." Ucapnya sebelum menutup mata.

Sudah jadi kebiasaan Luhan mengatakan dan melakukan itu. Itu adalah hal yang wajib diucapkanya sebelum tidur.

 ** _._**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua orang lelaki paruh baya duduk berhadap hadapan. Yang satu mengenkan _snelli_ dokter dan yang satunya mengenakan pakaian formal dengan rapi.

" Silahkan duduk." Ucap si pria tua yang memakai snelli dokter. Dia Eun Jiwon – Direktur rumah sakit Hansin.-

Yang dipersilahkan menuruti, lelaki tua itu duduk disalah satu sofa panjang, sedangkan direktur Eun duduk disofa _single._

" Ada apa anda kemari.." Tanya direktur kepada Tuan Xi, setelah berbasa basi terlebih dahulu.

Tuan Xi berdehem pelan " Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu." Ungkapnya.

Direktur Eun menaikkan satu alisnya, tidak mengerti.

" Anakku Luhan, salah satu dokter yang diberhentikan dari magangnya." Tuan Xi melanjutkan.

Dan dijawab gumaman oh oleh direktur Eun.

" Apa yang bisa kubantu." Tanya direktur Eun.

Tuan Xi menatap serius " Bisakah kau membuat Luhan magang kembali kesini." Pintanya dengan suara memohon, tapi tidak mengurangi sedikitpun sisi ketegasan dalam nada bicara Tuan Xi.

Direktur Eun tampak berfikir " Aku akan membicarakanya dengan dokter pembimbingnya dulu."

Tuan Xi tampak senang. " Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa apa, jika dia tidak mau mengubah keputusanya." Lanjut direktur Eun menyesal.

" Siapa namanya.?" Lanjut Direktur Eun bertanya.

" Kalau tidak salah Oh Sehun." Tuan Xi membalas.

" Oh Sehun, dokter muda itu." Direktur Eun mengingat ingat. Tuan Xi mengangguk.

" Aku berharap padamu." Pintanya lagi.

" Baiklah akan kucoba."

Direktur Eun mengangguk dan bilang bahwa Tuan Xi tidak perlu khawatir. Direktur Eun akan membantu.

Perlu diketahui, ayah Luhan merupakan pemilik saham terbesar kedua di Rumah Sakit ini, makanya tidak susah membuat kepala Rumah Sakit mengabulkan keinginan Tuan Xi.

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan siangnya Oh Sehun mendapat panggilan dari direktur Rumah Sakit yang menyuruh dirinya menemuinya. Sehun mengenakan kembali _snelli_ dokter yang digantungnya dengan rapi, lalu berjalan keluar.

Dia perlu naik lift untuk sampai diatas, ruangan direktur terletak dilantai teratas gedung ini.

Sehun sampai didepan pintu kayu, dia mengetuk pintu lalu masuk kedalam.

Setelah kemunculan Sehun dibalik pintu disambut ramah oleh direktur Eun. Sehun merupakan dokter yang cukup berpengaruh dan pandai dirumah sakit ini.

Direktur mempersilahkan Sehun untuk duduk, dan meminta pada sekretarisnya untuk menyiapkan teh.

" Ada apa anda memanggil saya." Tanya Sehun langsung, setelah sekretaris itu menghidangkan teh panas didepanya.

Direktur Eun tersenyum " Minumlah dulu." Katanya sembari meminum pelan teh nya.

Sehun tidak meminum, dia diam saja. Setelah meletakkan kembali cangkir tehnya, direktur Eun bersuara.

" Aku ingin, kau mengembalikkan Luhan kerumah sakit." Ucapnya tegas.

Sehun menatap direktur datar. Pikiranya tidak percaya, sehebat apa keluarga Luhan sampai sampai semua orang menyuruh Sehun membawa Luhan kembali.

" Maaf saya tidak bisa." Ucapnya cepat.

Direktur Eun mendesah pelan, berbicara dengan Oh Sehun memang tidak mudah.

" Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

" Rumah Sakit kita tidak butuh dokter seperti dia." Jelas Sehun.

" Tadi ayahnya datang kepadaku, dia memintaku untuk membawa Luhan kembali." Ucap direktur bercerita.

" Dan aku tidak bisa untuk menolak permintaanya. Kau tahu dia salah satu pemegang saham terbesar di Rumah Sakit kita. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?" Lanjutnya. Ada nada mengancam diakhir kalimatnya.

Sehun hanya menatap tidak tertarik dokter dihadapanya. Ditatap seperti itu, direktur Kim mendesah pelan.

" Saya tidak peduli, saya hanya memikirkan kondisi pasien. Luhan tidaklah layak menjadi dokter." Ucap Sehun dingin.

Direktur berdecak " Pikirkan kembali keputusanmu dokter Oh Sehun." Ingatnya.

" Maaf saya tidak akan mengubah keputusan saya." Ucapnya lalu bangkit berdiri.

Membungkuk dengan hormat dan mengucapkan kata pamit.

.

.

Pikiran Sehun penuh, otaknya terus terusan menyinggung Luhan. Gadis itu benar benar membuatnya pusing sendiri, terlebih saat direktur yang dia hormati memintanya untuk membawa Luhan kembali. Sehun tidak akan merubah keputusanya apapun yang terjadi. Sehun berjalan kembali keruanganya, dia langsung masuk saja tanpa tahu siapa yang ada didalam. Sehun kaget, tapi rautnya masih datar. Disana, diruanganya tepatnya di sofa ada dua orang wanita. Yang satu tersenyum dengan lebar dan yang satunya menatap datar kearah Sehun.

.

.

 ** _TBC?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Drama banget ya, maapin deh._**

BIG THANKS : Arifahohse - pinkeury - Freez MingTaem - nisaramaidah28 - winwin16 - Hannie222 - leelfeelhr714 - LittleOoh - Seravin509 -JunaOh - candyhun - Khskaika - Hunhan41220 - Adella520 - Hunhan794 - Hurry up please - xiHan.a-oh - Phe19920110 - banana oppa - RahmaWu97Oh - gitaaorgee - misslah - hellenfaringga - HUNNIEHAN794 - rizypau16 - 88 - sarada15 - 21hana - KimaHunhan - knightwalker314 - Filu22hunhun - Hunhan41220 - Khskaika- Oh yunhi - rini kim - kiki amel - Park RinHyun-Uchiha - - xiHan.a-oh - hehe - Loyh - Manggocillo -joohyunkies - OhXiSeLu- tctbcxx

Semoga gk bosen and keep review yeth..


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6._**

 ** _Title : My Ice cream Doctor.?_**

 ** _Author : Rilakkumaa_94_**

 ** _Cast : Oh Sehun._**

 **** ** _Xi Luhan._**

 **** ** _Park Chanyeol._**

 **** ** _Do Kyungsoo._**

 ** _Pairing : HUNHAN ( SEHUN X LUHAN)_**

 ** _Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship, Comedy (gaje) dll._**

 ** _Rating : T_**

 ** _Playing : Bigbang – Let's not fall in love._**

 ** _Rilakkumaa_94_**

 ** _Present_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _Saya tahu, Luhan memang tidak suka menjadi dokter."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Apa di Rumah Sakit ada yang kau sukai.?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Lalu diberikan nafas buatan kkkkkekekeke.."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Pikiran Sehun penuh, otaknya terus terusan menyinggung Luhan. Gadis itu benar benar membuatnya pusing sendiri, terlebih saat direktur yang dia hormati memintanya untuk membawa Luhan kembali. Sehun tidak akan merubah keputusanya apapun yang terjadi. Sehun berjalan kembali keruanganya, dia langsung masuk saja tanpa tahu siapa yang ada didalam. Sehun kaget, tapi rautnya masih datar. Disana, diruanganya tepatnya di sofa ada dua orang wanita. Yang satu tersenyum dengan lebar dan yang satunya menatap datar kearah Sehun._

 _._

.

Soobin yang menatap datar Sehun langsung menghampiri dokter muda itu yang diam didepan pintu.

" Dokter.." Panggil Soobin pelan, sembari memegang lengan Sehun.

Sehun diam saja, telinganya mendengar ucapan Soobin. " Disana ada ibunya Luhan." Bisik Soobin pelan lalu menghadap ibu Luhan dan tersenyum.

Sehun menghadap kearah Soobin. " Keluarlah, aku akan berbicara denganya." Ucapnya pada Soobin, dan diangguki mengerti oleh Soobin.

Soobin keluar, Sehun memandang kearah Kang Soyou yang tersenyum padanya. Dia membalas dengan senyuman tipis lalu berjalan menghampiri Soyou.

" Silahkan duduk." Sehun mempersilahkan.

Kang Soyou duduk kemudian disusul Sehun yang duduk disofa satunya.

Soyou menatap dokter dihadapanya sebentar.

 _"_ _Dia masih muda dan tampan." Pikirnya, mengagumi sosok dihadapanya._

Sehun tersenyum lalu bertanya " Ada apa anda kemari."

Soyou berdehem pelan, memecah kegugupanya " Aku ingin meminta bantuan anda."

Sehun diam, tidak bereaksi apapun. Dia menanti kelanjutan kata kata Ibu Luhan dihadapanya.

" Aku meminta anda untuk membawa Luhan kembali." Kalimat itu lolos dengan lancar dari mulut Soyou.

Sehun berdecak pelan, sudah dia duga ibu Luhan datang menemuinya hanya untuk membicarakan masalah ini.

" Annakku Luhan, saya tau bahwa dia bodoh, sering membuat anda kesal, dan dia selalu berkata kasar ataupun sinis. Saya minta maaf akan hal itu." Ucap Soyou sedih, wanita paruh baya yang masih kelihatan cantik diumurnya yang sekarang itu mengatakanya hampir menangis dan menyesal.

Sehun mengucapkan tidak apa apa.

" Saya tahu, Luhan memang tidak suka menjadi dokter."

Sehun menatap heran ibu Luhan, menanti kelanjutan ceritanya.

" Kami memang egois karena memaksakan kehendak kami padanya. Tapi… tapi kami hanya ingin Luhan bisa menjadi anak yang berguna dan membanggakan untuk kami."

Soyou menarik nafasnya, wanita itu sudah menangis " Setelah kepergian adiknya, kami menyerahkan semuanya pada Luhan termasuk cita cita adiknya. Kami selalu memaksanya untuk jadi dokter yang hebat. Daripada diaa..—"

Soyou menarik nafasnya kembali, mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian melanjutkan ceritanya.

" Daripada dia melakukan hal hal bodoh dan masa depanya tidak tentu. Kami hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk anak kami."

Sehun menenangkan Soyou yang menangis dihadapanya.

Soyou menatap Sehun " Jadi bisakah anda membawa Luhan kembali, dan mengajarkanya untuk menjadi dokter yang hebat.?" Pintanya.

Sehun merasa iba, dia tak tega melihat seorang wanita menangis terlebih wanita dihadapanya ini sudah tidak dalam usia yang muda lagi " Maaf..-"

" Tolong _,_ pikirkan kembali keputusan anda dokter _.."_ Potong Soyou cepat sebelum Sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya _._

Sehun terdiam dan berfikir sejenak, menjernihkan pikiranya. Dia mencari kata yang tepat untuk dikatakan.

" Tolong buat Luhan kami berubah menjadi dokter yang baik." Pintanya sembari memgang tangan Sehun.

Sehen mendesah pelan.

" Saya akan memikirkanya." Kata itu yang diucapkanya setlah memikirkan banyak kata yang lain..

Soyou tersenyum disela tangisanya, dia mengenggam tangan Sehun semakin erat lalu mengucapkan terima kasih. Sehun mengatakan sama sama, dan meminta agar Soyou jangan terlalu memikirkan agar tidak mempengaruhi kesehatanya.

.

.

Setelah kepergian Soyou beberapa menit lalu, Sehun duduk dikursinya. Lelaki itu mengehela nafas frustasi, pikiranya jauh kemana mana. Dia bingung harus melakukan apa, disatu sisi dia tidak ingin Luhan kembali dan menyusahkanya lagi, tapi disisi lain dia tidak tega menolak permintaan ibu Luhan.

Bagaimanapun dinginya seorang Oh Sehun, sebenarnya jauh didalam hatinya dia menyimpan sisi yang hangat. Sehun tidak tega melihat wanita menangis begitupun dengan anak anak. Maka dari itu kebanyakan pasien yang Sehun tangani adalah anak anak. Menurutnya anak anak itu polos dan masih belum mengerti apa apa.

Masa kanak kanak adalah masa yang paling membahagiakan menurutnya, dibelikan apapun, diperhatikan, diajak ketempat bermain dan sebagainya. Masih dekat dekatnya dengan orang tua, berbeda saat sudah dewasa, semuanya terasa begitu jauh, tidak ada lagi mainan baru, tidak ada waktu untuk bermain, bahkan waktu pun jadi sangat mahal untuk dihabiskan bersama keluarga.

Tok tok tok

Pintu ruangan Sehun diketuk.

" Masuk." Ucapnya.

Soobin masuk keruangan Sehun, mendekati mejanya lalu menyerahkan kopi ditanganya.

Sehun mentap Soobin " Saya lihat anda sedang banyak pikiran, mungkin dengan minum segelas kopi membuat perasaan anda lebih baik." Soobin menjelaskan dengan lembut dan tersenyum.

" Terima kasih." Balas Sehun seadanya, lalu mulai meminum kopinya.

Soobin memandang Sehun yang meminum kopinya dengan raut bahagia.

Sehun meletakkan kopinya, lalu menatap Soobin sebentar.

" Apa kau sudah memeriksa keadaan Jiyeon." Tanyanya.

Soobin mengangguk lalu berjalan menyerahkan map yang dibawanya.

Sehun menerima lalu membuka dan membaca isinya.

Sehun meneliti laporan yang dikerjakan Soobin.

" Perbaiki bagian ini. " Sehun menunjukkan. Soobin berjalan mendekat kearah Sehun.

" Kau harus menjelaskan dengan jelas disini, setelah itu buatlah kesimpulanya."

Soobin mengangguk dan memperhatikan Sehun yang menjelaskan.

 _"_ _Tampan." Itu kesimpulan yang Soobin dapatkan saat berada dijarak dekat Sehun._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah malam, Sehun baru saja keluar dari kamar salah satu pasienya yang sempat _drop_ karena kelelahan. Terhitung dari dua jam yang lalu ia membujuk dan menasehati pasienya itu untuk tidak terlalu lelah bermain dan minum obat. Pasien yang Sehun tangani tadi adalah anak anak, memang tidak mudah untuk membujuk anak anak yang nakal dan rewel, tapi lelaki dingin itu mencoba mengerti, anak anak memang tidak suka dipaksa dan ingin maunya sendiri.

Menyinggung tentang tidak suka dipaksa dan ingin maunya sendiri, pikiran Sehun terarah pada Luhan. Dia mengingat sekilas bayangan Luhan yang terlihat kesal padanya,

 _"_ _Kau merusak kuku mahalku." Ucap Luhan cemberut, sembari ingin menangis._

 _"_ _Aku tidak suka anak anak, mereka merepotkan."_

 _"_ _Aku curiga padamu, jangan jangan kekasihmu juga anak anak ya, terus dibawah umur.?" Tuduh Luhan sembari menunjuk Sehun._

Sehun juga ingat wajah bodoh Luhan yang pura pura sakit.

 _"_ _Dokter Oh uhukkk.." Luhan terbatuk._

 _"_ _Saya merasa tidak enak badan dan pusing karena dimuntahi Sena tadi." Ucap Luhan pelan, sembari memegang kepalanya._

 _"_ _Kau jahat sekali sih.?"_

Sehun juga masih ingat bagaimana gadis itu mengejeknya.

 _"_ _Dasar pedofil." Luhan mencemooh Sehun dengan wajah sinisnya._

 _"_ _Dokter Oh Sialan.." Teriak Luhan kesal dihadapan Sehun._

 _"_ _Selain menjadi dokter kau juga pantas menjadi tukang salon." Ucap Luhan mencemooh Sehun sembari tertawa sekeras kerasnya._

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, untuk apa dia memikirkan gadis menyebalkan itu. Dia melirik sekilas kearah jam tangan _Givenchy_ yang melingkar ditangan kirinya.

18.45 pm.

Lalu Sehun melanjutkan kembali langkahnya yang terhenti, menuju ruanganya dan berniat untuk pulang.

.

.

.

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya dihalaman yang luas. Dia berjalan santai menuju pintu kokoh rumah megah tersebut. Setelah pulang dari rumah sakit, Sehun berencana mengunjungi ibunya.

Sehun disambut oleh beberapa pembantu dirumahnya dan menuntunya masuk menemui si pemilik rumah.

" Oh anakku.." Ucap Jin Hee saat melihat kedatangan putranya.

Jin Hee menghampiri lalu memeluk putranya itu. Menyalurkan rasa rindunya, Sehun membalas pelukan sang ibu.

" Apa kau sudah makan?" Tanyanya.

Sehun menggeleng, lalu dengan sigap Jin Hee menyuruh para pelayan membawakan Sehun makanan.

Jin Hee menuntun putranya kemeja makan, lalu menyuruh Sehun duduk. Jin Hee menyusul duduk disebelah Sehun dikursi lainya.

Para pelayan berdatangan menyerahkan lauk serta nasi untuk Sehun.

Jin Hee dengan cekatan menyiapkan makanan Sehun, menyendokkan beberapa lauk didalam piring Sehun.

" Makanlah yang banyak." Ucapnya sembari menyerahkan pada Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk dan mulai makan.

Jin Hee mengamati putranya yang makan dengan lahap sambil tersenyum.

" Kenapa ibu?"

Jin Hee menggeleng lalu mengatakan " Apa pekerjaan di Rumah Sakit sangat melelahkan.?"

" Tidak juga." Balas Sehun seadanya.

" Apa menjadi dokter menyenangkan.?"

Sehun masih makan, " Biasa saja."

Jin Hee berdecak kesal menanggapi sikap dingin Sehun.

" Apa di Rumah Sakit ada yang kau sukai.?"

Sehun menghentikkan makanya sejenak, lalu mulai berfikir. " Ada."

Jin Hee tersenyum senang, dia merasa bahwa Sehun menemukan wanita yang membuatnya tertarik.

" Siapa.?" Tanya Jin Hee penasaran.

" Anak anak." Jawab Sehun datar, seketika wajah bahagia Jin Hee tergantikan dengan raut masamnya.

" Kau suka anak anak kan?"

" Iya."

" Kalau begitu, sempatkan lah waktu untuk berkencan Sehun-ah." Jin Hee mengucapkanya dengan kesal.

" Apa hubunganya ibu.?"

Jin He mendengus kesal. " Kau suka anak anak, kalau begitu cepatlah menikah. Dan buat anakmu sendiri."

Sehun berdecak, tapi masih melanjutkan makanya. Dia benar benar lapar sekarang, terserah ibunya mau bicara apa.

" Umurmu sudah cukup untuk menikah, lagipula ibu juga ingin segera menimang cucu." kata Jin Hee pelan, ada nada sedih dikalimatnya.

Sehun meminum airnya " Masih belum waktunya ibu."

Jin Hee menatap Sehun " Kapan itu Sehun-ah."

" Mungkin beberapa tahun lagi." Balas Sehun asal.

" Masih lama, setidaknya mulailah berkencan dari sekarang. Kau terlalu kaku untuk ukuran pria dewasa hun-ah , tapi masih tampan." Sehun tertawa pelan mendengar pujian ibunya.

" Apa diluaran sana tidak ada wanita cantik yang menaruh hati kepadamu.? Ibu yakin pasti banyak yang mengejarmu—" Jin Hee menggantungkan kalimatnya, menatap Sehun sebentar sembai memincingkan matanya.

" Tapi kau mengabaikanya, benar?" Tuduhnya.

Sehun hanya mengedikan bahu acuh, Jin Hee geram sendiri melihat putranya yang bersikap tidak peduli.

" Cepatlah mencari kekasih, atau ibu akan benar benar mendaftarkanmu disitus cari jodoh agar kau bisa punya kekasih." Ancamnya.

Sehun tertawa pelan " Terserah ibu."

Jin Hee tersenyum miring " Ibu akan benar benar melakukanya." Ancamnya sekali lagi.

Sehun tertawa lagi, dia tidak peduli. Sehun tau bahwa ibunya tidak akan melakukan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun melihat langit langit kamarnya, kamar yang sempat ia tiduri sangat lama sejak dia masih kecil. Suasana dikamar ini belum berubah sedikitpun, masih sama. Diujung sana terdapat mainan robot robotan Sehun, diujung kiri terdapat meja belajar beserta tumpukan buku, dan kamus miliknya.

Sehun merasa nyaman dikamar ini, suasana tenang yang sempat ia rindukan. Jauh dari kota, jauh dari polusi udara dan yang lebih penting udaranya masih bersih.

Sehun menarik nafas nya pelan , menghirup setiap partikel udara yang masuk melalui hidungnya. Dia merasakan sensasi ditubuhnya, tiap menit tiap detik. Tenang, nyaman dan damai. Setelah lelah seharian bekerja dirumah sakit, Sehun memilih untuk beristirahat dirumah masa kecilnya.

Sehun memejamkan matanya perlahan, lalu mulai tertidur. Tapi pikiranya kemana mana, dia ingat dengan omongan Kyungsoo kemarin siang.

 _Flashback._

.

 _Sehun berjalan santai sendirian, tidak ada Soobin dibelakangnya. Dia baru saja selesai memeriksa pasien pasienya dan berniat menuju ke ruanganya untuk beristirahat disana._

 _"_ _Dokter." Sapa seorang anak kecil padanya._

 _Sehun diam sejenak lalu memandang anak itu, dan tersenyum._

 _"_ _Dokter sangat tampan." Puji gadis kecil itu – Kim Dae Hyun-_

 _Sehun tersenyum lalu berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan gadis itu._

 _"_ _Apa yang kau lakukan disini."_

 _Dae Hyun tersenyum. " Aku sedang bermain dokter."_

 _Sehun mengangguk, sekarang memang waktunya makan siang, dan mungkin perawat yang menjaga Dae Hyun sedang makan siang._

 _"_ _Kau sudah makan.?"_

 _Daehyun mengangguk semangat. " Aku makan sangat banyak tadi." Ucapnya sembari merentangkan tanganya dan seperti membuat gunung saat mengucapkan kata banyak._

 _Sehun tersenyum, anak ini sangat manis. " Benarkah.?"_

 _Daehyun mengangguk lagi. " Aku juga sudah meminum obatku." Ceritanya dengan bangga._

 _Sehun mengusak kepalanya lagi. Mereka berdua asyik bercerita._

 _"_ _Dokter oh." Seseorang dibelakang memanggil Sehun._

 _Sehun berbalik menatapnya, dia melihat Kyungsoo dan Eun Ha yang berjalan menghampirinya._

 _Sehun menatap Daehyun lagi laluu mengusak kepalanya. " Kembalilah kekamar, sekarang kau harus tidur mengerti."_

 _Daehyun mengangguk, lalu berpamitan pergi._

 _"_ _Hati hati sayang." Eun Ha mengatakanya untuk Daehyun yang berpapasan denganya._

 _Sehun berdiri kemudian lalu mengahadap dua dokter muda dihadapanya._

 _"_ _Ada apa?" Tanyanya datar._

 _Kyungsoo dan Eun Ha saling bertatapan, Sehun menatapnya heran._

 _Eun Ha berdehem pelan, memecah kegugupanya._

 _Seaan mengerti kecanggungan itu Sehun bertanya sekali lagi. " Katakan saja."_

 _"_ _Sebelumnya maafkan kami yang mengatakan ini, tapi—" Eun Ha menggantungkan kalimatnya, mengumpulkan keberanianya._

 _Sehun menantikan kalimat selanjutnya, dia mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Mereka pasti menyinggung Luhan._

 _"_ _Tapi kami hanya ingin tahu alasan anda memberhentikan Luhan?"_

 _Sehun tidak bereaksi apapun. Dua wanita dihadapanya memandangnya meminta penjelasan._

 _"_ _Kenapa kalian menanyakan itu."_

 _"_ _Kami temanya."_

 _Sehun bergumam pelan._

 _"_ _Bukankah Luhan bekerja dengan baik selama ini."_

 _"_ _Kenapa anda memberhentikanya jadi dokter.?" Lanjut Eun Ha seperti menuntut Sehun._

 _"_ _Itu karena dia memang tidak layak menjadi dokter." Balasnya datar._

 _"_ _Tapi anda tidak bisa berbuat seperti itu."_

 _Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya mendengar kata kata Eun Ha. Heran denganya yang sepertinya menyalahkan keputusanya._

 _"_ _Anda seharusnya menghargai usaha Luhan untuk bisa menjadi dokter sampai saat ini."_

 _"_ _Usaha seperti apa?" Tembaknya dengan suara datar._

 _Eun Ha terdiam, dia tidak tahu akan mengatakan apa._

 _"_ _Usaha dia sampai sekarang. "_

 _"_ _Dia belajar mati matian agar bisa menjadi dokter seperti keinginan orang tuanya,"_

 _"_ _Dan juga apa anda tidak bisa memaafkan kesalahanya.?"_

 _"_ _Kupikir itu bukan masalah yang serius." Eun Ha mengatakanya dengan ragu ragu._

 _Sehun berdecak. " Dia meninggalkan tugas dan lebih memilih menonton konser, apa itu bukan kesalahan yang serius?."_

 _Eun Ha diam, ucapan Sehun benar. Luhan sudah keterlaluan, tapi tetap saja Luhan itu temanya._

 _"_ _Tapi setidaknya anda menghargai Luhan."_

 _Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya. " Menghargai.?" Tanyanya lagi._

 _"_ _Ya! Dia bekerja keras untuk bisa magang dirumah sakit ini, seharusnya anda bisa membantunya."_

 _"_ _Jadi bisakah anda memikirkanya lagi?" Eun Ha meminta._

 _Sehun berdecak pelan. " Untuk apa, Luhan tidak pantas menjadi dokter."_

 _Kyungsoo yang mendengar sebenarnya membenarkan ucapan Sehun._

 _"_ _Tapi anda pembimbingnya.?"_

 _"_ _Setidaknya bantulah dia menjadi lebih baik." Eun Ha mencoba lagi._

 _"_ _Tapi sekarang tidak, dia bukan tanggung jawabku,"_

 _Eun Ha mengutuk Sehun dalam hati, berbicara denganya membuatnya murka. Benar kata orang, semua orang yang terlihat baik didepan pasti menyembunyikan sisi gelap dalam dirinya._

 _"_ _Anda sangat jahat, tidak berperasaan." Ejeknya._

 _Sehun menatap Eun Ha, gadis ini berani mencemoohnya._

 _"_ _Berhentilah membela dirinya, dia bahkan tidak ingin menjadi dokter tapi kalian membelanya sampai seperti ini." Ucapnya datar._

 _Sehun menatap Eun ha dan Kyungsoo bergantian._

 _Eun Ha terlihat kesal, dan Kyungsoo diam saja._

 _"_ _Benar kata anda dia memang tidak pantas dan tidak berniat menjadi dokter." Kyungsoo membenarkan ucapan Sehun tadi._

 _"_ _YA!" Eun Ha berteriak pada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya menatap datar Eun Ha._

 _"_ _Apa yang kau lakukan, seharusnya kau membelaku."_

 _Kyungsoo memberikan isyarat untuk Eun Ha diam dan percaya padanya._

 _"_ _Anda benar, Luhan memang tidak pantas menjadi dokter." Ulangnya lagi, sembari menatap kearah Sehun._

 _Sehun menatap heran Kyungsoo, bukankah seharusnya wanita ini membela Luhan._

 _"_ _Lalu.?" Sehun bertanya lagi._

 _Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya kasar. " Inii bukan untuk Luhan, tapi tolong pikirkan orang tua mereka."_

 _"_ _Mereka ingin Luhan bisa menjadi dokter, apa anda tidak tahu soal itu." Kyungsoo bertanya._

 _Sehun diam saja. Itu bukan urusanya pikirnya._

 _"_ _Aku tidak tahu dan itu bukan urusanku." Jawabnya cuek._

 _Kyungsoo menatap Sehun, berbicara denganya sungguh membuat dirinya harus belajar bersabar. Melihat Kyungsoo terdiam, Sehun berniat mengakhiri percakapan mereka._

 _"_ _Kalian berdua berhentilah mengurusi Luhan, sebaiknya kalian bekerja saja dengan benar." Nasehatnya._

 _Setelah mengatakan itu, Sehun berjalan menjauhi kedua wanita itu. Dia mengomentari sikap dua teman Luhan dalam hati._

 _"_ _Mereka sama saja." Ucapnya dalam hati._

 _Beberapa langkah dia berjalan, seseorang berteriak padanya._

 _"_ _Dokter Oh bukankah itu tugas anda sebagai pembimbingnya untuk bisa membuatnya berubah."Kyungsoo berteriak._

 _Sehun mendengar tapi masih lanjut berjalan._

 _"_ _Itu salah anda jika Luhan tidak bisa berubah." Eun Ha ikut ikutan._

 _Sehun terdiam, tidak berjalan lagi. Ucapan Eun Ha barusan menohok hatinya._

 _Eun Ha dan Kyungsoo tersenyum miring melihat Sehun berhenti._

 _"_ _Jadi pikirkanlah lagi keputusan anda." Eun Ha berteriak lagi._

 _"_ _Jika luhan melakukan kesalahan, itu juga salah anda yang tidak bisa menjaganya." Kyungsoo berteriak juga._

 _Sehun berdecak mendengar hal itu, mengglengkan kepalanya lalu melanjutkan jalanya lagi. Dengan berbagai pikiran diotaknya yang menyinggung Luhan dan ucapan dua temanya tadi._

 _Luhan bukan siapa siapa untuk Sehun? Jadi kenapa dia harus peduli? Kenapa harus dia yang bersalah atas sikap Luhan.? Bukankah mengubah perilaku seseorang bukanlah hal mudah, benar? Pikiran Sehun mengatakan itu, dia tidak seharusnya peduli. Tapi kenapa ada yang salah dengan dirinya, dia tidak tenang sungguh._

 _Luhan benar benar membuatnya pusing belum lagi orang orang yang membelanya juga. Semua orang ibarat menyalahkan keputusanya, tapi yang dilakukan Sehun juga tidak salah pikirnya.? Luhan harus mendapat pelajaran untuk dirinya, gadis itu harus menerima hukuman dari kesalahan yang dia perbuat benar?_

 _._

 _Flashback end._

 _._

 _._

.

.

Luhan

.

.

Gadis itu bangun lebih pagi, entah untuk apa ibu kesayanganya yang sangat baik hati itu menyuruhnya untuk bersiap siap. Kang Soyou bilang mereka akan mengunjungi rumah nenek mereka.

Luhan memoleskan bedak berikut make up yang dia punya untuk kelihatan lebih cantik. Gadis itu membenarkan rambut panjangnya yang diikat.

" Luhann.." Teriak ibunya dari arah bawah.

" YA!" Teriaknya balik.

Setelah dirasa rapi dan cantik, gadis itu pergi kebawah.

Diruang tamu Kang Soyou sudah menunggunya. Kang Soyou menghampiri putrinya lalu meneliti penampilanya.

" Sudah cantik,"

Luhan hanya memutar matanya malas, semua orang juga tahu kalau dia cantik.

Soyou menarik putrinya untuk masuk kemobil, diantar oleh Han ajhussi untuk ketempat tujuan.

Luhan tidak memperhatikan jalanan, dia sibuk menggeser dan menekan ponselnya. Menstalking Chanyeol lagi.

Seminggu ini yang dilakukan Luhan hanya sibuk dengan Chanyeol dan tete bengeknya.

" Ugh Chanyeol oppa.." Pekiknya pelan.

Dia menstalk instagram Chanyeol, disana terdapat foto foto Chanyeol yang sedang berlibur.

Luhan tak henti hentinya menggumamkan berbagai kalimat takjub beserta kagumnya untuk seorang Chanyeol. Gadis itu sedang jatuh jatuhnya pada Chanyeol.

Kang Soyou disampingnya hanya mengomentari dalam hati, beruntung Luhan sedang tidak memperhatikan.

Wanita paruh baya itu senang sekaligus tertawa dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Hansin Medical Center masih ramai seperti biasanya. Meskipun terhitung sekarang masih pagi, tapi keadaan dirumah sakit mulai banyak orang.

.

Sehun.

.

Dokter dingin itu baru saja melangkahkan kakinya di _lobby_ rumah sakit. Menggunakan kemeja berwarna putih dan celana dasar hitam membuat dia kelihatan bak orang kantoran yang rapi. Lelaki dingin itu sesekali melirik ke jam tangan yang melingkar ditangan kirinya sembari berjalan santai dengan menenteng tas tangan hitam kulit, dan jas yang tersampir dilengan kirinya.

Siapapun yang melihat Sehun sekarang, mereka lebih percaya bahwa dirinya adalah sosok pangeran yang hidup dari negri dongeng dan mendarat dibumi, daripada seorang lelaki biasa murni berdarah manusia.

" Aku tidak bisa bernafas." Keluh perawat Yoon saat Sehun melewati mereka.

Perawat Jang memukul pelan perawat Yoon.

" Dia sangat tampan." Perawat Yoon bergumam takjub.

Perawat Jang mengangguk " Aku seperti melihat model pria yang berjalan diatas _catwalk_ saat melihat caranya berjalan tadi. Dia sangat seksi ya tuhaann.." Ucapnya dilebih lebihkan.

" Kau benar, aku rela pura pura pingsan agar ditolong olehnya." Perawat Yoon berkata pelan, masih melihat punggung Sehun yang menjauh.

" Lalu diberikan nafas buatan kkkkkekekeke.." Perawat Jang melanjutkan khayalan sinting perawat Yoon disampingnya.

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya kedua perawat itu tertawa bersama, dan melanjutkan khayalan khayalan indah mereka bersama dokter Oh.

.

.

.

Sehun sudah sampai diruanganya, dia meletakkan kembali jas hitamnya ke gantungan. Dengan cekatan memakai _snelli_ dokter kebanggaanya lalu membenarkanya dengan rapi.

Dia tersenyum sekarang, ada sedikit rasa bahagia yang hinggap ditubuhnya. Entah karena apa.?

Baru dia akan duduk dikursinya, pintunya diketuk dari luar.

Tok Tok Tok

" Masuk."

Pintu terbuka lalu muncul sosok wanita keruanganya. Sehun memandang datar sosok yang datang itu. Ekspresinya tidak berubah sama sekali, dia terlihat biasa saja.

.

.

 ** _TBC.?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Akhirnya bisa update jugaa, :v maaf ya gk bisa bales riview kalian satu satu aku lagi sibuk banget soalnya, author punya dedek baru. Trus juga buat yang bingung mau manggil aku apa? Kalian bisa panggil aku intan atau kuma juga terserah.!

Dan juga makasih yang udah follow sama favorit ff ini, gk nyangka udah 50 holang. Terhura akutuh, gk ngira banyak yg udah baca ff ini. Awalnya pesimis, serius? Soalnya ff receh kayak gini gak nyangka banyak yang suka dan banyak yang ngeriview. Trus riview dari kalian aku gak berhenti senyum senyum sendiri kalo baca. Ah udah kebanyakan bacot, udah sampai sini aja dan yang terakhir jaga kesehatan kalian, puasa udah sebentar lagi.. Semoga konsumsi ff NC nya dikurangi, dosa loh.? Udah itu aja bye bye.. *tebardolar


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7._**

 ** _Title : My Ice cream Doctor.?_**

 ** _Author : Rilakkumaa_94_**

 ** _Cast : Oh Sehun._**

 **** ** _Xi Luhan._**

 **** ** _Park Chanyeol._**

 **** ** _Do Kyungsoo._**

 ** _Pairing : HUNHAN ( SEHUN X LUHAN)_**

 ** _Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship, Comedy (gaje) dll._**

 ** _Rating : T_**

 ** _Playing : K-will – Please don't….._**

 ** _Rilakkumaa_94_**

 ** _Present_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _Apa dia sudah menikah?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Seharusnya kau menolak."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Lebih baik kau bermain saja sekarang daripada sok sibuk seperti ini."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

.

.

Luhan ternganga dihadapan gedung besar yang berdiri kokoh, bak orang bodoh. Sel sel dalam tubuhnya yang menjalankan perintah dari otak dan otot ototnya terasa beku dan mati semua. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa lima detik setelah Luhan keluar dari mobilnya dia akan berada ditempat **_yang indah._**

Luhan melirik sekilas kearah ibunya yang cantik itu disebelahnya, ibu nya memandang Luhan dan tersenyum tak berdosa.

" Apa ini?" Tanya Luhan heran, dia tidak mengerti apa maksud ibunya membawanya ketempat ini.

Kang Soyou bukanya menjawab dia malah menarik Luhan untuk masuk.

" Ayo" Ajaknya sembari menarik tangan Luhan berjalan masuk.

Luhan diam saja dan mengikuti ibunya masuk.

Dia merasa dibohongi, sungguh.

.

.

Gedung dengan luas 1 hektar lebih itu cukup untuk menampung orang banyak. Gedung megah nan kokoh itu menjadi saksi bisu apa saja yang terjadi disana.

" Ada apa dengan wajahmu, Lu.?" Tanya Soyou saat mendapati raut masam putrinya.

" Ibu berbohong padaku." Ucap Luhan kesal.

Soyou tersenyum sejenak lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatanya.

" Wah cantik sekali putrimu." Puji seorang wanita paruh baya dihadapan Luhan.

Luhan hanya membalas tersenyum manis.

" Berapa umurnya."

" 24 tahun." Jawab ibu Soyou sembari meminum tehnya.

Ya! Luhan dan Soyou sekarang tengah berada disebuah café disebuah pusat perbelanjaan, bukan di rumah neneknya.

Kang Soyou bohong soal berkunjung kerumah nenek, dia malah membuat Luhan terdampar di tengah tengah ibu ibu yang sedang berkumpul.

Luhan mengutuk dalam hati, ibunya benar benar. Luhan merasa dibohongi sungguh.

" Apa dia sudah menikah?" Tanya seorang wanita lagi.

Luhan hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar pertanyaan itu.

Kang Soyou menatap sekilas putrinya, lalu beralih menghadap teman temanya.

" Dia belum pernah berkencan sama sekali." Bisik Soyou pelan sembari mengarahkan tanganya disamping mulutnya.

Sedetik setelah kata laknat itu keluar, Soyou dan teman temanya tertawa pelan sembari menggoda Luhan.

" Anak jaman sekarang memang sibuk bekerja." Wanita lainya berkomentar.

Kang Soyou membenarkan.

" Annakku juga seperti itu, dia sangat dingin dan kaku." Lanjut wanita tadi sembari meletakkan cangkir tehnya kembali ke meja.

" Anakmu pasti sangat tampan sekarang." Kang Soyou berkomentar.

Wanita itu tersenyum cantik.

" Dia sangat tampan, tapi sikapnya tak seindah wajahnya. Dia terlampau dingin dan kaku." Keluhnya.

Kang Soyou dan wanita lainya menertawakan.

" Tapi dia tampan dan juga pintar, anakmu pasti memiliki banyak fans." Soyou memuji anak wanita temanya.

Sang wanita tadi tersenyum membenarkan.

" Tapi dia selalu mengabaikan mereka. Aku saja ingin mendaftarkanya disitus cari jodoh supaya dia cepat cepat menikah." Curhatnya lagi.

Kang Soyou, dan wanita lainya menertawakan omongan Jin Hee.

" Setampan apa anakmu itu." Wanita lainya bertanya.

" Dia sangat tampan ." Soyou yang menjawab setelah menghentikan tawanya.

" Apa kau tidak mengingatnya?" Soyou bertanya pada Luhan.

Luhan kebingungan " Itu Oh Sehun temanmu dulu." Wanita tadi mengingatkan – Oh Jin Hee.

Luhan hanya menggeleng. Dia tidak ingat memiliki teman bernama Oh Sehun.

Soyou berdecak sebal " Kau tidak ingat, dia anak laki laki yang menangis karena pernah kau pukul pakai sendok." Ingat Soyou sambil tertawa.

Jin Hee menambahi " Kau sering bermain denganya sewaktu kau berkunjung kerumah nenekmu, Ingat?"

Luhan mengingat ingat. Sementara Soyou, Jin Hee dan yang lainya menggosipkan berita lain.

" Dia sekarang bekerja dimana."

Jin Hee langsung menjawab semangat. " Di Hansin Medical Center."

Ibu lainya langsung bersorak kagum.

" Kau juga bekerja disana kan?" Tanya Jin Hee pada Luhan.

Soyou yang menjawab iya.

 _"_ _Aku dan Sehun berteman?"pikirnya, masih tidak percaya._

 _"_ _Apa dia sehun.?"_

 _Dia mengingat sekali lagi. Salahkan kemampuan otak Luhan yang tidak bisa mengingat saat dibutuhkan._

 _"_ _Sehun kupukul pakai sendok lalu menangis."_

 _"_ _Apa itu si Sehun menyebalkan itu?"_

Luhan tertawa, dia baru saja mendengar sesuatu yang lucu. Dia masih tidak percaya bahwa dia pernah melakukan itu pada Sehun. Seharusnya dia harus memukul Sehun lagi agar lelaki dingin itu menangis dan memohon ampun pada Luhan sekali lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun sudah sampai diruanganya, dia meletakkan kembali jas hitamnya ke gantungan. Dengan cekatan memakai _snelli_ dokter kebanggaanya lalu membenarkanya dengan rapi.

Dia tersenyum sekarang, ada sedikit rasa bahagia yang hinggap ditubuhnya. Entah karena apa.?

Baru dia akan duduk dikursinya, pintunya diketuk dari luar.

Tok Tok Tok

" Masuk."

Pintu terbuka lalu muncul sosok wanita keruanganya. Sehun memandang sosok yang datang.

Dokter Seohyun tersenyum melihat Sehun yang melihatnya juga.

Dokter itu, bersama dokter Kim, dan Soobin datang keruanganya.

" Silahkan duduk." Sehun mempersilahkan.

Seohyun, dokter Kim dan Soobin duduk disofa diruangan Sehun. Sehun bangkit dari duduknya lalu menyusul duduk disofa lainya.

Soobin membagikan foto copy an yang dibawanya.

" Terima kasih." Ucap Seohyun saat menerima dari Soobin. Soobin membalas tersenyum lalu duduk disamping Sehun.

Mereka yang disana meneliti dan membaca kertas tadi.

" Jadi sekarang bagaimana kondisinya?" Dokter Kim bersuara, sembari memandang kearah yang lainya.

" Dia baik baik saja." Balas dokter Seohyun.

Dokter Kim mengangguk. " Aku tidak percaya bisa satu tim dengan kalian." Ucapnya bangga.

Sehun dan Seohyun hanya tersenyum.

" Saya juga tidak menyangka bisa melakukan operasi gabungan bersama dokter Oh." Ucap Seohyun senang sembari menatap Sehun.

Soobin yang melihatnya hanya berdecak sebal. _" Dasar genit." Rutuknya dalam hati._

.

.

.

.

Luhan sudah pulang. Dia sudah sampai dirumahnya dengan selamat. Gadis itu terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang menganggu pikiranya.

" Istirahatlah."

Tanpa mempedulikan ucapan ibunya Luhan bergegas menuju kamarnya. Soyou hanya menggeleng melihat putrinya sedang kesal.

Drtt drtt drtt.

Ponsel Soyou bergetar, ada satu panggilan masuk. Buru buru wanita itu mengangkatnya dan pergi menjauh.

.

.

Luhan masuk kedalam kamarnya, gadis itu langsung membaringkan tubuhnya tanpa berganti baju terlebih dahulu.

Pikiranya menyinggung perkataan Jin Hee dan ibunya tadi siang.

" Kau dan Sehun berteman."

Bayangan Jin Hee mengatakan itu terlintas lagi.

Luhan memeluk boneka mickey mouse kesayanganya. Dia belum bisa tidur.

" Aku" Tunjuknya pada dirinya sendiri.

" Dan Sehun berteman." Ucapnya lagi.

Dia mengingat lagi, tentang masa lalunya. Mencoba membenarkan atau mencari petunjuk apa yang dikatakan wanita tadi itu benar. Luhan memang mengingat bibi Jin Hee dan suaminya, tapi kenpa dengan Sehun dia lupa.

" Apa dia si pendiam itu ya." Luhan mengingat lagi.

Dia teringat tentang anak kecil yang tinggal beberapa rumah disamping rumah neneknya. Anak laki laki itu begitu diam dan irit bicara.

" Apa anak itu si dokter es krim itu."

" Aku tidak percaya dia berubah menjadi tampan, dan menyebalkan seperti itu." Ucapnya lagi.

" Hahaha " Luhan tertawa entah karena apa. Dia terlihat senang sekali, sepertinya dia mengingat sesuatu.

 _Flashback._

.

 _Rumah ini bergaya klasik, masih menggunakan kayu sebagai perabotan dan pintu masuknya juga terbuat dari kayu yang diukir berbagai rupa._

 _Rumah dilingkungan ini terhitung sangat rapi dan tertata. Banyak pepohonan hijau, dan bunga bunga ditaman milik warga sekitar. Udara begitu sejuk dan masih terjamin kesegaranya._

 _Sekarang musim panen, nenek Luhan adalah seorang petani sayuran. Dan sekarang adalah musim panenya untuk memetik sayuran. Setiap tahun didesa ini selalu mengadakan pesta jika musim panennya berhasil dan menghasilkan untung banyak. Jadi wajar saja jika sekarang di halaman rumah neenk Luhan banyak sekali orang orang yang berpesta._

 _Luhan, gadis kecil itu bermain pasir dengan anak laki laki dihadapanya._

 _Mereka berdua berhadap hadapan, saling membuat bentuk bentuk aneh menggunakan pasir._

 _"_ _Aku suka ini." Ucap Luhan sembari menujuk bentuk segitiga pada pasir dibawahnya._

 _Si anak lelaki tersenyum lalu mulai membuat bentuk segitiga lebih banyak._

 _"_ _Kau suka?" Tanyanya lagi, meperlihatkan bentuk selain segitiga pada Luhan._

 _Luhan berseru senang, dan sang anak laki laki juga ikut tersenyum lebar._

 _"_ _Apa itu Luhan.?" Wanita muda yang menggandeng tangan anaknya bertanya saat melihat Luhan dari kejauhan._

 _Soyou mengangguk. " Dia sudah besar."_

 _"_ _Dia baru masuk SD tahun kemarin." Ucap Soyou._

 _Jin Hee melirik Soyou sekilas. " Lalu dimana Nayeon."_

 _Soyou tersenyum lalu menunjuk seorang anak perempuan yang juga cantik yang duduk bersama dengan tuan xi._

 _"_ _Wah dia juga sangat cantik." Pujinya lagi._

 _Soyou tersenyum sembari menatap putra digandengan Jin Hee._

 _"_ _Apa ini Sehun. Aigoo kau sangat tampan." Soyou berkomentar melihat putra Jin Hee yang kelihatan tampan._

 _Sehun mengangguk, ekspresinya tetap datar._

 _"_ _Dia tidak pandai berekspresi." Jin Hee berucap pelan, Soyou mengangguk mengerti._

 _"_ _Apa kau mau bermain dengan luhan.?" Tanya Soyou lagi._

 _Sehun diam saja. " akan bibi panggilkan anak manis."_

 _"_ _Luhan." Soyou memanggil anaknya._

 _Luhan menoleh, begitupun Jongdae disampingnya._

 _"_ _Kemari nak." Soyou mengayun ayunkan tanganya._

 _Luhan berdiri lalu mengibas ibaskan roknya yang tertempel pasir._

 _Luhan menghadap Jongdae. " Ayo" Ajaknya._

 _Jongdae ikut berdiri lalu menghampiri ibu Luhan disana._

 _Luhan sampai dihadapan mereka._

 _"_ _Ucapkan salam pada bibi Jin Hee." Ucapnya untuk Luhan dan Jongdae yang menatapnya datar._

 _"_ _Annyeonghaseyo bibi." Jongdae dan Luhan berucap bebarengan sembari membungkukkan badanya._

 _Jin Hee tersenyum, Luhan berdiri dengan benar lalu menatap seorang anak lelaki disamping bibi Jin Hee._

 _"_ _Dia Oh Sehun, anak bibi." Jelas Jin Hee pada Luhan._

 _Luhan mengulurkan tanganya. " Namaku Luhan."_

 _Sehun menatap Luhan sebentar, lalu mengahdap Ibunya._

 _"_ _Berkenalan denganya."_

 _Sehun mengangguk lalu menjabat tangan Luhan. " Sehun." Balasnya._

 _Setelah acara perkenalan mereka semua duduk dimeja makan untuk menikmati pesta barbeque._

 _Luhan, Jongdae dan Sehun duduk bersama. Mereka sudah akrab, ah tidak maksudku Jongdae dan Luhan yang lebih mendominasi. Sehun daritadi diam saja, dan tidak banayk bicara seperti Luhan dan Jongdae._

 _"_ _Nyam nyam.." Jongdae mengunyah daging dimulutnya._

 _Luhan juga " Ini enak," Pujinya dengan raut takjub._

 _Sehun ikut makan tapi dia diam saja._

 _Luhan melirik Sehun. " Apa tidak enak?" Tanyanya penasaraan yang melihat Sehun tidak bereaksi apapun saat dia mengunyah daging sapi itu._

 _Sehun menatap Luhan lalu mengangguk dan melanjutkan makanya lagi._

 _Luhan mendengus sebal, Sehun sangat pendiam._

 _Jongdae menatap luhan sebentar dan tersenyum aneh._

 _Mereka melanjutkan makan dengan lahap dan saling bercanda satu sama lain._

 _1 jam setelah itu._

 _Luhan Jongdae dan Sehun bermain pasir, mereka menggunakan sendok yang dicuri Luhan dari dapur untuk dibuat bermain._

 _Sehun hanya melihat tidak ikut ikutan menyentuh pasir._

 _"_ _Ini, lalu seperti ini." Luhan membuat bola besar, sembari menempelkan beberapa daun diatasnya._

 _"_ _Itu bagus." Puji Jongdae melihat hasil kerja Luhan._

 _Sehun mendengus, bagus apanya. Itu jauh dari kata seni. Yang dibuat Luhan hanya tumpukan pasir bulat dan ada hiasan dua daun diatasnya._

 _Luhan menyendokkan pasir lagi lalu menaruhnya dibawah bulatan itu. Melakukanya berulang ulang. Dia dan Jongdae bekerja keras membuat istana pasir, meskipun ini bukan dipantai._

 _"_ _Ini akan bagus." Luhan memberi bunga diatasnya._

 _Jongdae berseru gembira. Luhan dan Jongdae sangat senang melihat hasil istana pasir mereka. Mereka melirik Sehun sebentar yang diam saja dari tadi._

 _"_ _Kau tidak suka bermain dengan kami ya?" Selidik Luhan melihat Sehun yang mendengus kesal._

 _"_ _Kenapa dari tadi kau diam saja." Jongdae ikut ikutan._

 _Sehun diam tidak membalas, dia lebih suka mengabaikan dua anak berisik itu._

 _Luhan menghampiri Sehun._

 _Ctakk Ctaakk_

 _"_ _Hueee…" Luhan memukul kepala Sehun menggunakan sendok._

 _Jin Hee yang mendengar tangisan Sehun lalu menghampiri mereka. " Ada apa?" Tanyanya sembari mengelus kepala Sehun. Sehun yang menangis menunjuk Luhan yang berdiri dihadapanya._

 _Soyou juga ikut menghampiri lalu menatap Luhan yang memegang sendok. " Kau memukulnya ya.?"_

 _Luhan memandang ibunya, dia mengangguk, tapi merasa tidak bersalah. " Kenapa kau lakukan itu.?" Soyou bertanya lagi sembari menarik Luhan kearahnya._

 _"_ _Dia diam saja daritadi, aku hanya ingin mendengar suaranya." Bela Luhan._

 _Jongdae ikut mengangguk membela Luhan. " Benar, bibi."_

 _"_ _Dia memang pendiam. Luhan." Soyou terlihat kesal._

 _Jin Hee menenangkan Sehun lalu menatap Luhan sebentar. " Sudah tidak apa apa, dia memang pelit bicara."_

 _Luhan mengangguk, " Minta maaf," Soyou menyuruhnya._

 _Luhan dan Jongdae menatap Sehun. " Maafkan aku." Ucapnya._

 _Dan Sehun hanya mengangguk mengerti, lalu mereka bermain kembali lagi tapi tidak dengan Sehun. Soyou dan Jin Hee geleng geleng kepala melihat tingkah anak anak itu._

 _._

 _Flashback end._

 _._

 _._

 _Keesokan harinya._

.

" Luhan.. bangun…" Kang Soyou membangunkan Luhan pagi pagi.

" Eunghhh…" Erang Luhan sambil masih bergumul dalam selimutnya.

Kang Soyou mencoba sekali lagi.

" Banguun nak.."

Luhan masih belum membuka matanya. Soyou bahkan harus menarik putrinya untuk bangun.

" Ah baik baik aku bangun." Teriaknya kesal, lalu sejurus kemudian duduk.

Menatap ibunya sinis. " Apa." Ucapnya kesal, sembari menutup mulutnya, menguap.

" Bangun dan mandi, kita pergi kesuatu tempat." Perintah Soyou.

Luhan akan menidurkan tubuhnya lagi, tapi dicegah oleh Soyou.

" Mandi Luhan, nanti kita telat." Teriak Soyou marah.

" IYA.." teriak Luhan tak kalah keras lalu pergi menuju kamar mandi.

.

1 jam kemudian.

.

Luhan sengaja berlama lama dikamar mandi, sengaja mandi susu serta luluran agar terlihat cantik. Siapa tahu ibunya mengajaknya pergi menemui temanya lagi, Luhan harus tampil cantik setidaknya.?

Luhan memakai baju berwarna biru tua, celana jeans berwarna navy. Tak lupa gadis itu memoleskan bedak tebal tebal, memakai lipstick warna cerah agar terlihat cantik. Dia melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin besar itu, memutar mutar badanya kesamping kanan dan kiri. Setelah dirasa cantik dan rapi dia turun kebawah, lalu langsung saja menuju mobil.

" Kau sudah disini rupanya." Ucap Soyou kaget mendapati putrinya sudah duduk manis di mobil.

Luhan hanya bergumam, tidak perlu repot repot memandang ibunya. Dia terlalu sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

Soyou tersenyum " Jalan pak." Ucapnya memerintah supir.

Disepanjang perjalanan tidak ada percakapan apapun, semuanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing. Sebenarnya Luhan paling terlihat sibuk sendiri, dia tak henti hentinya menngoceh sendiri sembari matanya tidak lepas dari layar ponselnya.

" Si jalang itu kenapa dekat dekat dengan Chanyeol oppa sih.?" Ucap Luhan kesal.

Soyou melirik Luhan sebentar. " Dasar genit, Ya! Jangan sentuh oppaku, brengsek." Umpatnya.

Entah apa yang dilihat Luhan, gadis cantik itu tak henti hentinya mengeluarkan berbagai sumpah serapah dan kata kata kotor.

" Kau itu mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Awas kalau ketemu, kupatahkan tanganmu." Ucapnya kesal sendiri.

Soyou menggeleng melihat tingkah putrinya, lalu dia memandang kembali kedepan.

Jalanan di Seoul memang saat jam kantor itu padat dan tidak kondusif. Untuk itu Soyou mengajak Luhan berangkat lebih pagi ketempat tujuan.

Setelah menempuh 1 jam perjalanan, mobil itu berhenti tepat didepan gedung yang berdiri kokoh.

Soyou melirik putrinya yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya.

" Ayo turun." Ajak Soyou membuyarkan khayalan Luhan.

Luhan melirik ibunya " Sudah sampai." Ulangnya.

Soyou mengangguk lalu menyuruh Luhan untuk turun.

Tanpa basa basi Luhan mendaratkan kakinya kelantai lalu menutup pintu.

Dia menatap kedepan lalu terlonjak kaget. Lalu menatap kesal ibunya.

Ibunya malah tersenyum. Luhan tidak bisa berkata apa apa lagi, dia bahkan tidak tahu harus mengatakan kata apa terlebih dahulu.

Kata kata itu terlampau banyak.

" Ibu gila ya, untuk apa membawaku kemari."

" Ibu lupa ya.?"

" Atau ibu sakit ya?"

" Maksud ibu apa sebenarnya.?"

Luhan berteriak kesal sekaligus tak mengerti.

Soyou tidak membalas, dia mengajak Luhan masuk. Tapi Luhan menghempaskan tangan Soyou.

" Ayo kita pulang." Luhan berbalik ingin pergi.

Soyou menarik lengan putrinya.

" Apa lagi.?" Bentak Luhan kesal.

Soyou mencoba tersenyum " Kau kembali bekerja disini." Soyou berucap dengan lembut, menatap mata Luhan lembut.

Luhan kaget, dia bahkan sempat berfikir bahwa ini hanya halusinasinya.

Bagaimana bisa?

" Ibu kemarin meminta dokter oh untuk membawa mu kembali, dan dia setuju." Cerita Soyou sendiri tanpa diminta.

" Aa.. apaa.?" Ucapnya terbata kaget sekaligus tak percaya.

Dia merasa seperti orang bodoh sekarang, dipermainkan oleh ibunya dan Sehun.

Dokter dungu itu benar benar. Bukankah Luhan sudah memakinya habis habisan, kenapa dia masih ingin membawa Luhan kembali.?

" Gunakan kesempatan keduamu sebaik mungkin."

Soyou menarik lengan putrinya lagi. " Aku tidak mau ibu." Teriak Luhan kesal sekaligus marah, kenapa ibu nya tidak mengerti juga sih.

" Kenapa ibu tidak mengerti sih."

" Aku itu tidak suka menjadi dokter, tahu.?" Bentak Luhan marah, menatap ibunya sinis.

Soyou menegang, dia tidak pernah dibentak Luhan sekeras itu.

" Ibu hanya ingin membantumu nak."

Luhan berdecak " Aku membencimu bu." Teriaknya lalu pergi.

BRAKK

Belum tiga langkah ia berjalan, dia dikejutkan dengan suara itu. Dia menoleh kebelakang, Luhan terkejut mendapati ibunya tergeletak dilantai. Segera saja dia berlari dan duduk disebelah ibunya yang pingsan.

" Ibu bangun.." Ucapnya sembari mengoncangkan tubuh ibunya.

" Bangun buu.." Luhan mencoba sekali lagi, tapi hasilnya nihil. Ibunya tetap tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan kesana kemari, pikiranya kalut. Dia bingung harus melakukan apa, otaknya seperti tidak mau diajak berkerja sama, bahkan jantungnya pun berdetak sangat cepat karena khawatir.

Setelah Soyou pingsan dia membawa ibunya masuk kerumah sakit. Untungnya jaraknya tidak jauh, jadi ibunya bisa ditolong secepatnya.

Luhan menangkupkan tanganya, mulutnya tak henti hentinya mengumamkan sesuatu. Dia khawatir sekaligus panic, dia takut ibunya kenapa napa.

Pintu UGD terbuka, Luhan langsung saja menoleh.

Luhan menghampiri Sehun dan langsung melontarkan pertanyaan secara bertubi tubi " Bagaimana ibuku."

" Apa dia baik baik saja?"

" Tidak ada yang serius kan."

" Ibuku tidak apa apa kan.?"

" Kenapa kau diam saja sih.?" Teriaknya.

Sehun mau membuka mulutnya tapi urung dilakukan, Luhan memotongnya terlebih dahulu. " Hal buruk tidak terjadi pada ibuku, kan?" Tanyanya lirih, menatap Sehun masih menangis.

Sehun berdecak, dia menepuk punggung Luhan " Ibumu tidak apa apa." Jelasnya.

Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun, rautnya berubah lebih cerah, tidak seperti sebelumnya.

" Dia hanya _shock_ dan kelelahan." Lanjut Sehun datar, tapi entah kenapa suara Sehun bisa membuatnya tenang.

" Apa aku boleh melihatnya."

Sehun mengangguk, lalu mengikuti Luhan masuk kedalam.

" Ibu.." Panggilnya pelan.

Mata Soyou mengerjap kecil, lalu terbuka sempurna.

" Ibu." Ulang Luhan lagi.

" Ibu tidak apa apa, apa yang sakit." Tanya Luhan sembari mengenggam tangan Soyou.

Soyou menggeleng lalu seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Luhan mengerti, lalu mendekatkan dirinya.

" Jadilah dokter yang baik nak." Ucap Soyou pelan.

Luhan terdiam, dia tidak sanggup menolaknya sekarang.

" Ibu ingin kau bisa jadi dokter yang hebat, kau mau mengabulkan permintaan ibu kan.?" Lanjut Soyou lagi.

Luhan masih terdiam, dia menatap Soyou lama. Meneliti kedalam mata ibunya, manik mata itu.? disana terpancar keinginan yang sangat besar. Luhan bisa dengan jelas melihat, bahwa ibunya benar benar serius dengan perkataanya.

Tanpa aba aba kepala Luhan mengangguk, otaknya sempat mengirimkan perintah untuk menggeleng dan menolak keinginan ibunya, tapi sepertinya sel sel dan otot dalam tubuhnya mengkhianati perintah otak Luhan.

Melihat itu Soyou tersenyum lalu memeluk Luhan.

" Terima kasih Luhan." Ucapnya tulus, Luhan hanya mengangguk pasrah.

.

.

.

Luhan.

.

Luhan kembali menjadi dokter di rumah sakit ini. Haruskah ia merasa senang, menangkupkan tanganya dan memanjatkan rasa syukur. Menyapa kembali semua orang dan berteriak keras keras _" Aku menjadi dokter lagi, setelah sempat diberhentikan_." Seperti itu? Tidak? Luhan lebih senang menghabiskan waktu untuk kegiatan tidak bergunanya daripada harus sok sibuk dirumah sakit.

Luhan melirik seseorang disampingnya, lalu mendengus kesal.

" Kenapa kau memintaku kembali." Tanyanya sinis pada Sehun.

" Ibumu yang memintaku membawamu kembali." Sehun mengoreksi ucapan Luhan.

" Seharusnya kau menolak."

" Benar aku seharusnya menolak." Sehun menjawab datar.

Luhan berdecak sebal.

" Ibumu menangis dihadapanku, memintaku membawamu kembali aku jadi tidak tega melihatnya menangis seperti itu." Balas Sehun kalem. Sejahat jahatnya dia dipikiran gadis itu, setidaknya utuk ibu Luhan dia tidak akan bersikap seperti itu.

Luhan berdecih sinis " Kenapa kau berubah menjadi pangeran baik hati seperti itu,"

Sehun diam saja, tidak menjawab Luhan. Lelaki dingin itu mengacuhkan Luhan yang terlihat kesal.

" Kau itu kejam, bahkan saat aku menangis dihadapanmu pun kau tidak peduli." Lanjutnya seperti sedang memprotes Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum miring " Kau tidak pantas dikasihani." Ucapnya sinis.

Luhan tertohok, dokter sialan ini berani beraninya menghina Luhan.

" Dasar sialan, " Umpatnya sembari memberengut kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

Soyou mengenggam tangan Sehun erat erat, mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya. Kemarin malam, pria itu menelpon dirinya dan mengatakan bahwa Luhan bisa kembali bekerja di Rumah Sakit. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Soyou senang bukan main, tadi pagi dia bahkan sempat menyuruh pembantunya mengirimkan makanan ke rumah ibu Sehun. Jin Hee merupakan teman Soyou saat kecil. Rumah Jin Hee yang dulu dekat sekali dengan rumah nenek Luhan, jadi tidak heran kenapa Luhan dan Sehun berteman saat kecil. Tapi saat Sehun mulai masuk Sekolah Menengah Pertama keluarga Oh pindah ketempat lain. Dan Luhan, gadis itu tidak pernah mengunjungi neneknya sesering dulu, saat dirinya sibuk dengan sekolahnya.

" Terima kasih.." Ucap Soyou sekali lagi, dia tidak henti hentinya mengucapkan terima kasih untuk Sehun.

Pria itu menjawab sama sama.

Soyou sekali lagi mengucapkan terima kasih dan meminta Sehun menjaga Luhan.

" Tolong bimbing anakku menjadi dokter yang baik."

" Ibu apa apaan sih.?" Luhan yang berada disamping Soyou berkomentar tidak suka.

Sehun menatap Luhan sebentar. " Saya akan berusaha." Dipandang Sehun, Luhan memalingkan mukanya.

Soyou tersenyum " Jika dia membuat ulah atau tidak mau menurut, pukul saja dia.."

" Ibuu.." Teriak Luhan kesal, Soyou menenangkan Luhan.

" Dia itu jahat, tanpa ibu suruhpun dia pernah memukul tanganku." Adu Luhan, menatap Sehun sinis.

Sehun meringis, lalu menatap Soyou minta maaf.

Bukanya membela Luhan , Soyou malah membenarkan tindakan Sehun.

" Saya akan membimbingnya lagi." Janji Sehun pada Soyou.

Luhan berdecak sinis, Soyou tersenyum lalu mengucapkan terima kasih.

" Tidak usah berterima kasih padanya, ayo pulang." Ucap Luhan sinis sembari menyeret ibunya.

Soyou mengucapkan pamit pada Sehun, dan dibalas oleh Sehun.

" Hati hati dijalan." Sapanya sembari membungkuk.

" Ibuu ayoo.." Luhan menarik Soyou yang menghadap kearah Sehun. Luhan menatap Sehun sinis, lalu memalingkan mukanya kesal.

Sehun mengehela nafas pelan, lalu berjalan kembali melakukan kegiatanya.

.

.

.

 ** _Keesokan Harinya._**

.

Luhan berjalan malas melewati lobby Rumah Sakit. Dia sengaja berangkat sangat siang, dia sangat malas dan tidak semangat untuk hari ini. Baru saja dia merasakan kebebasan, merdeka setelah dijajah oleh Sehun dan si tua dokter Kim, tapi hak kebebasanya sekarang dicabut lagi oleh si dokter dungu itu.

Ayahnya kemarin yang melihat Luhan kesal dirumah, mengiming iming dirinya untuk dibelikan barang yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Ayahnya juga mengiming iming dirinya _sepatu Christian Loubottin limited edition,_ dan ayahnya berjanji membelikan sepatu yang sama seperti punya Chanyeol, dan tentu saja itu membuat Luhan goyah. Dia sungguh tak tahan dengan apapun yang berbau Chanyeol. Sedang marah, sedih atau apapun keadaan perasaanya, nama Chanyeol selalu bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

.

.

 _"_ _Kau harus bersikap lebih baik lagi, janji.?" Ucapan ayahnya kembali tergiang._

 _"_ _Kau tidak boleh mengecewakan ayah dan ibu lagi."_

 _"_ _Patuhi dokter oh dan bersikap baiklah padanya."_

 _Luhan hanya menggumamkan kata iya, tak tertarik._

 _"_ _Kau harus bisa jadi dokter yang hebat. Jika kau membuat ulah lagi, ayah akan membakar semua koleksi Chanseolmu itu."_

 _Luhan menatap tajam ayahnya._

 _"_ _Ayah.." Teriaknya._

 _Ayahnya tertawa, ancaman itu selalu berhasil membuat Luhan menurut._

 _"_ _Kau bisa janji pada ayah kan.?" Ulang Tuan Xi sekali lagi._

 _Dan Luhan hanya mengangguk pasrah, lebih baik mengikuti perintah dokter dungu itu daripada harus melihat Chanyeol kesayangnya berada ditengah kobaran api. Luhan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaanya, itu pasti akan sakit sekali dan membuat hatinya tercabik cabik._

 _._

 _._

" Luhan.." Seseorang memanggil namanya keras.

Luhan berhenti berjalan, menghadap kedepan.

Disana dia melihat Kyungsoo dan Eun Ha yang sedang melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Luhan hanya membalas tersenyum tipis.

Kyungsoo dan Eun Ha berlari menghampiri Luhan.

" Kami senang kau kembali." Eun Ha dan Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Luhan.

Mereka berdua memeluk Luhan sangat erat.

" Kami merindukanmu." Kyungsoo bersuara, masih memeluk Luhan.

Luhan hanya bergumam, dia tidak bisa bicara banyak. Pelukan kedua sahabatnya membuatnya tercekik.

" Le..pass..kan pelukkan.. kalian." Ucapnya susah payah.

Eun Ha dan Kyungsoo sadar, kemudian melepaskan pelukanya. Menatap Luhan.

" Selamat datang kembali." Seru Kyungsoo senang.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas " Aku berharap tak akan pernah kembali kesini."

Kyungsoo dan Eun Ha berdecih " Tapi sekarang kau ada disini." Eun Ha mengingatkan.

" Itu karena ibuku."

Eun Ha dan Kyungsoo menatap tidak mengerti, menanti kelanjutan ceritanya.

" Ibuku meminta pada dokter dungu itu untuk membawaku kembali, ibu bahkan menangis segala." Cerita Luhan kesal.

Eun Ha dan Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Luhan, menyuruhnya untuk bersabar. Luhan mengangguk, dia sudah pasrah sekarang.

" Lebih baik kita bekerja sekarang." Eun Ha menyarankan.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu mereka bertiga kembali ke tugas masing masing.

.

.

.

.

 _Selalu ada hikmah dari setiap kesulitan, benar.?_ Itu yang sedang Luhan tanamkan dalam dirinya, sejak hanya dia-Tuhan-tahu-kapan. Saat ini dia merasa bahwa ini kesulitan yang harus ia hadapi, agar bisa bahagia dimasa depan. Bisa saja Tuhan menuliskan takdirnya seperti ini, siapa tahu dengan Luhan menjadi dokter dia bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

 _Bukankah pertemuan dengan jodoh itu selalu tak disengaja.?_ Luhan ingat itu, kata kata neneknya yang diceritakanya pada Luhan saat masih kecil. Nenek Luhan bercerita bahwa nenek bertemu dengan kakeknya secara tak sengaja. Dan Luhan mencoba memahami itu.

Siapa tahu suatu hari nanti saat Chanyeol terluka dan dibawa kerumah sakit, ia bertemu dengan Luhan yang sedang bertugas. Luhan mengobati Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol merasa berhutang budi pada Luhan. Dimata Chanyeol, Luhan seolah olah malaikat baik hati yang turun dari langit untuk mengobati luka Chanyeol. Bisa saja kan.? Dengan pertemuan tak sengaja itu, Chanyeol dan Luhan berjodoh.

Luhan menyukai kesimpulan yang terakhir.

Memang pikiran Luhan itu tidak rasional dan realistis, hidupnya bahkan jauh dari peradaban. Dia selalu percaya bahwa ada makhluk lain selain manusia yang hidup di planet ini, Luhan bahkan juga percaya dengan sihir dan ilmu ilmu semacam itu.

Jika dia diberi kesempatan sekali saja, dia ingin bisa bertemu dengan nenek sihir. Memintanya untuk membuat ramuan pengubah bentuk. Rasa rasanya Luhan ingin sekali meracuni lelaki dihadapanya dengan ramuan dari nenek sihir. Mengubah wujud lelaki seperti pangeran tampan dihadapanya ini menjadi sesosok tikus. Jelek, kotor dan tak diinginkan.

" Hahahahaah.." Luhan tertawa bahagia dalam hati hanya dengan memikirkanya. Jika itu berhasil, maka dia bisa mendapatkan kembali kemerdekaanya.

Saat ini Luhan tengah berdiri dihadapan Sehun, dia sudah diruangan lelaki dingin itu.

Entah apa yang diinginkanya, lelaki dingin itu bahkan mengabaikan kehadiranya. Dia sudah berdiri sekitar satu jam lebih dihadapan Sehun yang tak kunjung berkata apa apa, lelaki itu hanya diam sembari sibuk berkutat dengan kertas kertas ditanganya. Membolak balik, mencoret, menulis itu yang dilakukanya sedari tadi. Luhan tadinya meminta duduk tapi tidak diperbolehkan oleh si Oh Sialan itu.

Luhan dibuat jengah dengan sikap Sehun, dokter itu _flat_ sekali. Dia terlampau dingin dan menyebalkan. Luhan juga dokter tapi tidak seperti Sehun, dia bahkan masih bisa bersenang senang, tapi Sehun tidak hidupnya datar datar saja, tidak ada satupun kesenangan dalam hidupnya selain memiliki wajah yang tampan bak dewa Yunani itu.

Luhan bahkan sempat tertarik pada ketampananya, dia mirip seperti pendeskripsian Eun Ha, lelaki dingin, tak tersentuh dan maha menggiurkan.

Luhan ingin mempunyai suami tampan sepertinya jika Chanyeol menolak menjadi suaminya. Awalnya dia bahkan berniat menggoda Sehun dan bersikap baik, lembut nan penyayang dihadapanya jika tak mengingat seberapa kejam dan menyebalkan Oh Sehun.

Kaki Luhan mulai pegal, gadis itu bahkan bergerak kesana kemari karena tak nyaman, dia lelah sungguh.?

" Sampai kapan aku harus berdiri seperti ini.?" Tanyanya kesal pada Sehun.

Bukanya menjawab, Sehun malah mengabaikanya dan melanjutkan kegiatanya.

Luhan berdecih, dia sudah tak tahan sekarang untuk bertanya " Kau sebenarnya kenapa sih.?"

" Tidak suka padaku ya, membenciku ya?"

Sehun tetap tidak membalas ocehan Luhan.

" Lalu kenapa kau membawaku kembali kesini.?" Luhan masih melanjutkan ocehanya.

" Kau punya dendam padaku ya.?" Selidiknya, tapi Sehun tetap tidak merasa tertarik untuk membalas.

" Dan sekarang kau balas dendam padaku ya.?"

Luhan berdecih sekali lagi, memalingkan mukanya mencemooh sifat kekanakan Oh Sehun.

" Kau masih marah karena aku merebut minumanmu ya.?"

" Aku kan sudah bilang akan menggantinya."

" Akan ku belikan yang banyak serta mesin nya sekaligus kalau perlu."

Luhan mengatakanya seolah olah mengiming iming anak kecil yang merajuk. Tetapi Sehun diam saja, lelaki itu mengacuhkan Luhan, lagi.

" Kau lebih mirip anak anak jika seperti itu."

" Lebih baik kau bermain saja sekarang daripada sok sibuk seperti ini." Luhan mencemooh Sehun.

Sehun berdecak, dia menghentikan aktivitasnya. Meletakkan kembali pulpenya lalu menatap Luhan datar.

" Apa, kau marah.?" Luhan bertanya kesal.

Sehun tidak membalas, dia hanya menatap Luhan dingin.

Luhan menatap Sehun juga " Tadi pagi kau sarapan lem ya, kenapa tidak bersuara." Luhan bertanya heran.

" Aku bahkan menghinamu, seharusnya kau membalasku." Teriaknya kesal, menghadapi Oh Sehun membuat kepala Luhan pusing sendiri. Sehun tidak membalas, dan malah menatap Luhan datar.

" Jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau membuatku merasa tidak nyaman."

Sehun menarik nafasnya pelan " Sudah selesai bicaranya." Akhirnya Sehun bersuara, nadanya datar.

Luhan mengangguk.

Sehun menatap Luhan lagi, " Kenapa terlambat.?"

" Aku memang sengaja datang terlambat." Balasnya tak berdosa.

Sehun berdecak pelan " Itu hukumanmu karena kau terlambat."

Luhan mencemooh Sehun dalam hati, dokter dihadapanya ini tak punya perasaan.

" Jahat.-" Luhan bersuara pelan.

" Memang." Potong pria itu cepat.

Sehun melirik jam tangan yang melingkar ditangan kirinya.

" Berdiri disana sampai jam istirahat makan siang."

Luhan ternganga, yang benar saja " Itu masih satu jam setengah lagi." Teriaknya.

Sehun mengedikkan bahu acuh lalu beralih menatap kertas yang sempat ia tinggalkan.

" Kau jahat, dasar setan." Umpat Luhan.

Sehun berdecih sinis " Menghinaku sekali lagi, berdiri sampai aku memaafkanmu."

Dan yang terjadi setelah itu adalah Luhan yang meminta maaf dan meminta Sehun membatalkan niatnya itu. Tapi Sehun tidak peduli dan mengabaikan Luhan yang menatapnya kesal.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC.?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Maapkeun ceritanya makin 4L4Y. Dan juga sebenernya ya Soobin itu orangnya baik loh dia bukan tipe penjilat, kalo versi aku dia lebih mirip pengen jadi orang baik dihadapan Sehun , Soobin disini ceritanya dia lagi berusaha buat Sehun tertarik gitu. Makanya kalo Soobin bahas Luhan atau tanya apapun ke Sehun itu niatnya dia pengen ngajak Sehun bicara, udah itu aja.

Dan soal Nayeon dia sebenernya adik Luhan cuma beda 3 tahun tapi dia udah meninggal pas Luhan baru lulus SMA. Dan si Nayeon ini kepengen jadi dokter dan pas detik detik terakhir pas mau meninggal si Nayeon minta Luhan buat nerusin cita citanya, dan orang tua Luhan menyanggupi. Jadi sejak saat itu si Luhan dipaksa sama orang tuanya buat jadi dokter padahal cita cita Luhan pengen jadi artis.

Kayaknya di chap ini menjelaskan semuanya, gimana awal Sehun sama Luhan ketemu. Dan juga HAPPY TAO DAY, Mantan ultah..


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8._**

 ** _Title : My Ice cream Doctor.?_**

 ** _Author : Rilakkumaa_94_**

 ** _Cast : Oh Sehun._**

 **** ** _Xi Luhan._**

 **** ** _Park Chanyeol._**

 **** ** _Do Kyungsoo._**

 ** _Pairing : HUNHAN ( SEHUN X LUHAN)_**

 ** _Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship, Comedy (gaje) dll._**

 ** _Rating : T_**

 ** _Playing : Junggigo feat Soyou (SISTAR) – SOME._**

 ** _Rilakkumaa_94_**

 ** _Present_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _Bukankah seorang pangeran harus berbuat baik pada orang yang kesusahan."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kau bahkan mengatakan menyukai si tukang jagal ini."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Ayo pergi berkencan."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

.

Seorang pria bak model kelas dunia itu berjalan santai memasuki gedung Rumah Sakit ini. Dia bahkan sempat mendapat tatapan kagum dari orang orang yang kebetulan melihat. Lelaki itu, bagaimana ya cara mendiskripsikanya? Dia tinggi, tampan dan juga seksi.

Bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan Sehun, dia tak kalah tampan. Hanya saja lelaki ini memiliki kulit yang eksotis.

" Apa kau melihat dokter dengan mata bulat disini.?" Tanya pria tadi kepada perawat yang ditemuinya.

Perawat itu menaikkan satu alisnya, tidak mengerti maksud pria tampan ini.

Kim Jongin sadar, dia salah berucap.

" Kau tahu dokter magang yang tingginya segini, dan punya mata bulat seperti burung hantu." Ucapnya lagi, sembari mendeskripsikan tingginya Kyungsoo.

Perawat itu berfikir sejenak. " Maksud anda dokter Kyungsoo."

Jongin membenarkan, entah itu benar dia atau tidak. Setidaknya perawat ini tahu siapa yang dia maksud.

" Dimana dia sekarang." Tanya Kai sopan.

" Coba cari di UGD." Saranya, kemudian pamit pergi.

Sebelumnya Jongin mengucapkan terima kasih.

Pria itu membenarkan pakainya sebentar, lalu berjalan menuju UGD.

.

Kyungsoo.

.

" Kau kenapa lagi Lu.?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Luhan yang menyandarkan kepalanya di meja.

Luhan hanya bergumam tak tertarik menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

Mereka sekarang tengah makan siang bersama di cafeteria rumah sakit. Sekarang waktunya makan siang, dan baru saja Luhan menyelesaikan hukumanya.

.

 ** _Flashback._**

.

 _Setelah usahanya membujuk Sehun untuk menghentikan hukumanya yang tentu saja gagal itu, gadis itu diam dan memperhatikan Sehun baik baik, meneliti penampilan dokter itu dengan cermat. Mulai sekarang Luhan harus belajar menerima kenyataan bahwa Sehun bukanlah orang yang gampang dirayu. Gadis itu bahkan mengeluarkan aegyeo menjijikan, merayu Sehun untuk membatalkan niatnya menghukum Luhan berdiri sampai dia memaafkan kesalahanya._

 _"_ _Bbuing buing kau tampan sekali sih." Luhan merayu, melakukan bbuing bbuing pada Sehun._

 _"_ _Kau sangat tampan, bahkan seperti pangeran dari negri dongeng. Jadi maafkan aku yayaya,"_

 _"_ _Bukankah seorang pangeran harus berbuat baik pada orang yang kesusahan." Mohon Luhan lagi, merayu Sehun dengan rayuan basinya._

 _Luhan berhenti sebentar, menatap kearah Sehun yang sepertinya tidak tertarik. Gadis itu memutar otaknya lagi._

 _"_ _Aa…aaa…..aaaaa aduh kakiku." Luhan kesakitan sembari memegang kakinya._

 _Luhan menatap Sehun " Kakiku sakit sekali.." Ulang Luhan lagi, sengaja mengeraskan suaranya._

 _Sehun tidak menggubris Luhan, dia hanya diam saja._

 _"_ _Kakiku ya tuhan sakit sekali, yaampun sakitnyaa.." Teriak Luhan sembari menatap Sehun, mencari perhatian lelaki itu._

 _Luhan mendengus sebal menatap Sehun yang diam dan terlihat tak tertarik, perbuatanya sedari tadi tidak membuahkan hasil._

 _Gadis itu mencoba sekali lagi, sama seperti tadi pura pura kesakitan._

 _"_ _Berdiri yang benar." Perintah Sehun. Lalu Luhan berdiri dengan benar._

 _"_ _Aku lelah, jadi berdirinya sampai jam istirahat makan siang saja ya.?" Minta Luhan dengan memohon._

 _Sehun menatap Luhan sebentar " Minta maaf."_

 _Luhan menaikkan satu alisnya, dia belum mengerti maksud Sehun. Sejurus kemudian gadis itu mengerti maksudnya._

 _"_ _Baik baik, dokter Oh maafkan aku." Ucapnya tulus, memandang Sehun melas._

 _Sehun tersenyum simpul " Ulangi sekali lagi."_

 _Luhan mendengus, dokter ini sedang mengerjai dirinya._

 _"_ _Dokter Oh maafkan aku, aku menyesal dan tidak akan datang terlambat lagi." Luhan mengatakanya dengan keras dan sungguh sungguh._

 _"_ _Puas kau." Lanjutnya kesal, sesaat setelah Sehun mengangguk menerima permintaan maafnya._

 _Sehun tertawa melihat raut kesal Luhan._

 _Sehun berdehem pelan, mengakhiri tawanya dengan cara yang menawan._

 _Menatap Luhan lalu mulai bicara " Kau harus mendengarkan perkataanku, jika masih ingin menjadi dokter disini." Prolog Sehun._

 _Luhan hanya bergumam tak tertarik._

 _"_ _Pertama, jangan datang terlambat."_

 _Luhan bergumam_ _ **ya**_ _dengan malas._

 _"_ _Kedua, jangan pernah membantah perintah maupun perkataanku."_

 _Luhan menjawab iya pelan, masih tak tertarik menatap Sehun._

 _"_ _Dan yang ketiga, bersikaplah dengan baik." Sehun melanjutkan, suaranya serius. Itu adalah perintah mutlak darinya yang tak bisa dibantah Luhan._

 _"_ _Kau bisa melakukanya kan, tidak ada penolakan."_

 _Luhan mengangguk pasrah._

 _"_ _Apa ada lagi?" Tanya Luhan._

 _Dia menatap Sehun menunggu kelanjutan kalimatnya._

 _"_ _Dan jika kau melanggar, akan ada hukuman.-" Ancamnya._

 _Sehun menatap dingin padanya, Luhan mengangguk pasrah. Lelaki dihadapanya memang jiwa iblis berwujud pangeran tampan._

 _Sehun tersenyum, Luhan tampak mengerti. Dia terlihat senang bisa membuat gadis sinis itu tunduk dan patuh pada perintahnya._

 _"_ _Apa aku boleh bertanya.?"_

 _"_ _Bertanyalah."_

 _"_ _Apa aku boleh makan sekarang, aku sangat lapar." Luhan bertanya polos pada Sehun._

 _Sehun yang melihatnya tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumanya. Gadis ini disaat yang lain bisa berubah menjadi gadis manis dan menggemaskan._

 _Tanpa sadar dia mengangguk, dan Luhan bersorak senang._

 _"_ _Terima kasih, pangeran." Ucapnya sembari melambaikan tanganya pada Sehun dan berjalan keluar._

 _._

 ** _Flashback end._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"_** Lalu sekarang apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Lu.?" Eun Ha bertanya, letak dimana yang Luhan sesali.

Eun Ha dan Kyungsoo bertanya setelah Luhan bercerita tentang perlakuan Sehun tadi.

" Kau tidak menyesal karena menuruti perintahnya kan?" Kyungsoo menebak, tapi Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Lalu apa kau menyesal karena meminta maaf pada dokter oh." Eun Ha menebak juga, tapi Luhan juga menggeleng.

" Lalu apa, Lu. Berhentilah membuat aku dan Kyungsoo penasaran."

Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Kyungsoo dan Eun Ha.

" Aishh…" Desahnya, memalingkan mukanya kesamping.

Eun Ha dan Kyungsoo bertatapan.

Luhan menghadap Kyungsoo dan Eun Ha.

" Kau tidak membuatnya marah lagi kan.?" Eun Ha menebak lagi, karena Luhan tak kunjung bersuara.

" Bukan seperti itu.." Luhan memotong cepat.

" Lalu.." Kyungsoo bertanya.

" Aku menyesal karena menyebutnya pangeran."

Setelah kalimat itu keluar, Kyungsoo dan Eun Ha menghela nafasnya kasar. Mereka pikir apa, ternyata hanya soal itu.

" Seharusnya aku mengatakan dia mirip iblis bukan pangeran, aishh.." Luhan berteriak kesal, merutuki kebodohanya.

" Dia memang seperti pangeran." Kyungsoo bersuara.

" Siapa yang kalian sebut pangeran, pasti aku ya." Suara lain menjawab cepat dan penuh percaya diri.

Ketiga gadis itu memandang heran lelaki disampingnya. Lelaki ini gila ya.? Tapi wajahnya terlalu tampan jika mengidap penyakit gila.

.

 _._

Kim Jongin _._

.

Lelaki itu sudah sampai di UGD, bertanya kembali.

" Apa kau melihat dokter Kyungsoo." Tanyanya pada perawat dihadapanya.

Perawat itu menggeleng, lalu bergegas pergi.

Jongin berdecak, dia kembali melanjutkan bertanya pada perawat lainya.

" Kau tahu dimana dokter Kyungsoo, yang matanya bulat itu."Jongin bertanya lagi, sekarang lebih jelas.

Perawat min menjawab " Maaf saya tidak tahu." Lalu berjalan pergi.

Jongin berdecak sebal, mencari Kyungsoo sangat sulit. Kenapa di Rumah Sakit ini tak ada yang melihatnya.

" Kau mencari dokter Kyungsoo, mungkin dia sedang makan siang." Perawat Jang berkata pada Jongin.

Jongin menatap yang bicara padanya, lalu mengucapkan terima kasih.

" Terima kasih." Ucapnya lalu berjalan pergi.

Dia menelusuri lorong lorong Rumah Sakit, sesekali bertanya pada orang yang lewat.

" Kau jalan saja kesana, lalu belok kanan dan ikuti garis hijau. Maka kau akan sampai di kantin."

Jongin mengangguk mengerti dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada perawat laki laki yang ditemuinya.

" Belok kanan, ikuti garis hijau. Ah ini dia."

Jongin melanjutkan langkahnya mengikuti garis hijau.

Di sudah sampai dicafetaria rumah sakit, pria itu mengedarkan pandanganya mencari sosok Kyungsoo.

Menelusuri setiap penjuru tempat ini.

" Ah itu dia." Ucapnya senang saat menemukan Kyungsoo berada di meja pojok kanan bersama dua dokter lainya.

Jongin berjalan mendekat, berjarak lima langkah dia mendengar percakapan dokter dokter itu.

 _"_ _Aku menyesal karena menyebutnya pangeran."_

 _kalimat itu keluar dari dokter bermata rusa itu, Kyungsoo dan wanita lainya menghela nafasnya kasar._

 _"_ _Seharusnya aku mengatakan dia mirip iblis bukan pangeran, aishh.." Si dokter bermata rusa berteriak kesal._

 _"_ _Dia memang seperti pangeran." Kyungsoo bersuara._

Jongin tersenyum lalu langsung menyeletuk.

 _"_ _Siapa yang kalian sebut pangeran, pasti aku ya."_

Setelah mengatakan itu, ketiga dokter itu menatap Jongin heran, dan Kyungsoo memekik terkejut.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini."

Luhan dan Eun Ha memandang Kyungsoo heran. " Kau mengenalnya."

Jongin tersenyum canggung " Aku mencarimu."

Kyungsoo terkejut, Luhan dan Eun Ha bersorak menggoda Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo malu, dia bahkan memberikan _death glare_ pada Luhan dan Eun Ha. Tapi malah membuat kedua gadis itu terkikik geli.

" Silahkan duduk." Eun Ha mempersilahkan, dia bahkan pindah duduk disamping Luhan. Membiarkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk bersebelahan.

Jongin mengucapkan terima kasih lalu duduk disebelah Kyungsoo.

"Untuk apa anda mencari Kyungsoo, tuan…" Luhan mengantungkan kalimatnya, menatap Jongin.

Jongin yang mengerti menyebutkan namanya " Aku Kim Jongin."

Luhan mengangguk " Ya Kim Jongin, untuk apa anda mencari Kyungsoo. Apa dia berhutang padamu, atau dia mencuri sesuatu milikmu mungkin." Ucap Luhan asal.

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan kesal, Jongin terkikik. " Bukan seperti itu."

" Lalu.." Eun Ha ikut bertanya.

" Aku hanya ingin melepaskan jahitan di lenganku." Jelasnya, dan diakhiri senyuman diujung kalimatnya.

Luhan dan Eun Ha bahkan sempat tersihir waktu Jongin tersenyum. Sungguh dia sangat tampan jika tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapi.

" Kau bisa menemuiku di UGD, kenapa mencari kesini." Kyungsoo bertanya tak suka.

Jongin hanya mengedikan bahu acuh.

Luhan menatap menyelidik pada Kyungsoo.

" Jangan jangan ini si tukang jagal." Luhan berucap asal.

" OH iya ini yang kau sebut pangeran waktu itu Kyung." Eun Ha berseru.

Kyungsoo kaget, kedua teman tololnya ini suka sekali mempersulit hidupnya. Belum lagi tatapan Jongin yang heran sekaligus bertanya tanya ditujukan padanya.

" Apa maksudnya—"

" Jangan dengarkan mereka.." Potong Kyungsoo cepat.

Jongin diam saja, Eun Ha dan Luhan sengaja melakukan itu.

" Kau bahkan mengatakan menyukai si tukang jagal ini."

" Kau juga mengatakan bahwa dia sangat tampan dan seksi." Eun Ha memanas manasi.

Kyungsoo kesal, dia bangkit dan menarik Jongin pergi.

" Ayo.." Kyungsoo menarik Jongin pergi.

Luhan dan Eun Ha tertawa iblis, melihat Kyungsoo salah tingkah.

" Dia lucu sekali." Luhan berkomentar, saat Kyungsoo dan Jongin berjalan menjauh.

" Dan juga dia sangat tampan, pantas saja Kyungsoo bisa tergila gila padanya." Eun Ha menambahi.

Dan selanjutnya, kedua dokter itu melanjutkan makan siangnya, sembari membicarakan Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

.

.

.

.

Luhan , Sehun dan Soobin masuk keruangan khusus anak anak. Sehun tadi sempat mengatakan bahwa mereka harus memeriksa kondisi anak anak yang mengidap penyakit jantung. Sehun menyuruh mereka untuk berhati hati dan jangan melakukan hal yang membuat anak anak menangis.

Sehun membuka pintu itu, disana terdapat banyak sekali anak anak kecil yang bermain. Mereka menggunakan pakaian yang sama dan juga gambarnya lucu lucu berupa binatang.

Soobin menyapa mereka dengan hangat, dan mereka juga membalas dengan gaya khas anak anak.

" Kalian bermain apa.?" Tanya Soobin lembut pada salah satu anak, namanya Jieun.

Jieun menjawab " Boneka."

Soobin mengangguk lalu mengelus surai anak kecil itu.

Luhan memandang sekitar, dia memandang setiap anak yang bermain. Mereka yang disana terlihat seperti anak biasa, sehat dan ceria. Tidak terlihat sakit sedikitpun.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan." Tanya Sehun mendapati Luhan bengong didepan pintu.

Luhan tersadar lalu mengikuti Sehun menuju anak diujung ruangan bermain.

" Buka mulutmu.."

Anak itu menurut dan membuka mulutnya. Sehun menyenter mulut anak itu dan menggeleng kan kepalanya.

Anak itu menutup mulutnya kembali, Sehun memandang anak itu sebentar.

" Jangan terlalu makan banyak permen, mengerti." Ucapnya lembut.

Anak itu mengangguk semangat, dan Sehun mengusak kepalanya gemas.

Luhan menatap Sehun, bisa bisanya dokter ini segampang itu mengurus anak kecil.

" Kenapa memandangku, suka ya.?" Sehun berucap asal, merasa diperhatikan Luhan disampingnya.

Luhan memutar bola mata malas " Aku tidak menyukaimu." Bantahnya.

Sehun mengabaikan lalu mulai memeriksa anak yang lainya.

" Pegang dia." Perintah Sehun.

Luhan menurut memegang tubuh anak perempuan tadi.

" Tenang sayang." Sehun menenangkan. Suaranya lembut tapi tegas.

Sehun mengoleskan alcohol ke lengan gadis kecil itu. Gadis kecil itu meronta minta dilepaskan. Luhan bahkan sampai kewalahan memegangnya.

" Diam sebentar." Bentaknya kesal.

Sontak saja gadis kecil itu diam dan menurut karena takut. Melihat itu Sehun tak menyia nyiakan kesempatan dan langsung menusukkan jarum ke lengan gadis tadi.

Gadis itu menjerit tertahan, Luhan menenangkan dan menyuruhnya jangan menangis.

Sehun selesai dengan pekerjaanya " Jangan menangis." Bujuknya.

" Jika kau menangis, nanti kau akan dimakan hantu." Luhan menakut nakuti.

Bukanya diam gadis tadi malah menangis semakin keras.

Sehun menatap tajam Luhan, Luhan menjawab kenapa.

" Sstt jangan menangis, nanti kalau kau menangis cantiknya hilang." Sehun mengatakanya dengan lembut, menenangkan gadis kecil itu.

" Kau pernah berjanji untuk tidak menangis kan.?" Lanjutnya.

Gadis itu mengangguk menatap Sehun dan menghentikan tangisanya.

" Anak pintar." Sehun memeluk gadis tadi, dan menatap Luhan tajam.

Luhan memandang Sehun dengan tatapan yang mengatakan _" Apa? Aku membuat kesalahan lagi."_

 _._

.

Kyungsoo.

.

Kyungsoo menarik lengan pria itu. Wanita itu bahkan bisa merasakan betapa kerasnya lengan Jongin. Jongin menurut, tidak berniat melepaskan tarikan Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _Lenganya." Kyungsoo berkata dalam hati. Dia bahkan lupa dengan amarahnya untuk Jongin. " Tak apalah, yang penting bisa menyentuh otot laki laki ini." Pekik Kyungsoo senang._

Kyungsoo menghempaskan tubuh Jongin diatas ranjang. Lalu membuka pakaianya, eh gak ding?

Menyuruhnya untuk duduk disana.

" Untuk apa kemari?" Tanyanya lagi.

" Aku ingin melepas jahitanku." Jongin menjelaskan.

Kyungsoo menatap sebentar kearah Jongin. " Kenapa tidak meminta pada dokter yang lain."

Jongin tersenyum lalu menyeringai " Aku ingin kau yang melakukan."

Kyungsoo menegang, suara Jongin sungguh seksi.

Kyungsoo berdehem pelan, mengubur dalam dalam kegugupanya.

" Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar." Kyungsoo berucap lalu pergi.

Belum sampai tiga menit kepergianya, dokter itu sudah kembali lagi dihadapan Jongin sembari membawa wadah aluminium.

" Tangan." Kyungsoo memerintah.

Jongin tersenyum lalu menyerahkan tanganya yang terluka dan disambut hangat oleh Kyungsoo.

" Apa kau meminum obat mu dengan teratur." Tanyanya sembari melepaskan perban dilengan Jongin.

Jongin menjawab iya, dan kembali melanjutkan memandang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo meneliti luka Jongin.

" Bagus, lukanya sudah kering." Ucapnya menatap Jongin, sembari tersenyum.

Jongin tersihir sesaat.

Kyungsoo melanjutkan kembali kegiatanya.

" Apa maksud temanmu tadi.?" Jongin bertanya.

" Jangan dengarkan mereka." Kyungsoo menjawab tanpa memandang Jongin.

Jongin menyeringai " Lalu kenapa kau menyebutku pangeran."

Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar, sedetik kemudian melanjutkan kegiatanya lagi. " Itu bukan kau."

" Benarkah.? Memangnya apa kau tak suka padaku." Tanya Jongin lagi, menggoda Kyungsoo.

" Untuk apa aku menyukaimu." Kyungsoo membantah, tapi ragu ragu.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo menggoda " Karena aku seperti pangeran."

Kyungsoo berdecih sinis. Dia tak lagi membalas omongan Jongin, lebih baik diabaikan.

" Sudah." Ucap Kyungsoo kepada Jongin.

Jongin tersadar, lalu melihat lenganya.

" Kau tidak perlu datang lagi kemari, dan juga jangan lupa untuk tetap meminum obatnya." Kyungsoo menjelaskan.

Jongin mengangguk, masih memandang Kyungsoo.

" Apa ada yang ditanyakan.?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat Jongin memandangnya dengan aneh.

Jongin berdehem pelan, berhenti sebentar.

" Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih.?" Tanyanya kikuk, dia sudah tidak tahan untuk menanyakan pertanyaan itu.

Kyungsoo menaikkan satu alisnya, kaget dengan pria ini yang bertanya tiba tiba.

" Tii.. tiidak.." Ucapnya terbata.

Jongin tersenyum " Apa hari libur jadwalmu kosong." Jongin bertanya lagi.

Kyungsoo terlihat berfikir, mengingat ingat. " Kenapa?"

Jongin menghela nafas pelan, lalu memandang Kyungsoo dengan senyuman " Ayo pergi berkencan."

Kyungsoo menegang, apa maskudnya semua itu. Apa barusan Jongin mengajaknya berkencan. Apa secara tidak langsung pria itu mengatakan suka padanya.? Jadi selama ini Jongin menyukainya, tapi untuk alasan apa?

" Bagaimana.?" Jongin bertanya, memecah keragu-raguan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dia bahkan berkeinginan untuk menolak, tapi dia seperti tidak punya tenaga lebih untuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jongin tersenyum " Temui aku di _Dream World_ jam 10 ."

" Aku menunggumu, Kyungsoo." Ucapnya lalu berlalu pergi sembari mengusak kepala Kyungsoo sebentar.

Meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri yang diam bak orang bodoh. Dia barusan diajak berkencan di hari minggu besok, dia akan berkencan dengan pria bak model itu. Dengan pria seksi bernama Kim Jongin? Benarkah? Rasa rasanya Kyungsoo sekarang tengah bermimpi indah.

 _Tuhan jika ini mimpi, tolong jangan bangunkan aku.!_

Kyungsoo bahkan diam dan melotot seperti patung, dia masih bingung. Itu tadi nyata atau hanya halusinasinya saja. Tapi jika ini halusinasi, tapi kenapa dia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri yang berdetak cepat saat ini. Kyungsoo menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya mencoba berfikir realistis, dia mencoba yakin bahwa tadi bukan halusinasi, telinganya pun juga masih berfungsi. Jadi tadi itu nyata dan dia diajak berkencan dengan pria bernama Kim Jongin itu.

" Ahhhh." Teriaknya sembari menutup mulutnya.

 _._

 _._

.

 ** _TBC.?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sebelumnya mau ngucapin makasih buat Kim Tan yang udah kasih kritik ke aku. Dan juga disini aku mau ngejelasin semuanya. Emang sih aku nyadar kalau ff buatan aku ini Alay dan lebay banget, sadar aku-nya. Maklum aku masih SMA belum juga 17 thn jadi belum bisa buat ff yang lebih bagus dari ini, makanya kan aku udah bilang kritik itu juga perlu banget buat penulis abal abal cem aku. Dan kalau soal cerita bertele tele, tulisanya alay dan gk diperbaiki? Gini ya mbaknya? Emang alurnya dibuat gini sih, aku pengenya gitu hunhan jatuh cintanya itu lama jadi gak langsung dibuat jatuh cinta dan jatohnya cerita ini bertele tele trus banyak part yang jadinya nyampah disini. Dan juga masalah summary sama ceritanya emang gak nyambung, itu aku juga nyadar. Yang disummary kesanya kek Sehun pemeran utama, tapi pas baca cerita kebanyakan perasaan Luhan yang aku tulis. Tapi mau gimana lagi? Terserah aku ya. Tapi makasih udah dikritik, jadi aku bisa perbaiki cerita in dimasa depan.

Buat yang mau baca dan suka sama ff ini, makasih. Aku janji chapter selanjutnya gk akan alay kek gini lagi. Dan maaf ya kalau chap ini alay, udah terlanjur aku nulisnya kek gini. Aku nulis ff ini udah nyampe chapter 12, sayang kalau diedit lagi. Aku-nya orang yang moody'an jadi kalau disuruh ngedit ceritanya jatohnya males banget. Maaf ya! Udah itu aja kurang lebihnya tolong dimaafkan dan dimaklumi.

Wassalam.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9._**

 ** _Title : My Ice cream Doctor.?_**

 ** _Author : Rilakkumaa_94_**

 ** _Cast : Oh Sehun._**

 **** ** _Xi Luhan._**

 **** ** _Park Chanyeol._**

 **** ** _Do Kyungsoo._**

 ** _Pairing : HUNHAN ( SEHUN X LUHAN)_**

 ** _Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship, Comedy (gaje) dll._**

 ** _Rating : T_**

 ** _Playing : Bolbbalgan4 – Galaxy._**

 ** _Foreword : FF ini mengandung unsur kealay-an yang berlebihan, diperuntukkan untuk anak anak yang masih suka nulis dicampur pake 4n9k4 yach.. Jujur saya gk suka dikritik *egois, soalnya kepikiran terus sumpah… Jadi kalau mau baca ff ini harus diterima ya, pokoknya chap ini sampe chap depan terlalu banyak mengandung unsur alay yang mungkin membuat anda mual, pusing berkepanjangan dan mungkin jyjyck gak mau baca ff aku lagi. Saya udah ingetin diawal kalau ff ini alay. Maksa baca? Tanggung konsekuensinya.. Terima kasih._** ** _J_** **_J_** **_J_**

 ** _Rilakkumaa_94_**

 ** _Present_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kau terlambat lima menit."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku memiliki kesempatan."_**

 ** _"_** ** _SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK CEMBURU."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Hari yang buruk.

Luhan duduk diruangan Sehun, menunggu pria itu datang. Terhitung sekarang masih jam 6.40 pagi, dan Luhan sudah berada dirumah sakit. Hari ini dia sengaja datang lebih awal sekali agar tidak dihukum lagi oleh si Sehun sialan itu. Dia bahkan harus bangun pagi pagi dan mandi lebih awal. Dia bahkan tidak sarapan, karena ibunya belum menyiapkan apa apa.

.

 ** _Flashback._**

.

 _Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi, gadis itu bahkan menggigil kedinginan. Dia bangun pagi sekali hari ini, dan bergegas mandi. Gadis itu bahkan menghabiskan waktu dikamar mandi hanya 15 menit, yang biasanya memakan waktu 1 jam lebih. Luhan suka sekali bernyanyi, jadi tak heran jika kamar mandi jadi tempat konser dadakan untuknya._

 _Gadis itu memakai baju yang sudah disiapkanya tadi, sweeter lengan panjang berwarna merah dan celana jeans. Luhan menghadap kaca, duduk disana sembari mengoleskan bedak serta make up yang dia punya. Luhan menguap sesekali, sungguh dia masih sangat mengantuk._

 _"_ _Huahhh.." Luhan menutup mulutnya, gadis itu bahkan memejamkan matanya._

 _"_ _Dingin sekali." Luhan berucap sembari mengoleskan BB Cream ke wajah cantiknya._

 _Luhan berdandan tak lama lama, dia hanya memakai make up natural dan tak berlebihan._

 _Setelah dirasa cukup, Luhan berdiri dan meneliti penampilanya. Kebiasaanya kambuh, bersolek didepan kaca._

 _Kemudian setelah puas, gadis itu keluar untuk berangkat ke rumah sakit._

 _Jam 05.40_

 _Luhan meneliti dapurnya, ibunya belum memasak apapun._

 _"_ _Duduklah sebentar Lu, ibu akan membuatkanmu sesuatu." Tawar Soyou menyuruh Luhan menunggu._

 _Luhan melirik jam di dinding._

 _Lalu menatap ibunya " Tidak usah bu, aku akan berangkat sekarang."_

 _"_ _Ini tidak akan lama, tunggulah sebentar." Soyou membujuk._

 _Luhan menggeleng. " Tidak usah, aku sarapan dirumah sakit saja, bu."_

 _Soyou menatap putrinya sebentar " Baiklah."_

 _Luhan langsung saja berlalu meninggalkan ibunya, Soyou mengekori putrinya menuju pintu._

 _"_ _Aku berangkat."_

 _Soyou melambaikan tanganya " Jangan lupa makan, nak."_

 _Luhan tidak menjawab. Gadis itu sudah masuk kedalam mobilnya._

 _._

 _Jalanan di saat pagi memang sedikit itu Luhan tidak memakai mobil balapnya kali ini, dia diantar dengan mobil biasa. :v_

 _Luhan memandang jalanan sekitar, pandangan pertama yang dia tangkap adalah gedung gedung tinggi menjulang, lampu lampu jalan yang menyala, dan jalanan yang disampingnya ditumbuhi pepohonan._

 _Luhan memandang dari jendela, dia meneliti setiap lekuk penjuru kota ini._

 _"_ _Indahnya." Gumamnya._

 _Luhan sempat terpesona dengan trotoar yang dipenuhi dedaunan kering dibawah penerangan lampu seadanya. Luhan mengakui bahwa seleranya sangat tidak wajar._

 _Setelah menempuh jalanan yang lancar dan bebas hambatan, gadis itu sampai dirumah sakit 30 menit kemudian._

 _Luhan sudah turun dari mobilnya_

 _Luhan memandang gedung dihadapanya, menguatkan hatinya._

 _"_ _Fighting Luhannie."_

 _Luhan menghirup dalam dalam oksigen dipagi hari, udaranya masih bersih dan sejuk. Setelah dirasa cukup Luhan masuk kedalam._

 _Dia berjalan santai, menuju ruangan yang dia hapal letaknya._

 _Melirik jam di tanganya sesekali disela sela jalanya._

 _"_ _Masih pagi." Ucapnya dalam hati sembari tersenyum._

 _Setelah berjalan Luhan sampai ditempat tujuan. Dia langsung saja membuka pintu itu, tidak dikunci pikirnya. Lalu langsung masuk kedalam._

 _Ruangan itu milik Sehun dan pemiliknya belum datang. Luhan duduk disofa sembari mengamati ruangan ini._

 _Rapi. Kesan pertama yang ditangkap Luhan._

 _Oh Sehun benar benar definisi lelaki idaman menurutnya. Jika melupakan kekejaman dan semenyebalkan Oh Sehun._

 _"_ _Kamarku bahkan tak seperti ini." Ucapnya sembari melihat tumpukan buku buku Sehun disebelah kiri ruangan._

 _Luhan mangut mangut, meneliti kembali ruangan Sehun._

 _Dia melirik sebentar kemeja Sehun, disana terdapat sebuah undangan._

 _"_ _Apa ini.?" Tanyanya, sembari melihat undangan itu._

 _Diundangan itu tetera sebuah Seminar yang mengundang Sehun sebagai tamu undangan._

 _"_ _Jeju." Luhan membaca isinya._

 _"_ _Jauh sekali, aku ingin kesana."_

 _Luhan membaca undangan itu yang letak penyelenggaraanya di Pulau Jeju. Dan itu dua minggu lagi._

 _Luhan mengembalikan itu ketempat semula, melirik jamnya lagi lalu berjalan kearah sofa dan duduk diatasnya._

 _Menunggu si dokter tampan Oh Sehun._

 ** _._**

 ** _Flashback end._**

.

.

Setelah kurang lebih 15 menit Luhan menunggu, akhirnya yang ditunggu datang juga.

Luhan menatap lelaki dihadapanya, lelaki itu menampilkan raut terkejut yang kentara.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini." Serunya, sembari masuk dan menutup pintu. Memandang Luhan seperti maling.

Luhan duduk, melirik jam yang dikenakanya sebentar lalu menatap Sehun. Sehun menatap heran gadis gila dihadapanya, masuk keruanganya sebelum pemiliknya datang. Sehun curiga jangan jangan Luhan menaruh hal yang tidak tidak diruanganya, bisa jadi kan? Luhan menyembunyikan bangkai tikus atau kucing diruanganya mengingat setidak sukanya wanita itu dengan Sehun.

Sehun mencoret pemikiranya tadi, itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Dia menatap Luhan datar.

" Kau terlambat lima menit." Ucap Luhan bak seseorang yang berhasil menangkap maling.

Sehun mengedikan bahu acuh, lalu berjalan menuju mejanya.

" Lalu." Tanya pria itu santai.

Mata Luhan mengikuti arah jalan Sehun, dia masih duduk disofa.

" Kau terlambat.." Perjelas Luhan. Sehun tersenyum tipis tapi Luhan tidak melihat.

" Seharusnya seorang dokter harus datang tepat waktu." Luhan mengucapkanya seperti sedang protes.

Sehun menggantungkan jas hitam yang dipakainya lalu beralih memakai snelli dokternya dengan rapi.

" Lalu apa urusanmu."

" Kau seharusnya memberikan contoh yang baik."

Sehun duduk dikursinya, tidak berniat menatap Luhan.

" Kaupun tidak mengikuti peraturan, tapi kemarin malah menghukumku. Kau seharusnya dihukum juga." Luhan protes, tidak terima. Haknya dipertaruhkan disini.

Sehun berdecak menertawakan sikap Luhan dalam hati " Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan." Sehun bertanya main main.

Luhan menyeringai " Berdiri disana." Ucapnya memerintah sembari menunjuk Sehun.

Sehun memandang Luhan, lalu tersenyum miring. " Jika aku tidak mau, apa yang akan kaulakukan." Balasnya datar.

Luhan terdiam, pertanyaan Sehun memang menjebak. Luhan bahkan berfikir keras untuk itu.

Sehun tersenyum simpul " Kau tahu, kenapa ada kata terlambat didunia ini.?"

Luhan menghadap Sehun lalu menggeleng polos.

Sehun tersenyum, beralih memindahkan tanganya diatas meja.

Luhan memandang serius kearah Sehun, pikiranya berkata bahwa Sehun akan mengeluarkan kata kata mutiara.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, memandang Luhan juga.

" Kenapa.?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

Sehun mengelus dagunya bak ada jenggot panjang bergelantungan disana, dia tersenyum tipis lalu memandang Luhan yang sepertinya penasaran.

" Percuma ku jelaskan, orang bodoh sepertimu pasti tidak akan mengerti." Sehun mengatakan itu dengan santai.

Luhan tersadar, dia sedang dipermainkan oleh Si Sehun setan itu.

" Setan, kau membuatku penasaran saja." umpatnya kesal.

Dan Sehun hanya tertawa tanpa memandang Luhan lagi. Gadis itu kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan pergi.

.

.

.

Luhan.

.

Gadis itu tidak henti hentinya menggerutu, baru hari pertama bekerja. Hidupnya sudah dipersulit oleh Sehun. Sehun menyuruhnya membaca buku buku yang tebalnya beratus ratus halaman.

Bukanya apa apa.? Luhan memang hobby membaca, tapi bukan buku yang hanya dipenuhi tulisan saja. Luhan punya banyak komik dirumahnya, dan Luhan juga mempunyai novel romantic bahkan yang plus plus dalam kurung dewasa Luhan juga punya.

Luhan membuka lembar per lembar buku yang dipegangnya, dia membaca kilat isinya. Entah apa isinya yang penting dia mengerti sedikit sedikit. Yang dianggap penting Luhan tulis ulang . Terhitung ini buku pertamanya dan mau habis kurang lebih ¼ halaman lagi.

Luhan meminum air putih disampingnya, menghilangkan rasa pusing yang mendera dikepalanya. Dia bingung bukan main, karena harus berkonsentrasi membaca buku tebal itu.

" asdfghjklmwnhdjhhskssdnjrydfbbf." Luhan melafalkan isinya asal, yang penting mulutnya komat kamit bak membaca buku.

Dia sekarang berada diruangan Sehun.

Si setan itu menyuruhnya mengerjakan tugasnya disini, padahal Luhan mengatakan akan mengerjakanya dirumah atau di tempat istirahat.

Sehun yang tengah berada dimejanya, melirik Luhan sebentar. Pria itu bersandar pada kursinya sembari menatap Luhan.

Luhan tidak melihat dia focus membaca. Sehun menyeringai tipis sembari menyidekap kedua tanganya didepan dada.

 _"_ _Ini hanya awal Luhan, akan kutunjukan yang sebenarnya." Sehun bergumam dalam hati._

Bermenit menit berlalu, dia masih memandang Luhan yang tengah serius membaca.

Terbesit ide jahat dalam fikiranya.

" Huaahh.." Luhan menguap, sembari merenggangkan otot otonya yang mulai kaku.

Dia sudah selesai dengan buku pertama, berniat membaca buku kedua.

" Tata cara menjadi dokter yang baik. Ditulis oleh dr. Choi Kyuhyun." Luhan membaca judulnya, memulai membuka bagian pertama.

Luhan membaca seperti sebelumnya, membaca kilat dan asal yang penting mulutnya bergerak.

" Luhan." Panggil Sehun.

Luhan tidak mendengar.

" Luhan." Sehun memanggil lagi dengan lebih keras.

" Apa." Balasnya, tanpa memandang Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum miring " Kemarilah."

" Ada apa, aku sibuk." Ucapnya cepat, beralih membaca lagi.

" Cepat kemari..." Sehun memerintah lagi.

Luhan dengan kasar membanting bukunya, tak lupa menyelipkan pensil di bagian yang dibacanya tadi.

Berjalan dengan kasar kearah Sehun.

Tepat berjarak tiga langkah, dia bertanya " Ada apa."

Sehun tersenyum tipis, lalu mengarahkan tubuhnya kedepan.

Mengambil sesobek kertas dan menulis disana.

Sehun mencoret coret indah diatas kertas itu, melakukan gerakan bak pelukis handal.

" Pergilah ke apotek, belilah ini." Ucapnya, menyerahkan kertas tadi.

Luhan mengambil kertas itu, dan bergegas pergi tanpa melihat isinya.

Sehun menyeringai melihat punggung Luhan menjauh.

.

Luhan.

.

Dia berjalan santai menuju apotek di ujung kiri Rumah Sakit. Dia tidak memikirkan apa apa, selain mengerjakan pekerjaanya dan pulang. Dia ingin sekali tidur dan memainkan ponselnya dengan tenang. Menstalking Chanyeol dan nyepam di instagramnya. Luhan ingin sekali menuliskan puisi puisi indah karanganya untuk dikirimkan kepada Chanyeol. Siapa tahu dengan usahanya itu, Chanyeol mengajaknya bertemu dan lebih baiknya berkencan sekalian.

Luhan mencoret opsi terakhir, dia mulai berfikir rasional sekarang. Mendapatkan cinta Chanyeol tak semudah itu. Daripada membayangkan yang tidak tidak, gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya menuju apotek.

Luhan melihat kertas yang diberikan Sehun. Demi apapun tulisan Sehun tak seindah wajahnya, bahkan Luhan tak bisa membacanya.

"Pa.. pa..apa sih."

"Ah obat demam ya. "

" Dia gak pernah belajar nulis yang benar ya.?" Luhan mencemooh tulisan Sehun.

" Untung tampan." Luhan greget sendiri.

Kemudian Luhan melanjutkan jalanya menuju apotek, dan membeli obatnya. Menyerahkan kertas tadi kepada petugas apotek.

" Ini obatnya." Petugas apotek menyerahkan bungkusan kepada Luhan 15 menit kemudian.

" Terima kasih." Ucapnya dan bergegas pergi.

.

.

9.30 am.

.

Luhan mengerjakan kembali laporanya, masih diruangan Sehun. Luhan mengetik dengan cepat, jari jarinya bergerak lincah seperti mesin berteknologi canggih.

Sehun tidak ada diruanganya, dia pergi memeriksa pasien dengan Soobin.

.

Sehun dan Soobin masuk keruangan Sena. Gadis itu duduk diranjangnya sembari menonton televisi.

" Sena.." Soobin menyapa dengan hangat.

Sena melihatnya dan tersenyum senang.

" Apa yang kau lakukan.?" Tanya Soobin.

" Menonton kartun."

Soobin mengangguk, lalu mulai bercerita dengan Sena.

Sehun menatap datar kedua manusia itu. Dia merasa aneh, Sehun adalah tipe pria normal yang suka dengan perempuan cantik apalagi berbudi pekerti luhur, baik, adil dan hidupnya makmur seperti Soobin. Menurut para lelaki Soobin merupakan tipe idaman.

Soobin punya tubuh yang bagus, kurus tapi terlihat seksi. Dia juga dewasa, dan penyayang terhadap anak kecil. Tapi kenapa Sehun tidak berdebar saat melihatnya.

Jika tidak karena desakan ibunya untuk mencari kekasih dia tidak akan melakukan ini. Pria itu bahkan meneliti Soobin dari atas sampai bawah, dan kesimpulan yang ia dapatkan adalah Soobin cantik dan sesuai tipenya. Lalu apa yang membuatnya kurang.? Sehun bertanya dalam hati.

Kenapa jantungnya tidak menunjukan ketidaknormalan saat memandang Soobin. Dia malah biasa saja dan tidak merasakan apa apa. Dia bahkan tidak bisa tersenyum dan tertawa jika melihat Soobin. Berbeda dengan yang dirasakanya dengan Luhan, gadis itu sedikit unik. Jujur saja Sehun tidak menyukai tipe gadis egois, pemarah, dan asal asalan seperti Luhan. Sehun bahkan sempat risih saat pertama kali bertemu denganya.

Tapi seiring berjalanya waktu, dia mulai berubah. Luhan bukan gadis menyebalkan, tapi dia lucu. Setiap ucapan dan cemoohanya yang sinis dan asal asalan, kenapa bisa membuat Sehun tertawa. Gadis itu bisa benar benar baik dan polos disaat yang berbeda. Dan juga menjadi menyebalkan dan jahat disaat yang lain. Tapi itu yang membuatnya unik. Apa Sehun menyukai Luhan.? Sisi dalam tubuh Sehun bertanya seperti itu.

 _"_ _Menyukai Luhan?." Sehun bergumam dalam hati._

Kemudian pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Terlalu cepat jika dia mengatakan suka. Rasa itu hanya sebatas kesenanganya yang berhasil membuat Luhan menurut padanya.

Semua senyum dan tawa yang diakibatkan perbuatan Luhan itu adalah hal yang wajar, menurutnya.

" Dokter." Sena memanggil Sehun yang tengah melamun.

Soobin menatap Sehun juga, dan tak kunjung mendapat jawaban.

" Dokter oh." Sena memanggil lagi, sembari menarik pelan jas Sehun.

Sehun tersadar, lalu menatap Sena. " Ada apa.?"

Sena tersenyum " Ayo bermain."

Sehun balas tersenyum " Apa dokter mau bermain dengan Sena."

Soobin melihat Sehun dengan pandangan memohon juga, dan Sehun mengangguk.

Sena dan Soobin bersorak senang, mereka melakukan high five segala.

" Tapi.." Sehun menggantungkan kata katanya.

Sena menatap Sehun bertanya menunggu kelanjutan kalimatnya.

" Sena harus minum obat terlebih dahulu."

Lalu diangguki semangat oleh Sena.

Soobin dengan cekatan mengambil tablet obat Sena dan memberikan obatnya.

Kapsul merah, pil warna putih, hijau, biru, merah putih , kemudian sirup rasa stoberi.

Sena menelan semua obat itu dengan lancar.

" Sudah dokter." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

Sehun tersenyum lalu mengacak gemas surai Sena dan duduk diranjangnya.

" Lalu kita akan bermain apa sekarang." Sehun bertanya.

Sena terlihat berfikir.

" Bagaimana kalau pangeran dan putri." Soobin mengusulkan, Sehun menatap tajam Soobin dan dibalas senyum lebarnya. Soobin merasa tak berdosa sama sekali.

" Setuju, dokter menjadi pangeran, Sena menjadi putri dan dokter menjadi ratu." Sena mengatakanya sembari menunjuk Sehun dan Soobin bergantian.

Soobin mengangguk semangat dan Sehun ikut menganggukan kepalanya pasrah. Sena yang melihatnya bersorak gembira.

Dan selanjutnya mereka bermain bersama.

.

.

.

10.45 am.

.

Soobin dan Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi dari kamar Sena. Gadis kecil itu sudah kelelahan karena terlalu senang bermain.

" Uhuk uhuk." Sena terbatuk disela sela tawanya.

Soobin yang tertawa langsung memberikan Sena minum.

Sehun memeriksa Sena.

" Sudah bermainya putri, sekarang istirahat mengerti." Perintahnya sembari menuntun Sena berbaring.

Sena menurut.

" Kita bermain lagi besok, sekarang Sena harus tidur." Soobin berucap pelan, sembari mengecup puncak rambut Sena.

" Janji." Sena bertanya sembari mengeluarkan jari kelingkingnya

Soobin mengangguk lalu menautkan jari kelingking mereka berdua.

" Sekarang tidur Sena." Sehun mengingatkan.

Soobin mengerti dan mengikuti Sehun keluar menuju pintu.

" Selamat tidur Sena." Sapanya.

Soobin menutu pintu kamar Sena pelan, dan mengekori Sehun dibelakangnya.

Dia melirik sesekali kearah dokter tampan itu.

 _"_ _Dia tampan dan juga baik." Pekiknya dalam hati._

Sudah lama Soobin mengagumi sosok Oh Sehun. Soobin tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia telah jatuh kedalam pesona dokter dingin disampingnya ini. Soobin sudah berusaha menjadi dokter yang baik dan penyayang dihadapan Sehun . Untuk itu jika ada Sehun, Soobin akan bersikap baik dan kalem.

" Terima kasih." Soobin bergumam pelan.

Sehun mendengar kalimat itu meskipun sangat pelan.

" Untuk apa." Sehun bertanya.

Soobin tersenyum lalu memandang Sehun.

" Karena sudah membuat Sena tertawa tadi." Ucapnya malu sembari menunduk.

Sehun mencoba tersenyum " Itu juga karenamu."

Soobin mengangkat kepalanya, menyangkal pernyataan Sehun.

" Tidak, itu karena anda mau bermain dengan Sena. Bukan karena saya dokter." Soobin sampai melambaikan tanganya dan mengehentikan jalanya segala.

Sehun tersenyum " Yasudah sama sama." Balas pria itu seadanya.

Soobin dibuat kalang kabut karena senyum Sehun tadi. Soobin seperti terbang ke awan hanya karena Sehun tersenyum padanya.

.

.

.

Luhan.

.

Gadis itu merenggangkan otot ototnya yang sudah kaku dan pegal semua. Gadis itu sudah menyelesaikan buku keduanya dan sudah berhasil mengetik ¼ bagian. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kiri sampai menimbulkan bunyi.

Gadis itu melirik jam sebentar. Masih ada waktu setengah jam sebelum jam makan siang. Dia sudah benar benar lapar sekarang, dan juga lelah. Perutnya meronta minta diisi, belum lagi pusing dadakan yang mendera kepalanya.

Gadis itu menyandarkan tubuhnya sejenak, menutup mata dan merilekskan badanya. Pikiranya jauh kemana mana dia ingin pulang, sungguh.! Pekerjaan ini menguras otak dan tenaganya. Luhan membuka matanya, dia tidak boleh ketiduran disaat seperti ini. Dia menatap layar laptopnya lagi, kemudian buku disampingnya dan mendesah pelan.

" Semangat Luhan, ini demi ibu." Ucapnya menyemangati diri.

" Kau harus bisa membuat orang tuamu bangga." Lanjutnya.

Dia menatap layar laptopnya, berniat mengetik.

" Aku tidak bisaa." Teriaknya kesal.

" Susah sekalii.."

" Lebih baik membaca komik daripada buku buku sialan itu."

" Oh Sehun benar benar." Gerutunya.

Tak lama pintu kembali terbuka.

Luhan menatap siapa yang datang, ternyata Sehun dan Soobin.

Tunggu, dokter Seohyun dan dokter Kim juga ikut masuk kedalam .

Luhan memandang heran keempat orang itu. Sehun menatap Luhan sebentar, dan otomatis Luhan memalingkan mukanya kesal.

" Sedang apa kau Luhan." Dokter Kim bertanya.

" Tidur." Luhan menjawab asal.

" Tapi kau sedang duduk."

Luhan mendengus sebal, tapi tak berniat membalas.

" Lalu kau membaca buku apa itu." Lanjut dokter Kim.

Luhan berdecak. " Tanyakan saja pada dokter itu." Ucapnya kesal sembari menunjuk Sehun menggunakan ekor matanya.

Dokter Kim maklum dengan jawaban sinis Luhan.

" Kenapa kau bicara tidak sopan seperti itu." Seohyun menegur sikap kurang ajar Luhan.

Luhan mengabaikan " Hey, lihat aku anak magang." Seohyun memperingatkan.

Dokter Kim menengahi " Biarkan saja. Dia memang seperti itu."

Seohyun tidak terima dan tetap memarahi Luhan.

" Apa.?" Tanyanya.

" Berlaku lah yang sopan, kau itu magang disini seharusnya bisa bersikap lebih baik pada seniormu."

Luhan bergumam tak tertarik.

" Anak ini benar benar, apa kau tidak pernah diajarkan sopan-" Seohyun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

" Dokter Seohyun." Sehun memotong cepat.

Seohyun menatap Sehun dan, Sehun menyuruhnya berhenti. Seohyun tidak mau, tapi Sehun malah menatap nya tajam dan meminta mengerti. Dengan berat hati Seohyun menurut dan duduk.

.

Keempat orang itu berbicara tentang sebuah operasi transplantasi jantung. Mereka berempat terlihat serius dengan percakapanya meninggalkan Luhan yang juga serius dengan laporan dan buku bukunya.

" Kondisinya harus tetap stabil sampai hari H." Dokter Kim berucap.

" Tapi dia terlihat tidak sehat akhir akhir ini."

Sehun mangut mangut begitupula Soobin.

" Kau sudah memberinya vitamin secara rutin kan?" Sehun bertanya pada Soobin.

" Sudah."

" Mungkin dia sedang stress karena kudengar anaknya juga sedang sakit." Dokter Seohyun bercerita.

" Berapa umur anaknya."

" Dia masih berada di sekolah dasar."

Sehun, Soobin dan dokter Kim mengangguk mengerti. Memang salah satu factor ketidakberhasilan operasi besar adalah kondisi mental si pasien. Dan tantangan mereka saat ini adalah mengembalikan jiwa semangat si pasien.

" Saya akan membeli minuman." Soobin menawarkan, berniat berdiri tapi dicegah Sehun.

" Tidak usah kau disini saja." Soobin menatap Sehun heran, kemudian menurut duduk ketempatnya kembali.

" Tapi siapa yang akan membelinya, bukan dokter kan." Tanyanya.

Sehun tersenyum miring dalam hati " Luhan." Panggilnya.

Luhan yang mengerti, sontak saja menyerapahi Sehun dalam hatinya.

 ** _"_** ** _Setan kau Oh Sehun." Umpatnya dalam hati._**

Luhan menoleh. " Apa."

" Belikan minuman, ini uangnya." Sehun menyerahkan credit cardnya pada Luhan.

Luhan mendesah keras, " Kau mau kan membantu." Sehun berbicara lagi, nadanya menjijikan.

Luhan mencoba tersenyum paksa. " Baiklah, apa yang tidak untukmu dokter." Balasnnya dibuat semanis mungkin.

Kemudian Luhan merampas kartu Sehun dan berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Sehun yang bersorak gembira dalam hati.

Dokter kim yang memperhatikan merasa tak percaya pada sikap Luhan yang tadi. Dengan mudahnya dia menurut dan bersikap manis kepada Oh Sehun.

Dokter Kim menatap Sehun dan Sehun hanya mengedikan bahu acuh.

.

Luhan keluar dari ruangan Sehun dengan emosi meluap luap, dia dianggap pembantu oleh Sehun. Luhan bahkan menghentakkan kakinya karena kesal.

 _"_ _Oh Sehun setan."_

 _"_ _Oh Sehun pedofil."_

 _"_ _Sukanya anak anak."_

 _"_ _Dasar setan, muka dua."_

 _"_ _Aku membencimu." Rutuknya dalam hati._

" Kubunuh kau dengan cara paling kejam suatu hari nanti."

Luhan memerah karena kesal. Dia bersumpah akan membalas Oh Sehun suatu hari nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

12.00 am.

.

Luhan melirik jam yang ada didinding café itu, sekarang waktunya makan siang. Dan dia terjebak disini menunggu pesanan Sehun.

Luhan menggerakkan kakinya kesana kemari karena bosan, salahnya sendiri karena meninggalkan ponselnya diruangan Sehun.

" Lama sekali sih." Luhan menggerutu.

Sudah 10 menit dia menunggu tapi pesananya tak kunjung datang.

 _"_ _Mereka menyeduh biji kopi atau pohonya sih.?" Gerutunya kesal._

Luhan orang yang tidak sabaran ,memang.

Setelah lima menit kemudian menunggu, pesananya datang juga.

Luhan menyerahkan credit card Sehun, lalu menerimanya kembali.

" Terima kasih."

Luhan hanya mengangguk dan berlalu pergi.

Sementara itu, diruangan Oh Sehun.

Keempat dokter itu tidak lagi membicarakan soal operasi, mereka sekarang tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang lucu dan menjadi topic terhangat di Rumah Sakit, katanya.

" Aku juga tidak tahu jika dokter Min dan dokter Jung akan menikah."

" Benar, mereka awalnya tidak akur dan sering bertengkar."

" Tapi bukankah akan dilaksanakan dua minggu lagi.?" Soobin bertanya.

" Benar, kudengar mereka akan bulan madu ke Eropa." Dokter Seohyun membenarkan.

Soobin bersorak kagum, dokter Kim tertawa pelan dan Sehun diam saja terlihat tidak tertarik.

" Lalu apa kau mempunyai kekasih dokter oh." Dokter Kim bertanya.

Sehun sontak menggeleng " Tidak."

Dokter Seohyun dan Soobin tersenyum penuh arti.

" Lalu wanita seperti apa yang anda sukai." Seohyun bertanya.

Soobin menatap Seohyun tak suka, lalu memilih mendengarkan jawaban Sehun.

" Kenapa bertanya seperti itu." Sehun bertanya dia sungguh benci dengan pertanyaan seperti ini.

" Sudah jawab saja dokter." Soobin geram atas sikap Sehun.

Sehun menatap Soobin dan Seohyun bergantian.

" Benar, mungkin diantara mereka berdua ada yang sesuai tipemu." Dokter Kim memanas manasi.

Sehun diam, terlihat berfikir. Seohyun dan Soobin menatap tajam dokter Kim.

" Aku menyukai wanita.." Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Bayangan Luhan melewati otaknya. Bayangan Luhan yang kesal dan saat sedang mengejeknya.

 ** _"_** ** _Dasar setan, kau membuatku penasaran saja." Luhan mengatakan itu dengan kesal._**

 ** _"_** ** _Dasar pedofil."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Bukankah pangeran harus membantu yang sedang kesusahan." Bayangan Luhan saat merayu Sehun._**

 ** _"_** ** _Bbuing bbuing." Luhan melakukan aegyeo._**

 ** _"_** ** _Dasar setan." Luhan menyerapahi Sehun._**

 **** ** _Sehun menepis bayang bayang itu, kemudian mengahadap depan._**

Cklek

Pintu terbuka menampilkan Luhan yang datang membawa minuman pesanan Sehun. Sehun kaget, tapi rautnya masih datar. Yang tengah dipikirkanya sekarang tengah berdiri didepan pintu dan pas menghadap kearahnya. Luhan memalingkan wajahnya dan ia meletakkan minumanya dimeja dan ikut duduk disamping Sehun lalu kembali mengerjakan laporan yang sempat ia tinggalkan.

Seohyun dan Soobin mengumpat Luhan dalam hati mereka yang telah mengagalkan Sehun berbicara, dan menunda kalimat pernyataan Sehun tentang wanita yang disukainya.

" Wanita seperti apa dokter Oh.?" Seohyun mengulangi pertanyaanya.

" Wanita yang baik." Sehun melanjutkan.

Seohyun dan Soobin tersenyum percaya diri, mereka masuk untuk kriteria satu ini.

" Lalu.."

" Mereka membicarakan apa." Luhan menguping diam diam, tapi masih sok sibuk dengan bukunya.

Sehun berfikir lagi, melirik Luhan melalui ekor matanya. " Penyayang dan lucu."

Seohyun dan Soobin semakin optimis dan percaya diri, semua kriteria wanita idaman Sehun ada pada mereka.

 _"_ _Aku memiliki kesempatan." Seohyun dan Soobin bergumam dalam hati._

 _"_ _Dasar setan." Luhan menyerapahi Sehun dalam hati._

Dokter Kim tertawa " Lalu apa kau sudah menemukanya sekarang."

Seohyun dan Soobin menatap Sehun penasaran, begitupun Luhan tapi dia masih menatap bukunya.

Sehun tertawa lalu menjawab " Aku sedang mencarinya."

Dan selanjutnya kedua wanita itu bersorak gembira dalam hati.

 _"_ _Ku doakan semoga kau tidak menemukanya, dan melajang seumur hidup." Luhan tertawa dalam hati mengutuk Oh Sehun sialan itu._

.

.

.

.

Jam makan siang sudah lewat setengah jam yang lalu, Seohyun dan dokter Kim sudah kembali keruangan masing masing.

" Apa anda tidak ingin makan siang." Soobin bertanya pada Sehun.

" Tidak, kau duluan saja." Sehun menolak.

" Saya juga tidak akan makan jika anda tidak makan." Soobin cemberut, Sehun merasa tidak enak.

" Aku tidak lapar, jadi jangan begitu. Kau harus tetap makan Soobin."

Soobin menatap Sehun, berniat menolak lagi.

" Tapi-."

" Jangan membantah, kau bisa sakit nanti." Perintahnya.

Dan Soobin dibuat terkejut dengan perkataan Sehun yang seakan akan mencemaskan keadaanya.

 _"_ _Apa dokter Oh menyukaiku.?" Soobin bertanya dalam hati._

Soobin menatap Sehun, perlakuan Sehun tadi membuatnya.. terharu.?

" Tapi anda nanti juga harus makan dokter."

Sehun mengangguk. " Sekarang pergilah dan makan."

Soobin mengangguk semangat dan membungkuk hormat pada Sehun.

" Dasar.." Luhan menyerapahi saat Soobin sudah keluar.

Sehun menatap Luhan sebentar.

" Kau bilang apa.?"

Luhan menatap Sehun sinis. " Aku seperti melihat drama tadi. Kau begitu manis dan perhatian." Luhan mengatakanya dengan sinis, bermaksud menyindir Sehun.

Sehun masih menatap datar Luhan, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

" Kau bahkan mengkhawatirkan keadaanya."

Luhan berdecih sinis. " Kau seperti sosok pangeran yang diidam idamkan wanita."

" Palsu sekali jika itu dirimu." Lanjutnya mengejek Sehun.

" Kau cemburu."

Pernyataan balasan Sehun membuat Luhan terdiam, lalu menatap Sehun kesal.

" Uuu..un..untuk apaa.?" Dia tergagap.

Sehun menyeringai mendengar itu dalam hatinya.

" Kenapa aku harus cemburu kepadamu.." Luhan membantah tuduhan Sehun.

Sehun tertawa geli, Luhan kelihatan sekali. Ada keinginan dalam hatinya menggoda gadis bodoh ini sekali sekali.

" Lalu kenapaa kau bersikap seperti itu."

" Ii..ii,,ii..itu.." Luhan ingin menjawab, tapi dia kehilangan kata kata.

Sehun masih tertawa, lalu memandang Luhan menggoda " Apa namanya kalau bukan cemburu."

Luhan mendadak salah tingkah, sungguh dia tidak cemburu.

" Tidak, aku tidak cemburu." Bantahnya keras. Luhan memalingkan mukanya. Sehun tersenyum, entah karena apa.

" Aku..aku..aku hanya tidak suka kau tahu. Ya! tidak suka, -" Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya, merasa risih diperhatikan Sehun.

" Kau tahu, kau kan tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu kepadaku.-"

" Jadi kau ingin aku bersikap seperti itu juga kepadamu." Sehun memotong kalimat Luhan.

" TIDAK." Luhan berteriak, dia bahkan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya, masih memandang Luhan.

" Bukan seperti itu, maksudku kau terlihat sangat, sangat tidak cocok berlaku seperti itu."

" Dan juga itu bukan gayamu, kau itu dingin dan tidak mungkin berlaku semanis tadi kepada Soobin."

Luhan berhasil menyelesaikan kalimat asalnya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum menatapnya. Entah karena apa perasaan Sehun begitu hangat melihat kelakuan Luhan yang seperti itu.

Merasa disenyumi oleh Oh Sehun yang terlihat mengerikan, Luhan memukul tubuh Sehun dengan buku yang dipegangnya. " Jangan tersenyum padaku, kau membuatku takut."

" Bukankah aku tampan jika tersenyum." Sehun mengatakanya penuh percaya diri. Berniat menggoda gadis itu.

Luhan berdecih, dia sudah kembali menjadi Luhan yang sinis. " Kau malah terlihat mengerikan."

" Tapi Sena menyebutku pangeran." Sehun membela dirinya.

Luhan menatap Sehun. " Kau pangeran kodok." Lalu Luhan tertawa setelah mengejek Sehun.

Sehun malah tertawa pelan " Biarkan saja, yang penting tadi kau sempat cemburu padaku."

Luhan memberengut kesal dan memalingkan mukanya tidak menghadap Oh Sehun.

" SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK CEMBURU." Teriaknya keras keras, sembari merengek.

Dan selanjutnya Sehun hanya tertawa melihat sikap Luhan. Meninggalkan Luhan yang kelihatan sekali sedang malu bercampur kesal.

.

.

 ** _._**

 ** _TBC.?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Makasih ya yang udah mau baca, maaf juga kalau masih 4L4Y 5Y3K4L331-1 . Bingung soalnya mau diubah kek gimana, ini alurnya udah fix kayak gini. Maaf deh? Buat yang ngerasa ff ini makin hari makin 4L4Y mending gk usah dibaca, karena aku gamau dikritik lagi, kepikiran terus sumpah. Udah itu aja jangan lupa riview ya..

Big thanks buat yang setia nunggu ff ini, terhura akutu huhuhuhu … Terima kasih.. J J J


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10._**

 ** _Title : My Ice cream Doctor.?_**

 ** _Author : Rilakkumaa_94_**

 ** _Cast : Oh Sehun._**

 ** _Xi Luhan._**

 ** _Park Chanyeol._**

 ** _Do Kyungsoo._**

 ** _Pairing : HUNHAN ( SEHUN X LUHAN)_**

 ** _Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship, Comedy (gaje) dll._**

 ** _Rating : T_**

 ** _Playing : SECHSKIES - Couple_**

 ** _Rilakkumaa_94_**

 ** _Present_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh Sehun 27 tahun, lelaki tulen, penyayang wanita."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku cantik kan.?" Ulangnya lagi._**

 ** _"_** ** _Mentang mentang dia menyukai Soobin."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

.

Oh Jin Hee.

Wanita paruh baya itu terlihat tidak nyaman dengan acara TV yang ditontonya. Matanya tidak focus kedepan, dia terlihat bingung karena memikirkan sesuatu. Jin Hee memainkan remote TV mengganti kesiaran yang lebih layak ditonton.

" Belum punya pasangan yang cocok, cobalah cara berikut ini."

Suara ditelevisi menampilkan seorang wanita muda yang sangat cantik membawakan sebuah acara. Pilihanya jatuh pada sebuah acara yang bertemakan pengakuan cinta.

" Jika anda menyukai seseorang ungkapkan dengan beberapa hal, pertama menuliskan surat. Cara ini memang sudah tidak digunakan tapi sebuah surat bisa menjadi alternative untuk mengungkapkan perasaan."

Jin Hee focus menatap kedepan, mendengarkan dengan seksama.

" Kedua, melalu puisi biasanya seorang wanita menyukai puisi yang diciptakan sendiri." Wanita itu bersuara lagi.

" Sehun mana mau menulis puisi." Jin Hee berkomentar.

" Ketiga, sebuah lagu. Lagu adalah sarana yang paling banyak peminatnya, karena biasanya memuat isi atau pesan yang indah dan dinyanyikan dengan alunan music yang menyentuh hati." Wanita tadi kembali bersuara.

Jin Hee menggeleng " Sehun mana bisa menyanyi, si pelit bicara itu benar benar." Jin Hee geram sendiri jika mengingat kedinginan Oh Sehun.

Dia menatap lagi layar ditelevisi.

" Nah untuk anda yang berminat mencari pasangan, dan ingin menemukan tambatan hati yang tepat. Ikutilah acara ini, anda bisa mendaftarkan teman, saudara atau anak anda yang belum mempunyai kekasih."

Jin Hee mangut mangut.

" Silahkan mendownload aplikasi ini di google atau play store, dan temukan cinta sejatimu."

Jin Hee tertarik, dia bahkan mengambil ponselnya kemudian.

" Jika aku tidak bertindak, maka putraku pasti akan melajang seumur hidupnya." Jin Hee berkomentar sembari mengetik sesuatu diponselnya.

Dia menggeser, mengetik dan menghapus tulisanya. Mengisi identitas Oh Sehun.

" Umur 27 tahun, seorang dokter, tampan dan penyayang."

Jin Hee mengetikan itu, " Ini berlebihan." Komentarnya, lalu menghapus lagi.

" Oh Sehun 27 tahun, lelaki tulen, penyayang wanita."

Jin Hee mengamati tulisanya, dan menggeleng lalu menghapus lagi.

" Anakku bukan seperti itu. Ini bukan gayanya."

Lalu Jin Hee menuliskan lagi, tidak terlalu berlebihan seperti tadi.

" Nah seperti ini saja." Ucapnya bangga sembari melihat ponselnya.

" Lalu foto yang mana ya.?"

Jin Hee menggeser dan memilah photo photo Sehun yang ia ambil diam diam. Sehun bukan tipe orang yang suka berfoto.

" Ah ini saja."

Pilihan Jin Hee jatuh pada photo Sehun yang mengenakan kemeja putih dan sedang duduk, sembari menghadap kearah lain.

.

" Putraku sangat tampan."

Jin Hee berkomentar senang, dia tak henti hentinya memuji ketampanan Sehun.

Ting.

Pesan masuk. Jin Hee melirik ponselnya.

" Baru beberapa menit, sudah ada yang tertarik pada putraku." Jin Hee berucap senang, ketika sebuah chat dari seorang wanita yang tertarik pada Sehun.

 _"_ _Apa boleh berkenalan.?" Pesan datang dari seorang yang menggunakan username Sanaa_99_

Jin Hee membalas chat itu. " Tentu saja boleh."

Dia berucap senang sembari mengetik pesan balasan.

Dan selanjutnya mereka berdua sibuk dengan chat masing masing.

.

.

.

12.45 am.

.

Sehun duduk disamping Luhan, dirinya juga sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu. Sedangkan Luhan, gadis itu juga tengah sibuk membaca buku ketiganya yang baru dibuka. Luhan membaca asal lagi, entah mulutnya berkata apa yang penting dia paham isi bukunya.

Sehun yang merasa terganggu, melirik sebentar.

Luhan masih saja focus dan tidak sadar diperhatikan.

" Kau sedang membaca buku atau apa.?"

Luhan tidak mengubris Sehun, dia sibuk sekarang.

Merasa diacuhkan Luhan, Sehun berdecak pelan.

" Baca yang benar, suaramu merusak kupingku.!"

Luhan tetap tidak menyahut, dia masih focus membaca.

" Luhan." Panggil Sehun agak keras.

" Apa, Luhan sibuk.!" Balasnya, tidak perlu repot repot menoleh kearah Sehun.

Sehun menarik nafasnya pelan. " Kau tidak lelah.?"

Luhan sontak saja membanting bukunya, lalu menghadap Sehun.

" Tentu saja aku lelah." Ucapnya kesal.

" Tubuhku bahkan kaku dan pegal semua." Keluhnya.

Sehun tersenyum tipis.

" Kalau begitu ayo kita keluar."

Luhan menjawab tak tertarik. " Kemana?"

" Menemui anak anak.!" Sehun menjawab datar.

Luhan menghadap Sehun lalu mengehmbuskan nafasnya kasar.

" Bisakah kita makan dulu, aku sangat lapar.?" Luhan memohon.

Sehun mengangguk setuju, langsung saja Luhan berdiri dan berjalan dahulu.

Meninggalkan Sehun yang mengikuti dari belakang sembari menutup pintu ruanganya.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan berjalan menuju cafetaria Rumah Sakit. Mereka tidak ada satupun yang berucap atau berbicara duluan, Sehun maupun Luhan diam dan larut dalam fikiran masing masing. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, mereka akhirnya sampai, lalu mengambil piring masing masing.

" Hari ini menunya apa?" Luhan bertanya pada bibi yang bertugas mengambilkan makanan.

" Daging sapi asam manis." Bibi itu menjawab.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti, lalu menyerahkan piringnya.

" Aku minta sayur yang banyak bi."

Bibi itu mengangguk lalu menyendokkan sayuran kepiring Luhan sangat banyak.

" Dagingnya sedikit saja, aku tidak suka." Luhan meminta lagi.

Bibi itu mengangguk lalu mengurangi porsi daging Luhan.

Bibi tadi menyerahkan kepada Luhan dan disambut oleh tangan Luhan.

" Terima kasih." Ucapnya lalu pergi bersama Sehun yang juga sudah mengambil makananya.

Sehun dan Luhan menatap kursi di cafetaria rumah sakit.

" Kita duduk dimana.?"

" Terserah."

Luhan mengerti dan berjalan asal. Berjalan sembari mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo dan Eun Ha.

" Disana saja." Putusnya, sembari menarik tangan Sehun dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas. Menuju kearah Kyungsoo dan Eun Ha yang berada diujung kiri cafetaria.

Sehun menurut, mengikuti Luhan yang berjalan dahulu sembari menarik tanganya.

" Kyungsoo." Luhan berteriak.

Kyungsoo dan Eun Ha yang juga sedang makan siang menoleh, dan menyuruh Luhan mendekat.

Setelah sampai, Luhan dan Sehun duduk bersebelahan.

Kyungsoo dan Eun Ha memandang Sehun yang datang bersama Luhan terkejut. Kyungsoo menatap Luhan bertanya, Luhan hanya mengedikan bahu acuh dan duduk.

" Duduklah disini." Ucapnya pada Sehun, menyuruhnya duduk disebelah Luhan.

Kyungsoo dan Eun Ha memandang heran kedua makhluk dihadapanya.

" Bagaimana kau bisa bersamanya Lu.?" Eun Ha berbisik pelan.

" Aku mengajaknya makan siang bersama." Luhan membalas dengan keras.

Eun Ha menatap tajam Luhan, tapi gadis itu tak peduli.

" Apa kehadiranku menganggu kalian.?" Sehun bertanya, nadanya tetap saja datar.

Kyungsoo dan Eun Ha menggeleng, mereka sama sekali tak terganggu dengan kehadiran Sehun. Itu merupakan berkah malahan.

" Tidak dokter, kami tidak merasa seperti itu.!" Kyungsoo mengklarifikasi.

" Iya, kami juga tidak apa apa jika makan bersama anda." Eun Ha menambahkan.

Sehun hanya mengangguk lalu mulai makan.

Mereka berempat makan dalam diam, belum ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

" Kenapa kalian juga baru makan siang.?" Luhan bertanya, memecah keheningan yang melanda mereka.

Eun Ha dan Kyungsoo menatap Luhan.

" Ah kami baru saja membantu di UGD." Jelas Eun Ha.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

" Kau tahu tadi banyak sekali pasienya.?" Eun Ha becerita.

" Dan itu anak anak." Kyungsoo menambahi.

" Kau pasti membencinya kan.?" Luhan menuduh sembari menatap Eun Ha.

Eun Ha tertawa pelan " Sudah kuduga, kau sama sepertiku." Luhan menambahkan.

Eun Ha berhenti tertawa " Mereka merepotkan." Eun Ha mengeluh.

Sehun menatap datar Eun Ha, _" Wanita ini sama saja."_ Pikirnya. Menyamakan Luhan dan Eun Ha yang tak menyukai anak anak.

Kyungsoo menatap piring Luhan.

" Kau seperti makan rumput Lu.!" Kyungsoo mengomentari piring Luhan yang dipenuhi sayuran.

" Biar saja." Luhan membalas asal.

" Kau seperti kambing." Eun Ha mencemooh Luhan.

Luhan menyendokkan makananya. " Biar saja aku kambing, yang penting cantik. iyakan.?" Luhan mengatakanya penuh percaya diri, sembari menatap Sehun meminta bantuan.

Sehun yang tengah makan, menatap Luhan sebentar.

" Aku cantik kan.?" Ulangnya lagi.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. " Tidak. " Balasnya datar.

Mendengar jawaban kurang ajar Sehun, Luhan memberengut kesal dan memukul lengan Sehun keras.

" Dasar setan." Umpatnya.

Dan selanjutnya ketiga orang itu menertawakan Luhan yang sedang kesal.

Luhan mencoba bersikap biasa saja. " Yang penting aku cantik, dan istrinya Chanyeol oppa." Ucapnya penuh percaya diri.

" Heol dan aku percaya itu."

Eun Ha menghentikan tawanya, lalu memandang Luhan.

" Luhan." Panggilnya.

Luhan menoleh mengahadap Eun Ha.

" Kau mau tahu sebuah berita tidak.?" Eun Ha mengatakanya sembari menunjuk Kyungsoo menggunakan ekor matanya.

" Apa?" Merasa mengerti Luhan bertanya.

Kyungsoo diam saja, dia focus makan begitupun Sehun.

" Akan ada yang berkencan minggu besok." Ucapnya pelan.

" YA.!" Kyungsoo berteriak kesal dia bahkan membanting sumpi yang dia gunakan.

Luhan beteriak terkejut. " Benarkah.?"

Luhan dan Eun Ha tertawa, Sehun memperhatikan mereka bertiga.

" Siapa dia.?" Luhan pura pura tak mengerti.

Eun Ha menunjuk Kyungsoo menggunakan dagunya. Kyungsoo memberengut kesal.

" Jangan percaya padanya.!" Kyungsoo membela.

" Dia akan berkencan dengan-" Eun Ha menggantungkan kalimatnya, menatap Kyungsoo sebentar.

" Jangan jangan si tukang jagal itu ya.?" Luhan menebak, dan Eun Ha tertawa setelah itu.

" Seberapa jauh hubungan kalian.?" Luhan bertanya.

Kyungsoo diam saja, dia terlihat kesal.

" Dia bilang ini baru permulaan." Eun Ha yang menjawab, Kyungsoo menatap tajam Eun Ha dan Eun Ha hanya memberikan tanda V untuk Kyungsoo.

" Kau tidak mau bercerita padaku.?" Luhan bertanya, pura pura marah pada Kyungsoo.

" Kau tidak menganggapku teman ya Kyung.?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, dia merasa tidak enak.

" Bukan begitu, aku hanya—" Kyungsoo menggantungkan kalimatnya, menatap Sehun sebentar.

Luhan mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo, lalu dia mengangguk mengerti.

" Kau malu padanya. Sudah abaikan saja, anggap dia patung.!" Luhan berucap keras, mencemooh Sehun juga.

Kyungsoo terkejut lalu mengangguk.

" Siapa yang kau panggil patung.?" Sehun bertanya dingin.

Luhan mengedikan bahu acuh. " Kau kan seperti patung. Dingin, kaku dan tidak bernyawa." Luhan berucap seperti menakut nakuti.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. " Tapi dokter Oh tampan Lu." Eun Ha berucap, membela Sehun.

" Iya aku tahu." Luhan membalas acuh.

Sehun menatap Luhan. Dia masih tidak percaya Luhan mengakui bahwa dirinya tampan.

" Lalu ceritakanlah Kyung.?" Luhan mendesak.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu mulai bercerita. Dari awal sampai akhir dan tak ada yang terlewatkan.

" Wahh.." Luhan berteriak histeris setelah Kyungsoo selesai bercerita.

" Kau harus dandan yang cantik, Kyung." Luhan menlanjutkan, sembari menatap Kyungsoo dari atas sampai bawah.

" Kau juga jangan lupa mandi." Eun Ha mencemooh Kyungsoo.

" Ya! Aku selalu mandi, kalian saja yang tidak pernah." Kyungsoo kesal, menatap tajam Luhan dan Eun Ha.

Kedua gadis itu malah tertawa terbahak bahak, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sedang kesal.

Dan selanjutnya mereka makan bersama dengan sesekali bercerita dan tertawa bersama, mengabaikan kehadiran Sehun ditengah tengah mereka yang mengomentari keberisikan ketiga dokter magang itu.

.

.

.

Sehun.

.

Setelah makan siangnya yang super berisik bersama ketiga dokter magang itu. Sehun melanjutkan niatnya menemui anak anak bersama Luhan. Tak lupa Soobin juga ikut, dia sudah berada disana duluan, Sehun sempat mengirimkan pesan padanya tadi. Sehun dan Luhan berjalan menuju salah satu pasien anak anak Sehun.

Luhan melirik Sehun yang berjalan disampingnya, dia memperhatikan pria itu sebentar, lalu tersenyum.

" Ada apa.?" Sehun bertanya datar, merasa diperhatikan Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng. " Tidak ada apa apa."

Sehun mengangguk, tidak berniat mempertanyakan lagi.

Luhan mendengus " Kau kaku sekali sih.?"

Sehun melirik Luhan. " Apa maksudmu?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan. " Apa sikapmu selalu dingin seperti ini ya.?"

"Ya."

Luhan berdecak, berbicara dengan Oh Sehun sulit sekali, pria itu seperti tidak memiliki kosa kata lain selain jawaban super singkatnya. Dia tidak berniat bertanya lagi pada Sehun, cukup sampai disini saja! Pikirnya.

Setelah melewati lorong lorong Rumah Sakit, berbelok kanan dan kiri akhirnya mereka sampai di kamar bernomor 124 .

Sehun diam didepan pintu.

" Kenapa tidak masuk.?" Luhan bertanya heran.

" Bersikaplah yang baik.!" Sehun berucap dingin, bermaksdu mengingatkan Luhan.

Lalu Sehun mengetuk pintu itu pelan dan masuk kedalam. Luhan mencibir sikap Sehun.

Pandangan pertama yang ditangkap Luhan adalah anak anak yang tertidur diranjangnya, ada juga yang bermain dengan Soobin disana.

" Oh dokter.?" Soobin menyapa Sehun sembari membungkuk.

Sehun mengangguk lalu berjalan mendekat diikuti Luhan dibelakang.

Soobin menatap Luhan tak suka, Luhan tidak peduli dia malah memalingkan mukanya.

" Kau sudah memeriksa mereka semua?"

Soobin mengangguk " Mereka baik baik saja, tapi –" Soobin menggantungkan kalimatnya.

" Ada satu anak yang susah di nasehati dokter." Soobin mengadu sembari menunjuk anak laki laki disebelah kanan yang tubuhnya gendut dan memegang robot robotan.

Sehun mengerti lalu berjalan menghampirinya.

" Jaemin." Panggilnya.

Jaemin menoleh, lalu beralih memainkan mainanya lagi.

Sehun mendekat berdiri disamping ranjang Jaemin.

" Dia suka sekali makan permen dokter, dan tidak mau meminum obatnya." Soobin mengadukan kelakuan nakal Jaemin kepada Sehun.

Jaemin menatap tak suka pada Soobin, tapi Soobin malah menjulurkan lidahnya.

" Apa benar itu Jaemin.?"

Jaemin menggeleng, dia sibuk bermain sekarang.

Sehun melirik kearah nakas disamping ranjang, mengambil obat Jaemin lalu membukanya.

" Kau harus minum obat." Sehun berucap, nadanya tegas dan dingin.

Jaemin diam, menatap Sehun lalu menggeleng.

" Aku tidak mau, rasanya pahit.!" Serunya.

Sehun tidak peduli, dia menyerahkan obat nya kemulut Jaemin. Jaemin menutup mulutnya rapat rapat.

" Buka mulutmu Jaemin.!" Soobin memerintah.

Jaemin tetap tidak mau, Soobin memegang tubuh Jaemin dan Sehun yang mengarahkan obatnya kemulut Jaemin.

Luhan yang mengerti membuka paksa mulut kecil Jaemin.

Mulut itu terbuka sedikit, langsung saja Sehun memasukkan obatnya dan memberikan Jaemin minum.

Jaemin menelan obatnya, tapi dia menangis.

" Huaaaaaaa hiks hiksss, dokter jahat." Jaemin menjerit.

" Jangan menangis." Soobin menenangkan.

Luhan menatap datar kedua orang itu. Jaemin menangis sembari memeluk robot robotanya.

Luhan yang peka, dia mau menyingkirkan robot itu yang menghalangi tubuh Jaemin.

Dia mengulurkan tanganya berniat merebut robot itu, agar memudahkan Sehun memeriksa keadaan Jaemin.

Jaemin menolak, tapi Luhan memaksa.

" Dokter pinjam robot Jaemin sebentar ne.?" Luhan membujuk Jaemin.

Jaemin tidak mau dan menggerak gerakkan tubuhnya, mempertahankan mainanya.

" Dokter akan memeriksa Jaemin dulu, nanti Jaemin main lagi." Soobin giliran membujuk.

Jaemin tetap tidak mau, malah menggunakan robotnya untuk memukul Soobin dan Luhan.

" Jaemin hentikan..!" Soobin dan Luhan berteriak kesakitan dipukul dengan robot.

Sehun yang sadar menarik Soobin menjauh, meninggalkan Luhan sendiri yang masih dipukul Jaemin menggunakan robot ultramenya.

" Akh au auww hentikan Jaemin.!" Luhan kesakitan, mengarahkan tanganya didepan kepalanya.

Jaemin tidak peduli, masih memukul Luhan.

Jaemin mengangkat tinggi tinggi robotnya, tangan Sehun terulur ingin menahan. Dan Soobin yang menutup mulutnya berteriak panic.

Semua seperti gerakan slowmotion, lambat sekali.

Sehun menahan lengan Jaemin yang akan memukul kepala Luhan.

Braaakkkk

" Akh.." Luhan menjerit.

Sehun kaget, Soobin memandang dahi Luhan yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

Luhan memegang dahinya, lalu menatap tajam Jaemin. Jaemin malah menjulurkan lidah kearahnya.

Luhan berdecak kesal, lalu pergi keluar. Tanpa mengucapkan apa apa pada Sehun maupun memarahi Jaemin.

Sehun menatap punggung Luhan dan beralih menatap Jaemin tajam. Dipandang seperti itu, Jaemin meringkuk ketakutan. Sehun orang yang jika sudah marah adalah yang paling menakutkan, walau hanya dilihat dari tatapan mata tajam nya saja.

" Anak nakal.!" Marahnya pada Jaemin.

Sedetik setelah Sehun mengatakan itu, Jaemin menangis dengan keras.

" Hueee mama.."

Soobin sontak menghampiri dan menenangkan Jaemin. Sehun menarik nafasnya pelan, lalu ikut menenangkan Jaemin.

.

Luhan.

.

Gadis itu berjalan dengan cepat sembari mulutnya tak henti henti bergumam, mengumpat kesal anak nakal bernama Jaemin itu yang sudah membuat luka didahinya. Luhan memegang dahinya yang mengeluarkan darah.

" Aishhh akhh."

Luhan kesal sendiri dengan hidupnya. Kenapa? Dia harus dipersulit dengan anak nakal yang berwujud anak manis seperti Jaemin.

" Anak nakal, awas kau.!"

" Kupotong potong robot sialanmu itu."

" Ini alasan mengapa aku membenci anak anak.." Luhan berucap frustasi.

Dia tak henti hentinya mengeluarkan sumpah serapah untuk Jaemin.

" Si Sehun itu hanya menarik Soobin saja."

" Mentang mentang dia menyukai Soobin."

" Akh sial, Sehun sialan." Umpatnya untuk Sehun juga. Dia bahkan sampai menghentikan jalannya dan mengehentak hentakkan kakinya dilantai saking kesalnya.

Luhan tadi dengan jelas melihat Sehun yang menarik Soobin dari serangan Jaemin. Luhan bisa dengan jelas melihat bagaimana wajah Soobin yang memerah karena perlakuan Sehun.

" Aishh.."

Luhan masih merutuki nasib sialnya. Tidak peduli tatapan aneh dari orang yang kebetulan melihat. Dia berniat melanjutkan jalanya lagi sampai sebuah tangan menarik tubuhnya.

Dia ingin mengeluarkan umpatan untuk orang yang dengan kasar menariknya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan.?" Teriaknya.

Sehun tidak peduli dan tetap menarik tangan Luhan menuju ruanganya. Luhan ingin melepaskan tanganya dari genggaman Sehun, tapi tenaga Sehun sangat kuat dan susah sekali dilepaskan. _Dia sebenarnya sedang marah dengan Sehun, tapi untuk alasan apa? Luhan bertanya dalam hati._ Luhan menatap wajah serius dokter dihadapanya, Sehun terlihat lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Untuk itu Luhan pasrah dan diam saja, orang yang dibencinya kini tepat dihadapanya. Sehun menarik tangan Luhan tidak sabaran. Sehun membuka pintu ruanganya dan masuk kedalam.

" Diam disini."Sehun menyuruh Luhan duduk disofa, sedangkan dirinya berjalan kemejanya mengambil kotak _first aid_.

Luhan menurut, dia memegang dahinya yang mengeluarkan darah dengan sesekali mengernyit sakit.

Sehun kembali dihadapan Luhan dan duduk didepanya. Sehun menatap dahi Luhan, meneliti lukanya.

Sehun mengambil kapas serta alcohol. Dia menyingkirkan rambut Luhan yang menghalangi lukanya.

Sehun mengoleskan alcohol dibagian yang terluka, dan sukses membuat Luhan mengernyit sakit.

" Pelan pelan." Pintanya.

Sehun diam saja, dia focus mengobati luka didahi Luhan.

Setelah dibersihkan menggunakan alcohol, Sehun mengambil obat merah dan mengoleskanya disana.

" Perih.." Luhan merengek.

" Tahan sebentar."

Luhan mendengus kesal. " Aku benci anak anak." Rengeknya lagi.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

" Mereka menyebalkan, makanya aku tidak suka jika bermain bersama mereka. Mereka suka menangis dan merepotkan." Luhan melanjutkan rengekanya.

" Aku tidak suka Jaemin. Dia nakal."

" Jaemin hanya anak anak." Sehun berucap datar mendapati wajah kesal Luhan. Berusaha menenangkan gadis itu yang kelihatan sekali membenci Jaemin.

Luhan menatap kesal Sehun. " Tapi aku tidak menyukainya."

" Kupotong robot sialan itu, yang sudah melukai dahiku." Ucapnya kesal.

Sehun diam, dia menempelkan plester kecil didahi Luhan.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang focus terhadap lukanya. Daritadi Sehun diam saja mendengar rengekan Luhan.

" Kenapa kau mau menjadi dokter.?" Tanyanya.

Sehun menatap Luhan sebentar, dia sudah selesai mengobati luka Luhan.

" Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

" Aku hanya ingin tahu."

" Karena aku ingin menyembuhkan orang sakit." Sehun berucap datar.

Luhan berdecih. " Itu jawaban yang sudah sering dikatakan orang lain. Maksudku keinginan mu sendiri bukan karena alasan itu."

Sehun merapikan kotaknya, lalu berjalan mengembalikanya ketempat semula. Mata Luhan mengikuti perginya Sehun.

Setelah meletakkan ketempat semula, Sehun kembali duduk dihadapan Luhan lagi. Menatapnya sebentar.

" Kau bertanya alasanku menjadi dokter.?"

Luhan mengangguk, dia penasaran dengan Sehun yang sepertinya menyukai pekerjaanya ini.

" Karena aku menyukainya." Jawaban yang singkat.

" Alasan apa itu.?"

Luhan bertanya, itu bukan alasan yang ingin ia dengar.

Sehun menatap datar Luhan. " Kau tahu, jika kau menyukai sesuatu maka kau akan nyaman terhadapnya. Tapi jika kau tidak menyukainya maka sekeras apapun usahamu, pada akhirnya kau tetap tidak akan berhasil karena kau tidak menyukainya."

Luhan mengangguk. " Tapi suka itu pasti ada alasanya kan.?" Tanyanya lagi.

Sehun mengangguk. " Kau pasti menyukai anak anak kan, jadi kau nyaman bekerja sebagai dokter. Karena kau ingin menyembuhkan anak anak yang sakit, benar.?" Luhan menebak.

" Benar." Sehun membalas.

Luhan menunduk kemudian, dia juga mempoudkan bibirnya ." Aku juga ingin sepertimu, bisa mempunyai alasan untuk menyukai pekerjaan ini." Luhan berucap pelan.

" Agar ayah dan ibu bangga terhadapku." Lanjutnya. Entah karena apa Luhan ingin sekali bisa diakui oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Sehun tersenyum lalu mengusak kepala Luhan. " Carilah alasanmu sendiri kalau begitu."

Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun dan tersenyum untuknya. " Aku akan berusaha." Luhan bersemangat lagi.

Entah karena apa mereka berdua senang sekali tersenyum satu sama lain. Sehun balas tersenyum, untuk sekarang mereka berdua sudah berbaikkan, setidaknya.?

.

.

 ** _TBC.!_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _.._**

.

Aku tahu dan sadar bahwa chap ini alay nya kebangetan, tapi selagi bisa dinikmati nikmatin aja ya. Dan bener juga adanya kritikan buat aku lebih dewasa dan nerima apa adanya. Ya jadiin pelajaran aja yang kemarin itu. Sadar umur udah tua tapi kelakuan masih kek anak kecil, duh malu kalau inget.. Maaf ya baru bisa update sekarang, dan gak bisa nepatin janji buat fast update.. Dan juga terima kasih ada yang mau baca ff receh ini.. gak sabar nunggu comebacknya EXO... :v:v


	11. Chapter 11

**_Title : My Ice cream Doctor.?_**

 ** _Author : Rilakkumaa_94_**

 ** _Cast : Oh Sehun._**

 **** ** _Xi Luhan._**

 **** ** _Park Chanyeol._**

 **** ** _Do Kyungsoo._**

 ** _Pairing : HUNHAN ( SEHUN X LUHAN)_**

 ** _Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship, Comedy (gaje) dll._**

 ** _Rating : T_**

 ** _Playing : IKON - #WYD_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Rilakkumaa_94_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kuharap dia bukan wanita bodoh yang terjebak oleh rayuan mautmu."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Karena aku cantik?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Dia masih bersikap kurang ajar padaku sampai saat ini."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

.

" Bagaimana kabarmu?" Seseorang yang duduk dikursi sebrang meja bertanya.

" Baik." Sehun yang ditanya membalas datar.

Kini Sehun dan Jongin tengah makan bersama disalah satu Restoran Italia langganan Sehun.

Jongin yang mendengar balasan Sehun mengangguk ringan.

" Lalu bagaimana kabarmu.?" Giliran Sehun yang bertanya.

Jongin menatap Sehun lalu tersenyum. " Baik juga."

" Kudengar kau baru putus dengan kekasihmu?" Tanya Sehun main main.

Jongin yang mendengar itu mengeluarkan senyum mirisnya.

" Benar, dia memutuskanku." Jongin mengucapkanya dengan begitu santai dan seperti itu bukanlah hal yang patut ditangisi.

Sehun berdecih pelan, mengomentari sosok Jongin dihadapanya. " Untuk alasan apa lagi kali ini.?"

Jongin terdiam sebentar, menunggu pelayan selesai menghidangkan makanan yang mereka pesan. Menatanya dengan rapi dan meneliti apa ada yang kurang, setelah dirasa lengkap pelayan itu meninggalkan meja mereka.

Jongin menatap Sehun yang menatapnya juga dengan wajah datar -_-

" Biar kutebak, kau pasti tertangkap basah berselingkuh dengan wanita lain.?" Sehun menyatakan apa yang dipikirkanya, Jongin orang yang mudah ditebak.

Setelah Sehun mengeluarkan kata itu, dia terbahak kemudian. Jongin bahkan sampai memandang Sehun takjub.

" Kau selalu tahu tentangku." Gumamnya.

Sehun berdecih sekali lagi. " Biar kutebak lagi, kau juga sempat disiram jus bekas tepat diwajahmu.?"

Dan kalimat lanjutan Sehun berhasil membuat Jongin tertawa senang sekali lagi. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berniat mulai menyantap makanannya.

" Dia bahkan mengatakan aku lelaki murahan yang suka mempermainkan wanita." Jongin mengucapkanya dengan raut antara tidak percaya dan meremehkan.

" Lalu jika aku seperti itu, kenapa dia mau berkencan denganku?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Sehun yang sedang makan hanya bergumam tak tertarik.

" Wanita zaman sekarang sungguh bodoh, begitu gampang dirayu." Ungkapnya kemudian.

Sehun menghentikan makanya lalu menatap Jongin sebentar.

" Kau juga bodoh."

Jongin yang mendengar itu sontak menatap Sehun heran. " Apa maksudmu.?"

" Karena kau mengencani wanita bodoh dan sempat dipermalukan olehnya." Sehun mencemooh Jongin dihadapanya.

Bukanya marah atau apa, Jongin malah menunjukkan senyum lebarnya.

" Kau benar, aku akan mengencani wanita baik dan pintar lain kali."

Sehun hanya mengangguk lalu kembali menyendokkan makanan kemulutnya.

" Dan juga aku juga akan pergi berkencan siang nanti." Jongin menyombongkan dirinya.

Sehun tersenyum tipis. " Siapa wanita itu.?"

Jongin menatap Sehun sebentar. " Dia sangat cantik dan memiliki mata yang bulat, wah aku tidak sabar bertemu denganya."

" Kuharap dia bukan wanita bodoh yang terjebak oleh rayuan mautmu." Sehun mencemooh Jongin lagi.

Jongin berdecak kesal. " Tidak, dia cukup sulit didekati." Akunya kemudian. Sehun hanya mengangguk tak tertarik.

" Lalu apa kau tidak ingin berkencan?" Giliran Jongin yang bertanya.

Sehun menggeleng, tidak berminat sedetikpun melirik Jongin.

Jongin dihadapanya berdecak sebal, Sehun sungguh kaku. Apa hormone testosterone-nya tidak berfungsi lagi?

" Aku hanya tidak ingin buang buang waktu." Balasnya.

Jongin mendengus " Berkencan itu tidak buang waktu, itu menyenangkan Sehun-ah."

" Apa kau mau kukenalkan pada teman wanitaku.?" Tawar Jongin pada Sehun.

Sehun menatap Jongin kemudian, melihat temanya dengan seksama.

Lalu Sehun menghembuskan napasnya pelan. " Untuk apa? Dia mungkin bodoh sama seperti mantan mantan kekasihmu dulu." Ucapnya asal.

" Tidak, dia teman baikku dan menurutku dia tidak seperti itu." Jongin membela temanya.

Sehun mengedikkan bahu acuh dia terlihat tak tertarik. " Apa kau mau ku kenalkan padanya?" Jongin mencoba sekali lagi.

" Tidak terima kasih." Balasnya.

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Temanya tidak pernah berubah, Sehun selalu dingin dan terlampau kaku. Jongin sempat merasa khawatir jika Sehun akan melajang seumur hidupnya dan akan terus terusan menutup hatinya.

.

.

.

Luhan.

" Bagaimana kau di Rumah Sakit?" Tuan Xi bertanya disela waktu sarapanya, sembari menatap Luhan dikursi lainya.

Luhan yang tengah mengunyah nasi dimulutnya mengarahkan pandanganya menghadap ayahnya. " Baik."

Tuan Xi tersenyum. " Kau harus bersikap baik Luhan, jangan membuat kesalahan lagi."

Luhan hanya mengangguk mengerti lalu melanjutkan sarapanya kembali.

Sekarang masih jam tujuh, dia akan berangkat lebih siang hari ini. Untuk itu Luhan menyempatkan diri untuk sarapan bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya.

" Aku pergi ayah ibu." Pamitnya sembari memasukki mobilnya bersama sang supir.

Tuan Xi dan Soyou yang berada didepan pintu mengangguk lalu melambaikan tangan mereka berdua. Mobil yang ditumpangi Luhan melaju memecah jalanan pagi itu.

35 menit kemudian.

Luhan sudah sampai di Rumah Sakit, dia sempat terjebak macet tadi pagi. Mungkin karena sekarang weekend jadi banyak orang orang Seoul yang berpergian.

Gadis itu mengganti bajunya dengan snelli dokternya. Menghadap kaca kecil yang dibawanya sebentar, meneliti wajahnya. Setelah dirasa baik baik saja, gadis itu berjalan pergi untuk melakukan tugasnya.

Tujuan pertamanya adalah ruangan Sehun.

" Luhan."

Luhan menoleh ke sumber suara, barusan dia mendengar suara Eun Ha yang memanggilnya. Dan benar, sekarang Eun Ha dan Kyungsoo sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan raut gembira.

" Ada apa?" Tanyanya setelah mereka berdua sampai dihadapanya.

" Ayo ke UGD bersama sama." Ajak Eun Ha.

Luhan sontak menggeleng tujuanya bukan kesana. " Ah iya, maksudku ayo kita jalan bersama ke sana, bukankah arahnya sama." Ralat Eun Ha.

Luhan mengangguk setuju, Kyungsoo juga. Lalu mereka bertiga berjalan bersama.

" Kyung kenapa kau masuk hari ini?" Tanya Luhan saat mereka berjalan.

Bukankah ini weekend? Dan Kyungsoo sempat bercerita akan berkencan dengan Jongin saat weekend?

" Iya bukankah kau akan berkencan?" Eun Ha juga ikut bertanya

Kyungsoo melirik Luhan. " Aku bingung harus pergi atau tidak." Gumamnya pelan.

" Kenapa seperti itu?"

" Aku hanya tidak yakin." Balasnya, ada nada ragu ragu disana.

Luhan dan Eun Ha melirik Kyungsoo. " Bukankah kau juga menyukainya, kalau begitu pergilah."

" Kita baru berkenalan satu minggu yang lalu, aku tidak yakin dia benar benar menyukaiku.?" Gumam Kyungsoo mengutarakan apa yang dipikirkanya.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin pergi, tapi masalahnya dia dan Jongin baru berkenalan satu minggu yang lalu. Kyungsoo hanya tidak yakin apa yang diucapkan Jongin itu nyata atau tidak. Dan juga bagaimana kalau Jongin hanya mempermainkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo disini hanya takut dianggap wanita murahan yang mau diajak orang asing berkencan dengan mudah, setidaknya dia harus jual mahal. Benar bukan?

" Kau harus pergi Kyung, dia mungkin menunggumu." Luhan melanjutkan.

Tapi Kyungsoo tetap menggeleng dan berniat tidak ingin pergi.

" Aku sebaiknya disini saja." Putusnya. Luhan dn Eun Ha mengangguk mengerti lalu melanjutkan jalan mereka ke tempat tujuan.

.

.

.

.

Jam 09.15 am.

Sehun sudah kembali keruanganya beberapa menit lalu, dia sudah mengenakan snelli dokternya dan duduk manis dikursinya. Kembali mengerjakan laporan laporan yang sempat dia tinggalkan.

Lelaki dingin itu meneliti satu persatu kertas kertas ditanganya. Membaca dan memahami isinya.

Tok Tok

Tak lama pintunya diketuk dari luar. Tak lama dari itu seseorang masuk kedalam, Sehun melirik siapa yang datang, dan ternyata Soobin yang masuk.

Gadis itu membungkuk hormat dihadapan Sehun.

" Ini." Soobin menyerahkan sebuah map kepada Sehun.

" Itu jadwal operasi dokter bulan ini."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti lalu Sehun menatap Soobin sebentar.

Ditatap seperti itu Soobin bertanya. " Apa dokter ingin menyuruh saya melakukan sesuatu."

Sehun menggeleng. " Tidak."

Soobin mengangguk lalu berniat pergi lagi.

Setelah kepergian Soobin, Sehun melihat jadwal operasinya untuk satu bulan kedepan. Tapi ada satu hal yang menarik perhatian Sehun saat itu, sebuah map berwarna biru di pinggir mejanya.

Sehun mengambil map itu lalu membuka isinya. Lembar demi lembar Sehun membaca dan memahami isinya. Terkadang sesekali dia mengernyitkan dahinya atau tertawa pelan, entah apa yang bacanya. Sehun terlihat nyaman dengan itu.

" Gadis bodoh." Lelaki dingin itu berkomentar.

Meletakkan kembali map yang dipegangnya lalu mengambil sebuah bolpoin.

" Akan kuberi tahu cara menulis yang benar." Gumamnya sembari mencoret coret kertas itu.

.

.

.

Jongin.

Setelah selesai menemui Sehun tadi, lelaki itu sudah mandi untuk yang kedua kalinya pagi ini. Dia sudah menggunakan bajunya dengan rapi tapi santai. Dan itu membuatnya terlihat menawan dan juga seksi. Jangan lupakan kata itu, apalagi rambut yang disisir keatas memperlihatkan dahinya.

Sekarang lelaki itu menunggu didepan pintu masuk Dream World, tempat tujuanya mengajak Kyungsoo berkencan. Terhitung sudah 1 jam lebih dia menunggu tapi Kyungsoo masih belum terlihat.

" Mungkin dia sibuk." Gumamnya.

" Tapi seharusnya dia memberitahuku." Ungkapnya kesal.

" Ah tapi kami tidak sempat bertukar nomor telepon" ingatnya kemudian.

Salah Jongin sendiri yang begitu percaya diri setelah mengajak Kyungsoo berkencan dia langsung pergi begitu saja. Setidaknya dia harus berpura pura mengajak Kyungsoo makan siang bersama dan bertukar nomor telephone.

Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi, dia jadi ragu apakah Kyungsoo akan datang atau tidak hari ini. Jika tidak apa yang akan dikatakanya pada Sehun jika lelaki dingin itu bertanya tentang kencanya hari ini. Dia harus menjawab apa? Setidaknya jika Kyungsoo datang hari ini, dia bisa lebih menyombongkan diri nanti dihadapan Sehun.

Selama berkencan Jongin tidak pernah dibuat menunggu? Pria tampan itu jika berkencan dengan kekasihnya yang dulu dulu selalu datang satu atau dua jam kemudian. Dan sang wanitalah yang menunggunya, tapi untuk kali ini. Entah dia salah makan, atau karena tertular Sehun dia sedikit berubah.

Dia datang tepat waktu untuk menemui Kyungsoo untuk pergi berkencan bersamanya, tapi Kyungsoo belum juga menampakkan diri.

Pria itu duduk dikursi taman, dia bingung apa yang akan dilakukanya hari ini, jujur dia merasa kecewa. Tapi ada sedikit rasa aneh yang menjalar dihatinya, setidaknya Kyungsoo bukan gadis yang gampangan. Itu yang terpikirkan olehnya, dan itu membuatnya terlihat menarik. Jongin tidak bisa mendiskripsikan Kyungsoo, dia terlihat manis dan polos juga pemalu, tapi jika mulut mungilnya terbuka sedikit maka lawan bicaranya akan terkejut dengan ucapanya.

" Menarik." Kata itu yang selalu muncul dipikiran Jongin saat memikirkan Kyungsoo, berikut kata kata lainya.

Jongin tersenyum kemudian, setidaknya untuk kali ini biarkan dia yang menunggu untuk beberapa saat. Siapa tahu nasib baik akan menghampirinya. Dan Kyungsoo mendatanginya bak seorang bidadari yang turun dari langit. Cantik, putih, dan polos.

.

.

.

Jin Hee

Wanita itu berjalan santai memasukki gedung megah dihadapanya ini, sembari menjinjing paper bag yang dibawanya dari rumah. Wanita yang hampir berumur setengah abad itu tampak cantik menggunakan gaun berwarna hitam yang membuatnya tampak lebih muda. Dengan polesan make up tebal untuk menutupi keriput yang mulai terbentuk diwajah cantiknya.

Semenjak kedatanganya banyak pasang mata yang menatap heran kearahnya, dia terlihat berkelas dan cantik. Apakah seorang pasien atau apa? Begitu pemikiran sebagian orang yang kebetulan melihat.

Jin Hee sesekali melirik orang orang yang berpapasan denganya dan mengomentarinya dalam hati, melihat beberapa perawat dan juga dokter wanita yang ada di Rumah Sakit ini.

" Dia cantik."

" Dia juga." Gumamnya pelan saat berpapasan dengan beberapa perawat muda yang baru saja membersihkan makan siang pasien.

" Apalagi dia." Komentarnya lagi, saat tak sengaja matanya menangkap sosok Seohyun dimeja administrasi.

Dokter wanita itu terlihat cantik dengan snelli dokter yang membalut tubuh rampingnya, dia terlihat seperti salah satu member girl group _SNSD_ , pikir Jin Hee dalam hati.

Jin Hee mempoudkan bibirnya kemudian. Mengomentari Sehun dalam hati, apa tidak ada satupun wanita cantik disini yang menarik perhatianya.?

Selama dia memperhatikan perawat dan dokter disini yang mempunyai wajah cantik dan bertubuh tinggi bagus. Tapi kenapa anak lelaki tampanya itu tak sedikitpun berminat memacari salah satunya.

Jin Hee berani bertaruh, pasti banyak dari perawat berikut dokter muda yang menaruh hati pada Sehun, tapi anaknya itu sudah pasti bersikap dingin dan tidak peduli pada mereka. Jin Hee mencibir pelan Sehun, tapi setidaknya dia bangga bisa mempunyai anak setampan Sehun.

" Sehun anakku, dan aku ibunya." Gumamnya menyombongkan diri.

Dia sudah kelewat pede dan juga senang dengan itu. Kemudian wanita itu melanjutkan langkah kakinya keruangan Sehun yang terletak dilantai tiga gedung ini.

.

.

Sehun melemparkan sebuah map kepada orang dihadapanya, sontak seseorang itu langsung menangkapnya dan menatap tajam kearah Sehun didepanya.

" Apa kau tidak bisa bersikap baik kepadaku?" tanyanya kesal.

Sehun menggeleng tetap memandang seorang dihadapanya datar dan sedikit meremehkan.

Luhan mendengus sebal kemudian, pertanyaanya selalu diabaikan oleh dokter menyebalkan *tapi tampan dihadapanya ini.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan saat menulis itu.?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan kemudian membuka isi map itu dan benar saja dia dibuat tercengang dengan isinya. Penuh coretan dan terlihat berantakan.

Sehun tetawa pelan sembari menatap wajah Luhan yang terlihat bodoh.

" Menusuknya dengan kejam." Sehun mengatakan kalimat itu dengan remeh.

Sontak membuat Luhan menatapnya dengan tajam dan memanjatkan ribuan sumpah serapah untuk Sehun dalam hati.

" Lagipula itu sudah sangat lama." Belanya.

" Karena aku cantik?" Sehun berucap lagi, dan diakhiri tawa diujung kalimatnya.

Wajah Luhan berubah merah padam, dia malu sekarang bercampur marah.

" Hentikan dokter oh." Serunya.

Sehun menatap Luhan lagi, menunggu kelanjutan perkataan gadis itu.

" Kau sengaja melakukan ini padaku untuk mempermalukanku ya?" tuduhnya, sembari menyipitkan matanya.

Sehun diam, dia menatap Luhan datar. " Untuk apa.? Tanpa aku melakukan itu kau sudah mempermalukan dirimu sendiri." Balasnya pedas.

Kenapa mulutnya pedas sekali sih.?

Luhan berdecak " Lalu darimana kau mendapatkan ini? "

" Kau yang menulisnya benar?" Sehun malah bertanya balik.

" Kutanya kau dapat dari mana, bukanya malah memberiku pertanyaan lagi."

Sehun menyeringai tipis. " jawab dulu pertanyaanku.?"

Luhan mendengus sebal, " Iya tapi itu sudah sangat lama." Balasnya jujur.

Lalu dia menatap Sehun. " Jadi darimana kau mendapatkanya, setahuku aku sudah membuangnya."

" Dokter kim yang memberikanya padaku."

Dugaanya tepat sasaran, dokter tua itu selalu membuatnya menambahkan level kebencian untuknya setiap saat.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang terdiam, " apa yang kau pikirkan saat menulis kalimat itu?" sindirnya.

Luhan sontak saja memandang Sehun. " Aku sungguh marah pada saat itu, jadi aku menjawabnya asal."

Sehun bergumam, dia terus menatap Luhan. " dan juga kupikir itu akan menguntungkanku."

" Menguntungkanmu." Tanya sehun.

Luhan mengangguk, lalu dia menatap Sehun. " kau penasaran ya?" tanyanya dengan wajah menyebalkan menurut Sehun.

Melihat itu Sehun diam saja dan menyangkalnya. " Untuk apa?"

" tapi kau terlihat seperti itu."

Sehun tersenyum tipis. " Lalu kenapa kau akan ' menusuk anak anak dengan kejam '."

Luhan menatap Sehun " Karena aku tidak suka anak nakal, mereka merepotkan tahu."

" Jadi aku jawab saja menusuk mereka dengan kejam." Lanjutnya.

Sehun maklum dengan yang satu ini. Luhan memang anti dengan anak kecil apalagi yang nakal.

" Bodoh." Gumam Sehun pelan, tapi Luhan masih bisa mendengarnya.

" Apa katamu?"

Sehun menggeleng dan berkata tidak mengatakan apa apa.

" Kau baru saja menyerapahiku kan?" tanyanya tidak terima.

" Tidak."

Luhan berdecih " Kau mengatakan bahwa aku bodoh." Ucapnya lalu melirik kearah Sehun yang masih memasang wajah datar.

" Tapi setidaknya aku cantik." Lanjut Luhan penuh percaya diri.

Sehun tertawa setelah mendengar kalimat balasan Luhan. Gadis ini sungguh percaya diri, tapi memang benar dia terlihat cantik dimata Sehun.

" Kurasa tidak."

Luhan berdecih sinis mendengar itu. " Kau memang tidak tahu wanita cantik, kau bahkan tidak pernah berkencan." Dia menggantungkan kalimatnya.

" Kau kan suka anak anak, jadi wajar saja kau tidak tahu wanita cantik sepertiku."

Luhan melirik Sehun sebentar, " Kau pasti akan jatuh cinta kepadaku jika aku berdandan dengan cantik."

" Dan juga mungkin _Yoona SNSD_ akan iri melihat kecantikanku." Lanjutnya penuh penuh percaya diri.

Sehun yang mendengar sontak saja menertawakan Luhan. Luhan telihat kesal melihat Sehun yang sepertinya sangat senang.

" Menyebalkan.." Ucapnya dengan nada kesal lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan Sehun tanpa pamit terlebih dahulu.

Sehun yang melihatnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya, sikap Luhan barusan seperti anak kecil yang sedang marah. Lelaki dingin itu bahkan masih mengeluarkan tawanya meskipun ada lagi seseorang yang masuk kembali keruanganya.

" Kau terlihat senang." Tanya orang itu sembari tersenyum menghadap Sehun.

" Apa kau menyukainya?"

Sehun sontak saja menghentikan tawanya dan memandang sosok dihadapnya. Sosok itu hanya tersenyum lalu menghampiri sofa diruangan Sehun dan duduk diatasnya.

.

 ** _Sehun membuka map biru itu yang menarik perhatianya. Dia membaca dan sesekali tertawa dan mengernyit saat membaca isinya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Gadis bodoh." Komentarnya sembari tertawa._**

 ** _Siapa yang tidak tertawa setelah membaca isi map itu. Semua orang pasti akan berpikiran sama dengan Sehun._**

 ** _Didalam sana terdapat sebuah soal tentang dokter beserta jawabanya, dan menampilkan nama Xi Luhan sebagai identitas namanya. Map itu diberikan oleh dokter Kim beberapa hari yang lalu, dan sekarang dia baru sempat membacanya. Isinya sungguh menarik, Luhan menjawabnya dengan asal asalan, terlebih rata rata isinya adalah curhatan dia tentang bagaimana perasaanya._**

 ** _Bagaimana tidak? Ada salah satu kalimat yang dijawab Luhan asal, begini bunyinya._**

 ** _Q : Jika ada seorang anak kecil menangis karena tidak mau disuntik, apa yang akan anda lakukan.?_**

 ** _Dan Luhan menjawab. " Menusuknya dengan kejam."_**

 ** _Satu lagi._**

 ** _Q : Apa yang membuat seorang dokter dihormati.?_**

 ** _Luhan menjawab : " Karena aku cantik, jadi tentu saja dihormati."_**

 ** _Dua jawaban itu yang berhasil menggelitik humor Sehun. Padahal jika dipikirkanya lagi bukankah seharusnya dia merasa marah pada Luhan yang sudah menjawab asal asalan.? Tapi yang dilakukanya tadi malah terlihat seperti sedang menggoda gadis itu. Ini memalukkan. Pikirnya dalam hati.!_**

.

.

 ** _Flashback._**

 _Beberapa menit yang lalu._

 _Jin Hee sudah sampai didepan ruangan Sehun, setelah melewati koridor rumah sakit berbelok kanan kiri dan mencari ruangan anaknya akhirnya dia sampai. Wanita itu sempat ingin mengetuk pintu tapi urung dilakukan. Sayup sayup dia mendengar percakapan dua orang didalam sana._

 _"_ _Apa katamu?" suara perempuan yang sedang kesal didengar oleh telinga Jin Hee._

 _Wanita itu bahkan harus menyempitkan jarak antara dia dengan pintu untuk menguping Sehun._

 _"_ _Kau baru saja menyerapahiku kan?" suara sang wanita terdengar tidak terima._

 _"_ _Tidak."_

 _Itu suara Sehun pikir Jin Hee._

 _"_ _Dia sedang berbicara dengan siapa?" gumamnya pelan._

 _"_ _Kau mengatakan bahwa aku bodoh." Sang wanita berucap lagi, kali ini dia terlihat kesal mungkin._

 _"_ _Tapi setidaknya aku cantik." Wanita itu melanjutkan lagi._

 _Jin Hee mencibir pelan, wanita didalam pasti sangat penuh percaya diri. Jin Hee menebak adegan selanjutnya, pasti Sehun akan mengeluarkan kata kata sinisnya pada wanita itu. Dia semakin mendekatkan telinganya kepintu ruangan Sehun._

 _Diluar dugaan, yang Jin Hee dengar Sehun malah tertawa. Dan itu membuat Jin Hee mengernyit heran sekaligus tersenyum. Tawa Sehun terlihat senang, dan Jin Hee bersyukur anaknya masih bisa tertawa, tidak dingin dan kaku seperti yang ia bayangkan selama ini._

 _"_ _Kurasa tidak." Suara Sehun menjawab, setelah tertawa._

 _Jin Hee menaikkan satu alisnya, menunggu balasan dari si wanita._

 _"_ _Kau memang tidak tahu wanita cantik, kau bahkan tidak pernah berkencan." Sang wanita menggantungkan kalimatnya. Untuk pernyataan ini dia hampir setuju dibagian Sehun tidak pernah berkencan, tapi tetap saja gadis didalam menghina Sehun secara terang terangan._

 _"_ _Kau kan suka anak anak, jadi wajar saja kau tidak tahu wanita cantik sepertiku." Jin Hee bergumam pelan mendengar itu, siapapun wanita didalam sana, dia pasti mengenal Sehun jauh lebih baik._

 _"_ _Kau pasti akan jatuh cinta kepadaku jika aku berdandan dengan cantik."_

 _"_ _Dan juga mungkin Yoona SNSD akan iri melihat kecantikanku." Lanjutnya si wanita percaya diri._

 _Dan Jin Hee mendengar tawa Sehun lagi, tapi kali ini lebih keras._

 _"_ _Menyebalkan.." Tak lama si wnaita mengucapkan kata itu dengan nada kesal._

 _Jin Hee mendengar tawa lagi dan suara derap langkah kaki menuju pintu. Sontak saja wanita paruh baya itu menjauhkan tubuhnya dan bersembunyi._

 _Jin Hee melirik dari dinding sebelah, siapa wanita itu._

 _"_ _Aku seperti pernah melihatnya.?"_

 _Luhan disana terlihat kesal dan menolehkan kepalanya keruangan Sehun._

 _"_ _Dasar." Ucapnya sembari menghentakkan kaki ditanah._

 _"_ _Untung tampan." Pujinya kemudian._

 _Jin Hee tersenyum saat mendengarnya. Ternyata wanita ini juga melihat Sehun sebagai lelaki tampn._

 _Setelah mengatakan itu, Luhan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Sedangkan Jin Hee keluar dari tempat persembunyianya dan menatap punggung Luhan yang menjauh._

 _Kemudian menatap kembali ruangan Sehun dengan senyum yang mengembang dan mulai membuka pintu untuk masuk kedalam sana._

 _._

 _Flashback end._

 _._

 _._

Sehun memandang seseorang dihadapanya sedikit terkejut apalagi setelah kalimat tidak masuk akal yang baru dilontarkan Jin Hee padanya.

" Untuk apa ibu kemari?" tanyanya, sembari bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri ibunya yang duduk disofa.

Jin Hee menatap Sehun sebentar. " Membawakanmu makan siang." Balasnya sembari memperlihatkan pada Sehun paper bag yang dibawanya tadi.

Sehun mendegus pelan. " Ini bukan waktunya makan siang ibu." Kemudian dia duduk disofa disamping ibunya.

Jin Hee tidak peduli, dia sibuk menata makanan yang dibawanya tadi di atas meja, semuanya terlihat sangat lezat dan baunya juga sangat enak.

" Tidak apa apa, lagipula tidak ada orang yang tahu. Dan juga akhir akhir ini kau terlihat kurus anakku."

Sehun berdecak pelan mengomentari sikap ibunya, Jin Hee orang yang keras kepala.

" Nah sekarang makanlah, ibu membuat telur gulung kesukaanmu." Ucapnya sembari menyerahkan sumpit kepada Sehun.

Sehun diam sebentar, menatap ibunya.

" Makanlah." Ulang Jin Hee lagi.

Sehun menyerah, dia tidak tega menolak permintaan ibunya. Meskipun dalam hati dia merasa tidak enak? Sungguh! Sehun adalah orang yang taat peraturan, dan berkelakuan baik sesuai norma norma yang berlaku. Dia tidak mungkin melanggar peraturan kan, apalagi saat ini dia menjadi dokter di Rumah Sakit ini. Bukankah seharusnya dia memberi contoh yang baik. Tapi benar kata ibunya, tidak ada orang yang tahu apalagi melihat. Jadi dia memutuskan menuruti kemauan ibunya, toh dia juga lapar sebenarnya.

" Baiklah." Balasnya, lalu mulai makan.

Jin Hee tersenyum melhat Sehun yang makan dengan lahap. " Kau suka."

" Hmm…" Sehun hanya balas bergumam.

Jin Hee tersenyum lagi melihat Sehun yang dengan lahap memakan telur gulung kesukaanya.

" Sehun, apa ibu boleh bertanya."

" Ya." jawabnya singkat.

" Siapa wanita yang keluar dari ruanganmu tadi dan terlihat kesal.?:

Sehun menghentikan makannya, melirik sebentar kearah ibunya.

" Ibu kebetulan melihat tadi." Jin Hee melanjutkan sebelum Sehun menuduhnya yang tidak tidak.

" Dia dokter magang disini." Balasnya datar.

Jin Hee mengangguk mengerti. " Dia pasti tidak menyukaimu kan?"

" Kenapa ibu bertanya seperti itu?"

Jin Hee menatap Sehun sebentar. " Sewaktu dia keluar tadi, wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal. Tapi dia tetap terlihat cantik." Jawab ibunya, masih sempat sempatnya memuji kecantikan Luhan.

" Dan juga sepertinya ibu pernah melihatnya, tapi dimana ya.?" Lanjutnya kemudian sembari mengingat ingat.

Sehun tidak terlalu memdulikan itu, dia focus untuk menghabiskan makananya supaya ibunya cepat cepat pulang sebelum membuat masalah seperti yang dulu dulu.

" Sehun-ah kenapa diam saja." Jin Hee kesal melihat kediaman Sehun yang seolah olah mengabaikan dirinya.

" Aku sedang makan ibu."

Jin Hee mencibir anaknya dalam hati. " Siapa nama wanita tadi.?"

" Luhan." Balasnya datar.

" Luhan… Ah Luhan.. benar dia Luhan.." Jin Hee mengingat sekarang, dia Luhan anaknya Soyou teman masa kecil Sehun dahulu. Untuk itu dia tadi tidak merasa asing dengan wajah Luhan.

Sehun mengernyit heran menatap ibunya yang heboh karena nama Luhan. Jin Hee menatap Sehun kemudian.

" Kau tidak mengingatnya?"

Sehun hanya memberikan tatapan heran untuk pertanyaan ibunya.

" Dia Luhan anak bibi Soyou, temanmu sewaktu kecil Sehun-ah. Kau lupa?" jelas Jin Hee panjang lebar, dia terlihat antusias.

" Aku mengingatnya." Balas Sehun kemudian.

Jin Hee menatap tak percaya pada putranya. " Apa dia tidak mengingatmu juga? Wah dia sangat cantik sekarang."

Sehun tidak menjawab. " Dia berteman denganmu saat kecil, kalian sering bermain bersama." Jin Hee kembali bercerita.

Padahal tanpa Jin Hee beritahu Sehun pun sudah tahu bahwa itu adalah Luhan teman masa kecilnya dulu. Sehun sebenarnya sudah tahu kebenaran itu sewaktu Soyou mengunjunginya dan memintanya membawa Luhan kembali. Dan itu juga yang menjadi alasan Sehun kenapa dia memaafkan kesalahan Luhan dan membawanya kembali ke Rumah Sakit.

" Kau ingat dia pernah memukulmu dengan sendok karena kau tidak mau berbicara padanya ahhaahhaaa" Jin Hee mengucapkanya dengan raut senang, berniat menggoda Sehun.

Sehun berdecak lalu menatap ibunya. " Dan kau menangis karena itu." Jin Hee melanjutkan lagi.

" Itu dulu ibu."

Jin Hee menghentikan tawanya " Dia senang menganggumu sewaktu kecil hanya karena ingin mendengarmu bicara."

Sehun mendengus sebal. " Dia memang anak perempuan nakal yang pernah kutemui."

Jin Hee tertawa lagi mendengar itu. " Tapi dia juga tidak menyukaimu karena kau tidak menyenangkan dan pelit bicara."

Sehun mencibir. " Lalu kenapa dia selalu mengangguku kalau tidak suka bermain denganku.?" Tembaknya balik.

Jin Hee berdecih sinis. " Ibu yang menyuruhnya, karena kau terlalu kaku dan lebih senang menyendiri."

" Dan juga ibu sangat senang jika kau bermain denganya, kau jadi lebih ekspresif." Lanjutnya.

Sehun mencibir pelan mendengar hal itu. Jin Hee hanya tertawa melihatnya lalu melanjutkan. " Kau jadi lebih sering menangis, marah ataupun kesal saat bermain denganya dan juga Jongdae."

" Itu karena mereka berdua adalah iblis kecil yang suka mengangguku." Balasnya dengan nada kesal yang kentara.

Jin Hee tertawa sejadi jadinya mendengar penuturan Sehun barusan, anaknya terlihat sangat kesal.

Sehun memberikan tatapan tajam untuk ibunya. " Sudah ibu, hentikan."

Jin Hee menatap wajah Sehun yang terlihat kesal, lalu mengehentikan tawanya yang menjadi itu.

" Apa dia masih menganggumu.?"

Sehun melirik ibunya. " Dia masih bersikap kurang ajar padaku sampai saat ini."

Jin Hee tersenyum. " Apa dia juga mengenalimu.?" Tanyanya.

" Mungkin tidak." Balas Sehun jujur.

Jin Hee mengangguk mengerti, Sehun menatap ibunya lalu melirik jam tangan _Rolex silver_ yang melingkari tangan kirinya. " Ibu sebaiknya pulang sekarang, aku harus memeriksa pasienku lagi."

Jin Hee menghadap Sehun lalu mengangguk setuju. " Baiklah, ibu akan pulang sekarang." Lalu wanita paruh baya itu bangkit dari duduknya, memeluk putranya erat erat.

" Aku menyanyangimu anakku."

" Aku juga ibu." Balas Sehun sembari membalas pelukan ibunya.

Kemudian Jin Hee melepaskan pelukan itu dan bepamitan pada Sehun lalu berjalan keluar. Sehun menghela nafas lega melihat ibunya sudah pergi. Sekarang dia bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanya yang sempat tertunda.

 _._

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu tengah berada di UGD, dia terlihat tidak nyaman dengan pekerjaanya dan juga seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang menganggu.

" Anda tidak apa apa?" tanya perawat Jang padanya

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu mengatakan bahwa dia tidak apa apa. Perawat Jang mengerti lal berlalu pergi, melanjutkan pekerjaanya membantu di UGD yang tidak terlalu ramai saat ini.

" Apa yang salah denganku?" tanyanya dalam hati.

Gadis itu memikirkan banyak hal, ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya, dia terlihat tidak tenang sungguh!

" Kenapa aku masih memikirkan ajakanya untuk berkencan kemarin."

" Dia pasti tidak serius saat mengatakan itu." Kyungsoo meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

" Tapi, kenapa aku tidak tenang saat ini." gumamnya lagi.

" Ini salah, kau tidak seharusnya seperti ini Kyungsoo." Ucapnya untuk kesekian kali.

" Bagaimana kalau dia menungguku.?" Tanyanya lagi pada diri sendiri.

Kemudian Kyungsoo melirik jam dinding yang ada di UGD.

12.45 am.

" Apa dia masih menungguku.?" Gumamnya lagi.

" Tapi ini sudah lewat hampir tiga jam, dia mungkin tidak lagi disana." Lirihnya merasa kecewa.

Eun Ha melihat Kyungsoo yang menunduk diujung ruangan lalu berniat menghampirinya.

" Kyung.." sapanya pelan.

Kyungsoo hanya bergumam pelan.

Eun Ha menarik nafasnya pelan, dia mengerti alasan Kyungsoo seperti ini. Sayup sayup tadi dia mendegar perkataan Kyungsoo.

" Kau memikirkanya.?"

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Eun Ha. " Apa kelihatan sekali.?"

Eun Ha mengangguk sebagai jawaban. " Pergilah kalau begitu, dia pasti menunggumu.." saranya.

Kyungsoo menunduk lagi, dia tidak yakin sungguh? Bagaimana jika nanti dia datang Jongin sudah tidak berada disana.

" Bagaimana kalau dia sudah pergi."

Eun ha mengelus bahu Kyungsoo. " Kalau begitu pergilah dan pastikan sendiri, jika dia tidak berada disana kau tidak usah menemuinya lagi. Lelaki yang tidak menepati janji itu rata rata brengsek dan hanya ingin memepermainkanmu saja Kyungsoo." Jelas Eun ha panjang lebar.

" Bagaimana kalau dia seperti yang kau katakan.?" Tanyanya.

Kyungsoo menatap Eun Ha, Eun Ha juga menatapnya. " Kalau begitu pergilah, dan pastikan sediri." Ulangnya lagi.

Dan selanjutnya Kyungsoo mengangguk dan berlalu pergi keruang ganti untuk mengambil tas dan barang barangnya. Eun Ha tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu, dia terlihat senang.

" Semoga dia masih menunggumu Kyungsoo." Lirihnya pelan, lalu berbalik pergi.

.

.

.

Tidak sampai 30 menit Kyungsoo sudah sampai ditempat tujuan. Dia berdiri bak orang bodoh didepan pintu masuk Dream World yang terlihat ramai pengunjung. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandanganya kesegala penjuru arah mencari keberadaan Jongin.

" Apa dia masih disini?" tanyanya lagi, entah ditujukkan pada siapa yang jelas ini sudah kesekian kali gadis bermata bulat mengeluarkan pertanyaan seperti itu.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berjalan, dia menemui kursi taman diujung kanan pintu masuk. Gadis itu berjalan pelan sembari menunduk berharap bahwa Jongin belum pergi dari sini dan lelaki itu menemukan keberadaanya.

Gadis itu duduk kemudian, dia melihat kesekeliling. Diujung kiri terdapat banyak sekali balon warna warni yang terbang tinggi. Gadis itu juga melihat banyak dari anak muda yang pergi berkencan sekrang, mereka berdua terlihat sangat imut, dengan balutan baju , sepatu bahkan kacamata pun disamakan.

Kyungsoo mencibir pelan, dia cemburu sungguh. Apalagi dia sudah menunggu sekitar 10 menit disini, tapi dia tak juga menemukan keberadaan Jongin. Gadis itu memainkan kakinya yang menginjak tanah.

" Apa benar yang diaktakan Eun Ha.? Bahwa dia hanya mempermainkanku.?" Gumamnya lirih.

" Lalu bagaimana jika dia baru saja pulang karena terlalu lama menungguku.?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Kyungsoo gemas sendiri saat ini, itu juga salahnya yang tadi pagi menolak saran Luhan dan Eun Ha. Jadi sekarang dia harus menanggung kesalahanya seorang diri. Apakah boleh Kyungsoo mengatakan menyesal sekarang?

Gadis itu berdecak pelan, lalu bangkit dari duduknya berniat pergi.

" Dia tidak mungkin masih menungguku. Aish aku bodoh sekali, mengaharapkan dia masih menungguku.?" Kesalnya lalu berjalan pergi.

Belum tujuh langkah dia melangkah ada suara dibelakang yang menginterupsi langkahnya.

" Mau kemana.?" Suara dibelakang bertanya.

" Kau mau membuatku menunggu lagi?" suara itu melanjutkan.

Kyungsoo menegang sempurna, suara ini? Dia mengenalnya. Kyungsoo berbalik menghadap belakang dan sukses membuatnya memekik tertahan melihat Jongin berdiri disana.

" Kau tidak mau berkencan denganku ya.?" Tanyanya, sembari berjalan pelan pelan mendekati Kyungsoo.

" Joo..jongin.."

Jongin tersenyum sangat manis, sama seperti waktu itu. Dia berjalan pelan pelan mendekati Kyungsoo yang diam mematung disana.

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang, dugaanya salah. Jongin adalah pria baik dan tulus menyukainya. Dia merasa senang sekaligus bahagia sekarang.

" Kau tidak mau pergi berkencan denganku, dan sengaja membuatku menunggu selama itu huh?." Tanyanya langsung setelah sampai tepat dihadapan Kyungsoo.

" Maafkan aku." Gumamnya pelan tapi tulus.

Jongin tersenyum lagi. " Jadi benar ya kau tidak mau berkencan denganku.?"

Kyungsoo sontak menggeleng dan tidak membenarkan tuduhan Jongin. Melihat itu Jongin tersenyum kemudian.

" Aku tidak mengatakan itu, dan juga maaf membuatmu menunggu." Dia meminta maaf, tidak berani menatap Jongin.

" Tidak apa apa."

Kyungsoo menatap lelaki dihadapanya, dan Jongin malah menunjukkan senyum tampanya sekali lagi untuk Kyungsoo.

" Kau ingin kemana.?" Tanya Jongin menatap kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengernyit heran. " Bukankah kita akan kesana?" ujar Kyungsoo sembari menunjuk _Dream World_ dibelakang Jongin.

Jongin berbalik lalu bergumam, " ah iya, kita akan kesana. Maafkan aku."

" Tidak apa apa." Balas Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk lalu dengan tanpa izin dia langsung menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo dan menariknya masuk kedalam. Kyungsoo menatap tangan kananya yang digenggam Jongin.

" Tidak apa apa kan aku melakukan ini.?" Tanyanya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Jongin tersenyum lebar sekali lagi, lalu lebih erat mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan menuntunya masuk kedalam.

 _"_ _Tersenyum seperti itu lagi, kau akan mendapatkan piring cantik Kim Jongin." Rutuknya dalam hati._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _TBC.?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Wkwkwkwkwk part ini garing banget ya, kalo boleh jujur ya ini konfliknya gak berat berat banget sih bcs ku gamau nyakitin Hunhan biarin mereka bahagia ok.! Trus yang penasaran siapa yang bakal dijodohin sama Sehun? Chap depan pasti aku jelasin. Ini ff mungkin bakal panjang mengingat udah chap segini konfliknya belum muncul. Dan juga aku mau berterima kasih yang udah ngeriview fav foll ff ini, terhura akutuh. Dan juga yang minta ada adegan Chanbaek ya, maaf ya aku gak bisa janji keknya disini lebih focus kehub Hunhan sama Kaisoo #lah…

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, EXO gilaa ganteng bangettt bosquueee :v aapalagi nak ayam suami idaman itumah..

See You Guys jaga kesehatan okay.!


	12. Chapter 12

**_Title : My Ice cream Doctor.?_**

 ** _Author : Rilakkumaa_94_**

 ** _Cast : Oh Sehun._**

 ** _Xi Luhan._**

 ** _Park Chanyeol._**

 ** _Do Kyungsoo._**

 ** _Pairing : HUNHAN ( SEHUN X LUHAN)_**

 ** _Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship, Comedy (gaje) dll._**

 ** _Rating : T_**

 ** _Playing : Hanin Dhiya – Kau yang sembunyi_**

 ** _Ps : maaf baru bisa update chap selanjutnya, sumpah gaada mood buat nulis dan juga maaf udah gantungin ff ini. Trus aku juga mau bilang, kemarin aku bilang sehun dijodohin kan? Nah itu sebenenya gak dijodohin. Tapi sehun itu… baca sendiri ya.!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Rilakkumaa_94_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _" Hei? Siapa yang menyalahkanku?Aku tidak salah, aku korban disini. "_**

 ** _" Lain kali kita mungkin bisa menonton film atau melihat drama musical. Ah kurasa itu menarik, bukankah begitu.?"_**

 ** _" Aku tidak mau Oh Sehun.!"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Xi berumur 23 tahun ini memiliki banyak sisi buruk yang sangat kelihatan, tak heran banyak orang yang secara terang terangan mengaku tak sombong, pemarah, sok cantik, tidak mau disuruh, suka memerintah dan banyak hal buruk lainya. Semua orang memberikan kesan buruk saat pertama kali bertemu denganya apalagi dengan mulut kurang ajarnya membuat beberapa orang menaikkan level kebencian padanya. Luhan tak peduli, dan tak mau peduli pendapat orang lain kepadanya. Ini hidupnya dan orang lain tak berhak berkomentar itu pikirnya.!

Banyak orang mengira Luhan tipe orang yang tidak punya hati, tak berperasaan dan jahat mengingat perlakuanya yang sebegitu tak sukanya pada anak seharusnya orang normal merasa senang saat bertemu anak kecil?Menciuminya, mengajaknya bermain, membelikanya es krim dan Luhan malah sebaliknya, dia sangat tidak suka anak bahkan jika ada kasus alergi tehadap anak anak mungkin Luhan lah yang menjadi kandidat nomer satu.

Luhan menghapus air matanya yang keluar tiada habisnya. Sungguh kenapa sesakit ini melihat orang yang kau suka menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain. Luhan tidak mau percaya dan menolak untuk percaya. Berita macam apa itu? Tidak berbobot, tidak bermutu, tidak berguna, bukan fakta melainkan dating?Berkencan ?Konfirmasi.?

Yang benar saja, Chanyeolnya mana mungkin memiliki kekasih.

 _Dispatch kurang ajar.!_

 _Bangsat._

 _Mati saja kau, jalang.!_

Banyak serapahan berlalu lalang diotaknya, mengumpat dan memaki semua orang yang menfitnah Chanyeolnya.

Kenyataanya bukan fitnah sih karena pihak Agensi Chanyeol pun sudah mengkonfirmasi perihal kencan Chanyeol dengan model seksi _Miranda Kerr._

" Sudah Lu, berhentilah menangis banyak orang yang melihatmu?" Eun Ha membujuk Luhan agar berhenti bertiga masih berada dirumah sakit dan disini masih banyak orang.

" Kau kan tahu Chanyeol tidak mungkin seperti itu."

Bukanya diam Luhan malah mengencangkan volume tangisanya. Kyungsoo dan Eun Ha dibuat panic melihat Luhan. Gadis iitu seperti gadis perawan yang habis disakiti oleh tatapan mata bertanya dari orang sekitar yang kebetulan melihat mereka bertiga masih menggunakan jas dokternya.

" Luhan, berhenti menangis." Pinta Kyungsoo sedikit sudah merasa risih mendapat tatapan sinis dari beberapa orang.

" Chanyeol hiks chan hiks.." Luhan mengatakan itu dengan terbata ingin bercerita tapi tidak jadi, terlalu sakit untuk diungkapkan.

Eun Ha mengelus punggung Luhan yang bergetar, gadis ini terlihat seperti Luhan biasa yang super dia terlihat seperti orang sok tersakiti.?

Memang begitukenyataanya, Luhan terluka karena dirinya sendiri yang terlalu menyukai Park mencintai Chanyeol sebanyak cinta yang dia semuanya demi Chanyeol, apapun untuk dia melupakan hal yang lebih berharga daripada Chanyeol, yaitu dirinya sendiri.

Luhan buta?Memang cinta itu merasakan itu, dia tersakiti atas ulahnya sendiri yang begitu mendamba dan memuja Chanyeol.

" Luhan.." Kyungsoo meminta lagi.

Luhan tetap tak bergeming, dia masih duduk disalah satu kursi dilorong Rumah Sakit dan menangis sesenggukan disamping Kyungsoo dan Eun Ha.

" Aku.. aku tidak rela Chanyeol ber..ken..channn… huaaaa" pekiknya

Sontak saja Kyungsoo dan Eun Ha membungkam mulut Luhan agar tidak menarik perhatian orang orang sekitar.

" Yak kau ini.." Eun Ha menatap kesal Luhan yang seperti anak kecil.

 _Luhan berlebihan, pikirnya!_

Dengan sangat terpaksa Eun Ha dan Kyungsoo memutuskan menemani Luhan hingga tangis gadis itu mereda dan dia merasa sedikit lebih baik. Mungkin sampai satu atau dua jam kedepan .

…

..

.

Sehun.

Dia tidak pernahberhenti untukterus berpikir, sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah restoran mewah didepan sana. Restoran dengan gaya italia dan terlihat dari arsitekturnya yang mewah. Sehun bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa dia mau mau saja menuruti permintaan ibunya untuk menemui seseorang direstoran Sehun cukup pintar untuk menebak, kenapa ibunya yang cantik ituterus terusan memaksa dan membujuknya untuk datang direstoran Italian ini.

Sehun membuka pintu Restoran tersebut, lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam. Didalam restoran ini sungguh mewah, dengan gaya khas Italia dan beberapa perabotan mewah menghiasi seluruh ruangan.

Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan, dia mengeluarkan ponselnya yang bergetar.

Ada satu panggilan masuk.

" Halo." Sapanya datar.

 _" Kau sudah sampai disana ?" tanya Jinhee dari seberang telepon._

Sehun hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban.

 _" Baiklah, sekarang carilah seseorang yang melambaikan tangan kepadamu. Dia memakai baju berwarna merah dan berambut panjang." Ucap Jinhee memberitahu penampilan seseorang yang akan ditemui Sehun._

Sehun mengedarkan padanganya kesana kemari bermaksud mencari orang yang dimaksud benar saja, dia menemukan seseorang gadis ah bukan wanita dewasa lebih tepatnya, yang sedang duduk menghadap jendela melihat kearah jalanan. Demi Tuhan? Sehun seperti baru saja bertemu seorang peri yang berubah menjadi manusia. Wanita itu sungguhan cantik jika Sehun melihatnya dari arah sini, kulitnya putih mulus sangat cocok dengan balutan dress merah maroon yang ia gunakan.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah perempuan itu.

" Hay." Sapanya sebiasa mungkin.

Irene berbalik menghadap Sehun dan menatapnya kebingungan.

" Ah iya.." sapanya balik dengan canggung.

" Kau Sehun anaknya bibi Jinhee.?" Tanya Irene kemudian, mendapati Sehun yang tidak berucap apapun setelahnya.

Sehun mengangguk lalu mulai duduk dihadapan Irene.

Keduanya terdiam setelahnya, tidak ada percakapan terlihat sibuk dengan pikiran masing saling mengomentari dalam hati makhlukindah ciptaan Tuhan yang terpampang nyata terlihat tampan, dia menggunakan jas berwarna abu abu dan rambutnya yang disisir keatas memperlihatkan jidatnya yang menawan.

" Ehm, bagaimana kalau kita memesan makanan terlebih dahulu." Saran Irene dan Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Irene memanggil pelayan dan memesan makanan.

" Kita belum berkenalan, namaku Bae Irene." Ucap Irene semanis mungkin sembari menyodorkan tanganya dihadapan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum sekilas lalu menjabat tangan Irene dan mengucapkan namanya.

" Oh Sehun."

Irene tersenyum mendengarnya, Sehun sangat tampan.

" Kau mungkin orang yang sibuk, maafkan ibuku yang telah merepotkanmu." Ucap Sehun yang berusaha dibuat menyesal.

Tapi tetap saja yang terlihat hanya wajah datar dan raut yang itu itu tidak pintar berekspresi.

Irene menggeleng, sungguh dia tidak apa apa jika harus menemui Sehun lagi dalam keadaan sibuk. Eh?

" Tidak apa apa. Bibi Jinhee tidak merepotkan, lagipula ibuku juga menyuruhku untuk menemuimu dan menyuruh kita berkenalan satu sama lain." Balasnya sembari tersenyum.

" Ehm ngomong- ngomong apa pekerjaanmu, kudengar kau seorang dokter bedah..?"

" Benar, aku dokter." Balasnya singkat.

Irene mengulum senyumnya." Bukankah dokter adalah pekerjaan yang hebat.?" sahut Irene bahkan mengucapkanya dengan mata berbinar sembari tersenyum.

" Begitukah?" tanya Sehun menanggapi.

Irene mengangguk." Jika aku menjadi dokter itu adalah sebuah keberuntungan"

Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya.

" Karena kau bisa membantu orang orang yang sakit." Lanjutnya kalem.

Sehun diam, menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Irene.

" Dan juga kau bisa menjadi orang yang hebat karena menyelamatkan orang lain dan berguna untuk banyak orang." Tambahnya dengan diakhiri senyum diakhir kalimatnya.

Sehun tersenyum, Irene sungguh imut. Dia pikir wanita dihadapanya adalahsosok yang dingin dan angkuh. Ternyata dia orang yang baik dan anggun.

" Kau juga bisa berguna untuk orang lain selain menjadi dokter." Balas Sehun seadanya.

" Kudengar kau juga seorang designer terkenal.?" Tanyanya kemudian, mengalihkan topic pembicaraan.

Irene tersenyum " Tidak, itu hanya sebuah butik biasa." Ucapnya merendahkan diri.

Percakapan keduanya harus berhenti sebentar karena pelayan datang mengantarkan pelayan itu menata beberapa makanan pesanan mereka dan dan Sehun melanjutkan percakapan mereka dan menyantap makanan yang mereka pesan.

Keduanya terlihat terlibat percakapan yang tidak membosankan. Terlihat dari cara keduanya saling menaggapi pertanyaan satu sama lain, bahkan sekarang sudah tidak secanggung tadi.

" _Irene baik dan cantik, pikir Sehun.!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Luhan._

Keadaan tetap sama bahkan tidak ada yang berbeda. Luhan masih menangis bahkan lebih parah dari saja dia sudah berada dirumah, dikamarnya dan menangis sendirian.

Ini sudah beberapa jam dan stok air matanya bahkan belum habis habis menangisi Park Chanyeol. Luhan memutuskan untuk pulang dan tidak bekerja hari ini, dia sungguh terpuruk dan sedih.

" Srott." Ingus Luhan keluar kemana mana, dia mengelap ingusnya yang keluar menggunakan tissue dan membuangnya kesembarang arah.

Tok tok tok

Itu suara ketukan pintu dari luar kamarnya. Ketukan itu terus berulang berkali kali seraya menyerukan nama Luhan. Luhan mendengarnya, tapi ia enggan untuk membukakan pintu. Dia ingin sendiri, tidak mau diganggu meskiitu ibu atau ayahnya sekalipun.

 _" Lu kau baik baik saja?" tanya ibu Luhan dari arah luar kamar._

 _Tidak ada jawaban.!Sama seperti yang sudah sudah._

 _" Luhan.!" Serunya agak keras._

Luhan kesal, kenapa tidak ada yang mengerti sih? Dia tidak ingin apa apa, tolong semua orang mengertilah.

Luhan menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi hingga menutupi kepalanya, dia butuh menangis untuk menenangkan perasaannya yang kacau balau.

 _Salah siapa semua ini?Batin Luhan mengingatkan._

 _Salah Chanyeol?_

 _Salah Miranda yang sekarang menjadi kekasih Chanyeol?_

 _atau_

 _Salah Luhan?_

 _" Hei? Siapa yang menyalahkanku?Aku tidak salah, aku korban disini." batin Luhan berteriak membela dirinya._

 _Atau yang paling banyak disalahkan atas semua kejadian menyakitkan yang dialami manusia adalah salah…?_

 _Salah Tuhan?_

 _Well, bukankah manusia memang seperti itu, menyalahkan orang lain atau jika orang itu menolak mereka akan menyalahkan Tuhan sebagai satu satunya dzat yang disalahkan._

 _Mereka dan juga kita menyalahkan Tuhan dengan alasan takdir?_

 _" Kenapa kau menuliskan takdirku begitu buruk? Padahal hidupku didunia tidak lama, bisakah kau hanya menuliskan sesuatu yang indah saja.?"_

 _Sepenggal kata yang sering terucap tanpa sadar saat kita dalam keterpurukan._

 _Hei?Tahukah kamu, semua yang terjadi tidak sepenuhnya salah manusia memiliki akal, lalu mengapa tidak digunakan?_

 _Bukankah umur Luhan yang sekarang sudah tahu mengenai konsekuensi apa yang akan ia dapatkan jika terlalu mendamba Park Chanyeol?_

 _Sakit.!_

 _Luhan sudah tahu, tapi kenapa masih diteruskan?_

 _…_

 _.._

 _._

Irene melirik kesampingnya lalu tersenyum diam diam, diperhatikanya wajah Sehun yang teramat tampan dibawah terpaan sinar matahari yang tidak terlalu panas mendukung sekali ditambah angin sepoi sepoi yang menambah kesejukan hari bersyukur untuk hari ini dia sangat bahagia, setelah makan siang di restoran mewah tadi keduanya memutuskan untuk berjalan jalan disekitar Sungai menikmati angin sore dan melihat aktivitas beberapa orang orang yang sedang berolahraga sore atau bersepeda disekitaran jalan. Yah! Itu bukan hal buruk bukan?Cukup menyenangkan.

" Kau tidak lelah? " tanya Sehun sembari menolehkan wajahnya mengahadap Irene yang berjalan disampingnya.

Tinggi keduanya terpaut jauh, mungkin sekitar 20 cm.

Irene menoleh, lalu mengangguk ragu.

" Kita istirahat disana saja." Tawar Sehun sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi taman yang tidak terlalu jauh dari hadapan mereka.

Irene sudah duduk duluan, Sehun mengatakan akan pergi untuk membeli minuman dan menyuruhnya menunggu.

" Ini." Sehun menyodorkan kaleng minuman dingin kepadanya, Irene menerimanya lalu mengucapkan terima kasih.

" Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Irene memulai percakapan setelah meminum minumanya.

Sehun mengangguk lalu mengucapkan sama sama.

" Aku tidak keberatan jika kita bertemu lagi Sehun-ssi." Lanjutnya.

Sehun menoleh sebentar dan mendapati Irene tersenyum sambil menatap kearahnya.

Senyumnya cantik, terbingkai dengan apik diwajahnya yang bak dewi aprodite itu.

" Uh hm baiklah. Kapan kapan kita bisa bertemu kembali."Balas Sehun.

Irene tersenyum semakin lebar.

" Lain kali kita mungkin bisa menonton film atau melihat drama musical. Ah kurasa itu menarik, bukankah begitu.?" Saranya.

Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

 _Tunggu sebentar._

 _Tersenyum?_

 _Sehun tersenyum?_

 _Dan kepada Irene?_

 _Tidak mungkin kan?_

 _Sehunku tidak seperti itu.!_

 _*Author gakrela yorobun._

" Baiklah kita bisa melakukanya saat tidak sibuk?" ucap Irene semangat.

" Bagaimana kalau akhir pekan?" lanjutnya.

" Terserah kau saja." Balas Sehun seadanya.

 _Hei?_

 _Tunggu sebentar._

 _Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres._

 _Bukankah itu adalah hal hal yang wajar dilakukan orang orang saat berkencan.?_

 _Iyakan?_

 _Jangan bilang kalau Sehun dan Irene..?_

 _Ehh hemm.!_

 _TIDAK!_

 _Mungkin.?_

Selanjutnya mereka sibuk dengan fikiran masing masing, saling diam sampai beberapa kembali canggung setelah percakapan terakhir kali, tidak ada yang mau memulai percakapan duluan, entah bingung atau memang sengaja dibiarkan seperti ada yang tahu kecuali Tuhan.

" Mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Sehun.

Sekarang sudah sore dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan turun hujan, menghindari resiko kehujanan lebih baik untuk pulang sekarang kan?

Irene menoleh, lalu mengangguk.

" Ayo."

Sehun berdiri lalu diikuti berdua berjalan kembali ketempat mobil Sehun diparkir. Sehun akan mengantarkan Irene pulang kerumahnya dengan selamat.

…

..

.

Selasa.

Hari yang menyenangkan. Bagaimana tidak, semalam setelah pulang berkencan, ibunya Sehun - Jin Hee lebih tepatnya.- bersikap manis dan menyambut kedatangan Sehun sembari menggiringnya kemeja makan sambil melontarkan bertubi tubi pertanyaan tidak penting seputar petemuanya dengan Irene siang tadi.

Seperti ini.

 _" Bagaimana kencanmu dengannya.?"_

 _" Apa menyenangkan?"_

 _" Dia cantik bukan.?"_

 _" Dia sunggu manis bukan, aku tahu itu."Ucap Jin Hee seorang peramal yang tebakanya 99 % benar._

 _" Ah kau juga menyukai dia kan? Hei Sehun-ah jawab pertanyaan ibu.?"_

 _Semua kalimat kalimat itu dilontarkan Oh Jin Hee tanpa Sehun sempat heran dengan sikap ibunya yang sok tahu dan selalu ingin tahu tentang kehidupan Sehun._

 _" Sehun-ah jawab pertanyaan ibu." Sungutnya kesal sembari mempaudkan bibirnya lucu._

 _Bukankah sudah tidak cocok diumur yang menginjak kepala lima melakukan tingkah kekanakan seperti itu. Ah tapi bukankah perempuan memang seperti itu._

 _" Pertanyaan yang mana?" balasnya datar._

 _Sehun sedang makan malam, dia menikmati masakan ibunya yang memasakkan semua makanan kesukaanya._

 _" Semuanya. Kau harus menjawab semuanya!" balas Jin Hee menekankan kata semuanya.!_

 _" Baiklah. "Sehun mengehentikan makanya sebentar lalu menghadap ibunya._

 _Jin Hee menatap serius kearah putranya, menunggu Sehun bercerita._

 _"Seperti yang ibu lihat-."_

 _Jin Hee mengernyitkan dahinya, menunggu kelajutan ucapan Sehun yang sengaja dibiarkan mengantung._

 _" Tidak ada yang menarik.!" Ucapnya datar seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya ._

 _Raut Jin Heeyang semula penasaran berubah kesal. Anaknya benar benar es batu.!_

 _Melihat raut merah padam ibunya Sehun tertawa sekeras kerasnya, sungguh ekspresi Jin Hee yang kesal adalah yang paling lucu._

 _" Ck kau.?" Sentak Jin Hee kesal sembari menunjuk wajah Sehun._

 _Bukanya takut Sehun malah melanjutkan tawanya._

 _" Tidak ada jatah makan malam untukmu hari ini." Ucapnya sengit, lalu membereskan makanan yang ada dimeja makan._

 _Melihat itu Sehun langsung berhenti tertawa dan memohon agar ibunya tidak melakukan belum kenyang,Sehun masih ingin menghabiskan makanan tadi. Ah sial, memang tidak mudah melawan ibu ibu._

Mengingat kejadian semalam, senyum Sehun mengembang. Hari ini Sehun menggunakan setelan kemeja berwarna abu abu dan celana kain senada, ditambah dengan sepatu pantopfel dan sebauh tas tangan coklat yang selalu ia bawa saat bekerja. Sehun sangat tampan, apalagi jika dia sering tersenyum seperti sekarang.

" Jjaa baiklah, mulai bekerja." Ucapnya semangat sembari meletakkan barang barangnya diatas meja sudah berada diruanganya, menggantungkan jas hitamnya lalu menggantinya dengan snelli putih khas seorang dokter.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya keluar, bersiap untuk memeriksa pasienya satu bahwa keadaan pasienya semakin tugas dokter.

" Ah Soobin-ssi." Sapa Sehun saat mendapati Soobin di salah satu kamar pasien Sehun.

Soobin menoleh lalu menjawab sapaan Sehun dan membungkukan badanya hormat.

" Kau sendirian?" tanyanya.

Soobin mengangguk." Iya dokter. Luhan sedang sakit jadi tidak bisa masuk."

Sehun terdiam sebentar, pria yang tengah memeriksa detak jantung pasienya itu menghentikan aktivitasnya selama beberapa detik. Mungkin ia terkejut.

" Luhan sakit?" ulangnya, merasa hal itu terasa tidak wajar.

" Iya, kemarin Luhan pulang saat bekerja. Dia bahkan menangis dirumah sakit entah karena apa.?" Jelas Soobin menceritakan peristiwa Luhan kemarin.

Sehun hanya diam, mencerna baik baik kalimat yang diucapkan Soobin.

…

..

.

" Apa Luhan baik baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Eunha.

Mereka berdua sekarang berada dirumah sakit, melakukan tugas mereka seperti ilmu dan belajar secara langsung pada dokter pasien dengan sukarela dan merawatnya sampai pulih kembali.

Eunha menoleh " Aku tidak tahu, kurasa buruk." Balasnya ragu tidak yakin akan jawaban yang ia lontarkan.

Jujur keduanya pun khawatir jika Luhan melakukan hal yang aneh aneh, bunuh diri tidak mungkinkan?

 _Hei?Tapi Luhan itu ekstrem, dia bahkan meninggalkan tugasnya di Rumah Sakit demi Chanyeol?_

 _Sebanyak itu dia menyukai Chanyeol?_

 _Lalu apakah Luhan benar benar akan bunuh diri.?_

 _" Aku akan minum racun jika Chanyeol sampai menikah." Ucap Luhan kala itu saat mereka bertiga berkumpul dan makan bersama._

 _Saat itu Eunha bertanya pada Luhan apa yang akan gadis itu lakukan jika Park Chanyeol menikah dengan wanita selain dirinya.? Lalu seperti itulah jawaban Luhan, jika tidak mengebom gedung resepsi Chanyeol, atau menculik calon istrinya dan menyekapnya sampai mampus, maka Luhan akan bunuh diri sebagai pilihan terakhir._

 _Ingatan itu kembali berulang, seperti kaset rusak yang terus terusan terputar pada satu titik yang sama. Luhan saat itu mengatakanya dengan sungguh sungguh. Eunha dan Kyungsoo sempat berfikir Luhan pantas jadi penghuni Rumah Sakit itu memang berpikiran sempit dan hanya memusatkan dirinya pada Park Chanyeol saja._

" Oh Tuhan!" Eun Ha dan Kyungsoo serempak menggeleng.

" Kenapa?" Tanya mereka bersamaan sembari memandang satu sama lain.

" Aku hanya memikirkan Luhan melakukan hal konyol. Tidak lucu kan kalau dia sampai bunuh diri.?" Eunha melontarkan isi pikiranya dengan nada bertanya, seolah meminta jawaban bahwa hal yang difikirkanya tidak akan terjadi.

Kyungsoo mengernyit heran, dia juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Mengingat kelakuan kampret Luhan yang tidak bisa berfikir waras jika menyangkut Park Chanyeol, gadis itu bisa melakukan apa saja.

" Aku tidak yakin?" balas Kyungsoo juga ragu ragu.

…

..

.

Rabu pagi.

Sehun baru saja duduk diruang kerjanya, mendapat satu panggilan masuk. Ponsel yang ia letakkan diatas meja itu berdering cukup nyaring, entah siapa yang menelpon. Sehun meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, mengalihkan fokusnya yang semula pada tumpukkan kertas lalu berpindah kelayar ponselnya.

Raut heran tak bisa dia hanya heran saja, tidak biasanya orang ini menelpon ada sesuatu yang penting. ?

Panggilan itu terhenti, karena Sehun terlalu lama tidak berniat menelpon balik, jarinya akan menekan logo berwarna hijau itu, tapi orang tadi ternyata menelpon kembali. Buru buru Sehun mengangkat dan mengucapkan salam.

" Halo, ada apa bibi.?"

"…"

Sehun terdiam sebentar, bingung harus menjawab apa.

" Maafkan aku, hari ini aku ada jadwal operasi bibi." Balas Sehun dengan nada menyesal.

Suara disana berceloteh panjang lebar mungkin mengungkapkan kekahwatiranya, dia sangat mengharapkan Sehun untuk datang.

Sehun terlihat berfikir, dia tidak yakin. Masih ragu, haruskah ia datang? Tapi suara orang disebrang sana sungguh berharap kedatangan Sehun.

" Baiklah aku akan datang nanti sore." Putusnya.

Terdengar gumaman terima kasih dari sana. Lalu sambungan itu terputus begitu saja.

Sehun meletakkan ponselnya kembali, dia menumpukkan dagunya pada kedua tangan. Terlihat berfikir, entah memikirkan apa. Seseorang seperti Oh Sehun bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk menebak apa isi pikiranya.!

.

 ** _Flashback._**

 _Setelah selesai follow up pasien berjalan menuju ruanganya sendirian, Soobin masih dibangsal anak anak menemani mereka bermain sekalian mengawasi Jaemin jika anak itu memakan coklat lagi tanpa sepengetahuanya. Sehun hari ini cukup lelah setelah mengurus beberapa pasien anak anak yang dititipkan kepadanya karena dokter anak di Hansin salah satunya sedang keluar kota. Wajar Sehun lelah, mengurus anak kecil bukan perkara mudah._

 _Sehun berbalik kekiri saat ada pertigaan dilorong itu, menuju bagian nurse perjalanan dia melihat dua orang yang tidak asing satu bermata bulat besar dan satunya lagi mempunyai rambut hitam sebahu. Keduanya sama sama pendek dan mungil. Ya! Itu Kyungsoo dan Eunha, keduanya terlibat percakapan cukup dari raut keduanya yang seakan tidak peduli keadaan sekitar. Keduanya bercerita, entah apa itu._

 _Mereka bagi Sehun seperti anak SMP, apalagi jika ditambah Luhan disana. Dengan gaya kelewat semangatnya Luhan akan menceritakan Chanyeol pada teman temanya itu dengan penuh binar. Tapi kenapa membicarakan Luhan ya? Apa Sehun kepikiran.?_

 _Sehun berjalan semakin mendekat, jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh. Dia bahkan bisa mendengar samar samar percakapan keduanya. Entahlah?Kenapa Sehun seperti menjadi tukang menguping seperti ini._

 _" Apa Luhan baik baik saja?" tanya si mata burung hantu pada rambut sebahu._

 _Eunha mengatakan tidak tahu dan mungkin keadaan Luhan buruk._

 _Sehun yang mendengar terdiam, dia sekarang berada di nurse station, menghadap computer yang menyala untuk memeriksa sesuatu._

 _Keduanya diam kembali, apa percakapanya sudah selelsai. Entahlah?Sehun tidak menghadap kearah keduanya._

 _Lalu tiba tiba keduanya memekik bersamaan._

 _" Ada apa?" batin Sehun bertanya, merasa heran dan juga penasaran._

 _Dia tidak menyangka akan penasaran dengan kehidupan Luhan. Gadis itu sedang sakit, jadi Sehun merasa sedikit khawatir, sudah tiga hari dia tidak masuk. Sehun hanya ingin tahu apakah Luhan punya penyakit yang parah atau alasan lain. Bagaimanapun dia juga bertanggung jawab atas Luhankan.?_

 _" Aku hanya memikirkan Luhan melakukan hal konyol. Tidak lucu kan kalau dia sampai bunuh diri.?" Eunha melontarkan isi pikiranya dengan nada bertanya, seolah meminta jawaban bahwa hal yang difikirkanya tidak akan terjadi._

 _Sehun sedikit kaget. 'apa apaan itu?'_

 _" Aku tidak yakin?" balas yang satunya dengan ragu ragu._

 _Sehun kembali terdiam, lalu melangkah pergi dari sana dengan berbagai pikiran._

 _Luhan?_

 _Luhan?_

 _Semua menyinggung Luhan._

 _Ada apa dengan gadis itu?_

 _…_

 _.._

 _._

Sementara itu dikediaman keluarga Luhan.

" Lu buka pintunya." Soyou membujuk Luhan lagi. Entah untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini ia berdiri dan memohon agar anak perempuanya itu mau mebuka pintu dan makan.

Soyou kembali mengetuk pintunya" Lu bukalah, kau harus makan sayang." Teriaknya.

Soyou sangat khawatir akan kondisi putrinya, Luhan jika marah. Dia akan mengurung diri dikamarnya dan tidak mau melakukan apapun. Terhitung sudah dua hari Luhan tidak mau memakan apapun. Soyou takut anaknya terjadi apa apa. Bahkan nampan yang sengaja ia tinggalkan kemarin tidak diambil Luhan dan dibiarkan sampai dikerubungi semut.

" Luhan.." Soyou berteriak putus asa.

" Buka pintunya nak, kau harus makan." Lanjutnya dengan nada memohon.

Sebenarnya kemarin Eunha dan Kyungsoo juga datang membujuk Luhan gadis itu enggan untuk keluar, masih betah meringkuk didalam kamarnya.

" Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

" Apa aku harus menelponya?" Soyou seperti mendapat sebuah ide, dan langsung merealisasikan ide seseorang untuk dimintai pertolongan membujuk anaknya.

" Semoga saja berhasil." Gumamnya.

Hari beranjak sore, Sehun memarkirkan mobil nya diperkarangan sebuah rumah bertingkat, yang berada disalah satu kawasan perkomplekan elit di wilayah Seoul. Sehun keluar dari mobil Audi keluaran terbaru itu, memakai jas hitam panjang dibalik sweater hitamnya sembari menenteng tas kulit berisi perlengkapan medis seperti biasanya. Dia terlihat gagah walau hanya menggunakan sepatu sneaker, Sehun terlihat fashionable dan makin tampan saat menggunakan pakaian non formal.

Didepan sana tepatnya didepan pintu masuk Sehun sudah disambut dua orang wanita paruh baya yang menantikan tersenyum penuh arti kearah Sehun, dan Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai balasan.

" Kau datang." Ucap salah satu wanita tadi – itu Kang Soyou.-

Sehun mengangguk lalu mengucapkan salam pada keduanya.

" Apa kabar bibi.?" Sapanya.

Soyou menggandeng Sehun masuk kedalam rumahnya." Masuklah."

Soyou menyuruh wanita dibelakangya – asisten rumah tangga.- bibi jung untuk membuatkan minuman untuk Sehun.

" Bi tolong buatkan makanan dan minuman untuk Sehun." Perintah Soyou pada Bibi Jung.

Bibi Jung mengangguk lalu beralih menuju dapur.

Sekarang Sehun dan Soyou duduk di ruang yang tampak sangat nyaman dan memang benar benar nyaman. Diruangan ini terdapat sofa dan juga televise. Beberapa hiasan dan ornament juga terpampang dengan rapi, seperti foto keluarga misalnya. Dalam frame tersebut teradapat dua anak perempuan, salah satunya Luhan dan yang satunya adalah adik Luhan. Nayeon. Sehun masih ingat gadis kecil itu, dia mempunyai gigi kelinci yang membuatnya semakin cantik.

" Sehun-ssi." Kang Soyou mengatakan itu dengan ragu ragu, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Sehun.

Sehun yang tadinya sibuk melihat sekitar langsung mengarahkan atensi nya pada Soyou.

" Terima kasih sudah mau datang kerumah, aku sangat berharap padamu untuk ini."

Sehun tersenyum lalu menjawab." Tidak apa apa bi."

Soyou mendongak lalu mengenggam tangan Sehun yang duduk disofa sebelahnya" Tolong bujuklah Luhan agar mau makan, dia sudah hampir 3 hari tidak makan dan mengurung diri dikamarnya." Ucapnya penuh pengharapan.

" Kami sudah bingung harus bagaimana lagi membuatnya keluar kamar." Lanjutnya frustasi.

Sehun diam, tidak terpikir apapun sebagai jawaban.

" Jadi Sehun-ah tolong bantu bibi." Minta Soyou dengan nada memohon.

Sehun yang melihatnya menjadi tidak tega, dia mengenggam kembali tangan Soyou dan menatapnya teduh.

" Bagaimana bisa Luhan jadi seperti ini bi?" tanya Sehun hati hati, dia masih tidak mengerti penyebab Luhan yang merajuk dan mengurung diri dikamar.

Soyou menyeka air matanya yang keluar " Dia sedih dan juga frustasi karena idola kesayangnya Park Chanyeol memiliki kekasih." Jelasnya.

 _Apa?_

 _Sehun terkejut saking tidak percayanya?_

 _Hanya karena masalah itu Luhan mengurung dirinya sampai seperti ini?_

 _Sampai membuat keluarga dan bahkan teman temanya khawatir.!_

 _Sehun pikir Luhan ada masalah keluarga, bertengkar dengan ayahnya mungkin?_

 _Seperti yang biasa gadis itu lakukan._

 _Tapi kali ini, hanya karena Chanyeol?_

 _Ya, Chanyeol yang memiliki kekasih._

 _Luhan merajuk seperti ini.!_

 _Luar biasa.!_

" Anakku itu memang terlihat kasar, tapi sebenarnya sangat lembut dan juga rapuh." Lanjut Soyou bercerita, memutus pemikiran Sehun tentang apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu, Luhan.

" Dia sangat menyukai Park Chanyeol melebihi dirinya sendiri."

" Dia begitu memujanya dan bahkan alasan dia ingin menjadi artis adalah untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol, hah anakku sungguh unik." Soyou masih bercerita bagaimana seorang Luhan menyukai Chanyeol secara berlebih.

" Bahkan ayahnya sudah sering memarahi dan membuang barang barang yang berhubungan dengan Chanyol agar Luhan bisa sadar dan menjalani kehidupanya dengan baik, tapi gadis itu masih saja melakukan apapun semaunya tanpa peduli larangan ayahnya."

" Dan sekarang dia malah jatuh terpuruk karena kabar kencan Chanyeol dengan kekasihnya itu." Akhir ceritanya.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti, sekarang dia mengerti kenapa Luhan bisa begitu nekat pergi dari Rumah Sakit demi menonton konser Park begitu menyukai Park Chanyeol, ya hanya karena kata yang bernama 'suka' bisa mengubah perilaku seseorang.

" Lalu dimana Luhan sekarang bi?" tanya Sehun.

…

..

.

Sehun beridiri disebuah pintu kayu bertuliskan _Miss Park_ di bagian gantungan pintu dihadapanya memegang kunci kamar Luhan, untunglah Soyou mempunyai dua kunci untuk masing masing berjaga jaga jika hal semacam ini terjadi, dan untunglah Sehun menanyakan hal itu. Karena jujur Kang Soyou bahkan sampai lupa mempunyai kunci cadangan kamar Luhan.

Cklek.

Pintu terbuka, Sehun membukanya dan Soyou langsung berhambur masuk kedalam melihat keadaan Luhan.

Dingin!

Kesan pertama yang Sehun rasakan didalam kamar ini, diikuti bau khas Luhan menguar didalam sini, wangi vanilla manis sekali.

" Luhan." Pekik Soyou sembari menghampiri ranjang Luhan dengan terburu buru.

Soyou langsung memeluk Luhan yang tidur memunggunginya sembari memeriksa bagaimana bentuk putrinya itu.

" Lu.." panggilnya sembari menggoncangkan tubuhnya perlahan.

Luhan tetap tidak bergeming dia malah menaikkan selimutnya sebatas dada.

" Luhan" ulang Soyou sekali lagi.

Luhan menarik nafasnya lalu menjawab dengan gumaman menyuruh semua orang didalam kamarnya untuk keluar.

" Syukurlah kau masih hidup." Ucap Soyou penuh syukur, anaknya masih hidup walau dengan kondisi yang memprihatinkan. Tissue tissue bekas berserakan dimana mana, tempat tidur yang sudah tidak berbentuk, ruangan dengan suhu kelewat dingin Sehun bahkan sampai bingung apakah Luhan gila menyalakan pendingin ruangan saat musin dingin seperti ini. Apa gadis itu ingin cepat mati huh?

Kamar ini luas, terdapat banyak sekali poster Chanyeol yang melekat disana sini, bahkan ada salah satu foto yang didalamnya ada foto Luhan bersama editan atau bukan tapi ukuran foto itu sangat besar.

" Lu makan ya, kau belum memakan apapun dari kemarin." Bujuk Soyou lagi.

" Ke..luu..ar aku ingin sendiri.!" Luhan mengucapkanya dengan lirih tapi dia menekankan kata kata tertentu.

Soyou diam, bingung memilih untuk tetap tinggal atau keluar seperti keinginan putrinya.

" Aku mohon ibu, pergi aku ingin sendiri." Lanjut Luhan lagi nadanya memohon.

Soyou menatap Sehun seolah meminta penjelasan, dan Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui permintaan Luhan.

Soyou mengangguk lalu bangkit dari duduknya." Jangan lakukan hal seperti ini lagi. Ibu akan membuatkanmu bubur."Ucapnya lalu pergi.

Setelah kepergian Soyou, Sehun mengambil kursi yang berada dimeja rias dan meletakkanya disamping tempat tidur.

" Mau apa kesini, pergilah." Ucap Luhan ketus.

Gadis itu menyadari bahwa Sehun yang datang dan belum pergi dari kamarnya.

" Aku tidak membutuhkanmu.!"

Sehun tersenyum simpul, bukanya pergi dia malah mendaratkan bokongnya dikursi. Memandang punggung dan gerak gerik Luhan dari arah belakang.

" Kau tuli ya, aku menyuruhmu pergi.!" Ulangnya lagi dengan nada kesal.

Gadis itu masih tidak mau berbalik mengahadap Sehun.

 _Malas katanya.!_

" Kubilang pergi Oh Sehun.!" Teriaknya lagi, kali ini dengan keras. Mungkin Luhan sudah amat sangat kesal karena makhluk dibelakangnya tetap diam dan tidak mengeluarkan suara apa apa.

Luhan tidak suka, Sehun didalam kamarnya apalagi melihatnya seperti ini dan merasa kasihan padanya. Sungguh Luhan benci belas kasihan orang lain.

" Sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini?" akhirnya kalimat pertama Sehun terucap. Dia mengatakanya dengan begitu tenang dan datar.

" Aku baik baik saja, pergilah.!" Balas Luhan lirih, terdengar lebih seperti ke permintaan.

Gadis dihadapanya ini jauh dari kata baik baik saja. Rambut acak acakan, kantung mata hitam, matanya sembab, hidung merah seperti tomat dengan leleran ingus yang keluar, dan wajahnya juga nampak pucat. Lihat?Dari segi mana Luhan baik baik saja.

Sehun menarik nafasnya perlahan lalu berucap "Aku akan memeriksamu dulu setelah itu pergi.!"

" Aku tidak mau.!"

Sehun berdecak sebal, sikap keras kepalanya masih ada meskipun sedang sakit.

" Dengar Luhan, dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini tidak akan mengubah apapun.!" Ucap Sehun akhirnya, dia mencoba memberi pemahaman untuk Luhan yang sedang labil.

" Memang apa pedulimu.?" Sinisnya.

Sehun berdecak sekali lagi " Aku peduli." Ucapnya tanpa ragu.

Luhan kaget sebentar, kesambet setan mana seorang Oh Sehun peduli padanya.

" Memangnya kau siapa.?"

" Aku doktermu dan kau pasienku. Seorang pasien harus menuruti perkataan dokternya."Balas Sehun mantap.

 _Luhan berdecih sinis ' pasien pantatmu, aku baik baik saja setan.'_

" Aku tidak mau jadi pasienmu, aku baik baik saja.!" Ungkapnya dengan nada kesal.

Dia bahkan sampai membalikkan tubuhnya yang semula menyamping membelakangi Sehun menjadi terkekeh geli, Luhan terlihat kesal tadi cukup kini dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Luhan, begitu pucat, bibir kering pecah pecah, apalagi mata sayunya yang mendelik tajam terlihat kesal. Jika saja Luhan tidak sakit, maka Sehun akan mentertawakan kelakuanya saat ini.

" Baiklah.." ucap Sehun akhirnya, setelah ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk tetap bersikap tenang.

Sehun membuka tas kulit yang ia bawa tadi, mengambil beberapa peralatan yang dibutuhkan untuk memeriksa keadaan Luhan. Tangan Sehun mengambil tensimeter, Luhan mengawasi setiap hal yang dilakukan Sehun.

" Kau mau apa?" tanyanya tidak sabaran, saat Luhan mendapati Sehun mendekati tubuhnya yang berbaring diranjang.

Sehun acuh, dia diam dia sudah duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur Luhan, berniat untuk memriksa tekanan darahnya.

" Aku tidak mau Oh Sehun.!" Teriaknya frustasi saat Sehun menarik lengan kananya.

Luhan dengan sekuat tenaga menarik tanganya dari genggaman Sehun, tapi Sehun tidak diam itu menahanya cukup kuat.

" Diam.!" Desis Sehun dingin, dia sedang focus pada pekerjaanya.

Luhan diam sebentar, nada suara Sehun cukup membuatnya takut. Begitu dingin dan menusuk, apa karena suhu ruanganya yang dingin dan suasana yang sepi hingga efek suara sehun yang datar seperti tadi bisa terdengar menyeramkan?

Selesai mengukur tekanan darah Sehun menempelkan tanganya ke dahi Luhan, mengukur suhu tubuh gadis itu. Luhan memejamkan matanya sejenak saat menerima sentuhan Sehun, tanganya begitu dingin. Luhan merasa nyaman seketika, seluruh tubuhnya pun ikut merasa sejuk hanya karena sentuhan tangan dengan badanya yang panas, tangan Sehun bak es yang bisa menyejukkanya dengan cepat. Oh tidak, itu berlebihan.!

" Kau demam." Komentarnya.

Sehun mengambil stetoskop untuk memeriksa detak jantungnya sebelumnya ia akan membuka dua kancing terataspiyama Luhan.

" Ya! Mesum." Hardiknya kesal sembari menepis tangan Sehun, Luhan bahkan menutupi bagian dadanya yang kacingnya terbuka.

" Kau mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan kan, kenapa membuka bajuku.?" Lanjutnya kesal sembari memincingkan matanya.

" Kau mau berbuat macam macam kan?" tuduhnya bak seorang jaksa pada terdakwa kasus pelecehan seksual.

Sehun melongo, tidak percaya." Apa yang kau pikirkan.?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada datar, merasa heran dengan sikap aneh Sehun terlihat seperti seorang penjahat kelamin?

" Aku hanya memeriksamu." Jelasnya, bagaiamanapun Luhan seharusnya sudah juga kenapa sikapnya berlebihan seperti ini?

Luhan masih menatapnya dengan pandangan menuduh.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan mencoba tetap bersabar, lalu menyingkirkan tangan Luhan dari sana " Aku bahkan tidak melakukan apapun." Lalu mulai menempelkan stainless dingin itu kedada mengernyit heran, entah apa yang ia dengar, suara orang berlarian mungkin.?

" Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Sehun setelahnya.

Luhan menggeleng, meskipun ada Luhan tidak akan mengatakanya pada Sehun. _Never!_

Sehun menarik nafasnya perlahan, " Katakan saja jika merasa sakit."

Luhan menatap Sehun, lalu berdecak kesal.

" Kau sudah selesai kan, sekarang keluar."

Sehun memandang Luhan cukup intens, entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis ini. _"Sebegitu tak sukanya dia padaku hingga menyuruhku terus terusan pergi dari sini?" batin Sehun bertanya keheranan._

…

..

.

 ** _TBC.!_**

Hai yorobun, kangen gak nih? Maaf banget baru bisa up sekarang, soalnya tbtb gaada mood buat ngelanjutin ff ini. Ini udah sesuai ceritaasli ya gaada perubahan apapun dr cerita awal. Chap selanjutnya mungkin bakal bahas kisah cinta Hunhan. Dan jg mau ngucapin makasih buat yg udah nungguin ff abal abal ini, uh maaciw. Trus author mau minta doa juga moga moga lulus snmptn ya, dan jg bisa masuk ke ptn yg author inginkan. Amin.!Dan mungkin 1 minggu lagi aku bakal up chap 13, so tungguin aja. !

Ini ceritanya Luhan sakit, trus dirawat Sehun, ok berlebihan kan ya penulisanya diatas. Tapi gimana ya, aku nulisya gitu dan kepikiranya gitu nikmati aja.

Happy reading and be happy. See you next time !


	13. Chapter 13 (konflik)

**_Title : My Ice cream Doctor.?_**

 ** _Author : Rilakkumaa_94_**

 ** _Cast : Oh Sehun._**

 ** _Xi Luhan._**

 ** _Park Chanyeol._**

 ** _Do Kyungsoo._**

 ** _Pairing : HUNHAN ( SEHUN X LUHAN)_**

 ** _Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship, Comedy (gaje) dll._**

 ** _Rating : T_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Rilakkumaa_94_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _" Dengar ya Tuan Oh Sehun yang terhormat."_**

 ** _" Aku sibuk, pulanglah."_**

 ** _" Makanlah yang banyak."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Luhan menatap sebal kearah makhluk dihadapanya ini, datang tiba tiba, memaksanya ini dan itu, bertanya hal hal yang membuat Luhan marah, dan juga si Sehun kampret itu mengatakan hal buruk pada Chanyeol-nya.

Huh? Ingin rasanya Luhan mencabik cabik wajah tampan Oh Sehun hingga berdarah lalu melumuri bekas cakaranya dengan bubuk cabai. Hahaha J Oh Sehun pasti akan sangat kesakitan dan pergi dari hadapanya sekarang juga, uh memikiran menyiksa Oh Sehun sangat menyenangkan untuk Luhan. Seperti hal tersebut merupakan kegiatan favorit, eh?

" Buka mulutmu." Perintahnya.

Luhan tetap bergeming, dia malah menatap tajam Oh Sehun yang juga menatap kearahnya sembari mengarahkan sesendok penuh bubur didepan mulutnya.

" Jangan menatapku seperti itu, buka mulutmu." Ulangnya lagi, dengan nada yang tidak bersahabat.

Luhan yang tengah menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang sontak saja memalingkan mukanya, tidak mau bertatapan dengan _Oh Sehun kampret itu_.

Sehun menghembuskan nafas beratnya, menghadapi Luhan sama saja dengan mengurus anak kecil umur 8 tahun. Persis tidak ada yang beda. Kalau sudah begini tidak ada cara lain selain memaksanya.

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan menuju samping tempat tidur Luhan.

" Mau apa ?" tanya Luhan kaget.

" Aku tidak lapar, jadi berhenti memaksaku ma- hmmppt.." Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sehun sudah membungkam bibir cherry itu dengan bibirnya.

 _Eh gak ding.?_

" Ya!" teriak Luhan saat bubur itu sukses melewati kerongkonganya. Dia menatap sengit Oh Sehun yang menjejalkan makanan lembut itu kemulutnya tanpa aba aba.

" Diam, sekarang makan, lalu minum obat.!" Ucapnya dingin sekali. Sehun mengatakanya begitu serius dan tidak menatap kearah Luhan. Mungkin sudah terlalu lelah mengahadapi sikap kekanak – kanakanya.

Luhan tidak bisa diam saja. " Kenapa kau peduli sekali kepadaku." Tanyanya setelah menerima suapan bubur ketiga dari Sehun.

Sehun yang focus menyuapinya, menatapnya sebentar.

" Maksudku, bukankah hubungan kita tidak terlalu baik.?" Tanyanya ragu, saat Sehun tak kunjung membalas pertanyaanya yang tadi.

" Dan juga kenapa sikapmu baik seperti ini kepadaku, kau seperti bukan Oh Se- ah maksudku dokter Oh yang selama ini kukenal.?"

Sehun diam, lalu mulai menyuapkan bubur itu lagi kepada Luhan.

Luhan mulai jengah dengan diamnya Sehun " Kau tuli ya?" sindirnya. Pesetan dengan sopan santun, menghadapi Sehun yang menyebalkan ini Luhan menolak pernah mengakui diajarkan bersikap sopan dihadapan orang lain.

Orang lain ya?

" Tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

Oh telinganya masih berfungsi rupanya. Luhan kira telinga Oh Sehun sudah ketutupan es batu, mengingat saking dingin dan cueknya pria itu.

" Lalu kenapa kau mau kesini?" ulangnya lagi, mencoba bersabar.

" Apa ibuku memintamu datang ?" selidiknya, Luhan sekarang bertingkah bak detektif handal yang pintar mendeteksi kebohongan.

Sehun hanya membalas dengan gumaman, merasa begitu tak tertarik dengan sikap dan kelakuan makhluk dihadapanya yang sudah misuh misuh tidak jelas.

" Lalu kenapa kau mau? Harusnya kau menolak. Kau pernah bilang padaku, jika aku tak pantas dikasihani, lalu kenapa kau datang?" ucapnya berapi api. Dia menekankan beberapa kalimat tertentu dengan nada tak suka.

" Ya begitu."

Luhan melongo, Sehun merespon perkataanya begitu singkat. Apa maksudnya? Bukankah selama ini sudah jelas bahwa hubungan keduanya tidak terlalu baik, jadi tidak salah kan jika Luhan bertanya alasan kenapa Sehun mau datang kesini untuk merawatnya yang sedang sakit.?!

" Begitu apanya.?" Tanyanya masih tidak mengerti. Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh sebagai jawaban.

" Apa jangan jangan kau menyukaiku ya?" tuduhnya sembari memicingkan matanya. Luhan bahkan sampai merinding jika itu benar benar terjadi.

" Omo omo.." ucapnya berlebihan didetik kelima belas saat Sehun tak kunjung memberi jawaban.

Luhan melihat Sehun yang masih tetap tenang lalu berdehem kemudian, setelah ia menerima suapan bubur kesekian kali dari Sehun.

" Dengar ya Tuan Oh Sehun yang terhormat.!" Prolognya dengan wajah serius.

Sehun yang melihat hanya diam dan memandang Luhan tak tertarik sembari sesekali menyuapkan bubur.

" Bukankah ini sesuatu yang salah jika kau mendatangiku dalam keadaan terpuruk seperti ini, aku tahu aku cantik dan kau.-" Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya, dia menatap Sehun meneliti penampilan pria itu.

" Dan kau tampan. Tapi bukankah kau terlalu jahat dan licik jika memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan seperti ini untuk mendekatiku.?" Ucapnya ngelantur. Entah efek otak Luhan yang kekurangan asupan nutrisi, atau memang otak Luhan kelebihan dopamine #gak ada hubunganya elah. Tapi Sehun yakin ada yang salah dengan otak gadis ini.

" Tapi Tuan Oh maafkan aku, ah tidak kenapa harus minta maaf ya.?" Luhan kebingungan mencari kata kata.

Lalu dia kembali menatap Oh Sehun setelah beberapa detik terdiam. " Kau tahu kan aku sedang sakit dan juga sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak bisa berfikir dengan baik. Jadi kukira kau tidak perlu berbuat baik seperti ini untuk membuatku menyukaimu. Itu tidak perlu.!" Tekan-nya kemudian.

Luhan mengatakanya bak dia sedang menasehati anak kecil seperti apa saja yang boleh ia lakukan dan tidak boleh dilakukan.

" Karena demi apapun aku hanya mencintai Park Chanyeol. Jadi tidak ada harapan untukmu." Diakhir kalimatnya dia menggumamkan kata maaf untuk Sehun. _" Mian." Ucapnya dengan wajah sedih, atau pura pura menyesal lebih tepatnya._

" Drama sekali." Ucap Sehun kemudian, setelah Luhan menyelesaikan adegan dramanya barusan.

Luhan mendengus sebal mendengarnya, dia bahkan mempoudkan bibirnya lucu. Apa apaan Oh Sehun tidak asik sama sekali.!

Sehun tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi Luhan, sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

" Bodoh." Komentar Sehun pelan.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya, apa katanya bodoh?

" Kenapa mengataiku.?" Tanyanya tidak terima.

Sehun tersenyum simpul, lalu mengelus puncak kepala Luhan sayang.

Aneh? Bahkan Luhan tidak marah saat Sehun mengelus kepalanya, dia malah merasa terlindungi. Eh?

" Jangan seperti ini lagi." Ucap Sehun pelan.

Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun. " Aku hanya mencoba melupakan, kau tahu.?" balasnya kemudian menunduk sedih kembali.

Sehun tersenyum. " Park Chanyeolmu tidak pantas kau tangisi sampai seperti ini.!"

Luhan diam saja, dia tidak bisa berfikir. Untuk itu dia hanya diam dan memperhatikan Sehun dihadapanya ini. Luhan tersihir, kata kata yang keluar dari mulut itu seperti sebuah mantra yang bisa membuat Luhan beku. Apa Sehun berguru kepada _Elsa si karakter princess dalam serial Disney_ , _atau mungkinkah Sehun adalah jelmaan tampan-nya Olaf, si manusia salju?_

Sehun tertawa lagi melihat Luhan melotot kearahnya.

" Park Chanyeol bahkan tidak tahu kau hidup huh.?"sindirnya kemudian.

Bukanya marah atau mengamuk atau melemparkan mangkuk bubur ke wajah tampan Oh Sehun, jauh dari perkiraan Luhan malah tertawa, entah kenapa bisa.? Dia setuju setuju saja dengan ucapan Sehun yang mengatakan dirinya bodoh. Benar juga sih, tidak ada gunanya menangisi sesuatu yang menyedihkan.

 _" Air matamu tidak akan mengubah apapun. " ucap Sehun kemudian._

 _Sehun mengarahkan tanganya mengelus pucuk surai Luhan " Jika kau ingin mengubah dunia, jadilah kuat. Dan air mata bukanlah lambang kekuatan.!"_ _Dia mengatakanya begitu pelan dan lembut sambil tersenyum begitu manis, kenapa Sehun berubah kalem seperti ini?_

Luhan mendongak, mencerna perkataan Sehun barusan. Ya! Dia harus kuat. Sehun yang melihatnya ikut tertawa lalu kembali menyuapkan bubur itu kepada Luhan sebelum mendingin.

" Kukira kau membenciku, seperti aku yang sangat membencimu." Sinisnya, entah kenapa Luhan ingin sekali mengatakan itu kepada Sehun. Seperti menghina, menganggu dan mengumpat kata kata kotor kepada Sehun selalu menjadi kegiatan favorit.

" Aku tidak membencimu, Luhan."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak suapan Sehun " Aku sudah kenyang." Ucapnya.

Sehun mengangguk lalu meletakkan bubur yang hampir habis itu keatas nakas. Lalu mengambil satu strip obat yang ia bawa tadi. Membukanya satu persatu lalu memberikanya pada Luhan.

" Apa itu pahit?"

" Aku tidak terbiasa minum obat kau tahu.?" Lanjut Luhan memberitahu, Sehun masih tetap mengarahkan obat itu kepada Luhan.

" Kalau manis namanya permen." Ucapnya asal.

Luhan mendengus sebal lalu merampas obat itu dengan tidak sopan, dia meminumnya dengan cepat dan rakus.

" Bagaimana keadaan Luhan, Sehun-ah?" tanya Soyou tiba tiba yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada didalam kamar Luhan.

Sehun menoleh mengahadap Soyou " Dia baik baik saja, bibi." balasnya kalem.

Luhan yang sedang menaruh gelas kosong diatas nakas itu sontak menoleh. Apa apaan?

 _Sehunah? Bibi?_

 _Sejak kapan mereka berdua menjadi dekat.?_

" Apa ibu mengenal dia?" Luhan sontak bertanya pada Soyou sembari menunjuk wajah Sehun.

Soyou terkekeh pelan, " Apa maksudmu ibu tidak mengenal Sehun.?" Dan jawaban itu sontak saja membuat Luhan kebingungan.

" Dia Oh Sehun anaknya bibi Jinhee, apa kau lupa.?" Lanjutnya.

Luhan diam sebentar, mencoba meningat. " Astaga, selama ini kau tidak mengenalinya, dulu kalian sering bermain bersama dengan Jongdae juga Luhan.?"

Sebentar, Luhan mencoba mengingat dulu.

 _" Apa?" teriaknya kemudian._

Sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat sikap Luhan yang kaget luar biasa. Dia terlihat berkali kali lipat terlihat lebih bodoh dari biasanya.

…

..

.

Kyungsoo membolak balik kertas dihadapanya, entah apa yang dia lihat. Dia terlihat begitu serus dengan pekerjaanya, hingga tanpa dia sadari ada seseorang yang memandanginya begitu dekat.

" Kim Myungsoo, Ahn Ha Reum, dan Jung Sojung. " ejanya satu persatu melihat lihat daftar pasien yang sudah selesai ia periksa.

" Akhirnya selesai juga." Ucapnya senang lalu menumpuk beberapa kertas tersebut dalam satu tempat. Dia mengatakanya dengan senang, seperti para siswa yang mendengar bel istirahat atau bel pulang sekolah setelah bergelut dengan berbagai pelajaran iblis yang menguras otak, yah begitulah kiranya perasaan Kyungsoo sekarang.

Kyungsoo merenggangkan ototnya yang kaku, setelah beberapa jam bekerja, berlarian sana sini menangani pasien darurat cukup menguras tenaganya. Dia merenggangkan tubuhnya lalu berbalik kebelakang berniat menghampiri Eunha dan mengajaknya makan siang.

" Astaga." Pekiknya terkejut saat tidak sengaja menatap wajah Jongin yang begitu dekat dihadapanya.

Jongin tersenyum sangat lebar sebagai respon " Hai." Sapanya.

Kyungsoo yang memegang jantungnya, menatap sebal kearah Jongin. " Apa yang kau lakukan disini.?"

Jongin diam saja, dia focus memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat makin imut saat marah.

" Kau mau mencuri ya.?" Tuduhnya langsung saat Jongin tak mengeluarkan balasan dari pertanyaanya.

Mata Jongin melotot kemudian, suara Kyungsoo tadi keras sekali. Lebih seperti berteriak tepatnya, lagipula sekarang pandangan orang - orang di sini menatap menuduh kearah Jongin.

Jongin mendekap mulut mungil Kyungsoo lalu menatap beberapa perawat sembari menggumamkan kata maaf.

" Maaf, jangan dengarkan dia." Ucapnya, sembari menyeret tubuh Kyungsoo keluar.

Kyungsoo melepaskan paksa tangan Jongin dimulutnya lalu menatap pria itu sebal. " Apa maumu.?" Tanyanya tidak sabaran, Kyungsoo to the point orangnya.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo lagi. " Hei kenapa kau marah.?"

" Maafkan aku ya." Pinta Jongin.

Kyungsoo diam saja, dia mengabaikan Jongin. Entah kenapa hatinya nyeri sekali melihat Jongin hari ini setelah kejadian kemarin.

" Kyungsoo." Panggilnya lembut.

Kyungsoo tak bergeming, dia diam saja. Tidak berniat membalas lagipula.

" Aku sibuk, pulanglah." Ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Jongin.

Jongin menahan lengan Kyungsoo, " Tunggu sebentar."

" Apa lagi.?" Tanya Kyungsoo kesal.

" Kupikir ada yang perlu kujelaskan, kau salah paham kemarin Kyungsoo." Ucap Jongin kemudian.

Kyungsoo mendengus. " Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan Kim Jongin, aku menganggap kemarin tidak terjadi apapun. Dan sekarang pulanglah." Ucapnya dingin lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jongin sendirian disana.

…

..

.

Hari masih pagi saat itu. Sehun masih didalam ruanganya, dia bertugas jaga malam semalam. Jadi hari ini dia tidak sempat pulang, merupakan suatu kebiasaan yang wajar jika beberapa dokter yang bekerja dirumah sakit tidak pernah pulang atau jarang sekali pulang. Mereka biasanya difasilitasi oleh Rumah Sakit sebuah tempat istirahat saat shift malam seperti Sehun kemarin. Dia sudah mandi, sudah menggunakan pakaian non formal yaitu baju putih polos dan juga celana training. Hari ini dia bekerja pada siang hari, untuk itu saat ini Sehun hanya menggunakan pakaian biasa.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya yang dipenuhi tetesan air, sungguh segar mandi dipagi hari setelah semalaman terjaga. Mandi air hangat bisa sedikit membuat badanya terasa lebih baik.

Braakkkk..

Sehun yang tengah berdiri didepan kamar mandi itupun sontak menoleh kearah pintu. Mendapati salah seorang tersangka yang dengan seenaknya membanting pintu ruanganya dengan tidak sopan.

" Ah hei.." sapanya kikuk.

Sehun menaikkan alisnya, heran dengan tingkah perempuan disana yang nampak terkejut.

Luhan berdehem, kemudian masuk dengan santainya seolah tidak terjadi apa apa. " Kupikir tidak ada orang." Sehun mendegus, sudah menjadi kebiasaan jika Luhan suka seenaknya masuk kedalam ruanganya seenak jidat. " Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Sehun sembari berjalan menuju sofa, dan duduk diatasnya.

Luhan mengangguk, dia juga merasa bahwa tubuhnya sudah lebih mendingan daripada kemarin kemarin.

" Kau datang untuk bekerja, bukankah seharusnya kau istirahat beberapa hari lagi?" tanya Sehun kepada Luhan

" Aku bosan dirumah meskipun menyenangkan bisa bermain sepuasnya tapi tetap saja aku merindukan teman temanku."

" Dan juga kukira ada seseorang yang merindukanku?" lanjutnya sembari tertawa. Berniat menggoda Sehun sebenarnya.

Sehun berdecak, " Kemarilah."

Luhan yang berdiri itupun menurut mendekati Sehun. " Mau apa.?"

Sehun menarik lengan Luhan yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. " Duduk."

Setelahnya ia mengamati gadis itu, wajahnya masih terlihat sedikit pucat meskipun Luhan sudah memakai make up. Sehun mengarahkan tanganya ke dahi gadis itu, memastikan kondisinya. Posisi mereka saling berhadapan, Sehun dan Luhan duduk disatu sofa yang sama.

Luhan menatap Sehun, wah pria ini tampan sekali batinya. Luhan tidak pernah melihat Sehun menggunakan pakaian biasa seperti ini. Kalau boleh jujur, penampilanya yang acak acakan seperti ini malah membutnya terlihat manusiawi dari sekian banyak kemungkinan Sehun yang nampak suci bak malaikat. Penampilanya yang habis mandi dengan handuk melingkari lehernya, dan juga wangi sabunya membuat Luhan betah lama lama hinggap disamping Sehun bak nyamuk kelaparan.

" Duduk disini saja, jangan bekerja dahulu. Kau bisa kelelahan nanti." Saran Sehun lalu diangguki setuju oleh Luhan.

" Ah benar, ibu membawakan ini." Ucapnya sembari menyodorkan paper bag yang ia bawa dari rumah tadi.

Jin Hee membuatkan sarapan untuk Sehun sebagai wujud terima kasihnya, entah untuk apa Luhan pun tak tahu. Untuk itu pagi tadi saat Luhan hendak pergi bekerja Jin Hee menitipkanya pada Luhan.

Sehun memandang Luhan, lalu mengambil paper bag tersebut.

" Ibu bangun pagi pagi sekali untuk membuat itu." Ungkap Luhan bercerita.

" Kau sudah makan.?" Tanya Sehun sambil membuka isi dalam kotak makan tersebut. Ada nasi, telur gulung, beberapa tumis sayuran, daging dan masih banyak lagi.

Luhan menggeleng, tentu saja ia tidak terbiasa sarapan. Sehun berdecak sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Mana bisa sembuh kalau makan saja harus disuruh." Sehun mengucapkanya sembari mengarahkan telur gulung itu kearah Luhan.

Luhan membuka mulutnya menerima suapan Sehun, biarlah sekali sekali disuapi bak drama seperti ini. Sehun yang melihatnya tersenyum, manis sekali.

" Makanlah yang banyak." Ucapnya lalu mulai menyuapkan makanan itu kemulutnya juga.

Sembari mengunyah, Luhan menatap Sehun. Dia masih tidak percaya sebenarnya dengan kenyataan bahwa lelaki kecil yang dulu sering ia dan Jongdae ganggu sekarang tumbuh sebesar dan setampan ini #eh keceplosan Luhan. Meskipun jika dilihat dari dekat ada bebarapa hal yang tidak berubah dari Sehun, dia masih tetap berwajah datar dan dingin. Meskipun jika didekat Luhan sekarang sedikit mencair kadar keesbatuanya.?

Tapi kenapa Luhan sangat bodoh sampai tidak menyadari bahwa lelaki yang sedang makan dihadapanya ini adalah teman masa kecilnya. Mereka berdua sering bertemu, lalu kenapa Luhan bisa tidak sadar. Lagipula Luhan juga kenapa dulu sangat berani menentang Sehun? Bukankah statusnya dulu dan sekarang sangat membutuhkan Sehun untuk menggapai cita citanya.?

Sehun memandang Luhan, gadis itu melamun sembari melihatnya. " Lu." Panggilnya.

Luhan diam saja, masih sibuk memikirkan betapa bodohnya Luhan tidak mengenali Sehun. Kalau tahu begini dari dulu saja Luhan merayu Sehun agar memberinya kemudahan. Jika Sehun tidak mau, maka Jongdae pasti siap membantu Luhan membully Sehun kembali seperti dulu.

" Luhan." Luhan tersentak kaget.

" Kau tidak apa apa?" Tanya Sehun, nadanya terdengar khawatir.

" Tampan."

" Kau bilang apa? Coba ulangi?"

Luhan yang kedapatan melamun menjadi salah tingkah. Ia merutuki perbuatanya yang memandang Sehun sembari melamun.

" Tampan?" ulangnya tidak yakin, dan masih belum sadar sepenuhnya.

Sehun tertawa." Kau memujiku tampan?" tanyanya memastikan, sekalian menggoda Luhan.

Detik berikutnya Luhan merutuki mulut sialanya yang keceplosan. Sehun hanya tertawa sebagai balasan melihat muka Luhan yang memerah.

" Tidakk." Pekiknya kesal, lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Sehun yang melihat pun hanya tertawa sembari mengelus puncak surai Luhan sayang. Sesekali Luhan menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari kepalanya lalu bergeser menjauh. Tapi sialnya Sehun malah menariknya mendekat dan mengurungnya dengan kedua tangan kekarnya disamping tubuh Luhan.

" Hei kau malu." Goda Sehun setelah tertawa sembari menyiku lengan Luhan yang sekarang menutupi mukanya karena perkataan laknat barusan.

" Tidak." Ucapnya tidak jelas karena tertutup tanganya.

" Lihat aku saat berbicara Lu."

Luhan menggeleng, gila apa? Luhan tengah malu, tidak mungkin ia menunjukkan wajah merah nya kepada Sehun. Tidak!

" Lu.. Luhan.." bujuknya lagi, sisa sisa senyumnya pun masih berbekas. Dia menarik paksa tangan tangan Luhan dibalik wajahnya, dan _voila_ ia disambut wajah merah padam Luhan.

" Kau cantik." Puji Sehun yang mendapati Luhan cemberut sembari melihat kebawah.

Luhan menyiku dengan keras perut kotak kotak berotot milik Sehun, jujur dia merasa malu sekali entah karena apa. Sedang Sehun pun masih asyik tertawa melihat tingkah Luhan. Gadis ini jika sakit lebih menggemaskan, mulutnya pun akan berhenti sejenak untuk mengumpat.

" Aku tidak memujimu tampan." Bantahnya tidak terima.

" Tapi kau sudah mengatakanya Lu, jujur saja."

" Tidak Sehun, kau salah dengar." Teriaknya tidak mau mengalah. Gadis itu bahkan menyilangkan kedua tanganya didepan dada.

Sehun tertawa lagi, lucu sekali tingkah Luhan barusan. Keduanya masih saling berinteraksi satu sama lain, Sehun yang sedang gencar masih menggoda Luhan dan Luhan yang marah karena keceplosan sekaligus malu. Sehun sepertinya senang sekali saat mendapati Luhan melamun lalu memujinya tampan, Luhanya masih sama, masih lucu dan tidak mau berkata jujur.

" Aigooo Luhanie sudah besar." Ucapnya lalu menarik tubuh Luhan, membawa gadis itu kedalam pelukanya yang hangat.

" Jangan mengodaku Sehun, aku malu.." cicitnya didalam dekapan hangat Sehun.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Sehun._**

Entah apa yang salah dari Luhan hari ini, setelah insiden pengakuan ketampanan Sehun tadi pagi. Kali ini saat jam makan siang Luhan kembali berulah. Dia memaksa Sehun menemaninya dan mengajak pria itu makan siang bersama dengan teman temanya.

Entah efek sakit masih ada atau Luhan memang sengaja. Tapi saat ini suasana jauh lebih buruk dari sebelumnya.

" Dia siapa?" bisik si rambut sebahu kepada Luhan. Meskipun jarak meja yang berhadapan lumayan jauh, tapi bisa terlihat jika mereka sedang membicarakan perempuan disampingku.

Luhan mengangkat bahunya, lalu kembali focus menatap Irene disampingku.

" Jadi sejak kapan kalian menjadi dekat?" tanya Luhan judes kepada Irene, terlihat sekali tidak suka.

 _._

 _Flashback._

 _._

 _12.30 am sudah memasuki jam makan siang, semua kegiatan di Rumah Sakit dihentikan sejenak. Memberi kesempatan kepada perawat, dokter ataupun karyawan yang lain untuk mengisi perut mereka. Begitupun Sehun pria itu baru keluar dari operasi mendadak tepat jam makan siang, untunglah Sehun tadi tidak sempat pulang. Dia diminta untuk menggantikan Professor Lee untuk Operasi Jantung hari ini, karena beliau sedang ada urusan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan._

 _Pria yang masih memakai pakaian berwarna biru itu melangkah keluar dari Operating Room setelah mencuci tangan dan membuang maskernya. Dia akan mengisi perutnya yang keroncongan akibat operasi dadakan yang memakan waktu tiga jam lebih._

 _Sehun berjalan melewati lorong Rumah Sakit menuju kekafetaria, sekalian melihat lihat sekitar jika menemukan keberadaan Luhan ia akan mengajak gadis itu makan bersama._

 _" Oh Sehun-ssi." Seseorang memanggil namanya, sehun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dipersimpangan nurse station dilantai dasar._

 _Perempuan disebrang sana, kira kira radius 50 meter ditempatnya, berdiri anggun Irene dengan dandanya yang bak princess. Dia terlihat cantik dengan balutan kemeja berwarna merah maroon dan rok kain hitam ditambah stilletto 20cm yang membuatnya terlihat semampai lalu rambut pirangnya dibiarkan tergerai._

 _Irene melambaikan tanganya lalu berjalan anggun menghampiri Sehun yang diam ditempat._

 _" Selamat siang." Sapanya riang, dia bahkan tersenyum begitu manis._

 _Sehun balas tersenyum " Kau tidak bekerja?"_

 _" Tidak, aku sedang libur." jawabnya_

 _" Ada urusan apa kesini? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Sehun sopan._

 _" Jika kau sakit kau bisa menghubungiku." Lanjut Sehun lagi, pria satu ini terlihat peduli sekali pemirsaah._

 _Irene menggeleng imut, perempuan itu bahkan masih menatap Sehun yang lebih tinggi darinya._

 _" Aku sengaja datang kesini untuk mengajakmu makan siang." Ungkapnya jujur._

 _Jujur saja setelah kencan buta beberapa waktu lalu, Irene dan Sehun bertukar nomor ponsel. Mereka bahkan sempat berkirim pesan, seperti menanyakan kabar dan hal basi lainya. Kebanyakan mengajak makan siang bersama dan makan malam. Keduanya juga sempat pergi bersama beberapa hari yang lalu. Entah apa kata yang pas untuk mendeskripsikan hubungan mereka sekarang ini._

 _" Kebetulan aku juga ingin makan siang." Jawab Sehun ramah._

 _Irene tersenyum " Syukurlah, kalau begitu. Ah apakah kita harus makan diluar.?"_

 _" Baiklah, aku baru punya janji jam 2 siang." Balasnya setelah mengecek jam dipergelangan tangan kirinya._

 _" Lalu kita harus makan dimana?" tanya Sehun._

 _" Kudengar ada Restoran Thailand yang baru buka didepan sana, haruskah kita mencoba.?" Saran Irene semangat._

 _Sehun mengangguk setuju, dihadapanya Irene terlihat bersemangat tetapi masih anggun seperti perempuan dewasa lainya. Sehun menggandeng tangan Irene dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar._

 _" Sehun-ssi"_

 _Irene dan Sehun yang baru saja ingin melangkahkan kakinya, mendadak diam. Sehun menoleh kesumber suara, begitupun Irene. Luhan yang berada tak jauh dari keduanya pun berjalan mendekat dengan gaya angkuh diikuti Kyungsoo dan Eunhaa dibelakangnya._

 _Irene diam, terlihat kebingungan saat Luhan sudah berada didepan kami dan memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak suka._

 _" Oh Sehun-ssi." Ulang Luhan sekali lagi._

 _" Ya Luhan?."_

 _" Kalian berdua mau kemana, lalu siapa ini?" tanyanya lalu menatap Irene. Terdengar nada tidak terima di suaranya barusan._

 _" Dia Irene..-"_

 _" Halo, saya Irene kekasihnya Oh Sehun." Potong Irene cepat sembari mengulurkan tanganya._

 _Luhan maupun aku mendadak diam, kedua teman Luhan pun nampak bisik bisik mengomentari perkataan tidak terduga Irene barusan._

 _Didetik kedua puluh kami masih diam, Luhan tak kunjung juga menjabat tangan Irene._

 _" Dia Irene, Luhan." Ucapku akhirnya sembari mengenggam tangan Irene dan membawa kesamping tubuhku, mencoba memecah suasana awkward barusan._

 _Luhan terlihat menghela nafas saat melihat tautan tangan kami, " Kami akan makan siang di Restoran baru disebrang sana."_

 _" Berdua.?" Tanyanya, Sehun pun mengangguk._

 _" Lalu kau siapa? Dan ada urusan apa memanggil Sehun seperti itu?" tanya Irene jengkel dengan sikap Luhan yang mengacuhkan jabatan tanganya._

 _Luhan mendengus, dia buang muka._

 _" Dia Luhan, salah satu dokter magang disini."_

 _Irene hanya ber oh ria sebagai jawaban dan meneliti penampilan Luhan dihadapanya. Tinggi mereka hampir sama tapi banyak sekali perbedaanya._

 _" Kalau tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan kami pergi dulu." Pamit Irene lalu menggandeng lengan Sehun disebelahnya menjauhi Luhan dan kedua temanya._

 _" Tunggu sebentar." Cegahnya sebelum kami sempat berbalik._

 _" Ada apa Luhan?" Sehun bertanya dengan sabar._

 _Luhan diam terlihat berfikir, " Aku…aa..aaku.. pusing." Keluhnya kemudian sembari memegang kepalanya._

 _"Aish gadis ini batin Irene kesal."_

 _Sehun terlihat khawatir, dia bahkan menghampiri Luhan dan memegang bahu gadis itu, lalu menempelkan telapak tanganya didahi Luhan. Mengabaikan Irene dibelakang sana._

 _" Apa masih ada yang sakit.?" Luhan mengangguk, ia memegangi perutnya dan sesekali mengernyit sakit, padahal jelas sekali itu dibuat buat._

 _" Dimana?" tanya Sehun tidak sabaran._

 _" Sudah kubilang istirahat saja Luhan." Ucap sehun dengan nada kesal._

 _Luhan hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. " Kau belum makan siang kan?" tembak Sehun kemudian. Dan diangguki lemah oleh Luhan. Irene yang melihat adegan barusan mendecakkan lidah tidak suka. Luhan memang gadis yang pantas dibasmi._

 _._

 _Flashback off._

 _._

Dan disinilah kami berlima, Luhan, Sehun, Irene, Kyungsoo dan Eunha berada dalam satu meja yang sama. Sehun duduk berdampingan dengan Irene dan Luhan duduk disebrang meja disamping Kyungsoo dan Eunha dikanan dan kirinya. Kedua temanya itu sempat menolak diajak, karena tak enak menganggu acara kencan dokter Oh. Tapi salahkan Luhan, makhluk itu memaksa Kyungsoo dan Eunha menemaninya.

" Kau membuat kita seperti obat nyamuk Lu." Gerutu Eunha kesekian kalinya.

Setelah tadi dia mengeluh sakit dan menganggu kencan berdua Sehun, sekarang Luhan ingin sekali mengacaukanya. Entah kenapa melihat Sehun dan perempuan bernama Irene ini terlihat dekat membuat Luhan merasa kesal karena diabaikan.

" Jadi sejak kapan kalian berdua menjadi dekat?" tanya Luhan berusaha terlihat tenang sekalian menganggu interkasi Sehun dan Irene yang nampak akrab.

Irene yang duduk disamping Sehun menoleh menghadapnya.

" Sekitar dua bulan yang lalu." Jawabnya.

" Apa kalian benar benar sepasang kekasih?" tanyanya lagi, merasa masih tidak mau menerima fakta itu.

Keduanya mengangguk, Sehun dan Irene.

" Seperti yang kau lihat."

" Kau gila kita menganggu orang berkencan." Bisik Eunha dikuping kanan Luhan, memang posisi nya seperti itu.

Luhan pura pura tak peduli, dia focus menatap Sehun dan Irene.

" Memangnya kenapa Luhan, apa itu menganggumu?" tanya Sehun tenang, merasa aneh dengan sikap Luhan yang tidak seperti sebelumnya.

" Iya." Jawabnya mantap.

Kyungsoo, Eunhaa dan Sehun begitu terkejut, tapi tidak dengan Irene gadis itu sudah memprediksi sebelumnya.

" Kau gila." Hardik Kyungsoo terang terangan.

Luhan memalingkan wajah menghadap Kyungsoo " Aku masih waras." Ucapnya cuek.

" Kenapa?" tanya Sehun kalem kemudian, setelah tersadar dari mode terkejutnya mendengar jawaban Luhan.

" Aku cemburu." Balas Luhan akhirnya.

" Hah?" refleks Kyungsoo dan Eunhaa bebarengan. Terlalu terkejut dengan pengakuan dadakan Luhan. Mereka merasa ada yang salah diotak gadis ini, karena terlalu terpuruk memikirkan Chanyeol mungkin.?

" Ya! Gadis ini.!" Maki Irene kesal pada Luhan. Sehun masih diam dan memandang dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan kearah Luhan. Menanti kelanjutan ucapan gadis itu.

" Karena aku menyukaimu." Lanjutnya, gampang dan enteng sekali mengatakanya ya Lu.?

.

 **TBC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeong yorobunn.**

 **Lama gak ketemu ya, sekarang udah bulan puasa yeay.. Makasih buat yang udah setia nungguin ff ini. Seneng banget ada yang nanyain ff ini :* :* :***

 **Aku tahu emang ini membosankan syekalii huhuhuhu, tapi percayalah. Sebenarnya ini ada bbrp scene tida penting yang w hapus karena mungkin menganggu untuk dibaca dan tida ada faedahnya. Wkwkwk tpi percaya deh, gw yang ngetik aja bosen. But ada bbrp scne fav w banget disini, meski ada alay. Tp tyda apa apalah, sebagai bumbu" percintaan aneh ini.**

 **Untuk Luhan keknya rada gimana gitu ya, efek sakit mungkin? Haha jangan lupa kasih komenya ya, aku berharap banget loh, review dari kalian itu bikin semangat banget buat nulis. Apalagi aku juga libur panjang banget jd mungkin kalau ada mood bakal cepet up nya. Seharusnya ini udah di up bbrpa bulan yg lalu tapi error dan w gasempet pergi ke wifi buat up. Percaya deh w buka ffn dirumah pake laptop gabisa mulu. Bisanya update ff kalau pergi ke wifi sekalian donlot drakor.**

 **Ok, see you next time.** **JJJJJJJJ**

 **Dadaaaahhhh :* :* :* :***


End file.
